Pokemon X and Y dark side
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: La aventura de Serena comienza pero en su viaje se dara cuenta que no todo es color de rosa y tienes que estar preparado para todo lo que te valla a ocurrir, gas pimienta, sus pokemon, cuerda huida y pociones incluso una navaja serán sus armas para defenderse en su viaje pokemon, amigos, enemigos y también el amor de la chiquilla (Ash) Pasen y lean! :D denle una oportunidad!.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side.**_

 _ **Notas de autora: Este fic estará basado tanto en los videojuegos como en mi imaginación XD pasaran cosas duras para nuestra personaje como buenas, habrá Serena x Ash y un poco de Serena x Kalm (dije poco e.e) y bueno este fic esta echo especial y exclusivamente para nuestra Serena, no la de la serie XD esta Serena será diferente ya que ella busca ser la mejor entrenadora pokemon y los performance no existirán en este fic, espero lo disfruten alguna duda o sugerencia háganmela saber porfis : D desde hace tiempo esperaba escribir este fic…**_

 _ **Capítulo 1: el viaje comienza.**_

-¡Te doy la bienvenida al mundo de los pokemon!, me llamo Cipres y soy el profesor de la región Kalos, ¡este mundo está lleno de unas criaturitas adorables llamadas pokemon!- el ojiazul hace una pausa para mostrar a un skiddo que es como un borrego de color blanco y verde seguido continuo con la explicación. –Son seres fantásticos y misteriosos que se encuentran por todo el mundo, algunos corren por los prados, otros vuelan y algunos surcan las aguas, humanos y pokemon vivimos en armonía ayudándonos mutuamente… ¡Serena! Estas a punto de iniciar tu viaje en la región Kalos ¡vivirás emocionantes aventuras junto a humanos y pokemon! ¡Adelante! ¡Al mundo de los pokemon!.

Ahora nos centramos en una habitación espaciosa, que está compuesta por una cama y a su lado un gran ventanal después tenemos una computadora y del otro lado de la alcoba se puede apreciar un ropero enorme y a su lado un gran espejo donde te puedes ver de cuerpo completo sin embargo lo que nos importa es quien se encuentra durmiendo plácidamente en la cama, bajo esas sabanas de color rosado yace una niña a punto de iniciar su viaje pokemon, a sus 10 años como normalmente se acostumbra su despertador fue un sipatico fletchling quien la golpeo un par de veces para despertarla y como consecuencia la chica abrió sus ojos mostrando una gran sonrisa, se levantó un poco quedando sentada aun con las cobijas cubriendo sus piernas y estiro sus brazos. –Buenos días fletchling, hoy inicio mi viaje ¡será una gran aventura!- dijo emocionada la joven, salió de un salto de la cama y se paró frente al espejo, mirándose con la pijama rosada que era un pans largo y una blusa holgada rosada de botones.

-Tengo que vestirme antes de iniciar mi viaje- dijo para si la joven de ojos azules y en 10 minutos ya se había cambiado, su vestimenta era una blusa negra sin mangas con cuello blanco después tenía una falda que estaba 2 dedos arriba de su ombligo y llegaba unos 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla, unas calcetas negras largas y unas zapatillas rojas preciosas, su cabello estaba atado a una coleta algo floja sobre su cabeza yacía un sombrerito rojo con una franja negra y sobre este unos lentes, la joven se colocó su mochila y se miró nuevamente al espejo haciendo algunas poses. -¡Estoy preparada fletchling! ¡nadie podrá conmigo! ¡seré la nueva campeona de Kalos! ¡Dianta prepárate porque yo Serena te pateare el trasero!.

Dichas las últimas palabras la joven decidió bajar las escaleras donde al final del camino estaba su madre de nombre Vera esperándola con una sonrisa. –Mama ¿todo en orden?- interrogo la joven, su madre asintió. –Es solo que antes de que te marches en tu viaje creo que sería buena idea que visitaras a tus vecinos para que te deseen un excelente viaje y además primero tienes que almorzar jovencita- explico Vera, las últimas palabras las utilizo en modo de reprimenda de cierto modo sentía nostalgia ahora estaría sola con su fiel rhyhorn y el ave, minutos más tarde observamos a la madre y su hija comiendo unos deliciosos hotcakes, Serena come ansiosa mientras que Vera pone los cubiertos sobre la mesa y recarga sus codos, sus manos cubren su boca ya que están entrelazadas, mira a Serena seria cosa que no pasa desapercibida por la chica. -¿Qué ocurre madre?.

-Serena antes de que te vayas recuerda que tu viaje tiene una clausula, si tu ganas y te vuelves campeona de Kalos sabrás la historia de tu padre, una que siempre has querido saber y que no eh tenido el valor de contarte- Vera tenia voz firme y pausa, esto era un tema delicado desde que Serena tenia memoria siempre le cuestiono a su madre por su progenitor y esta jamás le respondió hasta que en su cumpleaños número 9 le dijo " _Si al iniciar tu viaje pokemon, te conviertes en la campeona de nuestra región Kalos yo personalmente responderé a toda duda que tengas de tu padre ¿de acuerdo?"_ Esa frase ahora se repetía como disco rayado en la cabeza de Serena, la joven sonrió y dio el ultimo mordiste a su comida. –De acuerdo madre, así será.

La joven castaña tomo su mochila, la hora de partir había llegado estando a punto de girar la perilla, Vera la llama. –Esto te ayudara en tu viaje pokemon, cuídate mucho hija- dialogo la madre de Serena, la joven tomo el pequeño bote con rociador y en su estampa decía "gas pimienta". –Madre esto…

-Créeme nena te servirá mucho en tu viaje, mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, anda cariño ¡diviértete!- se despidieron, Serena la abrazo con fuerza pues extrañara las comidas de su mama ahora tendría que arreglárselas sola, este viaje pokemon le servirá también como una prueba para ver si está preparada tanto mental como físicamente para sobrevivir y ser independiente. Una vez la joven salió de su casa, fuera estaban esperándola sus vecinos: Kalm, un chico de la misma edad que Serena de ojos celestes y cabello negrogrisaceo que viste un chandar de color azul y botas negras altas, usa una gorra roja sobre la cual lleva unas gafas parecidas a las de Serena y en su muñeca izquierda lleva una especie de pulsera (más adelante sabremos sobre este misterioso artefacto). Al lado izquierdo del joven se encuentra la srta. Xana, una joven bajita delga y de tez morena, lleva un peinado de dos coletas con algo de flequillo de color marrón, tiene ojos verdes y su vestimenta es una camisa rosa con tres lazos negros, una pulsera negra en su mano derecha, un bolso rosado, blanco y con un lazo negro, trae un short corto con volantes en los extremos, negros y zapatos de tacón rosados. -¡Serena!- exclamo la morena al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba.

-Hola chicos- saludo la joven, Kalm solo levantó la mano en forma de saludo, una vez que Xana la soltó empezaron una corta platica. –Nosotros ya tenemos nuestros pokemones iniciales, yo escogí a chespin y Kalm escogió a froaki, te sugiero que te apures y vallas a pueblo Acuarela, ahí nos encontraremos con los demás ¡rápido Serena!- explico Xana y en unos segundos sus vecinos se habían marchado dejándola sola. –Perfecto con estos amigos ¿para que necesito enemigos?- se dijo a sí misma la joven y emprendió su viaje.

Al salir de pueblo Boceto se adentró en la ruta 1 conocida también como " _sendero boceto"_ era corto el tramo, le tomaría unos 15 minutos llegar al siguiente pueblo, no tenía prisa bueno en realidad si, quería preguntarle tantas cosas a su madre, apenas eran las 11 de la mañana y Serena ya quería obtener las 8 medallas. –Tengo que ganar la liga.

-Tengo que saber aquello

-Tengo que poder, soy Serena ¡la próxima leyenda!.

Y más de estas frases se escuchaban en la cabeza de Serena, animándose a continuar con su viaje, algo raro que había en esa ruta era que no estaba muy concurrida de echo a esas horas solo vio pasar a dos personas, ella y un sujeto que llegaba a pueblo Boceto ¿y sus amigos? Quien sabe les perdió la pista apenas salió de casa. -¡Eh llegado!- chille feliz, podía verlo era un pueblo hermoso, Acuarela limita al sur con la ruta 1 y al norte con la ruta 2, el próximo camino de Serena. -¡Serena! ¡por aquí!.

La llamo Xana, la joven giro y observo a sus amigos en una mesa junto con otros sujetos, la joven novata se sentó con los chicos y sonrió después saludo por cortesía. –Mira Serena ellos son Benigno y Trovato- dialogo Kalm, los chicos la saludaron, Benigno es un chico de complexión robusta, un peinado poco común temrinado en punta de color oscuro, estatura promedio trae como vestimenta una camisa negra con el pokemon vanillite, unos pantalones naranjas y unos zapatos negros con amarillo y blanco, lleva una bolsa amarilla y el holomisor (dispositivo que permite la comunicación mediante hologramas) en su muñeca izquierda además es el encargo de entregar los pokemon iniciales por parte del profesor Ciprés ya que este se encuentra en la ciudad Luminalia. Por otro lado Trovato es un chico de la misma edad que nuestra protagonista y tiene el cabello rojizo, es delgado y de estatura promedio, tez clara y sus ojos son grisáceos, lleva una camisa gris verdoso con mangas cortas blancas, un escudo de una pokeball, lleva colgado el holomisor y tiene una mochila y zapatos verdes con pantalones largos grises oscuros. –Un placer Serena ¡tengo una idea! Para tener más confianza en nosotros ¿Qué te parece si te ponemos un apodo Serena? Uno lindo como tu ¿Qué te parece?- Sugirió el tipo robusto con una sonrisa, la joven se sonrojo un poco y bajo su cabeza asintiendo. –Bien… ¿Qué te parece Sere? O ¿rena? Tal vez… ¿chica de ojos azules?- sugería Benigno.

-¿Qué tal… si escoges a tu pokemon y de ahí te pondremos un apodo?- sugirió Kalm a lo que la joven de ojos azules asintió, Benigno sonrió le encantaba la parte en donde los entrenadores tenían que escoger a su pokemon. – El primero es chespin tipo planta, después tienes a fenekin tipo fuego y por ultimo pero no menos importante esta froaki tipo agua ¿Cuál escoges? Sera tu compañero en tu gran aventura- explico el tipo robusto, Serena lo analizo un poco, las pokebolas estaban sobre la mesa. –Escojo a fenekin- dijo la joven con tal seguridad, los chicos asintieron Benigno le entrego su pokebola. –Bien mi trabajo termino pero antes ¿Qué te parece como apodo " _girl fire"_?- sugirió Benigno, los demás asintieron era un apodo sin duda genial la joven sonrió. –De ninguna manera, se queda Serena y ya.

-Bien, por otro lado necesito que le hagas entrega de una carta a tu madre se la manda el profesor Ciprés- dicho esto el tipo de aspecto robusto le hace entrega a Serena del sobre, la joven lo guarda y se despiden, antes de irse Xana alcanza a su amiga en la entrada del pueblo. -¡Serena! ¡tengamos una batalla!.

 **¡Entrenadora Xana desafía a entradora Serena a una batalla pokemon!.**

-¡Chespin, yo te elijo!- dicho esto se muestra un pokemon de colores verde y café, sonriendo, Serena por su lado llama a su nueva amiga fenekin, una zorrita muy linda y con ganas de luchar. -¡Tu primero Serena!- sugirió la joven, la chica asintió y dijo "Ascuas" acto seguido de la boca del zorrito salieron unas esferas de color naranjas en dirección al pokemon tipo planta, un ataque certero que hirió al pokemon. -¡Látigo sepa!- exclamo Xana, el pokemon al hacer al ataque logro golpear en la cara a fenekin minutos después la batalla acabo dejando a Serena con la victoria y a su zorrita con puntos de experiencia. -¡bien echo Fenekin!- dijo la entrenadora novata acto seguido su pokemon salto a sus brazos, se despidieron Xana y chespin y prometieron verse pronto.

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde, increíble como el tiempo pasaba volando Serena había llegado de nuevo a casa, saludo a rhyhorn y entro. -¡Mama!- la llamo Serena, su madre se encontraba haciendo la comida, asomo la cabeza por el marco que daba a la cocina y sonrió. -¡Hija! ¿Qué te trae de regreso?- cuestiono algo confundida Vera, la joven de inmediato saco la carta y se la entregó a su madre. –Es del profesor Ciprés me pidió que la entregara, Vera asintió la tomo y la dejo en un estante miro a su hija y un ruidito se escuchó en el estomago de Serena cosa que la puso roja como tomate, Vera la miro con ojos de consolación. –Hija ¿no haz comido aun?.

La chica negó rápidamente con la cabeza pero su mirada estaba fijada en el piso, Vera sonrió. –Bien entonces quedare a comer y después continuas con tu viaje, te prepare un lonche y una muda de ropa además tengo conmigo un mapa de Kalos que te puede ser útil.

Una vez que Serena y su madre comieron, era la hora de despedirse nuevamente Vera le entrego las cosas que le había dicho a su hija y nuevamente emprendió su viaje la chica no antes de mostrarse a su madre y al pokemon que cuida su casa a su nueva compañera de viaje. –Bien ya conozco la ruta 1, será más fácil salir de aquí, vamos fenekin no quiero que te pierdas nada del viaje- dijo la joven feliz, había pensado que sería mejor que su amiga la zorrita viera con ella los paisajes que aguarda la región Kalos.

La joven llego a su destino, pueblo Acuarela. –Antes no había tenido la oportunidad de ver con detalle el pueblo ¡vamos fenekin!- dijo y emprendió un pequeño recorrido rapido por el pueblo, miro una tienda de pokebals y enfrente de esta tienda un centro pokemon y una tienda de pociones cuando ya se había dado la vuelta por todo el pueblo opto por irse a la ruta 2 y llegar a su destino. -¿Qué es eso?- se cuestionó y miro un objeto que le llamo mucho la atención. –Vista… panorámica, mira fenekin aquí dice que te puedes sacar una linda foto en puente con un tal Marco ¿será?- cuestiono la chica y al oprimir el botón salió un "lo sentimos por el momento no está en funcionamiento" esto hizo que Serena inflara sus cachetes y se cruzara de brazos. -¡Que robo!.

La joven continuo su pequeña travesía y llego a la ruta 2 conocida también como " _vía del avance"_ la cual limita al sur con pueblo Acuarela y al norte con el bosque Novarte. Al llegar Serena se maravilló con la hermosa vista y fenekin igual. –Bien Fenekin antes de seguir quiero que obtengas más experiencia en batallas ¿ok? Así que iremos a la hierba alta que está terminando el puente y después continuaremos con el viaje…- explicaba la joven y entonces su vista logra divisar a Xana y a Kalm, se acerca con ellos, los saluda nuevamente y antes de separarse Kalm le da un tutorial rápido de como atrapar pokemon y al irse cada quien por su lado, su vecino le hace entrega de unas pokebolas acto seguido se marchan. –No puedo creer que las personas sean tan lindas ¡me encanta el viaje pokemon!- dijo Serena, de un momento a otro se adentró en la hierba alta y pelo contra una especie de conejo llamado bunnelby, pigdye y por último se batió con 2 pokemones que se convirtieron en sus amigos un zigzagoon y un fletchling.

-¡Fenekin ya tenemos a 2 amigos más en nuestro camino, hora de adentrarnos en el bosque Novarte!- exclamo orgullosa la joven y continuo su travesía lo que no esperaba era que alguien la observada desde pueblo Acuarela. En su camino por el bosque Novarte se encontró a sus amigos Kalm, Xana, Beningno y Trovato charlaron un rato y al final todo el grupo salió del bosque y se maravillaron con la ruta 3 también conocida como " _senda despejada"_ Kalm le dio unos consejos rápidos a Serena y se marchó sin decir nada, por otro lado los chicos se quedaron charlando y se despidieron de Serena, ella tenía que seguir su viaje ya eran las 5 pm y pronto oscurecería, tenía que llegar a la ciudad para dormir en el centro pokemon o un hotel después de todo en su primera batalla, Xana le dejo una buena recompensa.

Después de 1 hora y media Serena logro pasar toda la ruta ya que quiso recolectar experiencia para sus pokemon, hizo tiempo luchando con algunos pokemon salvajes, sus ojos vislumbraron lo que parecía ser ciudad Novarte y aunque estaba cansada corrió un poco y antes de poder poner un pie en la ciudad, un tipo encapuchado la tomo por detrás y un forcejeo se hizo presente, la chica entro en pánico… ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Qué rayos quería?. – _Hola preciosa._

Escucho Serena, sus ojos se abrieron como platos el tipo usaba un dispositivo que distorsionaba su voz y además estaba encapuchado, se había metido en un problema ¡maldita la hora en que pensó entrenar un poco en la ruta 3!.

 **to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 Perdida en TeseliaUnova

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side.**_

 _ **reviews:**_

 _ **Arturodejesus123: Gracias por ser el primer post :D! saludos q bueno q t guste jiji.**_

 _ **sr. ojeador: gracias por dejarte un post y bueno para eso tendras que leer el capitulo 3 XD ya que este sera solo del azabache y su bulling infinito jeje! saludos!.**_

 ** _Nota: este episodio solo será de Ash y su perdida en la liga Teselia/Unova (solo narrare la batalla con Cameron y después todo seguirá mi imaginación XD aunque se me hizo muy tonto que ganara un tipo con puros eevees D: no me juzguen pero estuvo mal XD habría preferido a otro Tobias jaja XD)._**

 ** _Capítulo 2: Perdida en Teselia/Unova._**

La región Unova, de las más grandes que existe esta relativamente lejos de la región Kanto lugar de origen de un entrenador pokemon muy especial dejando esto de lado y continuando con Unova en cuando a sus ciudades son muy modernas además esta región tiene mucho que ver con la construcción, ya que sus nombres se refieren a los materiales y los procesos de la cerámica ejemplo: pueblo Arcilla, cd. Porcelana entre otras. La palabra Unova viene de las palabras latinas "unum" mas "nova" que significan Uno nuevo y por ultimo podemos apreciar que esta región está basada en Nueva York sin embargo ¡nada de esto importa mucho! ¡lo que importa es lo que a continuación se narrara!.

Un joven de tez morena, ojos color caramelo y cabello despeinado se encuentra batiéndose con un oponente en la gran liga de Unova, el chico de nombre Ash finalizo la batalla con un impactrueno quedando así como el vencedor. -¡Bien echo pikachu!- dijo el ojicaramel acto seguido el pokemon tipo eléctrico salto en brazos de su entrenador, su contrincante sonrió y le deseo suerte en la siguiente ronda: los cuartos de final.

-Oye mucha suerte Ash en tu batalla- le dio ánimos su compañera de viaje que responde al nombre de Iris y de su cabellera sale axew segundos después llega el peliverde de nombre Cilian con un bocadillo. –Te mereces esto después de aquella dura batalla, pronto te dirán contra quien lucharas ¿estas nervioso?- pregunto el ojiverde, Ash tomo un bocadillo y lo mastico se degusto con el sabor y entonces se interrogo ¿Cómo era que tenía tanta suerte? Siempre viajaba con un buen chef primero Brock y ahora Cilian. –Para nada Cilian sé que ganare la liga Unova.

Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba otro bocadillo, Iris sonrió y le dio un zape leve. –No te confíes niño.

Los tres estaban en el camerino de Ash y de repente sonó una campana en la televisión dando a entender que ya tenían preparadas los cuartos de final, los tres esperaban pacientes bueno sabemos que Ash estaba más que impaciente por saber contra quien lucharía tal fue su sorpresa al ver a Cameron. –Ese es…- dijo Iris cuando en eso llega el joven y toca el hombro de Ash. –Nos toca pelear espero una gran batalla por parte tuya Ash.

-¡Tengo por seguro y te venceré!- dijo animadamente el azabache mientras se ponía de pie, seguido empezaron a debatir el y Cameron, Cilian e Iris suspiraron. –Los dos son tan inmaduros.

Minutos después los 2 contrincantes estaban en el domo de batalla, ambos sonriendo. -¡Mi sorpresa es esta! ¡Hydreigon yo te elijo!- exclamo el joven de la banda en la cabeza, Ash quedo sorprendido al ver la "sorpresa" que tenía Cameron. -¡Damas y caballeros ya lo vieron, ante sus ojos está el increíble hydreigon!.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué pokemon usara Ash contra aquel?- se cuestionó en voz alta Bianca. -¡Mi turno, boldore yo te escojo!- dialogo el azabache y en cuestión de segundos el pokemon diamante estaba fuera. -¡Que empiece! Hydreigon triataque ¡ahora!- exclamo Cameron y en un par de segundos las 3 cabezas del pokemon se juntaron para realizar un ataque potente el cual consistía en hielo, rayo y fuego su blanco era sencillo el pokemon tipo roca. -¡Esquivalo!.

Pero la suerte no estaba del lado de Ash, el ataque golpeo a su pokemon dejando caer al piso con algo de rudeza acto seguido Cameron ordeno un pulso dragon, una de las cabezas de hydreigon creo una esfera azul que fue directo contra boldore creando una pequeña cortina de humo donde estaba el pokemon tipo roca. -¡Que increíble!- exclamo Iris. –Espero que Ash sepa lo que hace, le están pateando el trasero- soltó un chico robusto de cabellos naranjas.

-¡Amigo! ¿estás bien?- interrogo el azabache a su pokemon este asintió y acto seguido el moreno ordeno un ataque pedrada, de la cabeza de boldore salieron "rocas" en dirección al pokemon de Cameron este sonrió y ordeno que su pokemon tipo dragón lo esquivara y como se encontraba el aire le fue fácil esquivar los ataques, Ash frunció el ceño no había llegado tan lejos para perder. -¡Golpe roca!- exclamo el azabache, en la pata de boldore cambio de color y ahora era entre naranja y rojo dio un salto y logro golpear a hydreigon haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, los amigos del azabache se alegraron al ver que Ash se recuperó un poco pero Cameron sería difícil de vencer. -¡Esto no acaba! ¡Carga dragón!- grito Cameron y en un par de segundos hydreigon se trasformó en un gran dragón alargado y de color celeste fue en dirección para atacar a boldore y funciono justo antes de que Ash pudiera ordenar un ataque Hydreigon uso triataque. -¡Cañón destello!- dijo Ash preocupado, boldore ataco y una gran cantidad de energía salió de su boca, Cameron contra ataco con pulso dragón dejando así victorioso al tipo siniestro/dragón.

-¡osshawott yo te escojo!- dialogo el azabache, Cameron y el tuvieron una pequeña charla sobre que la batalla era interesante. –Espero que sepa lo que hace Ash- djo Bianca con algo de miedo. –Tal vez o solo es un pokemon de relleno para que hydreigon pierda energía.

Contesto el robusto. -¡Que! ¿Estás diciendo que osshawott es el pokemon descartado de Ash?- casi necesitaba un micrófono Bianca para repetirlo y que hiciera sentir mal al pobre tipo agua. –Claro que no, Ash no es así- lo defendió Cilian e Iris.

-¡AquaJet!- el pokemon se rodeó de agua y fue en dirección para embestir a hydreigon lo que rio resultado seguido de eso utilizo concha afilada, se quitó la que traía en el pecho e intento lastimar a hydreigon pero el pokemon dragón era astuto después este contraataco con pulso dragón lanzando a osshawott al piso segundos después se puso de pie y ataco otra vez con su concha, el pokemon siniestro esquivaba excelente pero en un descuido osshawott lo golpeo en una cabeza. -¡Hidrobomba!- el pokemon tipo agua logro dar en el blanco, después Cameron ataco con triataque pero pareció no afectarle al pokemon de la concha, este uso tacleada logrando embestir al enemigo. -¡concha afilada!- exclamo Ash gustoso al ver que las cosas las tenía a su favor o eso pensó sin embargo la suerte no estaba del lado del azabache, hydreigon uso golpe doble y seguido cuando osshawott estaba el piso uso triataque dando final a la batalla. -¿Qué hará Ash? Damas y caballeros ¡Cameron lleva 2 rondas de victorias gracias a hydreigon! ¿Cuál será su estrategia?.

-¡Pignite yo te elijo!- y de la pokebola de Ash salio un cerdito con muchas ganas de pelear, Cameron rio. –Sera un placer derrotar al cerdo.

-¡karataso!- ordeno Ash, acto seguido la pesuña de pignite se puso blanca y el cerdo salto en dirección a hydreigon logrando golpearlo, el tipo dragón/siniestro uso pulso dragón dando en su blanco, pignite cayo pero se levantó como resorte, piginte uso lanzallamas que logro afectar al dragón pero no lo suficiente hydreigon uso triataque de las tres bocas salieron ataques de fuego rayo y hielo, el rayo hizo que el cerdo cayera y acto seguido Cameron ordeno carga dragón el ataque pareció afectar a pignite pero este pokemon daría lucha hasta el final. -¡Karataso!- ordeno el azabache, la pesuña del cerdo se puso blanca y logro darle un buen golpe al dragón acto seguido uso carga de fuego, empezó a mover sus patas rápidamente creando pequeñas cortinas de humo a sus costados acto seguido impacto su cuerpo en llamas contra hydreigon haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio al parecer ya tenía las de ganar, Cameron ordeno un golpe doble, las dos cabezas de hydreigon se tornaron blancas y antes de que atacaran al cerdo este logro esquivar, pignite uso voto fuego, el cerdo azoto su pata en el suelo y empezaron a salir grandes hileras de fuego que enrollaron a hydreigon en un intento de esquivarlo voló más alto. -¡Lanzallamas!- ordeno el azabache ataque que logro desconcertar a hydreigon y para ponerle final Ash ordeno un karatazo pero Cameron no le dejaría las cosas tan fáciles y ordeno un golpe doble, cuando pignite estaba a escasos centímetros de ser golpeado por el ataque salto y le dio un la cabeza principal del dragón dejándolo así con la primera victoria de Ash.

-¡Ferrothorn tú sigues!- dijo Cameron dando a la luz a su pokemon tipo planta/acero, Cameron empezó con el ataque garra metal sin embargo pignite logro esquivarlo acto seguido uso misil aguja y de su cuerpo unas ajugas blancas salieron en dirección al cerdo dejándolo algo lastimado Ash ordeno un lanzallamas que dio en el blanco pero pareció no afectarle mucho. -¡golpe espejo!- dialogo Cameron, el pokemon planta/acero hizo una energía azul en forma de esfera y se la mando a su contrincante quien lo esquivo con facilidad y por ultimo pignite termino la batalla con carga fuego.

-¡Samurott yo te elijo!- y salió la tercera evolución de osshawott, el azabache quedo sorprendido, era magnifico apreciar ese pokemon, la batalla empezó y aunque el joven de tez morena tuviera desventaja no importo ataco con lanzallamas pero el pokemon tipo agua uso hidrocañon, una esfera celeste se formó en la boca de samurrot y fue en direcciona pignite, un ataque certero cuando Ash pensó que había perdido el cerdito se puso de pie (nota:enserio por que se arriesgó XD) Ash ordeno un katarazo pero fue tan patético que Cameron acabo a pignite con aquajet.

-¡Pikachu tu turno!- dijo el azabache, el ratón entro al domo de batalla feliz e inicio con un atactrueno esquivado con la potente concha afilada se samurott. -¡Ataque rápido!- exclamo Ash, pikachu al dirigirse a samurott este lo estampo contra su capara concha afilada y después golpeo duramente a pikachu con hidrobomba, samurott utilizo mega cuerpo pero el ratón amarillo supo esquivarlo bien cuando Ash ordeno nuevamente ataque rápido, Cameron dispuso otra vez de concha afilada y en la patada de samurott se formó una especie de espada que trataba de golpear a pikachu una y otra vez sin embargo el tipo eléctrico golpeo al pokemon tipo agua y después uso cola de hierro lanzándolo un poco lejos de si.

Para dar fin a la batalla Ash mando una electrobola que samurott esquivo con capara concha afilada y después pikachu finalizo la batalla con cola de hierro. -¡Swanna yo te escojo!- dijo Cameron y de su pokebola salio un pokemon tipo ganso con colores celestes y blancos. Después de que el ganso se elevara por los aires Cameron ordeno picotazo hasta golpear al pikachu de Ash cosa que no consiguió, el ratón amarillo uso ataque rápido pero swanna lo esquivo. -¡Ataque de ala!- chillo Cameron impaciente por terminar la batalla, las alas de swanna se tornaron blancas y cayó en picada y después volo hasta dar contra pikachu acto seguido utilizo burbuja pero no funciono, Cameron intento suerte nuevamente con ataque ala y cuando todo parecía perdido pikachu formo una electrobola en su cola dio un salto quedando sobre swanna y le lanzo la bola amarilla dando a si final a esa batalla.

-¡Riolu eres mi última esperanza!- dijo Cameron demostrando así que solo llevaba consigo 5 pokemon. –Oye la batalla completa es de 6 contra 6- contesto el azbache con una gota de sudor en su nuca sin embargo Cameron sonrió. –Te ganare de todos modos, los números no hablan.

Ash miro a su pokemon y vio que estaba cansado así que opto por regresarlo y llamo a unfezant, Ash empezó con ráfaga de aire, el ave aleto creando ráfagas de aire valga la redundancia XD y como riolu esquivo el ataque decidió usar después uso ataque rápido pero riolu salto quedando por los cielos. -¡Ponte en la parte superior de unfezant!- ordeno Cameron y segundos después riolu estaba en el cuello de unfezant. -¡usa golpea de palma!- y acto seguido riolu dio golpe tras gople al pobre cuello del ave rápidamente unfezant tiro al pokemon azul con negro y contraataco con aire cortante, unzefant aleteo y salieron unas X de color azule, riolu esquivo. -¡Usa copión!- esclareció Cameron, riolu se tiño de celeste y recordó el ataque de unzefant segundos después ataco a unzenfant con aire cortante dando en el blanco después Cameron ordeno una onda de vacío el pequeño riolu alzo su mano y acto seguido una especie de huracán la encerró se elevó por los aires y corto el viento que lo rodeaba después soltó una onda de color blanca que dio a unzefant después el pájaro uso as aéreo y riolu lo termino con un giro circular lanzándolo en la pared del estadio dejando al pájaro inconsciente.

-¡El sexto y último pokemon de Ash es snivy! ¿Qué planeara?- dijo el cronista, riolu ataco con una onda de vacío, nuevamente fue cubierto por ráfagas de aire, corto el viento y lanzo la onda blanca hacia snivy quien lo esquivo y después uso hojas navaja, su cola se tornó de color verde claro y fue en dirección a riolu el ataque dio en el blanco pero Cameron uso copión y ataco a snivy con su propio ataque acto seguido riolu se acercó a snivy lo tomo del cuello y uso golpe palma seguido lanzo al pobre pokemon contra la pared. -¡Snivy! ¿te encuentras bien?- interrogo el azabache, el tipo planta se levantó. Ash ordeno una tormenta de hojas haciendo que riolu se elevara por los aires y aprovecho esta oportunidad para que snivy lo sujetara de una pata con látigo sepa y lo azotara contra el suelo, snivy no esquivo la primer onda de vacío que le mando riolu pero la segunda si, saltando con su látigo sepa acto seguido creo otra lluvia de hojas azotando a riolu contra el suelo, cuando todos pensaron que esto había acabado, se equivocaron…

Riolu se tiño de blanco y empezó a transformarse en un poderoso lucario, snivy ataco con un gran hoja navaja que dio en el blanco pero al quedar de espaldas lucario puso su mano en la espalda del pokemon tipo planta y uso golpe palma lanzándola lejos y herida. -¡Látigo sepa!- exclamo Ash, snivy golpeo los brazos de lucario con látigo sepa y segundos después lucario tomo esos látigos y con ellos mismos azoto a snivy al suelo después la termino con auraesfera, imaginen a lucario haciendo un hamehameha XD.

-Esto es malo…- dijo Cilian y los demás amigos de Ash pusieron cara triste, el azabache podría perder o ganar…

Pikachu entra en acción con ataque rápido el primero dio en el blanco, el segundo a la primera no logro golpear a lucario pero lo recibió en el segundo intento. -¡Una vez más!- pidió Ash, diendo en el blanco logro que lucario se debilitara un poco, Ash quiso terminar la batalla con cola de hierro pero lucario lo esquivo haciendo que pikachu despedazara pedazos de tierra, lucario salto por los aires y pego su mano en la espalda de pikachu logrando hacer un golpe de palma muy poderoso que arrojo al pobre ratón amarillo algo lejos.

-¡Aura esfera!/-¡Electrobola!.

Una gran cortina de humo se hizo presente, los dos pokemon fueron arrojados a ambos extremos sin embargo no darían su brazo a torcer ambos se pusieron de pie, los dos empezaron a correr para quedar frente a frente Cameron ordeno golpe de palma pero pikachu lo supo esquiva sin embargo lucario lo siguió hasta sujetarlo y lanzarlo, cuando pudo caer bien su entrenador le ordeno un impactrueno que dio justo en el blanco acto seguido lo ataco con ataque rápido que dejo en el suelo a lucario y a pikachu cansado. -¡Resiste, cola de hierro!- suplico el azabache pero lucario no se dejaría vencer tan fácil uso copión y ambas colas de hierro colisionaron dejando caer a ambos pokemon ¿Quién se levantaría? ¿Quién ganaría? ¿Quién será el perdedor? Ambos pokemon se levantaron y para finalizar ya la batalla pikachu hizo electrobola y lucario aura esfera, como ya sabran pikachu fue alcanzado por el aura esfera de lucario dando por terminada la batalla, dejando a Cameron como el ganaron y a Ash como un perdedor.

La liga Unova concluyo y el ganador fue Virgil con su equipo formado por eevee y sus diferentes evoluciones y bueno concluyo todo, el tiro se despidió de Bianca, Cameron y el amigo robusto, Ash estaba por regresar a casa no antes de pisar por última vez donde fue la liga Unova. –Amigo hicimos lo que pudimos…- dialogo melancólico el azabache, pudo haber dado más pero ¿Qué paso? Miro el estadio y después fue al centro, miro el amanecer y sonrió. -¡Ash! ¡hora de irnos!- lo llamo Iris, el joven giro y les regalo una sonrisa, a veces se pierde a veces se gana pero lo divertido de terminar un viaje es que no sabes que nuevas aventuras te aguarda, Ash se despidió el aeropuerto, era hora de regresar a casa. –No los olvidare y Cilian ¿Cómo olvidar tus comidas? Fueron de las mejores- dialogo el azabache algo nostálgico.

-Bueno en ese caso toma- dijo el peliverde dándole una bolsa a Ash que contenía comida. –Te servirá en tu regreso a casa, será un viaje largo así que cuídate mucho y cuídalos a ellos- dijo el chef mientras acariciaba a pikachu después Iris se acercó. –No seas tan infantil, cuídate mucho Ash- dijo la morena y lo abrazo, antes de irse le planto un beso en la mejilla cuando estaba por objetar el avión anuncio que despejaría. –Ya vete niño.

Ash inflo sus cachetes "no soy niño" y acto seguido se subió al avión rumbo a Kanto, un viaje sumamente largo, en su camino de vuelta a su hogar estuvo molestando a la joven que te ofrece dulces pidiéndole una y otra vez bolsas y regreso, pikachu lo miraba con una gota en su cabeza. 3 horas transcurrieron y el joven Ash por fin había llegado a Kanto.

-Pikahu hemos llegado- dialogo alegre el ojicaramel, pikachu asintió y antes de salir comieron algo en el centro pokemon y después continuaron su viaje a pueblo Paleta, cuando el joven miro su casa a unas cuantas cuadras se alegro y empezó a correr lo más rápido abro la puerta y grito : ¡Ya llegue! ¡mama!.

Unos segundos después no hubo respuesta y cuando Ash estaba por gritar nuevamente, salieron unos conitos los cuales les apachurras y sueltan serpentinas seguido un cartel que decía "felicidades campeón de Unova, bien venido" lo recibieron el profesor Oak, su madre obviamente, Misty, May , Dawn ,Tracy incluso Gary.

-Hasta que por fin ganaste una Ash- se burló su antiguo rival, las chicas sonrieron y su mama aun lo tenía abrazado desde que salieron de sus escondites entonces lo soltó y lo miro. -¡Estas muy delgado! ¿no comías o qué? Enseguida te preparare algo delicioso niñas ¿me ayudan?- pidió amablemente Delia, las chicas no se negaron y entonces solo quedaban los hombres.

-Y bien Ash ¿Dónde está el trofeo?- interrogo Gary con una sonrisa de lado algo le decía que el tarado de su amigo no consiguió el trofeo, Ash abrió los ojos como plato y después empezó a jugar con sus dedos. –Yo… emm este….

-No lo molestes Gary de seguro lo traes en tu mochila ¿Verdad Ash?- lo defendió Tracy, Ash agacho su mirada y susurro. –No gane…me derrotaron…

-¿Qué? No te escuche ¿podrías repetirlo?- dijo Gary con malicia, él sabía que Ash había perdido pues miro la liga cuando venía para Kanto. –Yo… ¡No gane la maldita liga ¿de acuerdo?!- grito a los 4 vientos dejando callado a Tracy y el profesor Oak solo negó con la cabeza, Gary sonrió acto seguido Delia y las chicas asomaron la cabeza por el marco de la puerta. -¿No ganaste? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿fuiste a perder el tiempo o que Ash?- interrogo Misty.

-Déjenme en paz, el tipo contra quien luche evoluciono su riolu en plena batalla- se defendió el azabache, un aura negativa se formó en su rostro, Dawan arqueo una ceja y lo miro. –No seas payaso en Sinnoh derrotaste a un latios y ahora sales con ¿que no pudiste contra un lucario?.

-¡Max ya me lo aseguraba! Por tu culpa perdí una apuesta, él dijo "Ash es un idiota no llegara ni a las semifinales" y yo le aposte creyendo en ti, eres patético- dijo con crueldad la castaña mientras batía en un tazón, Ash cada vez se hacía más pequeño, todos estaban en su contra. –Jovencito que decepción, creo que no hay nada que celebrar más que tu regreso a Kanto y es que no entiendo que es lo que haces en tus viajes, parece que solo vas a jugar y no tomas las cosas enserio…

Oak seguía reprimiéndolo y Ash seguía encogiéndose, se echó al piso en posición fetal y el aura negativa era demasiada después de molestarlo y hacerle bulling la comida ya estaba lista y todos comieron gustosos contando sus anécdotas. –Yo en mi viaje a Hoen si gane la copa y fui reconocida como una muy buena diseñadora pokemon- explicaba Dawn mientras miraba a Ash y este solo le saco la lengua. –Felicidades Dawn, en mi viaje de Johto quede como campeona en el gran concurso eso quiere decir que el de mala suerte era Ash, viajando con el no gane ninguno de los 2 concursos en los que participe jaja!.

-Oye ¡yo tampoco gane! Jaja Ash tu eres el louser del grupo- dijo Dawn sacándole la lengua, y el joven solo se encogió de hombros. –Dejen a mi hijo en paz, sé que es un tonto por no haber ganado nada importante pero al menos tiene salud que es lo que cuenta.

En fin la plática y el bulling continuo, se fueron despidiendo poco a poco todos, Ash estaba sentado en el sofá y Delia despidió al profesor Oak después miro a su hijo y se sentó con él, suspiro y hablo. –Hijo no te sientas culpable por quedar como un bruto frente a tus amigos, las experiencias que te dan tus viajes nadie te los regala.

-Mama no ayudas mucho…- dijo el joven mirando al suelo, ella sonrió nerviosa. –Oye si de algo sirve el profesor Oak te quiere ver en su laboratorio cuando estés listo, yo me iré a dormir- finalizo Delia y se fue a su habitación, Ash estaba aún pensativo pero ni hablar tenía que ir a ver que quería el profesor Oak. Al día siguiente fue al laboratorio el profesor y lo atendió Tracy. -¿Qué te trae por aquí Louser digo Ash?

-Muy gracioso, vine a ver al profesor ¿Esta?- y minutos después estaba Ash con el profesor en la sala. –Jovencito no puedo decir que me enorgulleces ya que has arruinado la oportunidad de quedar como campeón cada vez que vas a una región pero las oportunidades existen y ya será tu decisión si la tomas o la dejas, tengo un viejo amigo mío y colega llamado Ciprés, él está en una región llamada Kalos y le platique tu caso ayer que me hablo- hizo una pausa el profesor para mirar a Ash quien estaba en posición fetal nuevamente. –Contrólate Ash, el caso es que él y yo estamos investigando algo de suma importancia se llama "mega-evolucion" y ocupo que alguien le lleve un artefacto que me envió el pero como tengo tantos ingresos veo imposible devolvérselo.

Ash lo miro con fastidio, dejo su cabeza sobre la mesa y giro su mirada otro lado. –Y ¿Por qué no le dice a Gary?- interrogo el joven, Oak le dio un zape. –Te estoy dando la oportunidad de que entres a una liga nueva y con la esperanza de que aprendas la lección, atrapes pokemones fuertes y seas por fin el campeón de una liga y ¿así me agradeces?.

-Todos me golpean- dijo el azabache con cara de T.T después el profesor Oak busco una caja negra con cerradura dorada. –Entrégale esto a Ciprés y dile que vas de mi parte, el profesor está en la ciudad más grande de Kalos se llama Luminalia ten cuidado ya que ahí se encuentra una organización llamada Flare ¿entendido jovencito?- termino de explicar el profesor, Ash asintió y regreso a su casa un tanto pensativo, en la cena…

-Oye mama…

-Dime hijo- la sra Delia había hecho milanesas empanizada. –El profesor Oak me dijo sobre una región nueva y yo… bueno eh decidido ir a esa región quiero probar nuevos aires después de Unova. Delia sonrió y asintió. –Buen viaje y te dare un consejo si vas a atrapar nuevos pokemon busca que te sirvan hijo, no estropees este viaje.

Ash bufo ¿Acaso todos lo molestarían con Unova?. –No me hagas ese tipo de expresiones jovencito, soy tu madre.

Y bueno dio por terminada la cena y al día siguiente Ash se despidió de su equipo de Unova, de su madre y del profesor Oak, como siempre partió con su amigo pikachu a su nueva aventura: La región Kalos.

 **to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**_

 _ **Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side.**_

 ** _Notas de autora: Este fic estará basado en mis ideas locas y en el juego XD espero que les guste :D. A y no se enojen porque meto a Kalm como el héroe XD este fic será Ash x Serena._**

 ** _Capítulo 3._**

-¡Rápido Xana!- exclamo un joven de chándal azul con negro, iba corriendo a toda prisa con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo y su amiga la ya mencionada por él tenía una cara de preocupación en su carrera contra reloj los acompañaban froaki que estaba en la espalda del joven y chespin que corría a toda velocidad, se escuchaba que Xana ya se encontraba agitada pero no importaba con tal de llegar a tiempo y evitar una catástrofe. -¡Kalm ya veo la salida del bosque!- le grito la morena a su amigo quien asintió y acelero su velocidad. –Espero que no sea demasiado tarde…- dijo para si el joven de nombre Kalm.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de ciudad Novarte se encontraba un encapuchado forcejeando con una jovencita de 10 años que apenas iniciaba su viaje, valla forma de iniciarlo. -¡Suéltame!- gritaba la joven desesperada, el tipo audazmente logro amarrarla de las manos y pies dejándola indefensa y como una presa realmente vulnerable en el piso. –Eres hermosa- susurro y se colocó sobre ella, Serena cerro los ojos muy fuerte sin embargo los abrió al instante que sintió como el tipo empezaba a recorrer sus muslos con ambas manos y se sacia. -¡Maldito pervertido, suéltame! ¡ayuda!- gritaba, el hombre rio con malicia. –Nadie vendrá a ayudarte pequeña así que hazme las cosas más fáciles ¿quieres?.

El hombre no se movió de Serena lo único que hizo fue bajarse la bragueta, Serena estaba que se le quería salir el corazón del miedo ¿Acaso iba a ser…?, cerro sus ojos y mentalmente fue preparándose para lo peor.

-¡Quítale tus sucias manos de encima!- se escuchó, la voz se le hizo familiar a la ojiazul. -¡Fraoki burbujas!- ordeno el chico del chándal, la rana se puso enfrente de Kalm y ataco haciendo que el tipo cayera de manera busca en el piso en instantes Kalm fue con Serena al verla amordazada, levando un poco su pantalón y de su tenis saco una navaja para cortar la soga que retenía a la joven una vez echo eso la ayudo a pararse pero aun no acababa todo. –Hey tú, si quieres a esa preciosa tendrás que pelear por ella- sentencio el encapuchado, Kalm puso su brazo derecho enfrente de Serena indicando que se alejara puesto que no dejaría que ese imbécil se propasara con ella. -¡Xana ahora!- grito el joven y entre las sombras chespin salió y con su látigo sepa arrojo al tipo de los pies y lo azoto varias veces contra el suelo hasta dejarlo inconsciente después salió Xana quien corrió y abrazo a Serena muy fuerte. - ¿Estas bien Serena?- cuestiono la morena a lo que la joven de tez blanca solo se aferró a su amiga y lloro amargamente. –Tenía mucho miedo Xana, no sé qué habría pasado si ustedes…

Serena siente como alguien le coloca una mano en su hombro derecho y al girarse ve que es Kalm quien niega con la cabeza. –No pienses ya en eso, iremos al centro pokemon.

El trio se dirigió a ciudad Novarte que estaba a unos cuantos pasos, iban en silencio las palabras no eran necesarias Xana y Serena iban tomadas de las manos mientras que Kalm iba detrás de ellas vigilando que nada pasara cuando llegaron a la ciudad las chicas se emocionaron, era hermosa no tanto como Luminalia pero al ser su primera aventura todo les maravillaba. -¡Mira Serena hay una boutique!- dijo emocionada la morena, Serena sonrió y después giro para ver a Kalm quien le dedico una sonrisa. -¿Podemos Kalm?- interrogo ella, el chico negó con la cabeza. –Hay que descansar hoy fue un día largo para todos nosotros, podrán ir de compras mañana por la mañana.

Fueron las últimas palabras del joven de cabellos negrogrisáceo, las chicas suspiraron pero Kalm tenía mucha razón ya habían sido bastantes emociones en un solo día, al llegar al centro pokemon se encontraron con Benigno quien los saludos amistosamente. –Qué bueno verlos, Serena como es tu primer viaje estoy seguro que desconoces como está formado un centro pokemon, como podrás ver la linda enfermera Joy es la de cabello rosado y el gorrito, ella siempre te brindara un buen servicio para que cures a tus pokemon por otro lado en aquella computadora que se mira en el escritorio puedes comunicarte con el profesor Ciprés y pedirle que te envié el pokemon que tú quieras siempre y cuando tu equipo no esté lleno o en caso de que lo esté tendrías que mandarle un pokemon y el te mandara el que le pediste además el centro pokemon tiene un vestidor donde puedes cambiarte tu atuendo…- Benigno interrumpió su charla al notar que las calcetas de Serena y su vestido traían algunos cortes y estaba llena de tierra, Kalm y Xana estaban serios, algo había pasado. -¿Qué ocurrió?- cuestiono mirando al trio, minutos después estaban los cuatro en una de las mesas que tenía el comedor del centro pokemon, Serena se limitaba a mirar su café, Xana y Kalm contaron con detalle lo sucedido y Benigno escucho atentamente una vez que terminaron cerro los ojos y después puso una mano sobre la de Serena y sonrió. –Lo bueno es que llegaron a tiempo, animo.

Ella le regreso la sonría pero no podía evitar pensar en el "qué hubiera pasado si…" en esos momentos una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes esmeralda llega para tomarle una foto a los 4 que los tomo desprevenidos. –Lo siento mi nombre es Violeta y me encanta tomar fotos, le tomo a los pokemon e incluso a los paisajes sin embargo esta vez no pude evitar querer capturar el momento de ustedes 4- explicaba la rubia al instante que salía la foto puesto que ella traía una cámara instantánea. –Si bueno mi nombre es Kalm, ella es Serena, Xana y Benigno discúlpanos tu a nosotros pero no estamos para esas cosas de fotos.

-Entiendo, un placer chicos- dijo Violeta se giró y antes de irse volvió a girarse con ellos y miro las prendas de Serena echas un desastre. –Oye disculpa pero no pude evitar ver lo mal que están tus ropas y si no es molestia o tienen tiempo con gusto los llevo a la botoque- explico la oji verde, Kalm no confiaba después de todo hoy aprendieron una lección sobre desconocidos pero a Xana se le pusieron los ojos brillosos y antes de que el chico pudiera negarse Xana ya había aceptado la invitación, Violeta sonrió. –Esplendido, pero ya es de noche ¿piensan hospedarse en el centro pokemon? Porque si gustan pueden dormir en mi gimnasio pokemon, yo soy la líder del gimnasio que está en esta ciudad y me especializo en tipo bicho- explico la rubia, Kalm y Serena se sorprendieron, conocieron a la líder de gimnasio después de todo tal vez no podía ser tan malo este día.

Después de meditarlo Kalm y Benigno aceptaron quedarse con las chicas en el gimnasio era eso o dormir fuera puesto que la enfermera Joy les dijo que no había habitaciones disponibles, se adentraron en el gran gimnasio y vieron telarañas echas por spinarac y surskit de un momento a otro Violeta les trajo sacos de dormir y les deseo buenas noches. -¿Son entrenadores pokemon? Espero que alguno de ustedes me desafié mañana después de las compras, que descansen.

Los chicos fueron víctimas de Morfeo y al día siguiente lo primero que hicieron después de almorzar fue a ir a la boutique por la ropa nueva de Serena al llegar al edificio los atendieron muy bien y Serena tomo las prendas más sencillas que era un pantalón de mezclilla, unas calcetas blancas y una blusa roja de tres cuartos de manga. –Te miras adorable Serena- dijo Violeta y después la misma líder de gimnasio se ofreció a pagar las prendas, saliendo del local Serena tenia las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, su mirada estaba posada en el piso. –No era necesario Violeta- la líder negó con la cabeza. –Para eso estamos los amigos, bueno chicos es hora de irme, mi puesto como líder de gimnasio me espera ¡los veo haya!- se despidió y se fue corriendo.

-Bien es hora de que yo me marche también aún tengo unos asuntos que resolver para el profesor, nos vemos pronto chicos- se despidió Benigno, Xana y Kalm se miraron entre sí. –Serena ¿iras a retarla?.

-Si ¿ustedes igual?- cuestiono la chica, Xana negó con la cabeza. –Ella no pero yo sí, así que nuestro pequeño encuentro se alarga- sonrió Kalm y los tres se dirigieron al gran local era precioso, pintado en color oro con algunos cristales y el emblema de que era un gimnasio. Al entrar se encontraron con un tipo que traía un playera blanca con un chaleco negro y unos pantalones de vestir. -¡Hola! Ustedes deben ser entrenadores pokemon y vienen por su medalla a que si, bueno antes de que se adentren den recordar que la líder tiene pokemon fuertes si quieren más experiencia pueden ir a entrenar un poco en la ruta 22 o bien que traigan consigo pociones la líder usa tipo bicho asi que si traen un tipo fuego o volar será una buena batalla ¿ven esa barra que está ahí? Tienen que descender en ella para llegar con Violeta, de uno en uno ¿Quién ira primero de las damas?- cuestiono el sr con una sonrisa, Serena alzo la mano y antes de resbalar por la barra Kalm y Xana le desearon suerte, cayó en una gran telaraña después de que se incorporó puesto que cayó de pompis empezó su recorrido para llegar hasta Violeta, en su camino se topó con entrenadores los cuales fueron de gran ayuda para que fenekin y fletchling obtuvieran puntos de experiencia, después de varios entrenadores y dinero Serena llego hasta Violeta y una batalla se hizo presente muy reñida pero la chiquilla logro su primera medalla al igual que Kalm, ambos salieron del gimnasio muy felices además de que feneking estaba aún nivel de evolucionar, esas horas de entrenamiento con Kalm y Xana dieron frutos.

-Felicidades Serena y Kalm si siguen derecho en la ciudad se encontraran con la ruta 4 y más delante después de la ruta la gran Luminalia, suerte- se despidió Violeta, Kalm y Xana no querían pero tomarían rumbos separados. –Serena no nos gustaría dejarte sola pero tenemos rumbos separados, cuídate mucho y…- Kalm se agacho y de su tenis saco la navaja segundos después se puso de pie y se la entregó a Serena. –Si estas en apuros no dudes en usarla- dijo eso ultimo y le dio un beso en la frente después se echó a correr, Xana se despidió también, tenía unos trabajos encomendados por Benigno que hacer.

Serena suspiro y saco a su amiga Fenekin, continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la hermosa ruta 4 conocida como " _senda del parterre"_ Serena se hizo de algunos objetos que extrañamente se encontró y también se enfrentó a algunos entrenadores pokemon lo que provoco que fenenik evolucionara a braixen y en cuanto a fletching evoluciono a fletchinder, zigzagon tenía buenos ataques pero su evolución era más delante. –Estoy segura que ganare mi segunda medalla- decía con determinación la joven minutos después llego a la gran ciudad Luminalia donde una sorpresa le esperaba…

* * *

 **Que sorpresa le espera a nuestra Serena? acaso conocerá a un azabache? y aquel encuentro con el enmascarado fue pura coincidencia o era planeada? que pasara con Kalm, Xana y Serena? Hay que leer la proxima actualizacion donde Ash y Serena se conoceran XD y seran como el agua y el aceite jeje!.**

 **reviews:**

 **Arturodejesus123: gracias hermano pearl por seguir mi historia y eso que no es pearl T.T pero me animas con tus post a continuarla, muchas gracias y que buenoq te guste el bulling al mostaza jeje :p1!**

 **entrenador x: hago lo mejor que puedo pero si no hay inspiracion ni como jejeje.!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo 4._**

Una linda chica de nombre Serena puso pie en uno de los túneles que te llevaban a la gran ciudad Luminalia sin embargo se topó a una pareja, el joven tenía ojos de color miel y la chica era de tez morena y cabellos lilas. –Mi nombre es Sina y el Dexio, somos ayudantes del profesor Ciprés y nos ha encomendado que si te mirábamos por la ciudad a ti y a los demás les dijéramos que fueran a verlo a su gran laboratorio… ¡síguenos antes de que sea tarde!- exclamo la joven al tiempo que se echó a correr junto con su compañero. –Espe…renme- susurro Serena al ver que ya ni siquiera era capaz de ver las siluetas de esa pareja ¿tenía mala suerte? Siempre la dejaban atrás.

La joven de ojos azules quedo maravillada por tan enorme ciudad, su mirada se posó en los grandes edificios sin embargo había uno que buscaba con rapidez. -¿Dónde?...- se preguntaba una y otra vez mentalmente hasta que un señor no tan joven pero ya pasaba de 35 vestido con una camisa blanca, pantalón de vestir negro y bien peinado se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. –Disculpe señorita no puedo evitar ver que al parecer usted se encuentra algo "perdida" en esta enorme ciudad, Luminalia es la más grande de Kalos por su gran cantidad de personas y edificios se divide en bulevar's el norte y el sur dentro de estos bulevar están las avenidas primavera, verano, otoño e invierno, en el centro de la ciudad podrás ver la gran torre donde se encuentra el gimnasio pokemon así mismo también puedes visitar las diferentes plazas con las que cuenta Luminalia una vez dicho esto ¿A dónde quieres ir? Puedo llevarte, mi taxi está en la otra calle. Explico el sujeto, Serena por su mala experiencia no estaba del todo segura, retrocedió un poco. –No gracias, creo que puedo hallar yo sola el laboratorio del profesor.

El sujeto sonrió. –Srta. Permítame decirle que si sigue recto a su destino podrá llegar con facilidad al laboratorio del profesor Ciprés, si en dado caso llega a perderse o necesita que la lleve a alguno de los centros pokemon con los que cuenta Luminalia o algún restaurante delicioso no dude en pedírmelo o si no a cualquier otro taxista, en esta ciudad hay como 6 taxis ya que es muy común que los turistas se pierdan, que tenga buen día jovencita- finalizo el tipo y se dirigió a su taxi, saco el periódico y empezó a leerlo, Serena suspiro y continuo por donde le sugirieron, una vez llego al local se sorprendió, era grande como d pisos…

0o0o0o

-¿Quieres decir que un joven de la región Kanto vendrá aquí para entregarme el artefacto?- interrogo un profesor de ojos azules, se encontraba de cierta manera sorprendido y frustrado ¿Cómo podía Oak entregarle un objeto tan valioso a un chiquillo?. –Cálmate Ciprés, ese joven es de mi confianza y creo yo que está en buenas manos aquel objeto, con el cual nuestra investigación va sobre ruedas pude hallar algo más sobre la "mega-evolución"…- antes de que continuara explicando Ciprés negó con la cabeza. –Siempre has sido muy confiado con los jóvenes de tu ciudad, solo espero que ese joven traiga a salvo la pieza, es de las pocas que tenemos aquí en Kalos y como aun no logramos descifrar del todo esto eh decidido también otorgar esos artefactos a dos jóvenes que están por llegar- contesto Ciprés, Oak quedo sorprendido ¿a qué jóvenes se refería?. -¡Oíste! ¿Te estas escuchando? Y me dices a mí que yo soy el irresponsable por dejarle a un joven el artefacto y tú se lo dejaras a dos niños.

-Cálmate Oak, a lo que me refiero es que nuestra investigación nos ha llevado que la mega-evolución puede darse siempre y cuando un humano y el pokemon tengan un lazo muy fuerte, solo de esta manera se puede lograr la mega-evolución con éxito total sin embargo creo que hay que estudiarlo con más detalle…- y así continuaron charlando los científicos sobre sus nuevos hallazgos, mientras que por la ventana estaban unos binoculares ocultos con una especie de bocina que podía escuchar toda la conversación, fuera estaban unas escaleras y en estas mismas estaban montados James, Jessi y el gato parlanchin. -¿Oyeron? Necesitamos ese aparatejo y dárselo al jefe, con eso el podrá ser muy poderoso sin mencionar que podría atrapar a los pokemon legendarios de esta región ¿Qué opinan?.

-Tienes razón chimuelo, hagamos los preparativos para el robot, atacamos esta noche…- ordeno la chica de cabellos rosa-violeta.

0o0o0o0o0

-Disculpe ¿se encuentra el profesor Ciprés?- interrogo una joven quien había entrado con su fiel braixen. –Si, en un momento ¿Quién lo busca, disculpe?- y antes de que Serena pudiera responder un ruido de su estómago se hace presente lo que hace que se ruborice y coloque sus manos en su estómago, la secretaria le dedica una sonrisa. -¿Tienes hambre? Mira que ya es mi hora de salida y justo iba a comer al restaurante que está enfrente ¿vienes conmigo? Después de comer iremos con el profesor, personalmente te llevare.

Serena acepto y fue un momento agradable, no todas las personas eran malvadas, una vez que terminaron de comer regresaron al gran local donde un joven de ojos color caramelo se encontraba sentado, impaciente y con una venita salida, su fiel amigo pikachu trataba de tranquilizarlo. –Disculpe ¿se le ofrece algo, joven?- interrogo la recepcionista, Ash al verla se puso de pie y camino molesto hasta ella. -¡Llevo casi 2 horas esperando! Necesito ver al profesor Ciprés, infórmele que vengo desde Kanto y necesito verlo urgente- exclamo el joven de manera sangrona, la recepcionista se quedó estética ¿Quién era se joven para hablarle así?. –Claro, enseguida le aviso.

Mientras Ash esperaba impaciente, enojado y con hambre puesto que su última batalla fue con los idiotas del team roket y lo dejaron sin dinero, no tuvo más remedio que continuar sin luchar hasta llegar al local para entregar lo que tenía al profesor Ciprés, Serena en cambio se le quedo mirando unos momentos, esos ojos ella juraba que los había visto en algún lugar, Ash se dio cuenta y la fulmino con la mirada. -¿Qué me vez?- interrogo de manera grosera, Serena frunció el ceño. –No tienes que ser tan grosero ¿Sabes?. Que tu día haya empezado mal no es mi culpa, idiota.

Y con esas palabras Serena se pasó de largo dejando a un Ash con la palabra en la boca, pero esa frase de ella lo hizo reflexionar un poco, era injusto que se desquitara con la recepcionista y ahora con ella, Serena estaba platicando un poco con la secretaria hasta que Ash se acercó cabizbaja. –En un momento el profesor Ciprés lo atenderá…

-Lo siento- se disculpó Ash, Serena y la secretaria quedaron sorprendidas pero después le brindaron una sonrisa. –Bueno los dos pueden pasar con el profesor, adelante- dijo la recepcionista, los dos jóvenes se adentraron en el elevador y fueron al segundo piso, todo el tiempo hubo silencio, solo se escuchaba al amistoso pikachu jugar con braixen, cuando llegaron al segundo piso vieron al profesor mostrar una gran sonrisa y con él estaba Kalm y Benigno. –Hola, que bueno que llegaron tú debes ser Ash y tu Serena.

Después de las presentaciones y explicaciones sobre la mega-evolución el profesor Ciprés opto darles a tres personas una mega-pulsera, tomo su estuche y Benigno lo sostenía mientras Ciprés sacaba las pulseras, se las empezó a colocar a Kalm, Serena y Ash. –Ustedes portaran esto, sépanlo usar ya saben que si cae en manos equivocadas será un gran problema, confió en que ustedes lo lograran por cierto antes de que continúen su viaje ¿les parece si nos echamos una batalla pokemon?- interrogo el profesor con una sonrisa, Kalm y Serena no dudaron en sacar su pokebola y sonreír. -¡Acepto!- exclamo Ash.

Después de una fogosa batalla, donde los tres jóvenes quedaron vencedores el profesor amablemente les obsequio un pokemon inicial de Kanto. –Serena tu primero ¿Qué escoges?.

-Me agrada bulbasaur- dijo y entonces Ciprés le entrego su pokebola y la megapiedra venusaurita, Kalm escojio a charmander y con ello obtuvo la charizardita X, por ultimo Ash quien ya tenía un squirtle volvió a hacerse de uno y como regalo obtuvo su primera megapiedra la blastoisita. –Muchas gracias profesor- dijeron los tres, admirando la pokebola y la pulsera que tenían en sus manos, minutos más tarde todos fueron al piso de abajo para despedirse.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Un saludo lectores! y una disculpa por tardarme en actualizar pero de antemano les digo que efectivamente tardare en publicar los caps de echo este cap es algo corto lo siento por eso XD pero creo que mi historia tardara en desglosarse jeje y las peleas entre el azabache y Serena aun no terminan XD pienso en muchas cosas pero si tienen alguna idea o algo que les gustara que pasara en mi fic no duden en sugerirlo :D cualquier sugerencia o idea es aceptada tal vez una personaje para que Serena sienta celos como Gissele? oh tal vez May? o mi favorita Dawn? XD jejeje, opinen! y excelente inicio de semana! besos y abrazos.**

 **Andrea.**

 **reviews:**

 **Cutesaralisa: Un saludo pero en cuanto a tu momento pearl te refieres a que haga referencia sobre Dawn para que nuestra Serena cienta celos? XD no es mala idea :3 me agrada jijiji, espero que el cap sea de tu agrado, saludos.**

 **pabillidge90: Saludos, me da gusto que sigas mi historia y efectivamente no sera la primera vez que nuestra Serena pase por ese tipo de situaciones, tendrá que hacer as de sus armas :P sin embargo no soy tan cruel como para crearle algo tan traumante XD y en dado caso creo que un mostaza llegaria para rescatarla :P jeje , que tal?.**

 **K: Un saludo y es un gusto para mi leerte de nuevo jeje espero que la trama te guste XD este cap es corto pero por fin inicio el comienzo del amour XD todo ira a su paso :3 no hay prisa XD jaja espero seguirte leyendo :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo 5._**

Después de que Ash, Kalm y Serena platicaron con el profesor y les entrego a los iniciales de canto con sus respectivas mega-piedras, los chicos se despidieron y siguieron su camino hasta salir del gran edificio donde no esperaban encontrarse con la actual campeona de Kalos y alguien que tiene algo que ver con Serena…

-Creare un nuevo mundo, uno con una buena visión, Dianta debes estar conmigo si te reúsas me estás dando a entender que eres enemiga al que todos los tontos que no comprenden mi misión y visión- dialogaba el tipo de traje negro con adornos rojizos, la campeona suspiro y lo miro con pesadez. –No hare tal cosa, no dejare que destruyas la paz que tenemos en nuestra región, entiéndelo Lysson.

Kalm y Serena estaban sin palabras, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. –No puede ser… es… Dianta- dijeron los dos al unisonó, Ash que aún no entendía la situación hace una pregunta. -¿Quién es Dianta?- con esa pregunta Serena y Kalm se miran entre si y se dan un palmface ¿Cómo no iba a saber que esa mujer, de traje blanco y bellos ojos es la campeona de Kalos? Hasta el mismo pikachu se desesperaba a veces de lo menso que era su entrenador.

-Sí que eres idiota- dijo Serena y continuo. –Ella es la actual campeona de Kalos, Dianta.

Cuando termino la frase al joven Ketchum le brillaron los ojos y es que tenia mucha suerte siempre lograba conocer gente importante de la liga o incluso a los campeones lo cual significaba que podría obtener una batalla pokemon sumamente ardiente entonces no lo piensa más y se mete entre Lysson y Dianta. –Quiero una batalla contigo Dianta ¡por favor!- pide Ash juntando sus manos esperando una respuesta positiva de la campeona, Lysson lo mira de mala gana y en cuanto a Serena y Kalm no podía creer lo imprudente que podía llegar a ser ese idiota. –Jovencito eres muy imprudente, la srta. Y yo estamos arreglando unos asu…- y antes de que el pelirojo terminara su frase su mirada se posó en la joven de ojos azules y paro en seco su frase. -¿Acaso usted es… Serena?- interrogo el líder del team flare quien se acercó poco a poco a Serena y Kalm, el ultimo mencionado puso su brazo enfrente de Serena indicando que retrocediera y también indicando a Lysson que no dejaría que la tocase.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? Yo jamás te eh visto- dijo la chiquilla algo inquieta ¿dije algo? Estaba más que inquieta, asustada no esperaba que a sus 10 años viviera tantas experiencias, Lysson solo sonríe. –Muy pronto sabrás quien soy y quien es el team flare, seremos conocidos mundialmente y nuestra visión será aceptada quieran o no, hasta entonces Serena, Dianta nuestra platica queda pendiente- y acto seguido hace explotar una especie de bomba de humo y cuando se dispersó el maloso ya no se encontraba en Luminalia, en su lugar dejo un artefacto llamado "holomisor" Dianta lo busca con la mirada frustrada, temía lo que ese imbécil pudiera llegar a hacer. -¡Tsk!.

En eso sale abruptamente Ciprés, respirando fuerte ya que bajo las escaleras y eso lo canso un poco. -¿Están todos bien? Escuche una explosión y me preocupe.

Los 4 asienten mientras observan como toma aire Ciprés, Dianta observa el artefacto y lo recoge después camina hasta el cientifico y se lo entrega. –Investiga que es esto, es del team flare y después vemos que logramos sacar de ese artefacto me preocupa toda esta situación Ciprés, estamos en contacto- y acto seguido la campeona llamo a su pokemon volador y salió de Luminalia.

-Chicos ¿me pueden explicar que ocurrió? Y mientras hablamos de ellos, vallamos al café que está enfrente, esto es serio- y a si los 4 fueron al restaurante y empezaron a platicar sobre lo sucedido, una vez explicado todo Ciprés se excusó diciendo que tenía que investigar el holomisor y les dijo que se cuidaran los tres en especial Serena. –Oye Kalm antes de separarnos ¿te parece si tenemos una batalla pokemon?.

-Me parece bien- sonrio Kalm, nada mejor como una buena batalla, el equipo de Kalm se conformaba actualmente de: frogradier, espurr, fletchinder y charmander, Ash en su defensa solo contaba con pikachu y squirtle puesto que como era costumbre había empezado sin pokemon, era evidente quien ganaría la batalla, la primera ronda Ash vencio a frogradier después espurr le dio una buena batalla pero le gano, pikachu ya estaba ajetreado y fletchinder lo venció, squirtle no tuvo tanta suerte puesto que era nivel 10, fletchinder lo venció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. –Squirtle regresa, lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primera batalla- dijo el azabache mientras miraba la pokebola, Kalm se acercó a él con una sonrisa. –Fue una buena batalla, ahora págame.

Ash bufo, casi siempre lograba ganar y ahora no tuvo tanta suerte ni hablar, le pago a Kalm. –Oye Kalm ¿piensas ir al gimnasio de Luminalia?- interrogo Serena haciendo platica, el chico de chándal azul asintió. -¿Por qué no vamos los tres?- propuso el azabache, Serena rodo los ojos y Kalm no se opuso, cuando llegaron quedaron maravillados por tan hermosa torre, entraron pero no pasaron del primer piso. -¿Cuántas medallas tienes?- _se escuchó la voz de distorsionada y en una pantalla apareció la silueta de un hombre, el tipo se refería a Ash. -¿Yo? No tengo ninguna pero creo que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para lograr mi primera medalla._

- _jaja ¡no puedes pasar! Mínimo necesitas 4 medallas para venir a desafiar al líder de este gimnasio ¿no lo sabias? Que novato-_ esto que le dijeron al mostaza lo hizo enojar y le ordeno a pikachu una cola de hierro para abrir la compuerta cosa que no funciono. – _Que mal educado eres hay que mostrarte buenos modales-_ y dicho eso, salió una mano robótica del techo, sujeto al azabache de los pies y lo saco de la torre, tirándolo en un cesto de basura que afortunadamente estaba limpio de desechos humanos. –Que tonto- dijo Serena y Kalm sonrio, en eso entra Ash echo una fiera. –A no veo que ustedes intenten entrar ¿Acaso tendrán mejor suerte que yo?- reclamo el azabache cruzándose de brazos.

-Oye yo tengo 2 medallas ¿puedo retar al líder de este gimnasio?- pregunto Kalm a lo que el sujeto de la tele ya no respondió y la mano robótica que había sacado a Ash, saco a Kalm de la misma manera y después al azabache, ambos entraron otra vez y Serena sonrió. –Tontos, es que no son mujeres, ya verán que con mis encantos logro que me deje entrar.

Segundos después Ash y Kalm estaban ayudando a Serena a salir del bote de basura, ella estaba molestaba y empezó a sacudirse el pantalón. –Ese estúpido líder…

 _-Te estoy oyendo, lo siento chicos pero tienen que ganar 4 medallas para poder retar al líder de este gimnasio, lo que más les conviene es que su primera medalla sea en cd. Novarte y después pueden hacerse de otra medalla en cd. Relieve, lo siento por ser tan estricto con las reglas ¡suerte!._

Los tres asienten desanimados y como ya era tarde y estaba por oscurecer, eran como las 6:30 el atardecer no tardaría en caer y la luna saldría, entonces Kalm presiente algo. –Chicos algo no andan bien- dijo y cuándo acabo su frase una explosión se escuchó proveniente del boulevard sur, justo donde se encontraba ubicado el laboratorio del profesor Ciprés. El trio intercambian miradas y las palabras sobraban de inmediato empezaron a correr para averiguar qué era lo que pasaba, cuando llegaron al gran edificio y entraron por la puerta principal miraron a la secretaria inconsciente, Serena corrió y trato de despertarla, Kalm miro a Ash y le dijo que iría a ver dónde estaba el profesor pero era tarde el mismo profesor apenas y pudo bajar las escaleras, uno de sus brazos estaba agarrándose las costillas, un ojo lo tenía cerrado debido al golpe que recibió y en la frente tenía un hilo de sangre, con su otro brazo libre estaba agarrándose del barandal de inmediato Kalm lo ayuda. –Profesor recargase en mi hombro ¿Quién hizo esto?- interrogo de manera pausada Ash fue con Serena para ver en que podía ayudar. –Yo… unos tipos y un meowth que habla- a duras penas y pudo decirlo después tosió un poco, Ash escucho las palabras de Ciprés y se puso de pie.

-¡El team roket es el responsable!- grito a todo pulmón, Kalm sento al profesor en una silla y ayudo a Serena a recostar a la secretaria. -¿Quién es el team roket? Suficiente tenemos con el team flare- y cuando Ash estaba por contestar a Serena, otra explosión se hizo presente proveniente de afuera, los tres sin pensarlo corrieron y fuera estaban los culpables del estado del profesor.

-Prepárense para los problemas y más vale que teman.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-y unir al mal con nuestra nación.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¡trio de payasos!- chillo molesto Kalm, saco a su fletchinder junto con Serena y además la mencionada saco a braixen, Ash llamo a pikachu quien era su pokemon mas fuerte hasta el momento, Jessi fulmino con la mirada al chico del chándal. -¡Deja que termine mi lema mocoso!.

-¡Olvídalo! ¡pagaran lo que hicieron!- grito Kalm molesto preparando un ataque cuando fletchinder uso ascuas Jessie llamo a su pokemon yanmega quien intercepto el ataque con tajo aéreo haciendo que el ataque le botara a fletchinder, James llamo a carnivine (en esta historia aún conservan los pokemon de sinnoh, no me gustan los que tienen en kalos y mucho menos en unova, nada personal). -¡braixen rodada de fuego!- ordeno Serena el ataque fue directo al pokemon tipo planta de James ocasionando que recibiera un ataque muy poderoso, una batalla exhausta pero por fin lograron derrotar a esos dos pokemon mientras ellos luchaban Ash y pikachu liberaron a un garchomp que habían atrapado el team roket junto con la garchompinsita y como golpe final…

-¡Pikachu tacleada de volteos!- y ya saben lo que sigue, el team roket volando por los aires gritando que fueron vencidos de nuevo después de eso corren para auxiliar al profesor y a la secretaria después de que el mal rato paso el profesor Ciprés les agradace la ayuda, las autoridades policiacas llegaron y empezaron una investigación una vez terminada "la investigación" los 5 se podían retirar. –Con su permiso profesor, mi familia me espera- y con eso de retiro la secretaria, Ciprés asintió y les ofreció a los chicos hospedarse en su departamento el cual estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del laboratorio.

Los tres aceptan pasar la noche donde el profesor mostro gran hospitalidad y les preparo una cena deliciosa y también dijo que seguía estando en deuda con ellos, cualquier cosa que se les ofreciera el podría ayudarlos siempre que estuviera a su alcance, al siguiente día los tres están en uno de los túneles para su siguiente destino. –Nos volveremos a ver- dice Kalm y le da un abrazo a Serena después mira a Ash y le regala una sonrisa. –Un gusto haberte conocido Ash Ketchum, espero que tengamos otra batalla en algún momento- ambos estrechan su mano, Ash le sonríe y segundos después Kalm se retira dejando a Ash con Serena.

-Bueno supongo que es el adiós, idiota- dijo Serena, como se habían conocido y lo vio como un completo tonto prefiero dejarle ese apodo "idiota" hasta que demostrara lo contrario, Ash infla sus cachetes y se cruza de brazos. –no soy idiota, mensa.

Ella sonríe y continua hablando mientras mira el cielo. –Sabes Ash no me lo vas a creer pero presiento que ya te había visto en alguna parte, espero poder recordar de donde y bueno… ¡nos vemos en otra ocasión, sonso!- y empezó a correr antes de que Ash pudiera responderle. -¡Tramposa!- le grito y sonrió, pikachu que estaba en su hombro le pareció divertido los nuevos amigos que se había hecho curiosamente era la primera vez que el joven Ash continuaba solo su viaje. –Bueno pikachu nosotros aún no tenemos la primera medalla asi que tendremos que ir a cd. Novarte por la primera medalla ¡andando!- dijo emocionado y cuando iba a dar un paso hacia su camino, su estómago ruge, una gota estilo anime se forma en la cabeza de pikachu. –Primero vallamos a comer pikachu, cd. Novarte no ira a ningún lado.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Un saludo lectores! Hoy no me encargaron mucha tarea así que decidí actualizar XD jeje espero que este cap les guste, en esta ocacion lo único relacionado con los juegos es la aparición de Lysson ademas de que lo de Clemmont me base en el anime pero no siempre sera asi XD ya que no lo eh visto del todo, me guiare mas por el juego y mis ideas locas que se me ocurran o las que ustedes me sugieran :D besos & abrazos, recuerden ya casi es viernes!.**

 **Andrea.**

 **reviews:**

 **Cutesaralisa: Un saludo y me da gusto leer un post tuyo, dejame decirte que tu idea me gusto y ya hasta la visualice para un capitulo jeje, me agrado :3 y nuevamente gracias por seguir mi historia!.**

 **pabillidge90: Saludos, me alegra mucho leer un post tuyo :D y en cuanto a mi fic gracias XD en cuanto a tu sugerencia lo tomare en cuenta, Xiana no me cae mal pero tal vez podríamos cambiar un poco la dinámica, en cuando a Zinnia investigare quien es xD ya que honestamente no la recuerdo :c pero haré lo posible por investigarla y ver como podría introducirla en la historia, nos leemos!.**

 **arturodejesus123: Hermano pearl! cuanto tiempo sin leerte, me da gusto que sigas mi historia y me apoyes T.T algun dia continuaros nuestros hermosos trabajos pearl :3 pearlshipping 4ever xD ocay me controlo jeje, gracias y saludos!.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo 6._**

En la guarida del team flare se encontraba Lysson molesto, bufo y asoto sus manos contra su escritorio, sus subordinados que estaban dándole las noticias estaban asustados. -¡ ¿Cómo que un team se ha infiltrado en nuestra región?!- exclamo molesto, los tipos se asustaron. –Lo sentimos jefe, eso nos informaron y se trata del team Rocket.

-¿El team rocket? Ellos son de otra región muy lejos de aquí ¿Qué planean?- se preguntó para sí, sentándose nuevamente en su asiento de piel, segundos después en la pantalla gigante de Lysson se ve la cara del jefe del team rocket, Giovani. –Valla Lysson que gusto verte, ya sabes quién soy ¿Verdad? Soy el líder de la organización Rocket.

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir solo te lo diré una vez, tu team no puede estar en Kalos, mi equipo es el dueño de la región Kalos tú no eres nadie en esta región ¡dile a tus hombres que se larguen! ¡O quieren una guerra!- fulmino el pelirojo de mala gana, Giovani sonrió y acaricio a su persian. –Serénate Lysson, tu y yo podemos ser grandes socios imagina tres regiones dominadas por dos grandes organizaciones ¿no causara temor?.

-¡Me importa un bledo! Además es echarnos a los demás teams, el aqua, el magna, el galaxia y el plasma así que olvídalo, mejor solo que mal acompañado- fueron las últimas palabras de Lysson y cerro la comunicación con Giovani, miro a sus hombres y bufo. –Quiero que me investiguen a Serena, quiero que la vigilen ¿Entendido? Obviamente no debe de darse cuenta que la están siguiendo simplemente quiero saber dónde se encentra y cuáles son sus planes, ¡largo!.

Los muchachos asintieron y salieron del lugar, por otro lado en la región Kanto en la guarida del team rocket se encontraba Giovani acariciando a su fiel pokemon, sonrió de manera malévola. –Lysson… Lysson… Lysson… te convenía tenerme como aliado por que como enemigo soy mucho peor- dicho eso toma su celular y le marca a uno de sus hombres de confianza. –Quiero que me investigues la vida de Lysson, el líder del team flare ¡lo vamos a joder!.

Minutos más tarde, se ve a un Giovani en su despacho sonriendo de manera maligna, en sus manos tenía unos documentos impresos sobre la vida de Lysson, nunca había imaginado que podría joderlo de una manera tan cruel, llamo a dos de sus hombres. –Pónganme en contacto con James y Jessie tengo tareas para ellos en la región Kalos- ordeno, sus hombres asintieron.

Volviendo a la región Kalos, en ciudad Luminalia nos encontramos con Ash y su fiel amigo pikachu, su nuevo squirtle comiendo los tres amistosamente en un puesto de tortas y refresco. -¡Que hambre tenia!- exclamo mientras daba un gran mordisco a la torta ya llevaba tres lonches, sus pokemon estaban algo sorprendidos de lo tragón que podía llegar a ser, por otro lado Clemmont y Bonnie salieron un momento del gimnasio, era la hora de comer y la chiquilla no se le antojaba algo de que hubiera en la torre puesto que la comida no la preparaba Clemmont, era otro tipo y no sabía hacerla rica como su hermano. –No sé por qué lo dejas cocinar hermano, definitivamente Riki ¡no sabe!.

-Vamos Bonnie hay que darle una oportunidad, es como mi mano derecha por cierto ¿aun recuerdas a los entrenadores de ayer? Me da curiosidad saber cómo están y si continuaron su viaje- comento el chico de anteojos, Bonnie asintió y después miraron en el puesto de tortas al joven azabache. -¡Ese es uno de los que fueron ayer!- grito Bonnie y corrió a saludarlo. -¡Hola! ¡que bonitos pokemon tienes! ¿puedo acariciarlos?- dialogo con rapidez Bonnie mientras acariciaba a squirtle. –dhugrajdenv- contesto el azabache pues tenía comida en la boca, bebió y paso la comida. –Lo siento, Soy Ash de pueblo Paleta y claro pueden acariciarlos pero… ¿los conozco?.

-Lo siento, yo soy Clemmont y ella es Bonnie mi hermana, yo soy el líder de ciudad Luminalia- se presentó el rubio mientras se acomodaba los lentes, Ash casi escupe la comida. -¡Oye! ¿Por qué no me quisiste dar la batalla? ¿ahora me la darás? Sería fantástico tener mi primera medalla.

Clemmont suspiro. –Ya te dije que tienes que ganar minino 4 medallas Ash, ¿aún no vas a ciudad Novarte?- interrogo Clemmont mientras tomaba asiento al lado del azabache y pedía la orden, minutos después Ash le dijo a Clemmont que no sabía dónde estaba cd. Novarte. -¿Cómo que no sabes? Eres un entrenador pokemon ¿no?- interrogo Bonnie.

-Si pero esta región es nueva y bueno…- antes de que continuara Bonnie habla. –Oye yo te recuerdo ¿acaso tú no eres el joven que lucho en la región Sinnoh y perdió contra un tipo que usaba pokemon legendarios?- dijo la pequeña rubia haciendo memoria en eso Ash se puso en estado fetal. –Debe ser ilegal usar pokemon legendarios…

-Oye Ash te puedo proponer una idea, ¿Qué te parece si Bonnie y yo te llevamos a cd. Novarte? Sabes creo que sería bueno darnos un respiro y viajar por Kalos solo tengo que dejar a alguien a cargo del gimnasio y es todo ¿Qué dices Ash?- pregunto Clemmont sonriendo, Ash asintió. –Sabes siempre eh dicho que entre más seamos es más divertido un viaje. Y sin decir más los tres sabían que una aventura les esperaría, fueron al gimnasio y Clemmont le dijo a Riki que estaría a cargo del gimnasio hasta nuevo aviso sin más los tres empezaron su ruta, ir a cd. Novarte.

Por otro lado una joven de ojos azules llego por fin a lo que parecía ser la ruta 5 también conocida como "ruta repecho" . –Genial aquí parece haber muchos entrenadores para ganar experiencia- dijo para sí Serena, emocionada y en eso un pokemon azul con negro y un pico en su pecho se acerca a ella y la huele. –Pero que…

Segundos después se acerca una patinadora de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes junto a otro lucario. –Valla creo a este lucario le has interesado, de seguro vio algo bueno en ti, soy Corelia- se presentó la patinadora estrechando su mano, Serena sonrió y se presentó igual y antes de que continuaran la charla suena el móvil de Corelia haciendo que se retire con los dos lucarios. –Qué raro ella también tenía una mega pulsera…- pensó Corelia mientras patinaba con ambos lucarios, uno era su fiel amigo y el otro la acompañaba.

En la travesía de la ruta, Serena se enfrentó a 9 retadores, unas fueron batallas feroces y otras no tanto pero estas batallas hicieron que todo el equipo de Serena se quedara sin energía al único que seguía en pie era fletchinder y a duras penas, tenía que llegar al pueblo lo más pronto posible.

-Ya falta poco- susurro para sí, estaba a unos metros de llegar al pueblo Venitas cuando dos entrenadores se interpusieron en su camino. –¿ A dónde preciosa?- interrogo uno de ellos. –Al pueblo tarado ¿Qué no vez?.

-Oye preciosa estas muy a la defensiva ¿Qué te parece si luchamos? Una batalla doble, si tu ganas te dejamos en paz pero si nosotros te vencemos tendrás que pasar un rato agradable con nosotros- dijo el segundo tipo y con el dejo ver una sonrisa pervertida, casi estaban desnudando a Serena con la mirada, ella los miro seria. –Olvídenlo, solo tengo un pokemon- y cuando los quiso pasar de largo uno de ellos la tomo del brazo y la hizo que retrocediera. –Vamos a luchar quieras o no preciosa, tenemos algo que se llama orgullo y si queremos pasar un buen rato queremos ganarlo.

Los tipos sacaron a feraligatr y serperior, Serena llamo a su fiel ave quien se encontraba ya algo cansada. -¡flechinder tu puedes! ¡cuento contigo!- le dijo Serena a su amigo, el pokemon asintió pero su cansancio era extremo, el combate inicio y al principio se miró que Serena pudo contra la serpiente pero no esperaba que el lagarto tipo agua fuera muy poderoso y con una hidrobomba dejo muy grave al ave, que estaba en el suelo. -¡flechinder!.

-Lo siento preciosa pero tendrás que pagarnos con nuestro último ataque ¡ hojas mágicas!. / -¡hidrobomba!.

-Psicorrayo- se escuchó detrás de Serena, ella abrió los ojos como plato ¿era posible?, un meowstic salió enfrente de fletchinder e intercepto ambos ataques con el suyo. –Confusión- y a continuación el pokemon tipo planta y hierva se empezaron a atacar entre sí. –Largo si no quieren que los deje igual que sus pokemon.

Dialogo el joven que salvo a Serena, los chicos se molestaron pero tenían las de perder entonces simplemente dejaron el dinero y se fueron corriendo hacia otra ruta lejos de ese sujeto. Kalm regreso a su pokemon y se encamino a Serena, coloco sus manos en sus hombros. -¿Estas bien? ¿te hicieron algo?- cuestiono el chico del chándal, Serena simplemente lo abrazo, el cerro sus ojos y acaricio su cabello. –Todo está bien Serena.

Después ambos llegaron a pueblo Venitas lo primero que hicieron fue llegar al centro pokemon para que Serena recuperara la salud de sus pokemon, en el centro pokemon mientras esperaban en un sofá llego Benigno saludando. -¡Que gusto verlos!- dijo amistosamente el gordito, ambos le sonrieron y platicaron un momento cuando sus pokemon ya estaban listos Kalm invito a Serena a comer, en el centro del pueblo había una fuente y en esta misma alrededor habían puestos de comida, ellos fueron donde vendían hotdogs (conocidos también como perros calientes, al menos aquí en Mexico es así y ¿por sus países como les dicen?).

- _Junto a él me siento protegida, que bueno que siempre aparece en el momento oportuno-_ eran los pensamientos de la joven ojiazul mientras le daba un mordisco a su hotdog y de un momento a otro miraba a Kalm.

Por otro lado con Bonnie, Clemmont y Ash. –Disculpa Ash pero si me lo permites te puedo sugerir que vallamos a pueblo Venitas y en su camino en la ruta 5, habrán muchos entrenadores y pokemons con los cuales puedes hacer más fuerte a tu equipo y habrá dinero de por medio con el cual podríamos comprar ingredientes para la comida y con gusto yo prepararía algo rico- comento el 4 ojos, Ash asintió y empezaron su travesía por la ruta 5, efectivamente hubieron muchos retos para Ash y Clemmont que ganaron lo que significo mucha experiencia y dinero continuando con su viaje llegaron al destino, había mucha gente por los puestos de comida pero sobre todo eran turistas. –Valla para ser un pueblo está muy lleno ¿Verdad pikachu?- dijo el azabache, los rubios asintieron. –Bueno Ash veras, este pueblo es lindo y su hotel tiene una buena historia así que de cierto modo eso atrae a varios turistas sin mencionar los deliciosos puestos que se encuentran.

-¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¡por aquí! ¡soy yo! ¡Benigno!-exclamo el gordito mientras corría a toda prisa, cuando llego con ellos se detuvo y retomo el aire. –Qué bueno verte por aquí , el profesor Ciprés me dijo que contabas con un gible en tu equipo y que sería de gran ayuda si lo puedes traer a Kalos puesto que si un momento lo evolucionas a garchomp podría ser de mucha ayuda en una investigación- terminando la explicación Ash acepto y los 4 fueron rumbo al centro pokemon mientras iban caminando Benigno se presentó al igual que los rubios y además salió a la plática que Serena estaba con Kalm en el mismo pueblo cosa que a cierto chico de apellido condimento le sorprendió. –Oye Ash esa chica la que dice Benigno ¿no es tu novia?- pregunto Bonnie con inocencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que mi novia? ¡de ninguna manera!- chillo Ash y su cara agarro un color carmín, Bonnie sonríe. –Bueno es que yo estaba con Clemmont viéndolos en el gimnasio y me pareció que tú y ella tenían química.

-¿No eres muy pequeña para pensar en romance?- pregunto Benigno algo sorprendido, Boonie inflo sus cachetes. –No soy tan pequeña.

Cuando llegaron al centro pokemon…. Recuerdan la frase ¿hablando del rey de roma? bueno pues Serena y Kalm se encontraban ahí en el centro pokemon platicando en una de las mesas, al verlos Benigno les grita y los 6 se encuentra nuevamente, se saludan y empiezan una agradable platica en el centro pokemon mientras que Ash pedía al profesor Oak que le mandara a gible, los demás estaban en una plática interesante. –Entonces Serena… si Ash no es tu novio debo suponer que… ¿Kalm es tu chico?- pregunto la rubia con una mirada picara.

-¡Bonnie!- chillo Clemmont, tan chica y haciendo preguntas que no devia, lo único que logro fue sonrojar a Serena y hacer que Kalm sonriera al igual que Benigno. –Eres muy curiosa Bonnie- dijo Kalm, en eso Ash llego con una pokebola en sus manos. –Les presento a gible- y de la nada salió una cosita redonda de color azul y su barriga estaba de color roja, Bonnie no tardo ni 2 minutos en acariciarlo cosa que le agrado al tipo dragón, después de presentar a gible los 6 deciden cenar en el centro pokemon. –Bueno fue agradable verlos pero es hora de que retire, el profesor espera un informe mío ¡nos vemos luego!- y con esa frase el gordito se despidió.

Despues de que los 5 terminaron de comer y darse cuenta que ya era noche para continuar el viaje decidieron hospedarse en el hotel del pueblo, Bonnie y Serena en una alcoba y Ash, Kalm y Clemmont en otra.

 _0o0o0_

 _-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba un joven de tez morena, ojos de color miel y unas "z" en sus mejillas, caminaba en una especie de bosque, miro sus manos y noto que estaban más chicas de lo normal. -¿Por qué?- se preguntó._

 _-¡Bien venidos al campamento del profesor Oak!- y así empezó a hablar un sr. De apariencia grande una vez que termino Ash entendió todo, estaba en su hogar, la región Kanto, una vez terminado la inauguración decidió inspeccionar el lugar y entonces lo escucho " ¡ahhhh!" alguien gritaba pidiendo ayuda, corrió lo más rápido que podía._

 _Cuando llego tuvo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido pues si estaban con pokemon sería difícil ayudar, salió entre los arbustos con delicadeza y entonces miro a una niña muy linda asustada, con su rodilla rojiza y echada en el piso llorando, a un lado tenía un sombrerito, Ash lo recogió y camino con ella._

 _-¿Estas bien?- interrogo, la niña demostraba en sus ojales mucho miedo y asintió con la cabeza. –Veo que estas herida, déjame ayudarte._

 _De su bolsillo saco un pañuelo y se lo amordazo de manera delicada en la rodilla y con sumo cuidado la ayudo a levantarse. –Soy Ash Ketchum._

 _-Mi nombres es Serena…- susurro la chiquilla mientras se tallaba su ojo con la mano derecha. –Bueno Serena ha llegado la hora de irnos si nos apresuramos el profesor Oak nos regañara._

 _Ash empezó a caminar pero noto que Serena no lo seguía, se giró y la miro. -¿Qué ocurre?- interrogo y la miro con preocupación, Ella negó con la cabeza. –Me duele la rodilla, no creo que pueda caminar todo el camino- y cuando el joven escucho eso se agacho lo suficiente y le ofreció su espalda a Serena indicando que se subiera en ella, el la llevaría en todo el camino. –Ash… yo…_

 _-Vamos, somos amigos y debemos ayudarnos unos entre otros- y con esa última frase y con toda la cara roja Serena se subió en la espalda de Ash, su sombrerito el joven se lo había colocado apenas la vio y Serena solo miraba su rodilla con pañuelo._

 _0o0o0o0_

El azabache se levanta de golpe. -¡Ya recordé a Serena!- exclamo y segundos después una almohada lo ataca. –Ash ya duérmete- dice un Clemmont adormilado, Ash sonríe y se acuesta. –Ya me acorde…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Un saludo lectores! La verdad hoy tenia ganas de actualizar pues sus lindos reviews me dieron la motivación para querer actualizar! una noticia que no se si les agrade o no: Les quiero preparar un especial del 14 de febrero y en el proximo cap habrán un poquito de celos! y sin mas que decir... Ya es viernes! disfruten su viernes! Nos vemos, besos! PD: actualice por que es viernes y mmmm YOLO XD.**

 **Andrea.**

 **reviews:**

 **Cutesaralisa: Un saludo y gracias por tu post, lamento decirte que estoy muy perdida en el anime D:! no eh visto todos los capitulos y si, los rubios viajaran con Ash ya que tienes razon, ellos serviran de apoyo para Ash mientras no viaje aun con Serena, capitulos mas tarde ya seran los 4 como en la serie jeje! me baso mas en el juego y en mis ideas y las que ustedes mis lectores me aporten, en cuanto a Sampei podriamos introducirlo n.n solo queda esperar y ver en que momento de la historia puedo meterlo :D.**

 **pabillidge90: Saludos, Asi que un episodio delta? bueno no la eh visto pero investigare sobre ella jeje! ah y bueno en cuanto a Lysson si recuerdas algo del primer capitulo ya mas o menos te das una idea de lo que pasara en el fic XD! jeje si de echo ubo un momento en que ai tambien se me olvido que llebaba pantalon y blusa XD y aun le faltan o.o por cierto gracias por invitarme a leer tu fic n.n Ash x Alexa es algo que no se ve todos los dias como dijiste y esperare con ancias la secuela :D!**

 **arturodejesus123: Hermano pearl! un saludo! y gracias por tu post en cuanto a lo que me dices si es divertido verlos pelear jaja XD yadespues todo sera celos y celos! jaja xD y en cuanto a Lysson solo hay que atar cabos para saber como es que conoce de Serena 3:).**

 **K: saludos y que bueno verte posteando mi historia jeje, si otra tortuguita mmm tal vez llame a la antigua para que le ense;e trucos a squirtle xD espero leerte pronto :D hassta entonces!.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo 7._**

En la región Kanto para ser exactos vemos al jefe de la organización rocket sentado en su sillón de piel, acariciando a su fiel persian y enfrente suyo una gran pantalla que lo estaba comunicando con sus secuaces Jessi y James. –Escúchenme con atención, los planes han cambiado ahora harán otra misión y les ordeno que busquen un infiltrado en la región Kalos en dado caso que se rehusé, utilicen todo tipo de métodos para convencer, ahora su misión es seguir a ciertos entrenadores cuyos nombres e información les mandare en breve, no quiero fallos ¿entendido?, pónganse a trabajar lo más rápido posible.

Y con ese mensaje segundos después les llegaron al trio las hojas con información de varios entrenadores, ellos suspiraron. –Ni hablar, son órdenes del jefe.

Por otro lado en la región Kalos, pueblo Venitas para ser exactos en el centro pokemon se oye como una madre esta regañando severamente a su hija puesto que la chica le comento de los dos incidentes con tipejos que tuvo en su pequeño viaje recién inicio. - _¿Cómo es posible? Hija debes cuidarte más por algo te di el gas pimienta, úsalo en ese tipo de situaciones no dejes que nada malo te pase, eres lo más importante para mí_ \- explico Vera ya más tranquila. –Lo se mama pero gracias a Arceus no pasó nada, llego Kalm y estoy bien.

- _Serena no siempre el llegara a tiempo ¿Qué harás entonces? Tienes que aprender a defenderte tu sola ¿ya estas viajando con amigos? Si tu respuesta es no, con más razón evita salir en las noches y cuando es de día viaja lo más lejos que puedas, nena me tengo que ir, hablamos después y me llamas cuando llegues a la próxima ciudad o pueblo, mama te ama._

Colgaron y la ojiazul suspiro, nunca pensó que su viaje sería tan difícil poso su mirada en el comedor y observo a su príncipe azul, tomo una bandeja con comida y se sentó a su lado. –Buenos días Kalm.

-Buenos días Serena ¿pudiste dormir tranquila?- cuestiono el chico del chándal mientras comía sus huevos revueltos, ella asintió pero ya no hizo platica pues recordar la batalla le hizo pensar ¿Qué habría pasado si Kalm no llegaba? El chico noto esto y cuando termino le sonrió. –Serena tengo algo que mostrarte.

En la habitación de los chicos solo había cierto entrenador que no había madrugado, se encontraba destapado y roncando en eso su fiel amigo le empieza a picar los cachetes para que despierte pero al no ver resultados decide electrocutarlo haciendo que su entrenador callera rostizado al piso. –Buenos días…- dijo y de su boca salió un poco de humo negro, más tarde el joven azabache se reunió con los rubios no antes de tomar una bandeja con mucha comida. –Buenos días.

-Buenos días Ash- saludaros los dos regalándole una sonrisa, el trio almorzó y Ash noto algo, faltaba Serena entonces la empezó a buscar con la mirada al no verla no tuvo más opción que preguntar por ella. -¿A dónde fue Serena?.

En eso Bonnie junta sus manos y sus ojos se ponen en forma de corazón. –Salió con Kalm, fueron al huerto según esto el chico le mostraría algo hermoso a Serena, yo creo que se le declarara- dialogo Bonnie muy contenta, Clemmont solo negó con la cabeza, Ash bufo. –Que hagan lo que quieran- comento y siguió tragando como un spoink.

-Sabes yo que tu iría al lugar de los hechos no valla ser que te la bajen- comento Bonnie con una sonrisa ladina a pesar de su edad ella entendía muchas cosas, Ash casi se ahoga con el pedazo de pan que tenía masticando, bebió agua y se calmó. –Oye Bonnie yo no iré a ninguno lado y por última vez Serena no es nada mío puede hacer lo que le plazca.

-Como digas Ash solo que cuando este en brazos de otro no te quejes- dijo la menor mientras tomaba su bandeja y salía del comedor seguida por Clemmont quien le susurro "no le hagas caso, es solo una niña".

-Va, ni que fuera miss universo- susurro para sí y entonces por algún motivo ya no tenía apetito, estaba jugando con la comida. –Pikachu tenemos que ir a un lugar- esclareció el azabache, tomo la bandeja y la dejo en su lugar después salió corriendo del centro pokemon sin darse cuenta que los rubios lo vieron. –Te lo dije hermanito, ese Ash fue en busca de Serena.

Cuando salió el azabache del local logro divisar un letrero más al sur que decía "huerto" sonrió y se adentró, era gigante el lugar y habían muchas matas dando frutos incluso algunos árboles lo cual era bueno, si los miraba muy cercas podría escabullirse en uno de los árboles, cuando los hayo con la mirada se escondió rápidamente, los empezó a espiar y miro a Serena muy sonriente con Kalm. -¿Qué tiene ese tipo que siempre se la pasa sonriendo con él?- se preguntó algo molesto.

-Mira Serena esto es fácil y si los cuidas tendrás hermosos frutos- explico Kalm, ambos entrenadores se encontraban de rodillas en el piso, el chico tomo la mano de Serena y con pequeño rastrillo empezaron a rascar un pedazo de tierra después el chico del chándal dejo caer una semilla de alguna baya. –Ahora que ya hicimos esto sigue la parte de enterrarla- explico y de un momento a otro ambos enterraron la baya, tocando levente sus manos después Kalm se puso de pie y ayudo a Serena. –Bien es hora de regarla un poco.

Después de regarla, sonríen. –Es un poco trabajoso pero cuando llegas a ver el árbol y sus frutos es un gran resultado- comenta el chico del chándal mientras miraba las demás matas y árboles del huerto, deciden tomar asiento en el piso otra vez, el viento soplo y logro despeinar un poco a Serena y Kalm, la chica lo estaba mirando sintió como un rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas. –Es ahora o nunca- pensó Serena, Ash es espectador de tal escena y ya sabía lo que iba a venir, una declaración por parte de ella o en el peor de los casos por parte de Kalm, se esconde en el árbol y llama a su amigo Gible. –Ya verán tortolos.

El pokemon sale de la pokebola y observa a su entrenador quien parece estar un poco molesto pero después sonríe. –Gible necesito que me hagas un favor- comento el azabache mientras tanto con Serena y su amor platónico, la chica suspiro. –Kalm tengo que decir algo.

El corazón de la ojiazul se aceleró, Kalm la miro por unos momentos. –Dime, estamos en confianza.

-Bueno… la cuestión es que tu me…- y cuando estaba por finalizar la frase aparece gible quien de un salto pesca la mano derecha de kalm y la muerde. -¡Ahhh!- exclamo el chido del chándal haciendo que Serena gritara también ¿de quién diablos era ese pokemon?.

Después Ash llega simulando que venía corriendo desde hace un rato tratando de atrapar a su pokemon gible, se acerca a Kalm y se lo quita. –Lo siento mucho chicos, gible ¿Qué te he dicho de morder a las personas?- dijo Ash de manera que pareciera que estaba reprimiendo al pobre pokemon tipo dragón, Kalm simplemente lo miraba raro pero Serena estaba que estaba chispas. -¡Tenías que ser tú, Ash Ketchum!.

Dice Serena mientras coloca sus manos en la cadera y su cara era de enojada pero Ash no era idiota así que en vez de contestar el semi insulto, pone cara de ingenuo. –Lo siento ¿interrumpí algo?- cuestiono mirándola y después a Kalm, la ojiazul se quedó callada al instante y mejor se limitó a mirar el piso por otro lado el chico de cabellos grisáceos se percató de que era hora de marcharse. –Lo siento chicos, es hora de irme la tercera medalla me espera ¡nos vemos Serena y Ash!- dijo Kalm y salió corriendo del huerto dejándolos completamente solos.

Ella tan solo mira como la silueta del chico desaparece y suspira, Ash guarda a gible y para rematar dice algo. –No se te valla a caer la baba- cuando acaba, Serena lo mira y frunce el ceño. –Idiota.

Dicho eso se fue directo al centro pokemon y fue seguida por el Ketchum. -¡Espérame!- decía el azabache, cuando llegaron y pasaron un par horas llegó la hora de cenar, estaban los 4 en el comedor y la tensión se sentía Serena desde que llego ignoro por completo a Ash. -¿Paso algo interesante Ash?- cuestiona Clemmont pero el azabache se limita solo a comer y mirara a Serena molesto, Bonnie y su hermano intercambian miradas y alzan los hombros como diciendo 'no tengo idea de que pudo haber pasado' en eso Bonnie mira como su amiga Serena devora molesta las albóndigas. –Oye Serena… ¿paso algo malo?- interrogo con temor la más pequeña del grupo.

Serena mira a Ash. –Lo que pasa Bonnie es que cierto entrenador METICHE interrumpió un momento importante en mi vida- declaro la ojiazul en eso Ash para de comer, pikachu y braixen tenían una gota estilo anime ¿habrá un día en que sus entrenadores no peleen?.

-¿Disculpa? ¿estás diciendo que yo soy metiche?- dice Ash haciéndose el ofendido, Serena come de nuevo una albóndiga. –Si te cayo el saco pues ya que- concluyo ella, Ash estaba molesto pero ni el mismo sabia porque ya que los insultos de Serena no eran tan fuertes, nada que Misty supere, ella si da miedo entonces se le ocurre al azabache imitar a Serena. –Hay si hay si me siento enamorada por Kalm, tan guapo, tan sexy, tan fuerte- y así empezó a decir cosas tontas con la intención de hacer sentir mal a Serena.

Las mujeres tenían un límite, Serena estaba controlándose pero ese idiota la estaba sacando de sus casillas con esa voz molesta que fingía, realmente actuaba pésimo, una venita empieza a querer salirse del lado derecho de la frente de Serena, el tenedor con el cual estaba comiendo lo empieza a apretar y cuando por fin Ash colmo su paciencia, la chica azota las manos sobre la mesa. -¡Basta! ¡no conoces nada sobre mi como para que estés molestándome! ¡eres tan inmaduro! ¡ojala nunca te hubieras cruzado en mi camino Ash Ketchum!- grito colérica, se retiró del comedor no antes de pedir una disculpa a los rubios quienes tenían cara de miedo, incluso Clemmont tenía un plato cubriéndole el rostro en cuanto al azabache quedo atónito, lo había estropeado.

Minutos después se ve como el rubio llega a la fuente principal del pueblo y mira a su amigo Ash arrojando unas piedras tratando de hacer que rebotasen en el agua. –Hola.

-Hola- saludo sin muchas ganas el azabache quien continuo con su tarea de arrojar piedras al agua, Clemmont suspiro. –Sabes yo no soy muy bueno con las chicas pero creo que deberías disculparte con ella y después nos marchamos para tu medalla en cd. Novarte- comento el rubio, Ash bufo. -¿Por qué yo?.

El 4 ojos sonríe. –Bueno Ash creo que hay que saber cuándo uno se equivoca ¿no crees? Además ella me agrada y a Bonnie igual, tal vez en algún momento de nuestro viaje nos toque viajar juntos- comento y dicho eso se retiró del lugar dejando a un Ash muy pensativo, el chico de apellido condimento toma asiento en la orilla de la fuente, suspira. -¿Cómo se supone que me disculpe?.

Y en eso llega el roedor con una flor blanca, la tenía en su boca y se la deja a un lado de su entrenador después lo mira, Ash sonríe. -¿Tú también amigo?- suspiro mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su fiel amigo.

-Bien le pediré disculpas pero no sé si las acepte- dijo y entonces tomo la flor acto seguido emprendió el viaje al hotel el cual estaba relativamente cerca, fue en dirección a la habitación de las chicas, trato de abrir pero como lo había pensado, ella le puso seguro a la puerta, toco un par de veces. -¿Serena? Necesito hablar contigo, soy Ash.

Ella estaba echada en su cama, al parecer había llorado ocultaba la mitad de su rostro con la almohada y cuando escucho que Ash trataba de querer hablar con ella simplemente se tapó con la cobija. –Largo.

Esa actitud molesto al azabache. -¡Serena! Si no abres la maldita puerta ¡juro que la partire en dos!- y al no tener respuesta de la chica soltó un grito. -¡Me exasperas mujer!.

En eso llega Bonnie con un helado y ve el berrinche de Ash, ella negó con la cabeza pensando 'hombres' después se acercó al joven y coloco su mano libre sobre una de las de Ash lo que provoca que el Ketchum se tranquilice un poco, Bonnie le indica que se acerce a ella y este obedece. –No seas tontito Ash si no te abre ve y escabúllete por la ventana la cual deje casualmente abierta antes de salir por mi nieve- y cuando termino su frase la guiño el ojo.

Le tomo como 20 minutos pensar si debía o no entrar por la ventana. –Estoy decidido- dijo y cuando estaba por empezar a subir las escaleras retrocede. –pero ¿si piensa que soy un pervertido?.

Y muchas de estas frases se cruzaron por su mente en lo que pensaba si entraba o no al final decidió subir, efectivamente la ventana estaba abierta, se adentra con sumo cuidado y trata de no hacer ruido, la flor la tenía en uno de sus bolsillos traseros, cuando logro entrar miro a Serena en la cama con los ojos cerraros lo cual indicaba que estaba dormida, se acercó a ella y la miro por unos instantes. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?- dijo la chica aun con sus ojos cerrados lo cual asusto a Ash. –Creí que estabas dormida…

-Bueno ya vistes que no ¿a qué viniste?- interrogo ella al tiempo que abrió sus ojos y sus grandes azules le pusieron atención a Ash, cuando vio que no decía nada tomo la almohada más cercana que tenía y se la arrojo en la cara. –largo Ketchum.

Ella se giró para evitar verlo, el suspiro. –Solo escúchame, quiero disculparme en verdad, no quise ser grosero[…].

Y así el joven empezó a dar su discurso, cuando acabo se acercó a Serena y le entrego la rosa blanca, esto sorprendió a Serena e hizo que de inmediato se levantara de la cama. -¿Cómo lo…- dijo Serena dejando la pregunta a medias ¿Cómo diablos sabia Ash que esas flores eran sus favoritas?.

-¿Me disculpas?- pregunto el chico con temor, ella asintió pero después un gran sonrojo se hizo presente en su cara. -¿Qué ocurre Serena? ¿Estás bien?- dijo el azabache preocupado, ella negó con la cabeza y entonces el azabache se percató, la chica estaba en pijama pero no cualquier pijama, una jodidamente sexy pijama que constaba de un shor algo corto para su gusto y una blusa de tirantes color rosa pastel, su cabello suelto y bueno… ella lucia sexy y hermosa a la vez, esperen… ¿el mismo Ash había pensado que Serena lucia sexy y hermosa?.

-¿Te podrías retirar? No creo que sea conveniente que estemos encerrados ya que yo estoy… bueno ya sabes- comento la chica sonrojada mirando al piso, Ash asintió sin verla ya que estaba igual de apenado, se encamino a salir del cuarto y cuando Serena iba a cerrar la puerta el metió su pie haciendo que la chica abriera un poco la puerta. -¿Ahora qué?.

-Ya recordé de donde te conozco Serena y creo que te interesara la historia…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Un saludo lectores! Solo paso a actualizar la historia jeje que sus lindos post me inspiran a querer actualizar, espero que les guste el episodio de hoy, un agradecimiento a Cutesaralisa que me dio la opcion de que Gible saliera para trolear un poco a nuestros personajes! ya inicio febrero, mes de los enamorados & la amistad! besos y abrazos!.**

 **Andrea.**

 **reviews:**

 **winphonegt: Gracias por el post y decir que mi historia va bien, aun falta mucho por desglosar :D y en cuanto a eso no es mala idea XD pero haber que se me ocurre para el azabache jeje! :P**

 **pabillidge90: Saludos, y efectivamente Kalm siguio su papel jeje y bueno ya sabes mas o menos sobre lo de Lysson o te das la idea lector pero para eso hay que seguir leyendo jeje! y en cuantoa tus trabajos ten por seguro que me dare una vuelta para leerlos apenas tenga la oportunidad :3!**

 **guest: muchas gracias por tu post y si nuestra Serena no ama a Ash sin embargo con el tiempo las cosas cambian XD jeje y este capitulo es completamente de celos buajajaja!.**

 **arturodejesus123: Hermano pearl! un saludo! y nuevamente gracias por darte el tiempo para leer mi fic espero que este cap te guste y saque alguna que otra risita XD jaja y el wolverine pokemon esconde un gran secreto que nadie esperaria...! nos leemos!**

 **K: saludos y que bueno verte, entonces por haya se les conoce como completos yomi yomi xD me dio hambre :v y bueno eso es al inicio ya vespues veras como se forma el shipping amour n.n!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo 8._**

En el capítulo anterior…

-¿Te podrías retirar? No creo que sea conveniente que estemos encerrados ya que yo estoy… bueno ya sabes- comento la chica sonrojada mirando al piso, Ash asintió sin verla ya que estaba igual de apenado, se encamino a salir del cuarto y cuando Serena iba a cerrar la puerta el metió su pie haciendo que la chica abriera un poco la puerta. -¿Ahora qué?.

-Ya recordé de donde te conozco Serena y creo que te interesara la historia…

Al día siguiente en el pueblo Vanitas se encontraba un azabache almorzando con una chica de ojos azules preciosos. -¿Y bien Ash? ¿Cómo nos conocemos exactamente?.

El chico tosió un poco. –Bueno la historia es más o menos así…

 _0o0o0flash back de Serena0o0o0o0_

 _-No debí de haberme ido, debí esperar al profesor Oak- decía para si una pequeña que estaba caminando por el bosque, asustada y sin nadie que la oyera. –Quiero a mi mama…_

 _Seguía caminando con temor, adentrándose en un lugar desconocido después de todo era la primera vez que iba a esa región y a un campamento pero su mama dijo que todo estaría bien, son sus manos en su boca temiendo lo peor pero sabía que tenía que caminar o ¿se quedaría ahí esperanzada? Sin darse cuenta tropezó con una roca y cayó al césped con brusquedad, su sombrero de paja voló por un instante y cayo cercas de un arbusto, estaba por romper en llanto "se fuerte" eran las palabras que se decía para animarse como pudo se levantó y camino con dificultad hasta llegar a su sombrero. –No huyas de mi sr. Sombrero- dijo Serena riendo sin embargo a los 5 segundos su sonrisa desapareció pues del arbusto salió un beedrill hecho una furia. -¡Ahhhh!- exclamo ella y empezó a correr como pudo._

 _Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del profesor Oak para ser exactos en su patio trasero. -¿Dónde está Serena?- interrogo uno de los ayudantes del profesor Oak y cuando el anciano escucho la pregunta se acercó molesto. -¿Cómo que donde está? No les pago para que me pierdan a mis alumnos ¡búsquenla!- exclamo furioso el anciano después bufo en eso siente que alguien la jala de su bata era nada más y nada menos que un azabache con unas "z" en sus mejillas. -¿Quién se perdió?._

 _-Una niña ya la buscaremos no te vayas a perder tú también- dijo Oak y se retiró en eso Ash puso mirada seria, voltio a ver a los ayudantes y miraba al bosque no lo pensó dos veces y se escabullo para hallar a su compañera por otro lado la chiquilla perdida estaba asustada y se encontraba escondida en un troco hueco el pokemon parecía haberse ido y cuando salió piso mal y cayo de manera brusca, empezó a llorar y escondió su cabeza en sus piernas. –Al menos ese tonto pokemon ya no está…- dijo la pequeña pero entonces escucha un ruido proveniente de los arbustos, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte casi se le hacía del pecho, todo volvió a la normalidad cuando miro a un niño salir de entre los arbustos._

 _El niño la miro con ternura, su rodilla estaba lastimada y a un lado estaba su sombrero se acercó lo tomo y después se lo coloco en la cabeza a ella._ _-¿Estas bien?- interrogo, la niña demostraba en sus ojales mucho miedo y asintió con la cabeza. –Veo que estas herida, déjame ayudarte._

 _De su bolsillo saco un pañuelo y se lo amordazo de manera delicada en la rodilla y con sumo cuidado la ayudo a levantarse. –Soy Ash Ketchum._

 _-Mi nombres es Serena…- susurro la chiquilla mientras se tallaba su ojo con la mano derecha. –Bueno Serena ha llegado la hora de irnos si no nos apresuramos el profesor Oak nos regañara._

 _Ash empezó a caminar pero noto que Serena no lo seguía, se giró y la miro. -¿Qué ocurre?- interrogo y la miro con preocupación, Ella negó con la cabeza. –Me duele la rodilla, no creo que pueda caminar todo el camino- y cuando el joven escucho eso se agacho lo suficiente y le ofreció su espalda a Serena indicando que se subiera en ell. –Ash… yo…_

 _-Vamos, somos amigos y debemos ayudarnos unos entre otros- y con esa última frase y con toda la cara roja Serena se subió en la espalda de Ash, la chica se sentía protegida y miro aquel niño como su héroe, la salvo de la soledad en la que se había metido…_

 _-¡Serena!- se escuchó una mujer corriendo despavorida directo para abrazar a su hija, todos se alegraban de ver a ambos niños sanos y salvos. –Nos dieron un gran susto pequeños- comento el profesor Oak._

 _-fuiste mi héroe gracias Ash- dijo Serena antes de irse, todo había terminado, el campamento fue grandioso y cuando estaba por correr se giró y le planto un beso en la mejilla al azabache después corrió con todas sus fuerzas, feliz._

 _0o0o0o0fin del flashback de Serena0o0o0_

-Ahora que ya sabes la historia ¿me recuerdas?- pregunto Ash viendo a la joven, la chica se había perdido por unos instantes en esos recuerdos cuando se percató que tenía que volver a la vida real negó con la cabeza. –Lo siento no lo recuerdo- comento la joven, Ash había sido un idiota y le daría una pequeña lección, cuando ella pensara que era el mejor momento le diría que lo recordaba mientras tanto el azabache suspiro algo triste. –No hay problema, en aquel entonces dijiste que era tu héroe y me diste un beso en la mejilla tal vez ahora puedas lo mismo cuando te vuelva rescatar- comenta el Ketchum en tono de broma.

-Calla tonto- contesto la chica con un rubor en sus mejillas después ninguno dijo nada, fueron los 2 minutos más eternos de sus vidas para ambos en eso los rubios llegan para romper el hielo. –Ash es hora de irnos para que retes a Violeta- comenta el chico de lentes, por otro lado a Bonnie se le ocurre una idea loca y divertida. -¡Serena! ¡ven con nosotros!- chillo contenta mientras la tomaba de las manos. –Sera divertido viajar los 4 ¿Qué dices? Además soy la única niña en el viaje- dijo esto último con tristeza, la ojiazul sonríe. –Bueno si Ash y Clemmont no tienen problema pues si me gustaría.

Los chicos niegan con la cabeza y Ash dice su frase "entre más seamos es más divertido" y así los 4 salieron del pueblo Vanitas rumbo a cd. Novarte con la esperanza de que Ash ganara su primera medalla, cuando llegan a la ciudad que no les tomo tanto como pensaban justo del centro pokemon iba saliendo la líder del gimnasio. - ¡Violeta!.

La chica de ojos verdes reconoce a Serena y se acerca gustosa a saludarla de echo la recibe con un abrazo lo que deja algo extrañados al trio. –Qué bueno verte ¿Cómo has estado? Ya sabes después de aquel incidente…- dialogo Violeta, Serena se queda callada unos instantes pues Ash ni los rubios sabían de 'eso'. –Bien gracias Violeta por cierto ellos son Ash, Clemmont y Bonnie, el joven del pikachu viene a retarte a una batalla pokemon.

-¡Esplendido! Me encantan las batallas, soy tipo bicho espero que me des una buena batalla- dijo Violeta emocionada, Ash sonrió y acepto. –Perfecto entonces te espero en el gimnasio, nos vemos chicos.

-Bien si es mi primer gimnasio tengo que asegurarme de mi victoria- dice el azabache y con eso se va corriendo al centro pokemon y en 5 minutos ya estaba de regreso. –Listo andando….

En la entrada del gran gimnasio se encontraban los 4. –Recuerdo cuando me batí con ella, fue una batalla sencilla así que si no ganas eso dejara mucho que desear de ti menso.

Ash solo se limitó a sacarle la lengua a Serena, cuando entraron y dio inicio la batalla Ash saco a su fiel amigo pikachu quien logro vencer uno de los pokemon de Violeta pero el segundo hizo cenizas a la ratita amarilla. –Le toca a mi viejo amigo de Sinnoh- dicho esto Ash llama al ave de nombre staraptor quien ya tenía ganas de pelear, en menos de 10 minutos el joven de las "z" ya había ganado el combate (perdonen que no narre a fondo las batallas pero no se me da muy bien, en los momentos más importantes como cuando se enfrenten contra el team flare ahí narrare mejor las batallas o eso quiero pensar XD).

Después de la gran batalla vemos a los 5 fuera del gimnasio Violeta entregándole la medalla a Ash y este muy emocionado, los rubios lo felicitan. –Bien muchachos ya es tarde sugiero que lleguen a cd. Luminalia y ahí se queden por hoy para después ir a su siguiente medalla que si me lo preguntan le sugiero que vallan con el líder Lino, en cd. Relieve ¡mucha suerte en su viaje!- se despide la líder.

Los chicos continuaron su viaje juntos hasta llegar a Luminalia donde deciden visitar al profesor Ciprés quien amablemente les ofrece su casa para que se queden a dormir, una vez que los 5 estaban reunidos en la sala, el profesor les habla del aparato llamado holomisor y les explica que sirve para mantener contacto, logro hacer un par de estos y les hace entrega de uno a Serena y a Ash. –Úsenlos con sabiduría, yo me comunicare con ustedes a través de esto al igual que lo podría hacer Lysson pues él es el creador del aparto y tiene acceso a todos.

Mientras los 4 jóvenes ya eran víctimas de Morfeo, por las calles nocturnas de Luminalia no todo era paz y tranquilidad, una chica de ojos esmeraldas estaba corriendo desesperada, su pokemon inicial estaba gravemente herido y ella contaba con algunos raspones. –tranquilo… pase lo que pase yo te cuido- el pokemon estaba casi inconsciente y la chica tenía mucho miedo el peor error que cometió fue meterse en un callejón pensando que tenía una salida, se topó con que era un callejón sin salida.

-Nos estás haciendo esto más difícil mocosa, quieras o no serás ahora parte del team rocket- dijo con autoridad Jessie y a su lado estaba James, el gato parlanchín estaba cuidando el perímetro para que nadie se interpusiera.

-¡No aceptare nada! ¡déjenme en paz!- grito la ojiesmeralda lo que hizo que Jessie frunciera el ceño. -¡Tu no mandas estúpida!- le contesto y le dio una bofetada tremenda haciendo que la chica de cabellos castaños soltara a su pokemon y de un momento a otro James había tomado a la inocente criatura.

-No quiero…- se escuchó la débil voz de la chica, James sonríe. –No tienes opción- y con eso dicho empieza a asfixiar al pokemon, la chica se sentía tan impotente estaba en el piso de rodillas ni siquiera era capaz de pararse para salvar a su pokemon tipo hierva, como un medio de desquite cerro sus delicadas manos y golpeo el suelo, lo único que consiguió fue lastimarse un poco. –Si no aceptas, quilladin morirá- sentencio James (no pregunten como diablos fue posible que estuviera ahorcando a una piñata xD).

-¡Basta! Ustedes ganan pero déjenlo en paz, él no tiene la culpa.

El team rocket sonríe. –Es tu mejor elección ahora te diremos que es lo que harás para nosotros- explico Jessie.

Al día siguiente nuestros héroes continúan su viaje, pasan por pueblo Vanitas para almorzar y cuando quieren continuar por la ruta 7 conocida tambien como "paseo de la ribera" se dan cuenta que hay un puente de madera y en ese puente algo obstruye el paso. –Eso es… ¿snorlax?- dice Ash confundido, en eso Serena saca su pokedex. –Sí, es un snorlax ¿Qué tiene de malo Ash?- interroga la ojiazul.

Ash bufa. –Esos pokemon no se despiertan con nada del mundo excepto una pokeflauta y es un gran embrollo encontrar una dudo que en el pueblo tengan una y Luminalia no es opción regresar así nunca avanzaremos- decía triste el azabache en eso el rubio se acomoda sus lentes. –No tan rápido Ash, aún tenemos una esperanza, yendo a la ruta 6 hay un edificio que se llama Palacio cenit ahí podemos hallar la pokeflauta, en eso Bonnie y Serena abrazan al rubio, el si pensaba. -¡Eres un genio Clemmont! Ash deberías aprender más de el- comenta Serena de manera graciosa, Ash le saca la lengua riendo.

Llegando a la ruta 6 conocida también como "alameda del palacio" los 4 se encuentran con la novedad de que es un gran recorrido pero los habían unos inmensos árboles que cubrían el sol, una vista preciosa y detrás de los arboles césped para hacerte de algún pokemon y no podían faltar los entrenadores. –Tenemos que ir por este camino para llegar al palacio después podremos retar a los entrenadores- explico el cientifico.

Cuando los 4 llegan se tan casi les da un paro cardiaco al saber el precio del lugar para entrar. –Veo mi dinero volar y ya no regresar- decía con drama Ash, Serena solo suspira. –Escuchen será mejor que solo vallamos Ash y yo, ustedes esperen nos aquí.

Una vez adentro se les presenta un dilema, el dueño del palacio no encontraba a su furfrou, el azabache y la ojiazul se ofrecen a buscarlo y después de dos horas con 45 minutos dan con el pokemon que se encontraba en el jardín trasero, cansados y exhaustos le llevan el pokemon al dueño, este feliz y en agradecimiento les entrega la pokeflauta, después de tanto embrollo lograron llegar a donde estaba el snorlax de la nada sale un karateka diciendo que él puede tocar la pokeflauta y efectivamente despiertan al pokemon, molesto y queriendo luchar, Ash estaba por sacar la pokebola cuando Serena interfiere. –Este es mío.

Segundos más tarde la chica se hace de un snorlax, los 4 por fin logran atravesar el puente y casualmente se topan con Benigno y Trovalto quienes retan a Ash y Serena en una batalla doble la cual los amigos del profesor Ciprés vencen. –Eres un menso Ash, no sirves para trabajo en equipo- decía una enojada Serena quien se cruzaba de brazos, Beningo y Trovalto se marchan muy felices con dinero.

Nuestros héroes conocen a la guardería pokemon y más delante está el bastión de batalla. –Esto es genial, podremos ganar el dinero que perdimos con Benigno y Trovalto, Ash no lo vallas a arruinar otra vez- comenta Serena y una vez preparados los tres entrenadores pokemon empiezan a luchar con todos los retadores del lugar, haciéndose de experiencia y mucho dinero mientras que Bonnie jugaba con los pokemon de la guardería, cuando estaban por irse Serena ve como un tipo estaba sacando fotos a una pareja y le parece una idea interesante. –Disculpe ¿me podría tomar una foto a mí?.

-Mi nombre es Marco Carrete y saco fotos muy chulas- una vez puesta, Serena hace una pose de victoria enfrente del bastión de batalla, Ash la mira por unos segundos "linda" fue un pensamiento que paso rápido por su cabeza, se quedó mirándola por un rato hasta que noto que ella se acercaba a él y lo toma de la mano. –Vamos Ash quiero una foto grupal- el chico suspira y sonríe ni hablar, era una chica después de todo, los 4 se ponen y hacen unas caras chistosas y al final los 4 con la pose de victoria. –Bueno están muy chulas las fotos ¿Verdad? ¿desean dejar propina?- pregunto el tipo y entonces Ash y Clemmont negaron con la cabeza, Serena es sonrojo por pena. –¡Lo siento pero nos hemos quedado sin dinero!.

Grito la chica y los 4 corrieron rumbo a su nuevo destino, la gruta tierraunida.

-Va… tacaños- dijo el tipo que les tomo las fotos.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Un saludo lectores! Solo paso a actualizar la historia jeje que sus lindos post me inspiran a querer actualizar, la otra semana es de examenes :(! estudiare mucho para salir bien jiji :3 bueno sin mas por el momento besos y abrazos!**

 **Andrea.**

 **reviews:**

 **cutesaralisa: Bueno todo puede pasar en el fic muajajajaja! tal vez Corelia lo ayude tal vez no... hay que leer para saber :3!**

 **abillidge90: gracias por leer mi historia XD aun no me doy la vuelta por tus trabajos pero ten seguro que lo hare :3!**

 **jgonza-1995: saludos y que bueno que te guste mi historia espero no te aburra por que tengo mucho que desglosar en ella XD con respecto a lo que me dices :P tal vez pase algo parecido pero para saber hay que leer XD saludos y gracias por el post!**

 **arturodejesus123: gracias hermano pearl por leer mi historia y que te guste :D espero que este cap igual n.n!**

 **nico2883: saludos lector, gracias por leerlo y que teguste en cuanto a Miette si planeo meterla en fic pero mas delante :3**

 **K: saludos y que bueno verte, jaja no te cain bien xD ami me cayo bien el kalm del juego :P jijiji pero bueno espero que te guste el fic y mas delante se vera una concecuencia de Serena por negar que conocio al azabache x3!**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _capítulo 9._**

Ash, Serena y los rubios continuaron su aventura a través de la región Kalos y ahora se encuentran atravesando lo que parece ser la gruta tierra unida conocida también como escondrijo zubat. Era una cueva corta y solo ese lugar los podria llegar a su siguiente destino que es pueblo petroglifo sin embargo durante el transcurso de la gruta tierra unida nuestros héroes se dieron cuenta que no por nada lo llaman "Escondrijo zubat". -¿Falta mucho para salir de la cueva?- interrogo con miedo Bonnie quien iba detrás de Clemmont, tomando con sus pequeñas manos el traje de su hermano. –No te preocupes Bonnie, yo te cuido- contesto el 4 ojos y con una mano acaricio la cabeza de su hermana, Serena se enterneció por la escena que no se dio cuenta cuando Ash se detuvo, ocasionando que se golpeara la nariz con la espalda mochila de Ash. -¿Por qué te detienes?- interroga ella frotándose la nariz.

En eso un montón de zubat salen del a nada provocando que nuestros héroes se asustaran, tres de ellos se escondieron detrás del azabache y como consecuencia lo abrazaron y se agacharon una vez que pasaron todos los pokemon tipo veneno/volador nuestros chicos se pusieron de pie, le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta a Ash que aún seguía abrazando a Serena, la suelta y la chica también se aleja un poco provocando un leve sonrojo entre ambos. –Tengo una idea que no fallara…

Comento el rubio y empezó a hurgar entre sus cosas después saco una especie de lata "repelente" decía en una etiqueta, Bonnie aplaudió eso era una gran idea. –Con esto no nos molestaran más los pokemon en lo que resta del camino.

-¡Eres un genio!- exclaman las dos mujeres y se abrazan al finalizar la cueva se encuentran con la bella ruta 8 conocida también como muralla costera, esta ruta se divide en dos parte, una parte de la montaña y otra a nivel del mar de un lado se une con la cd. Relieve y del otro tenemos al pueblo donde se dirigen nuestros héroes, al llegar al destino Bonnie queda maravillada. -¡Vamos al acuario! ¡quiero ver pokemon!- exclama con felicidad mientras jalonea el brazo de Clemmont en eso llegan unos ayudantes del profesor Ciprés para saludarlos y decirles que van rumbo a Luminalia antes de irse les actualizan la pokedex a nuestros amigos Ash y Serena, nuestros héroes deciden ir primero al instituto paleontólogo donde buscan a alguien en especial pero resulta que no está, "posiblemente lo hallarían en la ruta 9" dijo uno de los paleontólogos, los chicos suspiraron y optaron por buscarlo. –Chicos Bonnie está muy insistente con eso del acuario ¿les parece si ustedes van y buscan al cientifico mientras yo me quedo con Bonnie?- pregunto Clemmont, los chicos negaron con la cabeza. –Volveremos pronto- dijo Ash y emprendieron su viaje rumbo a la ruta 9 conocida como Paso de Rhyhorn al llegar Serena y Ash se sorprenden por lo empedrada que esta la ruta haciéndola imposible de atravesar. -¿Y ahora que haremos?- cuestiono la joven un poco desanimada, Ash miro a todos lados y en eso haya un letrero con un rhyhorn a un lado. -¡Ya se!.

Ambos caminan hasta el pokemon y leen el letrero el cual explica que como la ruta es imposible de atravesar se les empresta al pokemon para que la atraviesen. –Cruzaremos con rhyhorn- explico el azabache, la joven asintió y como un caballero Ash la ayudo para que subiera al pokemon, esto provoco un leve sonrojo puesto que la tomo de la cintura. –Ya me acomode- dijo ella y seguido el azabache se coloca detrás de ella, emprendieron el camino donde entrenadores los retaron a una batalla y fue dinero extra para ellos al llegar al final de la rutase deciden bajarse y hay otro letrero "cueva Brillante" una tipa está a un lado de la entrada. –Buenas tardes jovencitos ¿les curo a sus pokemon? Tal vez se encuentren con otros entrenadores dentro.

Los chicos asintieron y después se adentraron a la cueva, era oscura y si entrabas solo podrías perderte muy fácilmente. –Recuerda que la anciana dijo que siguiéramos recto para hallar al cientifico- le recordó Serena a Ash, la chica lo tenía agarrado del brazo puesto que no quería asustarse de nuevo con otros zubats sin embargo lo que los sorprendió fue ver a unos tipos con vestimentas rojas y peinados extravagantes. –Vamos profesor coopere con nosotros…

Dijo uno de los tipos, Serena y Ash intercambiaron miraras. -¡Dejenlo en paz!- chillo la joven sacando una pokebola igual que Ash, los tipos del team flare sonrieron. -¡Jaja! ¿Qué es esto? ¿acaso cree usted, profesor que estos chiquillos lo salvaran? Son 2 contra 5 ¡jaja!- se burló una tipa del team flare.

-Cierra tu maldita boca, idiota y mejor prepárate para que te pateemos el trasero- dijo Serena y en eso llamo a su pokemon braixen, el azabache a su fiel pikachu y una batalla empieza después de eso una doble donde nuestros heroes quedaron victoriosos. -¡Esto no se queda así mocosos! ¡nos la pagaran!- dijo uno del team flare y después desaparecieron dejando al cientifico este como prueba de agradecimiento les obsequia un fósil a Ash y a Serena ( el mandíbula y el aleta). –Si los quieren restaurar les recomiendo que me acompañen al laboratorio en el pueblo- explico el 4 ojos, minutos más tarde Ash tenía en sus manos a un tyrunt y Serena aun amaura los 2 salen contentos.

-Están muy lindos estos pokemon- dice Serena, Ash asiente después se encuentran con los rubios, Clemmont tiene cara de fastidiado y Bonnie esta con una gorrita de un magikard, un globo de gyrados y un collar de milotic. –Valla se nota que Clemmont se divierte- comenta el azabache, Serena sonríe un poco por el comentario, los rubios se acercan a sus amigos. –Para llegar a cd. Relieve hay que atravesar el acuario después la ruta 8 y finalmente llegaremos al destino.

Cuando nuestros héroes llegan a la ruta 8 (zona inferior) hallaron el camino a cd. Relieve y antes deponer sus pies sobre la ciudad se encontraron con Xana y Kalm por ello los 6 deciden descansar un poco en la ciudad, comer y las chicas van de compras a la boutique (Se compran trajes de baño), los chicos por su lado anduvieron con un short playero que compraron en una barata de la tienda. -¡Comerán el polvo!- grito Serena quien traía un traje de dos piezas color rojo y su cabello recogido en una coleta, Xana traía un traje de baño rosado con flores blancas y sus características coletas, Bonnie la más chica traía un traje de baño de una pieza color amarillo, el rubio, Kalm y Ash no se la pensaron y compraron tres shors negros.

-¡Eso está por verse Serena!- le contesto el chico de anteojos y así se divirtieron un momento al final los chicos les ganaron por unos cuantos puntos, después de eso Xana, Serena, Kalm y Ash estaban jugando en la orilla del mar y los rubios se encontraban haciendo un castillo de arena sin embargo no todo fue paz aquel día…

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡ayudenme!- unos gritos horribles de Xana se escucharon por la playa, Serena y Ash dejaron de rebotar la pelota playera misma que siguió un curso diferente a sus dueños, la ojiazul estaba atónita al igual que Ash, Xana se estaba ahogando cuando Kalm se percató de esto no dudo en nada hasta ella ¿causa? Le dio un calambre en la pierna, el joven de cabellos grisáceos sale con Xana cargada al estilo princesa al bajarla le pone su chándal azul y los 4 restantes se acercan con ellos. Más tarde nuestro gremio decide que es hora de cenar, un rato agradable pero una chica se retira repentinamente de la mesa. –Lo siento- se excusó, la joven morena salió y acto seguido Kalm la siguió esto llamo la atención de Serena. –Yo… tengo que ir al baño- mintió y sin más salió. Ash estaba cenando tratando de ocultar su preocupación ¿de verdad era tan tonta? Era obvio que seguiría a Kalm y Xana…

-Oye Ash ¿Por qué no vas a ver dónde está Serena? Creo que ya se tardó mucho- comento Clemmont tomando un trozo de pan, el azabache asintió y salió, no muy lejos de la playa la encontró, escondida en una roca y lo que ella estaba mirando era lo que el sospechaba, a Xana y Kalm. -¿Sabías que espiar a las personas es de mala educación?- cuestiono el azabache estando de brazos cruzados detrás de Serena, la chica se asustó un poco y después lo tomo del brazo y jalo para que no lo vieran. –Calla y déjame escuchar.

-¿Por qué te alejaste Xana? ¿Por qué de nosotros y en especial de mí?- pregunta el chico del chándal algo triste y exasperado, ella solo mira al suelo sin saber que responder. –Yo… tu no lo entiendes- dijo y lo paso de largo pero cuando estaba por alejarse más del chico este la alcanzo a tomar del brazo haciendo que se girara y la sorprende dándole un beso, esa pequeña muestra de afecto rompió el corazón de una jovencita…

Cuando el joven del chándal se separa de Xana, acaricia su mejilla. –Eres muy especial para mi Xana- y nuevamente la beso acto que fue correspondido por la morena, Serena ya no quiso ver nada más, había visto lo suficiente se pone de pie y empieza a caminar, con el corazón roto, Ash le hablo pero no le hizo caso en vez de mirarlo empezó a correr a todo prisa. -¡Serena!- grito Ash pero la joven ya había entrado al centro pokemon, la chica entra y los rubios la miran pero esta no les presta atención, llega a su habitación toma su mochila y sale del lugar corriendo. –No llores Serena- se repetía, sus lágrimas caían ¿Por qué tenía que ser Xana y no ella? Ya no importaba, los rubios al verla salir de nuevo intercambiaron miradas sin comprender que es lo había pasado segundos después llega Ash agitado, tomando aire. -¿Y Serena?.

-Tomo su mochila y salió ¿paso algo?.

-¡Tsk!- se queja el azabache después entran Kalm y Xana, al saber la noticia muy a su pesar Xana tenía que dar la noticia al team Rocket y en un espacio libre que tuvo los contacto y les dijo que Serena estaba sola mientras tanto con la chica que tenía el corazón hecho pedazos, iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando James y Jessie la emboscaron y atraparon, la desmallaron con cloroformo.

La joven despierta en un local abandonado de la ruta 8, estaba amarrada a una silla y solo había un foco colgando en medio de la habitación, daba poca luz de echo solamente ella estaba alumbrada, de las sombras sale un tipo con traje naranja y a su lado un persian. –Hola querida Serena, tu no me conoces pero yo a ti si…

Giovanni juro que Lysson pagaría con sangre el no querer hacer tratos con él. -¿Cómo que atraparon a Serena? ¡par de imbéciles! ¡les encargue que la vigilaran y ahora está en manos de ese imbécil de Giovanni ¡Gil! ¡Salimos ahora rumbo a cd. Relieve!- exclama hecho una furia el líder del team flare. Mientras tanto los 5 jovenes estaban buscando a su amiga, Ash estaba molesto por que sabía la causa por la cual Serena se fue.

-¡Me respetas! ¡yo soy el líder de una organización muy importante escuincla babosa!- contesto el dueño del persian mientras que le soltó dos golpes en el abdomen a Serena haciendo que la chica escupiera unas gotitas de sangre. –Mal…dito- dice por suelos la ojiazul.

-Para lo que me importa lo que digas, James quiero que le quites lo más preciado que una mujer tiene, ese idiota pagara el no haber querido aliarse conmigo ¡jajajaja!- en eso Giovanni sale del local y se sube a su helicóptero privado, James por su lado tira al suelo a Serena (nótese que aun esta amordazada) y el tipo se empieza a bajar la bragueta. –Lo siento no quiero pero él es el jefe…

En eso azotan la puerta y el pyroar de Lysson golpea con una fuerte tacleada a James, Serena solo cerro los ojos y perdió el conocimiento, al deshacerse del team rocket Lysson miro por última vez a Serena y dejo su mochila y pokebolas a un lado, segundos más tarde el gremio encontró a Serena inconsciente, Ash al verla en ese estado se enoja y mira a Kalm con un odio.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- grita y se va a los golpes con Kalm. -¡Peleando no arreglaran nada!- grito Bonnie furiosa, podría ser pequeña de edad pero era lo suficientemente madura como para comprender que ahorita lo importante era Serena. Xana sentía un nudo en la garganta pero era hacerse la víctima y continuar con vida o morir junto a su pokemon, regresaron a cd. Relieve y llevaron a Serena al centro pokemon, segundos más tarde Kalm y Ash estaban fuera hablando de hombre a hombre.

-Así que por eso salió corriendo…- dijo Kalm entendiendo todo, a Serena le gustaba él pero a él le gustaba Xana.

-Ash te lo digo muy honesto, yo jamás le di señales a Serena como para que pensara que a mi me gustaba, yo siento algo muy fuerte por Xana.

-Entiendo lamento haber actuado así pero me fastidia que Serena tenga mala suerte y con eso me refiero a que termino secuestra hoy- contesto Ash con enojo en su voz, mirando al piso.

-No la dejes entonces.

-¿Qué?- interrogo el azabache, mirándolo sin comprender la frase que Kalm le dijo, el chico del chándal sonrió. –Proponle que viajen juntos al menos yo tengo planeado eso con Xana- ambos sonríen después de todo no podían llevarse tan mal después de unos minutos regresan al centro pokemon y apenas entraron recibieron la mala noticia. -¡Se escapó! ¡la paciente Serena se escapó!- grito la enfermera Joey, Kalm y Ash se miraron entre si y corrieron al cuarto de Serena donde solo había una ventaba abierta donde se podía ver las cortinas moverse al ritmo del aire y una cama destendida con una nota "gracias chicos pero he decidido viajar sola" Ash cuando termino de leer el papel lo arrugo formando una bola de papel, tenía un gran enojo ¿Por qué esa chica siempre hacia locuras? ¿era un habito de ella?, Kalm suspiro en eso llegan los rubios, siempre siendo los últimos en enterarse de las cosas.

-Continuare sola no sé qué harás tu Xana pero yo ire por mi segunda medalla y ya después veré que hago…

-Solo me encargare de que llegues al gimnasio y después continuo mi viaje Serena- contesto la chica de tez morena, Serna iba unos cuantos pasos más delante de ella. –espero que algún dia me puedas perdonar Serena.

-¿Dónde diablos se pudieron haber ido?- decía Ash molesto caminando de un lado a otro, Kalm y los demás estaban sentados en un sillón, el chico de cabellos grisáceos tenía los ojos cerrados pensando en posibles lugares donde pudieran estar. -¡Lo tengo! Serena apenas tiene una medalla y lo más seguro es que haya ido al gimnasio de cd. Relieve ¡andando!- dice Clemmont saliendo del centro pokemon seguido por sus amigos y Bonnie.

-Es ahora o nunca- dijo Serena, toma aire y lo deja salir estaba segura que ganaría su segunda medalla cuando siente como es que alguien la jala del brazo haciendo que se gire. –Tu…- esa persona coloco sus hombros en los de ella y la acerco para unir los labios de el con los de ella…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Un saludo lectores! Solo paso a actualizar la historia, mis examenes aun no acaban :v pero ya tenia ganas asi que sin mas espero que lo hayan disfrutado...**

 **reviews:**

 **cutesaralisa: Oye no es mala idea XD ya vere como puedo meter esas ideas :P al fic jaja gracias por leer!**

 **abillidge90: Y estas en lo cierto con Xana y bueno lo de playa fue una buena idea aunque ya tenia estas escenas preparadas XD saludos!**

 **winphognet: Jaja saludos, dejame decirte que no sabia que salieran en el anime XD pero en este fic saldran por encimita :P jeje! me da gusto que te guste la actitud de Serena XD.**

 **arturodejesus123: gracias por tu lindo post :3 y bueno ya sabes Ash no es el reseteado de UNOVA XD aqui sera mejor? jeje! disfruta el fic n.n!**

 **jgonza-1995: saludos y tienes razon debe de tener un rival pero antes sufrira un poquito :p espero que te guste el cap**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo 10._**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior…_**

-Es ahora o nunca- dijo Serena, tomo aire y lo dejo salir, estaba segura que ganaría su segunda medalla entonces estanco a escasos centímetros del picaporte siente como es que alguien la jala del hombro haciendo que se gire. –Tu…- esa persona coloco sus manos en los hombros de ella y la acerco lentamente para unir los labios de el con los de ella…

Aquel joven que había dejado a Serena perpleja, continuaba besándola, quiso profundizar el beso, con una mano empezó a acariciar su mejilla la chica seguía sin reaccionar ¿Qué hacer? Era su primer beso pero no con quien esperaba, entonces retrocedió. –Escúchame estúpido, no se te ocurra volver a besarme o no respondo- dijo la joven seria, con su mano derecha empezó a buscar entre su mochila y dio con su gas pimienta preparándose para lo que fuera, ese día no había salido muy bien. –Así me gustan, difíciles- comento el muchacho quien se abalanzo contra ella y la acorralo en las grandes puertas del gimnasio, la chica cerro sus ojos y coloco sus manos sobre su el pecho del chico evitando que invadiera su espacio personal. -¡No!- chillo ella.

El chico acerco su boca al odio de Serena. –Tu no mandas preciosa- y antes de que la joven pudiera objetar nuevamente el tipo la sorprendió con un beso pero este fue más salvaje, la joven empezó a forcejear y cuando intento defenderse con el gas pimienta el joven supo arrebatarle la pequeña lata sin dejar de besarla… ¡por acerus! ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos cuando los necesitaba?.

-¡Oye, imbécil! ¡quita sus manos sucias manos de Serena!- se escuchó gritar a un joven molesto y a su lado un pikachu preocupado, unos rubios sorprendidos y un Kalm y Xana sin palabras, el tipo que tenía presa a Serena con sus labios la soltó. –Creo que nos veremos en otra ocasión Serena aun tienes algo que me pertenece y que Giovanni quiere que te quite…- le susurro en el oído haciendo que la chica se estremeciera, le planto un leve beso en la mejilla y después James se giró a con el gremio que recién había llegado para interrumpir la escena. -¿James? ¿Qué diablos haces con Serena?- interrogo confundido el azabache.

-Eso no te incumbe después de todo eres un inepto de 14 años, adiós preciosa- soltó y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a todos sorprendidos, Serena estaba que se le saldría el corazón y se dejó deslizar por la puerta hasta caer al suelo.

Ese día y parte de la noche había sido muy extraño bueno para todos fue diferente, para Kalm fue uno muy divertido y se sintió genial al poder confesarle a Xana todo lo que sentía por ella, ahora más que nunca estaba seguro de lo que sentía y no la dejaría ir. Luego esta Ash tratando de analizar todo lo que paso, se encuentra en su alcoba con pikachu.

-¡No la entiendo pikachu! Primero la hayo espiando a Kalm después se pone triste decide viajar sola y cuando la buscamos la hayamos medio muerta (literal) cuando la llevamos al centro pokemon le entra la loca idea de viajar sola dejándonos una estúpida nota y… ahora resulta que al equipo rocket le da por ¿querer besar niñas? Esto no me huele nada bien amigo- monologaba el pobre Ketchum al parecer nunca terminaría de entender a las mujeres, camina de un lado a otro analizando lo ocurrido, el pokemon eléctrico solo lo miraba y pensaba que su entrenador haría un hueco en el piso.

Serena estaba echada en su cama (aún se encontraban en el centro pokemon de Cd. Relieve a regañadientes Ash se la llevo de regreso con todos) tenía su brazo derecho tapándome la vista para evitar que la luz le entrara a sus bellos azules, Bonnie estaba sentada en una silla de escritorio esperando ver si la joven decía algo al no ver respuesta decidió pararse y se estiro un poco. –Sabes me dio algo de hambre le diré a Clemmont que me prepare algo o en su defecto me compre ¿Quieres algo?- pregunto la rubia sin embargo Serena se limitó a negar con su dedo indice, la rubia suspiro y salió de la habitación, cuando la joven ya por fin estaba sola hizo lo que no había hecho desde aquel incidente: llorar, una lagrima escapo de su mejilla y bajo hasta llegar a la almohada donde reposaba su cabeza. –De haber sabido que tendría tantos problemas jamás habría salido de casa…

Susurro muy debajo, pudiéndole pasar a otros justamente tenía que ser ella, este viaje lo había iniciado solo para conocer detalles sobre su padre y resulto ser mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba.

-Pikachu no puedo dejar esto así, tengo que hablar con ella y hacerla entrar en razón, viajara con nosotros- finalizo Ash por fin su monologo y salió de la habitación con mucha cautela se dirigió hasta donde se suponía era el cuarto de las chicas, entro sin hacer ruido y encendió la luz, Serena estaba en su cama aparentemente dormida su brazo que ocultaba sus azules seguía donde mismo, estaba con el cabello suelto esparcido por toda la almohada de color celeste, su blusa tenia algunas manchas y su pantalón estaba algo rasgado sin duda necesitaba nueva ropa, la contemplo por un momento "tierna" fue la única palabra que vino a su mente. -¿Qué se te ofrece? Estas como idiota parado sin decir nada pareces un acosador o más bien pervertido- dijo la joven sin quitar su brazo que ocultaba sus ojales, Ash se asustó y casi tumba una estatuilla que estaba a su lado (estaba en la entrada del cuarto y aun lado estaba una mesa con varias cosas sobre ella entre esas cosas la estatuilla). -¡no soy un pervertido!- chillo el joven acomodando la pieza en su lugar después carraspeo un poco.

-Debemos hablar de lo que ocurrió en el gimnasio hay muchas cosas que no comprendo…- Ash continuaría ablando pero miro que Serena se giró dándole la espalda. –Ya lárgate tengo sueño además yo no quiero hablar esas cosas contigo- contesto ella, la actitud de Serena hacia rabiar al azabache. –Quieras o no me vas a escuchar Serena- sentencio el Ketchum acercándose a la cama. –Nos preocupamos mucho por ti y a ti simplemente te vale un metapod lo que nosotros sintamos ¿Por qué eres tan desconsiderada?- termino de hablar Ash cuando miro a una Serena devastada, la chica se había puesto de pie y lo miro directo a los ojos, sus azules estaban rojizos y unas lágrimas salieron de sus bellos ojos. -¡Calla! Yo no quise…- Serena era incapaz de terminar la frase, todas las escenas malas que paso se volvieron una película en su cabeza, estúpido viaje pokemon.

Ash conmovido por el estado de Serena camino hasta ella. -¿Qué haces? No te acerques o te golpeare- dijo la chica secándose las lágrimas y retrocediendo a cada paso que Ash se acercaba a ella, él no decía ni una palabra la chica no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Por qué todos querían invadir su espacio personal?. –Te lo advierto Ketchum yo no…- no termino la frase por qué sintió como los brazos de Ash la envolvían en un cálido abrazo y con ternura le deposito en beso en cabeza. –No te vamos a dejar sola ni lo pienses por un mísero segundo, me tendrás que soportar todo el día y tal vez noche.

Serena no dijo nada pero una sonrisita se escuchó por parte de ella, sin importarle ya nada dejo recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Ash y con sus delicadas manos apretó la camisa del joven aceptando el confortable abrazo, segundos incluso minutos estuvieron en esa misma posición sin decir nada, las palabras se las llevaba el viento.

Serena pensó que era bueno contarle a Ash sobre lo del beso, se separó un poco del joven para verlo a los ojos. –Sabes hoy tuve mi primer beso y fue decepcionante me enfurece que ese idiota simplemente me beso de la nada y yo… bueno no supe que hacer- comento Serena mientras soltaba poco a poco la camisa de Ash, el joven la miro atento. –Bien creo que podríamos hacer algo al respecto ya que no te gusto tu primer beso...

-¿Qué se puede hacer?- interrogo Serena confundida en eso Ash se le acerca y empieza a frotar su mano en los labios de Serena, la chica no entendía nada después el joven azabache giro la mirada hacia el baño y un rubor se hizo en sus mejillas. –Bueno ya está eh borrado ese mal beso de tus labios ahora podrás besar por primera vez a quien tú quieras y cuando quieras.

La ojiazul soltó una sonrisa, Ash era un buen chico de eso ya no tenía dudas se acercó a él y le deposito un beso en la mejilla. –Bien empezaremos a viajar juntos solo espero que no me hagas esperarte para que consigas tus demás medallas y si me disculpas quisiera dormir, este día fue muy largo y agotador- explico la chica al tiempo que abrió la puerta indicándole a Ash que saliera este asintió y salió algo nervioso. –No..nos vemos…

La chica al tiempo que cerró la puerta con su dedo indice derecho se tocó los labios "Bueno ya está eh borrado ese mal beso de tus labios ahora podrás besar por primera vez a quien tú quieras y cuando quieras." La frase que le dijo Ash rodo por su cabeza un par de veces y al final una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Minutos más tarde ya estaba Bonnie en la habitación dormida y Serena estaba mirando al techo aun con una sonrisa, cerro sus ojos y su ultimo pensamiento fue el pensar cómo será su viaje con Ash.

Al día siguiente los 6 chicos estaban almorzando muy a gusto, Ash y Serena listos para su batalla con Lino y en cambio Kalm estaba ansioso por llegar a su próximo destino para su tercera medalla. –Entonces Xana ¿aceptas viajar conmigo?- dijo el chico del chándal quien había estado insistiendo la noche anterior con la misma petición, los 4 restantes dejaron de comer ya que la pregunta salió del a nada, Xana se contuvo y negó con la cabeza. –Seguiré sola.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres así Xana?- empezó a molestarse Kalm, la morena ni siquiera lo miro, se limpió la boca con la servilleta dando a entender que había terminado su almuerzo y se dispuso a irse. –Nos vemos chicos en otra ocasión.

La joven salió y Kalm se quedó ahí molesto, en eso Clemmont tosió llamando su atención. –No seas tonto, síguela.

El chico de cabellos grisáceos salió lo más rápido que pudo y la intercepto casi saliendo de Cd. Relieve la tomo de la muñeca haciendo que la joven se detuviera. -¿Por qué no entiendes que te quiero? Y que solo te quiero proteger.

Xana miraba al piso y después clavo sus bellos esmeraldas en los de él. –Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide, entiéndelo tú. Adiós Kalm- se soltó y empezó a correr en la ruta, el joven de cabellos grisáceos no la dejaría escapar y corrió tras ella hasta que la alcanzo la tomo de los brazos y le planto un tercer beso, Xana siguió peleando pero su corazón le decía que aceptara a Kalm mientras su mente le decía "Es mala idea" cuando acabaron de besarse Xana se limpió sus labios. -¿Para eso hiciste que perdiera mi tiempo Kalm?.

Y con esa pregunta dejo al chico del chándal serio, ella continuo caminando alejándose más y más lo que Kalm no sabía era con el enorme peso que ella cargaba…

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Lysson.

-Quiero que me mantengan al día sobre el paradero de Serena, no quiero que se vuelva repetir ese asunto con Giovanni, ese imbécil me las pagara- concluía el tipo de cabellera naranja, sus subordinados solo asentían.

Por otro lado con Giovanni y James.

-Bien hecho James, quiero que la hagas tuya ¿me entendiste? Tienes que hacerla ¡Lysson me las pagara!- exclamo mientras golpeaba su escritorio con su puño, James trago saliva. –Sr. ¿es muy necesario jefe? ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? ¿Por qué no Butch?- el peliazul realmente no estaba de acuerdo en lastimar a la chiquilla mucho menos hacerla suya por la fuerza. –Para esto te estoy pagando a ti imbécil, quiero que tu tengas esa tarea.

-Pero señor…

-¡Nada! Dije que quiero que le quites la virginidad a esa mocosa ¿entendido? Es eso o prefieres morir a manos de persian, creo que tiene hambre… no ha comido desde hace un rato- dijo el tipo de traje naranja mientras miraba a su pokemon lamiéndose el labio, James trago saliva. –Si…

-Bien dicho James, quiero que la secuas que tienen en Kalos nos mantenga al tanto de donde se halle Serena, cada vez que gane una medalla o que valla a alguna ridícula fiesta ¡todo! Y cuando menos lo espere Lysson, atacaremos.

Volviendo con nuestros héroes Serena y compañía acababan de salir del gimnasio de Lino, Serena y el azabache miraban con gran admiración su segunda medalla y había sido una muy buena experiencia en batalla para amaura y tyrunt. -¡Es genial!- chillo Bonnie. –Ya les falta menos para ir a la liga pokemon.

-Es cierto, estamos más cercas de pelear contra Diantha- dijo Serena, sus ojos brillaban ese día para ella seria grandioso y sabría por fin algo de su padre, Ash asintió. -¿Cuál es nuestro próximo destino?- pregunto el chico de las "z".

-Puedo sugerir cd. Yantra como su siguiente lugar para una batalla no antes de pasar por la ruta 10 que nos llevara a un pueblito muy agradable ¿Qué dicen?- sugirió el chico de lentes, todos aceptaron y continuaron su destino, siguieron por el norte de cd. Relieve hasta llegar a la ruta 10 conocida también como " _camino menhires_ " .

-Esta ruta está llena de menhires colocados hace 3000 años envueltos por una energía misteriosa. En realidad estos menhires eran Pokémon petrificados por la máquina creada por A. Z., el cual utilizó la energía de diversos Pokémon para salvar a su Floette de la muerte.- termino de leer Bonnie un folleto que se le había entregado apenas entraron en la ruta 10. –Valla es una historia interesante lo de estos menhires- dijo el rubio acomodándose los lentes.

-Bueno nosotros entre más rápido salgamos de aquí me sentiré más segura- dijo Serena algo no le causaba buena espina del lugar y no se equivoco mas delante se encontraron con unos entrenadores y después les toco luchar con unos secuaces del team flare, al terminar la batalla y llegar al pueblo Crómlech se dieron cuenta que era un pueblito precioso.

-¡Es hermoso!- chillo Bonnie maravillada con tanto paisaje, Serena sonrió al igual que los demás "mayores" después llegaron al centro pokemon curaron a sus amigos y decidieron comer algo en algún puesto de los que estaba fuera de la ciudad apenas iban a empezar a comer cuando una entrenadora de patines llega. -¡Hola! Soy Corelia y disculpa mi atrevimiento pero me gustaría tener una batalla contigo- dijo la rubia y a su lado estaba un lucario.

Ash sonrio. –Claro que acepto- dijo mientras se ponía de pie pero la rubia negó con la cabeza. –Tu no tonto, ella- miro a Serena con una sonrisa.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Un saludo lectores! Solo paso a actualizar la historia, gracias por animarme en los exámenes K, estudiare mucho :D espero que este cap sea de tu agrado n.n! mucho drama! XD y los examenes aun no acaban jaja pero les dejo esto que me parecio lindo publicarlo ya que se acerca el 14 de febrero y esas cosas XD, besos y abrazos!.**

 **Andrea.**

 **reviews:**

 **nico2883: Lector, no entendi ni una palabra :c pero creo que me dijiste algo sobre una rival para Serena XD si habra una, en su momento aun es muy pronto para meterla a la historia o tal vez no...**

 **cutesaralisa: Me dio risa tu post, ahorita se que debes odiarlo por maltratar a nuestra Serena pero ten por seguro que tendra su mericido! jum!**

 **abillidge90: Todos tiene un dia malo alguna vez y Serena no fue la excepcion :P cierto gracias por tus puntos de vista XD estaban jugando boliplayero! jeje! y si acersaste con Xana pero no con Lysson XD.**

 **arturodejesus123: hermano pearl siempre es bueno leer tus post, que bueno que te guste el cap y espero lo disfrutes como yo disfruto escribiendolo jeje!.**

 **K: me gusto tu idea de James asi que la introduci, gracias por ello y por desearme suerte en mis examenes :) tengo el presentimiento que los aprove xD no con 10 pero al menos los pase y hay salud jeje, saludos :D.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo 11._**

La ojiazul sonrió le dio un mordisco a su comida y se paró de su lugar, tomo una servilleta se limpió la boca y se giró para ver a Corelia. –acepto.

Y una risa por parte de las dos entrenadoras ambas sacaron sus pokebolas, Corelia saco a su mienfoo en cuanto a Serena creyó que amaura necesitaba una batalla, las cosas empezaron bien para Serena pero seamos realistas Corelia es una líder gimnasio y derroto en 4 ataques al amaura de Serena. –No te confíes, yo soy una líder de gimnasio.

-Eso me queda claro querida- contesto la ojiazul y la batalla continuo, en los asientos del puesto de comida estaban los rubios impresionados por la habilidad de Serena y también por Corelia, ambas eran buenas sin embargo había un azabache que estaba haciendo pucheros. –Yo la habría vencido…- decía en voz baja el chico de las "z".

-¡Braixen yo te elijo!- chillo Serena, el pokemon fuego se preparó y tomo su ramita de fuego, aun no podía derrotar al mienfoo de la rubia, le tomo 2 pokemon derrotarlo y a continuación la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Yantra llamo a su fiel lucario. –Esto si será bueno- dijo Clemmont mientras se acomodó sus lentes.

Después de unos fogosos ataques y buenas patadas de lucario hacia braixen una luz empezó a resplandecer al tipo fuego y efectivamente lo que se imaginan, evoluciono a delphox. -¡Genial!- exclamo Serena al ver a su pokemon zorro evolucionado, Corelia sonrió entonces llamo a su mejor amigo lucario una batalla fogosa se disputo entre el pokemon tipo lucha y el tipo fuego, ninguno de los 2 quería ceder, Serena ordena un ataque de fuego poderoso que ocasiona lesiones a lucario entonces Corelia alza la mano. –Tengo una sorpresa lucario mega-evoluciona!- el pokemon es ocultado por una luz de varios colores y después lo vemos en su forma mega, el gremio queda sorpendido ¿Cuántas piedras para megaevolucionar existían?.

Y en tres ataques delphox cayo inconciente, las chicas regresaron sus pokemon a sus pokebolas y la rubia le sonrió a Serena, sus amigos se reunieron con ellas. –Fue una gran batalla por cierto quisiera que aceptaras esto como un regalo- dialogo la chica de los patines y de su mochila saco un traje como el de ella pero en color azul y blanco además venían unos zapatos que podían convertirse en patines la ojiazul niega con la cabeza. –Anda después de todo te veré en ciudad Yantra para otra genial batalla.

Y sin más Serena acepta las prendas, Corelia la mira por unos segundos junto al lucario que siempre la acompañaba acto seguido se despide de todos, yéndose de nuevo a cd. Yantra. Por otro lado en un hotel cualquiera de la región Kalos se encontraban James y Jessie en pleno acto sexual una vez que los dos alcanzaron su mayor anhelo, Jessie cayó a un lado de él y lo abrazo por la espalda, le otorgo un beso en la mejilla. –Te noto extraño ¿Qué ocurrió cuando Giovanni te llamo?.

La peliroja era astuta además de que James no sabía mentir, el peliazul bufo se giró con ella y le deposito un beso en la cabeza. –Nada importarte.

-No me vengas con eso James tu sabes lo que significas para mí y creo que he tenido la suficiente confianza de contarte todas las cosas que he pasado por lo que exijo saber ¿Qué carajos te pidió Giovanni?- fulmino la malosa del team rocket, James frunció el ceño y se paró de la cama. -¿quieres saberlo? ¡bien! ¡quiere que me tire a una mocosa de 10 años!- molesto y dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho decidió salir de la habitación, Jessie se cubrió con la sabana acto seguido cerro la puerta que James había abierto para salir. -¿Estas bromeando? ¿Cómo que tirarse a una niña? ¿acaso no vez a la mujer que tienes enfrente?- con la última pregunta se acercó a su hombre para besarlo pero James rechazo el beso, miro al suelo y maldijo en su mente. –Es eso o mi vida…

Y con esa frase dejo a Jessie pensativa lo cual aprovecho para salir de la alcoba, necesitaba tomar aire.

Mientras tanto en pueblo Boceto se encontraba Vera discutiendo con nada más y nada menos que el líder de la organización flare. -¿Cómo es posible?- chillo ella arrojándole una sartén a Lysson la cual supo esquivar. –Cálmate Vera- pedía el tipo de cabellera rojiza. -¡ ¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! ¡me estás diciendo que casi violan a mi nena! ¡que ella es un trofeo para otra organización!, mi decisión está tomada nos iremos de Kalos ella y yo- finalizo Vera la discusión y se dispuso a hacer las maletas cuando iba a subir las escaleras siente como Lysson la toma de la muñeca. –Suéltame o no respondo.

El tipo suspiro. –No dejare que te la lleves yo también tengo derechos sobre ella es mi…- y cuando estaba por decirlo Vera lo calla. –No tienes ningún derecho sobre Serena estos 10 años yo la he cuidado muy bien sin tu ayuda así que ahora te pido que te retires y yo decido si nos quedamos o nos largamos de Kalos, mi decisión está tomada Lysson.

-¡Entiende mujer! Si te largas le será más fácil al teamn Rocket agarrarlas y sabe que cosas les haría el imbécil solo para dañarme- explico con fastidio el tipo de cabellos rojos, Vera lo miro con odio y se soltó con brusquedad. –Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de hacerme lo que hiciste, estúpido.

Y como Vera lo saco casi a patadas de su casa. –No regreses Lysson, no te necesito ni ella tampoco.

-Tu sabes que regresare y no podrás apartarla de mí, ahora más que nunca necesitan de mi protección y eso es lo que hare quieras o no Vera- finalizo la discusión, saco a su salamance acto seguido emprendió un vuelo hacia su guarida, Vera cayó al piso de rodillas y una lagrima recorrió su mejilla derecha. –Maldito.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo Crómlech, en el centro pokemon para ser exactos se encontraba una rubia y una joven de cabellos cafés en el baño de mujeres. -¡Anda Serena! ¡sal rápido! Quiero ver como se te mira ese traje que te obsequio Corelia- decía Bonnie muy entusiasmada segundos después Serena salió, el vestido era idéntico al de Corelia solo que las partes que estaban en rojo en las de Serena eran color azul y el fondo era de color blanco. -¡Te vez hermosa! Los vestidos te quedan.

Serena se ruboriza un poco y al salir del tocador los chicos se quedan mirándola un par de segundos, Clemmont carraspea un poco. –Te vez muy bien Serena- comenta Ash asiente y la chica solo muestra una sonrisa. –Bueno supongo que hay que continuar con el viaje ¿no? ¿Cuál es nuestro nuevo destino?.

-La ruta 11 y atravesaremos una cueva que se llama Brillante para después llegar a cd. Yantra y que ustedes reten a Corelia.

Nuestros héroes llegan a la ruta 11 conocida también como "senda de los reflejos" ahí lo único que les espero fueron entrenadores tras entrenadores lo que dejo dinero de por medio, al adentrarse en la cueva se dieron cuenta que sus paredes tenían cristales haciendo reflejar todo. –Wooo ¡es hermosa!- dijo Bonnie pegando un salto, Serena se miró en uno de los cristales realmente lucia linda con ese vestido mientras el azabache paso a un lado de ella dándole un muy leve zape. –Ni que estuvieras tan bonita- dijo y después le saco la lengua, Serena lo alcanzo y le golpeo el hombro. –No seas envidioso, como a ti no te quedan los vestidos por eso lo dices pero yo soy una chica por lo tanto estoy más que segura que el vestido me hace lucir atractiva- contesto Serena en un tono de superioridad, Ash sonrió. –Pues la verdad es que si te vez muy linda.

Al oír las palabras de Ash la chica se ruboriza un poco, el azabache al darse cuenta sonríe y aprovecha para molestarla. -¡Te ruborice! Awwwws cosita- dijo el chico de apellido condimento, Serena le golpea el hombro. –Cállate tarado.

Antes de llegar a su rumbo, en la cueva reflejos se hacen de mucho dinero por los entrenadores que se encontraban ahí. –Me pregunto si ¿esos entrenadores se quedaran parados ahí toda su vida esperando a entrenadores como nosotros?- decía Bonnie mientras un signo de interrogación se formó sobre su cabeza apenas llegaron a Cd. Yantra fueron directo al centro pokemon para curar a sus amigos, cuando salen dispuestos a encontrar el gimnasio de cd. Yantra se encuentran con Benigno y Trovalto quienes les informan que el profesor Ciprés quiere que visiten a Megayayo quien les dirá una importante información. -¿Dónde se encuentra esa persona?- interroga Ash.

Y a continuación el gremio se dirige a la torre maestra donde hayan a un anciano de cejas rubias cenizas alargadas y calvo, a su lado esta Corelia. –Hola muchachos, Beningno me aviso que vendrían, les explicare sobre la mega-evolución…

Terminando la explicación Megayayo dice que no son dignos de retar a su nieta ya que ella cuenta con mega-lucario lo cual hace molestar a Serena. –Se equivoca, todos nosotros somos capaces de poder retarla y es más derrotarla- dice la chica algo molesta, los rubios solo miran la escena y Ash estaba no del todo sorprendido ya que era de esperarse, esa chica nunca se quedaba callada además Kalm y Xana habían llegado a la torre maestra hace un par de segundos, Megayayo sonríe con sorna. –Bien muchacha si tanto piensas que eres digna de enfrentar a mi nieta te desafío a que luches contra aquel muchacho- apunta a Kalm y continua hablando. –Si lo derrotas entenderé que estas preparada para mi nieta pero si él te gana solo demostrara que las mujeres no deben salir en un viaje pokemon, deben quedarse en casa para aprender las cosas que una mujer debería.

-Que machista pero acepto, espero que no eches para atrás Kalm- dijo Serena en un tono totalmente serio, lo que sorprendió al chico del chándal sin embargo recordando lo que sucedió en cd. Relieve ya más o menos entendía el porqué de la actitud de Serena antes de iniciar la batalla le otorgo un beso en la mejilla a Xana ¿Por qué estaba ahí la morena? Órdenes del team rocket y solo por casualidad se encontró a Kalm, esa escena "romántica" le dejo un mal sabor de boca a Serena. –Vamos Kalm no tenemos todo el día…

Kalm contaba en su equipo con: Un meowstic, un absol y greninja además del inicial que el profesor Ciprés les había obsequiado, Serena se había hecho de varios pokemon: talonflame, lilone, amaura, ivysaur y su inicial delphox. Una batalla difícil pero Serena quedo como ganadora gracias a talonflame.

El anciano sonrió y cuando estaban por salir de la torre maestra se acercó a Serena y le susurro en el odio. –Yo sabía que tu ganarías solo había que inspirarte para ganar, tengo fe en ti y que lograras la mega-evolución como nieta.

Al llegar al gimnasio de cd. Yantra, Ash, Kalm y Serena estaban preparados para retarla, el sr. De traje rojo los detiene. –Uno solamente- dice, los tres intercambian miradas y permiten que Serena valla primero, una vez adentro nuestra chica hace uso de sus patines puesto que para llegar con Corelia había que patinar mucho, se encuentra con buenos y fuertes entrenadores los cuales logro vencer y fueron muchos puntos de experiencia para sus pokemon al llegar con Corelia, ambas están ansiosas por la batalla. –Qué bueno que llegaras querida.

Una potente batalla se disputa entre líder y retadora, Corelia contaba con mienfoo, machoke, hawlucha y su fiel lucario, Serena derroto a los 3 primeros con delphox, y lilone pero cuando llego lucario supo que había que utilizar a talonflame sabía de por medio que Corelia utilizaría la mega-evolución así que se preparó y a su pokemon también la batalla estuvo muy difícil sobre todo cuando lucario mega-evoluciono sin embargo Serena logro superar la adversidad y la rubia le entrego la medalla Lid (sigo sin tener gran inspiración para narrar batallas XD lo siento chicos).

Después fueron Ash y Kalm quienes lograron sus medallas Lid, al salir y despedirse de Kalm y Xana, nuestro gremio estaba por continuar a su próximo destino y comer algo cuando Megayayo los alcanza. –Serena mi nieta dice que quiere verte, está en la torre maestra en el último pasillo, ve por favor- dijo con dificultad el anciano puesto que corrió mucho y bueno para su edad ya saben es cansado XD. –Bien supongo que no tomara mucho.

Dijo la chica y emprendió la corrida rumbo a la torre maestra una vez ahí, al último piso miro a Corelia quien le sonrió. –Te vez muy linda con la ropa que te regale bueno a lo que voy es que quiero que tengamos una batalla, te emprestare el mega-aro además ambos tienen la lucarita que permite la mega-evolucion ¿aceptas?.

-Con todo gusto querida y gracias por el halago- contesta Serena entonces ambas entrenadores empiezan a luchar y por segunda vez Serena derrota a Corelia al finalizar el combate el lucario que estaba con Serena se puso muy feliz. –Valla creo que te llevas muy bien lucario dime Serena ¿te gustaría que lucario viajara contigo? Este mismo lucario es que se quedó viéndote en cd. Luminalia ¿lo recuerdas?.

Serena asintió y acaricio al lucario, miro a Corelia. –Sería un honor para mí que lucario viajara conmigo.

Una vez dicho la rubia le entrego la pokebola de lucario, como despedida le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Cuídate mucho amiga.

Al salir de la torre maestra, Corelia sale detrás de ellos. –Chicos olvide decirles que hoy en la noche tendremos una fiesta por una celebración especial en Kalos ¿les gustaría quedarse? Les ofrezco mi casa para que puedan pasar la noche y ya mañana continúan su viaje ¿Qué dicen?.

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas y después contestaron. -¡Si!.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Un saludo lectores! Solo paso a actualizar la historia, mis exámenes asesinos y siniestros acabaron y creo que aprove todos lol bueno sin mas que decir me despido, besos y abrazos!.**

 **Andrea.**

 **reviews:**

 **cutesaralisa: No es mala idea querido lector XD jaja.**

 **abillidge90: La falda regreso XD aunque es mas como vestido es lo mismo XD hay que ver como se desarrolla la trama mas delante :3**

 **arturodejesus123: hermano pearl que buenoq ue te guste como queda la historia :D!**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo 12._**

-Están en su casa, mañana nos organizaremos para los preparativos del baile- dijo la líder de gimnasio y los chicos cenaron, platicaron, se divirtieron y de un momento a otro fueron cayendo en un sueño profundo, primero Bonnie la más chiquita de todos por consiguiente Clemmont se tuvo que retirar para acostarla y taparla, mientras los demás miraban como iba el rubio de lentes cargando a su pequeña hermana, todos estaban en la sala, la casa de Corelia y su abuelo era enorme de dos pisos y en cada piso habían por lo menos 5 habitaciones, los sillones eran de piel color rojo, costosos. –Es un buen hermano mayor- soltó Corelia, el resto sonrió ( Kalm y Xana junto Beningno y Trovalto habían sido invitados a la cena y la fiesta por supuesto). –Bueno pues Trovalto y yo nos pasamos a retirar que luego se hace oscurece más y no quisiera manejar tan noche además el profesor nos encomendó otra misión, con permiso Corelia, chicos esperamos verlos en otra ocasión y tener una buena batalla como siempre.

Se despidió el gordito, los acompañaron hasta la puerta y ya solo quedaban 5, Kalm se retiró desde hacía un rato ya que quería ir por su cuarta medalla, siempre estaba a un paso delante de Serena ¿Cómo rayos le gano una chica? Xana se fue a hospedarse a un hotel de cd. Yantra además tenía que mantener informado al team rocket, por último el azabache no aguanto más y se fue a dormir junto con pikachu, Serena ya tenía puesta su pijama, se acostó cerro sus ojos y espero a ser víctima de Morfeo sin embargo por una razón no conciliaba el sueño. –No puedo dormir…- susurro por debajo se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a lus rubios, Clemmont estaba dormido en una sillón que estaba justo alado de la cama donde dormía Bonnie, Serena le pareció linda la escena y como acto de bondad tapo al rubio y a la pequeña, salió hasta la cocina por un vaso con agua y se topó con Corelia. -Así que tampoco puedes dormir ¿eh?.

-Me asustaste…

-Tranquila no muerdo oye ¿sabes hacer pokelitos? Ya que ambas no conciliamos el sueño creo que podríamos hacer unos, quisiera que lucario se destensara ¿Qué dices?- pregunta la rubia con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía un delantal rosado con flores blancas, Serena asiente y las 2 se ponen a preparar diversos pokelitos acabaron embarradas con algo de harina en la nariz y sus cachetes, al final los pokelitos habían quedado muy lindos, en una charola estaban los que habían hecho y ellas estaban sentadas descansando un poco en unas sillas de la barra (Corelia tenía cocina de ricos).

-Oye por lo que veo eres buena con los pokelitos y ¿con los pastelitos?- pregunto la rubia, Serena negó con la cabeza. –Mi madre es la que los hace deliciosos y se diga de las tartas.

-Bien entonces te mostrare como hacerlos para que le hagas a tu futuro novio Ash- dijo en broma la entrenadora de pokemon tipo lucha, Serena negó rápidamente con la cabeza. –No es mi novio.

Al día siguiente ya que todo el gremio estaba reunido y almorzaron en casa de la rubia, les explico que la fiesta era de disfraces y como nuestros héroes no contaban con uno tenían que ir a comprarlos a una boutique o tienda de disfraces. –Bien entonces vámonos ¡tenemos que hallar disfraces!- dijo la rubia cuando todos estaban por irse, el abuelo de Corelia saco los pastelitos que habían hecho anoche las chicas, el dulce aroma le lleno a las fosas nasales del azabache y automáticamente "voló" hasta llegar con los pastelitos. –Huelen muy bien- dijo Megayayo y le entrego uno a Ash quien de inmediato le dio un mordisco. -¡Que sabroso! ¿Quién los hizo?.

En eso Corelia sonríe. –Serena ¿es buena cocinera? Creo yo que ya puede casarse, aprovecha Ash- con el ultimo comentario hace que el azabache se empiece a ahogar y que Serena se ruborice. La tarde se pasó y nuestros héroes anduvieron de tienda en tienda, compraron bonitos trajes y bueno desde las 5 pm empezaron a arreglarse las chicas junto con Bonnie, Clemmont y Ash no se preocupaban tanto por eso.

-Es un buen traje el que elegiste Ash ¿se puede saber de quién es?- interrogo el chico de anteojos quien traía una toga blanca (como en la antigua Grecia) y una corona de hojas, Ash por su parte tenía un traje muy similar a Sir-Aarón. –No lo sé la sra. Me dijo que era de un príncipe de hace mucho tiempo.

-Serena te vez tan linda- decía Bonnie encantada, Serena traía un vestido negro bombacho con adornos plateados y un chalequito que hacia juego con los adornos, tacones negros y un bolso de mano color negro, su cabello estaba hecho en una coleta de lado y en forma de caireles además de una tiara simulando ser una princesa, Bonnie traía un jiginka del pokemon dedenne, Corelia estaba vestida de una linda pirata, blusa blanca holgada además de un corset negro, falda negra, botas negras, cabello suelto un parche en su ojo y unas arracadas además de su espada de plástico agréguenle el gorrito pirata. Una vez listas bajaron Ash que estaba jugando con su capa vio que Clemmont se quedó como tonto viendo las escaleras y cuando se giró quedo igual al ver tanta belleza junta (hablo de Corelia y Serena ya que Bonnie es tierna).

-Si me permiten decirlo, damas han quedado muy bellas- comento el cientifico acomodándose los lentes, Ash solo carraspeo y dijo que era hora de irse a la fiesta…

Por otro lado James estaba cambiándose y poniéndose un disfraz del zorro enmascarado, con antifaz, los 5 apenas salieron de casa de Corelia y se dieron cuenta que la fiesta había empezado, demasiada gente con demasiados disfraces y comida, mucha comida gratis.

-¡Comida!- grito Ash y salió corriendo hasta el banquete a Corelia se le formo una gota estilo anime, Clemmont se encargó de cuidar a su hermana ya que esta estaba corriendo por todos lados. –Bueno creo que nos quedamos sola Serena- dijo la rubia mirando a su amiga a lo que la ojiazul asintió.

-Pero miren a que bella tenemos por aquí ¿me recuerdas?- se escuchó la voz de un varón saludando a Corelia, la chica sonrió y se giró al darse cuenta de que era el mismo Wallace lo abrazo. -¡Qué bueno que viniste!- y dicho esto ambos se fueron caminando dejando sola a Serena quien suspiro y empezó a caminar recorriendo cd. Yantra con tanta gente disfrazada.

Cuando pensó que no podría morir más de aburriendo, un joven bien parecido se acerca a ella. –Hola ¿Por qué tan sola preciosa?.

Serena no contesto y decidió caminar pero el tipo era persistente. –Por favor no te hare daño solo quiero conversar- dijo el chico de ojos azules, Serena bufo. –Es más vallamos a bailar querida.

Antes de que objetara el chico ya la había llevado a rastras hasta la pista de baile (si el tipo es James) con una mano la tomo de la cintura y la acerco hasta el con la otra tomo su mano y empezaron a bailar. –Oye no tienes por qué acercarte tanto a mí- dialogo con dificultad la princesita.

-Yo quiero estar cerca de ti preciosa- James utilizo voz seductora de cierto modo odiaba tener que hacer eso, conquistar a una mocosa para robarle lo que Giovanni pidió, si la enamoraba seria menos doloroso que solo violarla y dejarla tirada aunque eso casi hace que le cueste la relación que tiene con Jessie sin embargo ¿Era eso o su vida? Las opciones eran escasas, a varios metros de la pista estaba Ash comiendo con suma molestia, pobre pan que era víctima en su mano en eso Corelia se acercó. -¿Pasa algo Ash?- interrogo _y después miro a Serena bailar con el tipo._

 _Flashback._

 _-Oye Serena ¿te gusta Ash?- pregunto la rubia mientas le hacia los caireles a su amiga._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que no…- las últimas palabras las dijo por debajo, Corelia sonrio. –Yo creo que si te gusta el chico y solo te estas engañando a ti misma._

 _-Ya calla y continua con tu labor- dijo entre risas Serena._

 _-Admítelo te gusta- insistió la rubia y solo para que dejara de fastidiar Serena acepto que le gustaba el chico de apellido condimento._

 _Fin del flashback._

-Deberías ir a pelear por ella campeón te dejo que iré a bailar con mi futuro chico- le susurro a Ash mientras se fue feliz agarrada de la mano de Wallace, el azabache continuo comiendo el pan dudoso ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación? ¿acaso estaba celoso? Como con Kalm.

Mientras tanto una chica de cabello azul estaba mirando desde hace un par de minutos al azabache. –Ese chico debe ser mío- dijo para sí, ella estaba vestida de meid en eso una de sus amigas le interroga de quien habla. –Aquel joven que está comiendo sin cesar en la mesa de la comida, ya regreso chicas iré por mi presa ya saben que siempre obtengo lo que quiero- dijo la chica confiada y avanzo a su presa, una de sus amigas le deseo suerte. -¡Tú puedes Miette!.

-Hola guapo ¿Por qué tan solito?- llego la chica de la nada sacándole un susto a Ash casi una flatulencia. –Yo… estoy comiendo ¿y tú eres?.

-Miette y ¿tu?.

-Ash- contesto el joven sin mucha importancia y decidió a continuar comer Miette suspiro, lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo a la pista de baile a regaña dientes. –Yo no quiero bailar…

-Te gustara conmigo querido- contesto la chica de ojos caramel y empezaron a bailar, por otro lado Serena logro escapar de las garras de James y corrió al baño más cercano que tenía minutos después de que salió miro claramente como James se iba de la fiesta acto seguido camino y se sentó en una silla que casualmente estaba ahí, se había aburrido un poco ahora que ya no tenía nada que hacer literal, busco con la mirada a los rubios y miro como Clemmont bailaba algo fastidiado con su hermana y ella tan energética como siempre eso le causo una sonrisa despues miro a Corelia bailar con un tipo muy guapo, la rubia estaba recargando su cabeza en el pecho del joven y este la tenía abrazada.

Después quiso buscar a Ash pero su misión fue interrumpida por Corelia quien llego y se sentó a un lado de ella. –Parece que te aburres mucho querida.

-No hay mucho que hacer y tu galán debe estar ansioso por volver a bailar contigo- dijo la chica de cabellos castaños con voz sumamente aburrida, tenía la cabeza recargada en sus manos y los codos recargados en sus rodillas. –Sabes deberías buscar a Ash no vaya a hacer que te lo ganen- dijo la rubia mirando al cielo, Serena se incorporó. -¿De qué hablas? Yo… yo solamente te dije que me gustaba para que dejaras de molestar, si eso es- contesto la entrenadora pokemon un tanto nerviosa.

-Serena ¿no lo viste? Esta bailando con una chica sumamente bonita yo que tú me andaba con cuidado cariño- dijo Corelia y se paró para ir con Wallace, Serena bufo. -¿Por qué debería importarme ese tonto? Al fin y al cabo puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida.

-Bien jóvenes es la hora de bailar con alguien con quien no hayan bailado esta vez ¿Qué les parece ir por alguien diferente o cambiar de pareja? ¡animo que la noche es joven!- se escuchó un DJ hablando en eso a Serena se le ocurrió que tal vez podría bailar con Ash, se paró confiada y lo busco entre la multitud, cuando lo vio estando a escasos centímetros de hablarle llego Miette a meter su cuchara y darle un beso en la mejilla a Ash además de recargar sus manos en su hombro para una foto algo comprometedora ya que se miraba melosa con él. Serena sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban un poco calientes ¿Quién era esa? ¿Por qué Ash tenía tanta confianza con ella? Entonces se acercó y paso en medio de ellos 2 haciendo como que iba a tomar ponche ya que ellos estaban cercas del banquete. –Ups lo siento ¿interrumpo algo?- dijo de manera no tan cortes la ojiazul la ojicaramel se molestó.

-Si interrumpes así que esfúmate- le contesto Miette quien tomó del brazo a Ash, Serena se giró. -¿Quién rayos eres tú para hablarme de ese modo tonta?- ahora era personal, Serena ignoro por completo la existencia del azabache quien estaba como menso mirando la escena de ellas 2. -¿Qué? ¿celocita? ¿acaso es tu novio?.

Antes de decir otra cosa Miette miro a Ash y después la miro de nuevo. –Sabes cariño definitivamente él se equivocó contigo pero conmigo hará una mejor pareja.

-¿Disculpa? Él no es mi novio tonta y puedes hacer lo que te plazca con el ¡idiota!- grito la última palabra y salió del lugar, le fastidio haber conocido a esta tipa y algo le decía que no sería la última vez. –Sabes no tienes por qué ser tan grosera con ella Miette, es mi amiga y mi compañera de viaje así que te pido que la respetes- dijo Ash en un tono serio se soltó del agarre de la ojicaramel y salió en busca de su amiga. La estuvo buscando por 2 horas y nada hasta que pikachu le hizo señas para que lo siguiera, ellos también habían estado haciendo su trabajo al presenciar la escena. Cuando llego al lugar, era parte de una de las rutas que conectaban a cd. Yantra, estaba sentada en un tronco cortado antes de que Ash se acercara con ella wartortle lo estira del pantalón y le da una rosa blanca. –war war tortle war- dijo el pokemon Ash según el entendió que debía de disculparse aunque ni sabía el por qué.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué tengo que disculpar- empezó a susurrarle a su pokemon tipo agua pero este le hizo una cara de enojado el azabache se encogió de hombros, ese chiquitin le recordaba al squirtle de May, cuando llego con ella solo le mostró la rosa blanca la chica se sorprendió pero giro su rostro. –Deberías estar con la tipa de seguro te extraña tanto…

-¿Acaso estas celosa? Ni la conozco ella simplemente se me acerco de la nada- se defendió el azabache mientras tomaba asiento un poco molesto. –Ademas no es como que te tenga que dar explicaciones y mírame te las estoy dando ¿absurdo no? En fin lamento que te hayas enojado y espero aceptes esto- finalizo el entregándole la rosa, ella solo asintió y acepto el regalo. –Bien supongo que puedo perdonarte solo que no inventes Ash pensé que tendrías mejores gustos- dijo en broma la chica pero no espera que Ash le respondiera del mismo modo.

-No lo sé tenía un vestido bonito y me dijo su nombre, Miette- dijo el chico riéndose Serena le golpeo el hombro. –Ja que nombre tan feo.

Ambos rieron. -¿Vamos a la fiesta? Esta por ter…- y entonces se escucha una canción tipo vals, obra de los pokemon de Ash quienes habían conseguido una grabadora de quien sabe dónde, Ash por su lado estaba pensando en un castigo mentalmente para sus pokemon. -¿Me permite esta pieza príncipe Ketchum de la lejana región de Kanto?- dijo la ojiazul cosa que sorprendió a Ash ¿Dónde se había visto que una chica invitara a un chico a bailar? Pero lo disfrutaría después de todo habría ni un James ni una Miette que arruinara el momento de ellos, les pertenecía por ese instante, wartortle al ver la escena donde empezaron a bailar abrazo a pikachu y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojitos.

Cuando la música ceso y se separaron Serena piso mal y se cayó llevándose de encuentro al azabache, quedando el encima de ella a una distancia muy corta, se miraron por unos segundos que parecían eternos, sus corazones empezaron a acelerarse y cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de unir sus labios una ojicaramel los interrumpe junto a un rubio que trae cargado a su hermanita dormida y además a Corelia. –Chicos lamentamos interrumpir pero la fiesta para finalizar ocupa una foto de todos juntos, tradición de cd. Yantra- explico Corelia, Miette estaba que estaba chispas esa Serena se le estaba adelantando…

Todo había terminado Miette se despidió de todos y cuando lo hizo de Serena le susurro en el odio "No eres la única interesada en Ash a partir de hoy tienes una rival, Serena", la castaña sonrió y le contesto "será interesante Miette".

Al día siguiente nuestros chicos se despidieron de Corelia y agradecieron toda la hospitalidad, su siguiente destino era cd. Tempera pero antes tendrían que pasar por la ruta 12 conocida también como "vereda del heno".

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Un saludo lectores! Solo paso a actualizar la historia, espero que el capitulo de la fiesta les guste..., por fin se nos hace al menos aquí que ellos si bailen XD y aparece la rival de Serena, Miette!.**

 **Besos y abrazos!.**

 **Andrea.**

 **reviews:**

 **abillidge90: Nadie se lo esperaba buajajajajajaja! fue una buena idea XD y haber que se me ocurre cuando esten montando skkidos XD**

 **cutesaralisa:Jaja que miedo que Corelia lo viole!**

 **winphonegt : Oye es verdad que pasara cuando Lysson sepa que el azabache anda detras de su tesoro? :v buajaja muchas interrogantes! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo 13._**

Al terminar la gran batalla con Corelia nuestro gremio se despedio y partio a su siguiente destino: Cd. Tempera pero antes tendrían que a pasar por la ruta 12 conocida como "vereda del heno", al llegar Serena y compañía vieron un hermoso rancho de skkidos y miltanks además de una casa humilde misma donde un anciano sale, vestido al estilo granja (camisa de cuadros roja, pantalón de mezclilla viejo y el sombrero de paja) llevaba una cubeta con comida para los pokemon.

-Buenos días sr.- saludo Bonnie corriendo hacia los pokemon y el anciano, Clemmont intento detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde, la chiquilla se ofreció a ayudar para darle de comer a las miltanks y los skkidos el anciano sonrió. –Que buena niña eres.

Después se acercaron los demás y se presentaron. –Un placer mi nombre es Mauro y soy el dueño de este rancho, estos pokemon que están aquí son silvestres yo solo les ofrezco comida a cambio de que ellos me dejen una ganancia como los miltanks me dejan obtener su leche para yo seguir manteniendo la granja y que puedan estar en este lugar tranquilo y sin preocupaciones como están estos pokemon también hay muchos otros…- antes de que continuara un simpático sapito azul salto a su hombro para mirar las nuevas caras. –A y este pequeñin es froaki, siempre viene a visitarme y me hace compañía, salúdalos peque- pidió el anciano pero el sapito oculto su rostro en el hombro de Mauro.

-Sr. Mauro ¿me podría dejar jugar con los pokemon?- pidió la niña rubia impaciente, Clemmont hizo un palmface y a los demás se les formo una gota estilo anime, el sr. Asintió con todo gusto. –Ustedes también pueden divertirse un rato, yo tengo deberes que hacer en mi casita- se despidió Mauro y al entrar a su casa se puso a ver la tele en su sofá favorito y en unos minutos se quedó plenamente dormido.

Por otro lado se podía ver a Bonnie contenta montada sobre un skkido corriendo y detrás de ella Clemmont a toda velocidad gritándole cosas como "no tan rápido Bonnie" "te puedes caer" " ¡detente!" pero claro era una chiquita y se le hacía divertido preocupar a Clemmont por otro lado Serena intenta subirse por sí sola a un skkido que estaba echado pastando sin querer pararse. –Vamos skkido déjame montarte para que me muestres esta bonita ruta- suplicaba la chica y el pokemon solo giraba su cabeza ignorándola. –Ushh!.

-Serena jamás te hará caso de preferencia tienes que montar uno que este parado sin tener cara de flojera como este skkido- explico el joven Ash, el pokemon al oír se giró y le saco la lengua al entrenador, Serena suspiro e intento subirse a otro skkido pero tenía dificultades Ash al ver esto decidió caminar hacia ella, tomarla de la cintura y ayudarla a subir mejor cosa que sonrojo a Serena y cuando se acomodó bien en el pokemon lo miro. –No tenías que ayudarme tonto, lo tenía todo bajo control- contesto de manera orgullosa pero en broma.

-Claro Serena- contesto el azabache y después ambos ríen. Minutos más tarde el anciano sale y los invita a comer, una vez que ellos estaban dentro, en las sombras de la ruta 12 se encontraba Xana siguiéndoles el paso. –Entraron con el anciano…

–no tienes por qué ayudarme tonto, puedo sola. –en vez de agradecerme deberías agradecerme Serena.

Mientras tanto una madre preocupada por su hija, está surcando los cielos de Kalos en uno de sus pokemones, Altaria. –Espero llegar a tiempo, maldito seas Lysson tenías que regresar…

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Giovanni, una joven de cabellos cortos y de color azules entra con desfachatez y molesta, su cara lo decía todo odiaba tener que pisar ese sitio. –Aquí tienes la información que me pediste, no viaja sola, 3 la acompañan y uno de ellos está muy interesada en el bienestar de ella, su nombre es Ash a mi juzgar son como novios o algo por el estilo- dialogo la joven mientras tiraba de mala gana un folder color beish al escritorio del tipo quien se encontraba acariciando a su persian, el tipo sonríe y empieza a mirar los papeles que salieron del folder por la manera en que Miette los arrojo venían varias hojas anexadas en un clip y en la primera hoja venia una foto de cada personaje y obviamente estaba Serena en primera fila, los viajes que han hecho (Ash), las medallas que llevan ganadas, TODO.

-Bien echo Miette sabes que se te pagara bien este trabajo por cierto tengo otro para ti- la chica bufa y se cruza de brazos, Giovanni la miro serio. –Esa actitud no me gusta Miette, cuidado que no sabes con quien te viniste a meter, puedo hacerte mucho daño y lo sabes…

-Lo se lo sé, solo dime que quieres que haga, quiero que me dejen en paz de una vez por todas- esclareció ella fastidiada recordando cómo fue que se metió en esa maldita organización, todo fue por su hermano menor el cual se encontraba muy enfermo y al no tener los recursos para pagar el hospital acudió a esa maldito team y bueno ya se imaginan las consecuencias cuando los malosos te hacen un préstamo, quieren que les pagues con intereses y otras cosas. –El plan es el siguiente…

Después en la ruta 12 se ve como una madre e hija están discutiendo, fuera de la casa de Mauro alejadas un poco. -¡No madre! ¡no!- grito echa una fiera Serena. -¡No me importa lo que digas tú! ¡dejaras de viajar y es todo!- contesto Vera tomando a su hija del brazo pero antes de que pudiera caminar la chica se había zafado de su agarre, pegando su brazo a su pecho. –Estoy a pocas medallas para entrar a la liga y conocer sobre mi padre, no puedes hacerme esto mama…

-¡Olvida eso! Corres peligro en tu viaje ¿te parece poco que te hayan querido tocar en más de una ocasión? ¿y el gas pimienta que te di? ¡esto fue una mala idea! Nos regresamos a pueblo Boceto- dijo la madre de Serena, lamentándose por haber dejado salir a su hija en un viaje, a unos metros de ellas estaban el azabache y los rubios escuchando la conversación. –Oh no… Vera no quiere que Serena viaje con nosotros, Ash tienes que hacer algo para que no se la lleve y la deje viajar con nosotros.

Dijo la más pequeña del grupo. -¿Yo por qué?- contesto el joven. –Daa tú tienes más facilidad de palabra y además mi hermano se pone nervioso con las mujeres, Serena casi es tu novia ¿alguna otra explicación?.

El chico suspira y sale del escondite para llegar con madre e hija. –Sra. Le doy mi palabra que Serena estará a salvo, nuestros amigos y yo por supuesto la cuidaremos, nada malo le pasara se lo prometo.

-Eres solo un chiquillo hablador, ellos están igual ¿Cómo sabré que estará segura mi nena?- contesto Vera. –Porque yo tengo un equipo muy poderoso y juntos somos invencibles ¿verdad Serena?- la chica rodo los ojos pero al ver como el azabache le guiñaba el ojo entendió todo. -¡Sí! ¿lo ve madre? Él es perfecto para cuidarme casi como un novio ¿puedo continuar con mi viaje?.

Antes de que Vera pudiera articular palabra alguna de la nada sale un robot gigante color gris (ya saben obra del team rocket) y empieza a causar estragos en el rancho skkido cosa que despertó a Mauro acto seguido se ve como el anciano salió corriendo desesperado pidiendo que no lastimaran a los pokemon pero un brazo del robot lo golpea con dureza haciendo que caiga al piso inconsciente, los chicos al ver esto deciden actuar, Serena y Ash intercambian miaradas. –Mama quédate aquí con mi delphox- dijo la chica y saco a su pokemon fuego al igual que a talonflame, Ash saco a su fiel pikachu y ambos corrieron hacia donde estaba el estrago, Clemmont y Bonnie pusieron a salvo al anciano.

–Prepárense para los problemas.

-Y más vale que teman.

-Para proteger al mundo de la devastación.

-Y unir a los malos dentro de nuestra nación, James.

-¡Ahórrense su teatro estúpido! ¡talonflame nitrocarga!- ordeno Serena y el pájaro de inmediato cargo el ataque y fue directo al robot quien recibió algunos rasguños, esto molesto a James y Jessie y llamaron a sus pokemon: emolga e inkay el pokemon tipo siniestro confundió a pikachu y por consecuencia este se estaba golpeando por otro lado el emolga de Jessi lastimo gravemente a talonflame con los ataques eléctricos, cuando los pokemon del azabache y la ojiazul quedaron noqueados, el mismo froaki salió para ayudarlos, pudo contra inkay pero el que dio problemas fue emolga puesto que tenía ventaja sobre el sapito dejándolo herido. -¡Acabo con un rayo!- ordeno la pelirosa pero antes de que pudieran tocarle un pelo el azabache se deslizo por el césped y tomo a froaki salvándolo de un ataque potente, Vera al ver esto decidió tomar acción. –Delphox déjame ayudara a mi hija, altaria ¡ve!.

Y en unos segundos Vera se deshizo de los malosos estos en vez de salir volando como de costumbre desaparecieron entre las sombras. James y Jessi contactaron a Giovanni y le informaron que era verdad lo de Serena, estaba viajando en grupo.. Giovanni sonrió. –No por mucho seguirá con viajando con sus amiguitos jaja.

Después de todo lo sucedido, Vera se resigna y acepta que su hija está preparada para un viaje con sus amigos pero antes de irse le aconseja que siempre tenga a la mano su gas pimienta y la navaja que le regalo Kalm, le da un beso en la mejilla y sale volando con su altaria. –Valla tu mam tiene un muy lindo pokemon- dijo Bonnie viendo como desaparecía la silueta de Vera.

Después de comer con el anciano nuestros héroes siguieron jugando con los skkidos y su a su diversión se unio un divertido froaki quien estuvo jugando con delphox y los demás pokemon pero sobre todo con el Ketchum al ver que pronto oscurecería era hora de partir para llegar a Cd. Tempera, se despidieron de Mauro y cuando el grupo iba saliendo de la casa el anciano noto triste a froaki. -¿Quieres ir con ellos verdad?- el sapito asintió y Mauro sonrió. –Ve entonces, alcánzalos.

El sapito corrió lo más rápido que pudo y salto sobre la cabeza de Ash, todos se giraron hacia Mauro. –Al parecer quiere ir con ustedes, cuídenlo bien- el azabache sonrió y Bonnie le pregunto que a quien preferiría como entrenador y apunto al azabache. Cuando nuestros héroes llegan por fin a Cd. Tempera lo primero que ven es un muelle y se maravillan con la gran vista después ven unos puestos de inciensos etc, siguen la ruta y se encuentran con el tranvía cuando entran se encuentran con Dianta y el profesor Ciprés.

Estaban platicando sobre el holomisor y la megaevolucion pero al verlos detienen el tema y les explican que la ciudad está separada en dos partes las cuales están conectadas por el monorraíl, en la parte donde ellos estaban se encontraba el hotel Tempera y el puerto donde se encuentra el faro y los barcos ancados, además lo que tenían enfrente era la estación literal la cual te llevaba al otro lado de la ciudad, en la otra parte se encontraba el centro pokemon y lo que les importaba a nuestros héroes el gimnasio. –Y bueno aquella estación se llama Colina y es la que los llevaría de nuevo hasta este punto, yo me tengo que retirar al igual que Dianta pero no antes de entregarles esto- hace una pausa y saca la M004 vuelo. –Úsenla con sabiduría ¡nos vemos!.

Los jóvenes agradecen y después toman en tranvía, la vista era preciosa al llegar al otro lado de la cd. Van al centro pokemon y pasan la noche ahí.

Al día siguiente después de almorzar siguen su ruta al gimnasio y se encuentran con Kalm quien desafía a Serena en una batalla, los pokemon de Kalm son: absol, meowstic, greninja y charizard.

Esta vez quien vence es el chico del chándal, se despide de Serena esperanzo volver a pelear contra ella y de los demás igual se despide y continua su viaje, el joven ya contaba con su cuarta medalla. –Animo, nosotros los apoyaremos desde las gradas- dijo emocionada Bonnie.

Cuando entraron al gimnasio el reto era subir un gran árbol con lianas, Serena fue la primera y por tener a delphox en su equipo junto con talonflame le fue muy fácil vencer a los entrenadores que estaban de paso, uan vez que llego a la sima se encontró con un anciano que le parecía muy familiar, con vestimenta de camisa verde, pantalones para jardinería y una boina verde en sus manos traía unas tijeras, ese anciano amaba la jardinería.

-¿Usted por casualidad tiene un rancho en la ruta 12?- interroga la chica, el anciano sonríe. –A quien viste es a mi hermano, yo soy Amaro líder del gimnasio de Cd. Tempera y me especializo en pokemon tipo planta si no tienes inconveniente ¡que inicie la batalla!.

La batalla empieza y Amaro cuenta con un jumpluff, gogoat y weepinbell, Serena lo venció con algo de dificultad al igual que Ash, ambos se hicieron de su 4ta medalla, cuando los dos terminan la batalla, Amaro les hace entrega de la medalla hoja y una MT llamada hierva lazo, al salir del gimnasio contentos se detienen un momento.

-¿Qué sigue ahora?- interroga Ash en eso Clemmont sonríe. –Es hora de que vallamos a casa ¿no te parece Bonnie?.

-A ¿casa dices?- interrogo confundida Serena, el chico se acomoda sus lentes. –Recuerda que yo soy el líder de gimnasio de cd. Luminalia y como nos queda de pasada me parece que es una buena oportunidad para que se hagan de su medalla en mi gimnasio además de que les podre dar una guía turística en Luminalia.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Un saludo lectores! Solo quiero decir que me da tanto gusto haber llegado a 49 reviews (toda chiflada) La verdad crei que mi idea no seria bien recibida pero veo que si y eso me da mucho gusto, espero que este episodio sea de su total agrado. Hay que aclarar que por algo se llama "dark side" ya que nuestros personajes de cierto modo tienen un lado oscuro, Serena, Miette, James, Vera todos han tenido que sufrir por algo y el mostaza no sera la excepción, aun falta mucho por desglosar de la historia ya estamos mas haya que pa' ca. Mil gracias por sus lindos comentarios, esos son los que animan para continuar escribiendo, aclaro que algunos shippings no tienen sentido en mis historia XD (para los que me preguntaron por Wallace y Corelia jiji) ademas... la pregunta del millón: quieren final triste para Miette o le hacemos un final feliz? recuerden que no fue su culpa pertenecer al team rocket, fue por necesidad, sin mas que decir me despido.**

 **PD: es el primer fic que hago de mas de 12 capítulos, todas mis historias subidas a esta cuenta no tienen mas de 12, esta es la primera y me gustaria seguir leyendo sus lindos reviews para inspirarme a querer actualizar :D gracias gente!.**

 **PD DE LA PD: ya vieron lo de pokemon luna y sol? me gustaría tener el luna y... a ustedes?.**

 **Besos y abrazos!.**

 **Andrea.**

 **reviews:**

 **AndrickDa2: gracias por seguir mi historia y bueno... no puedo prometerte nada en cuanto a James, es una orden del alto mando pero para saber que es lo que esta pasando hay que continuar leyendo... gracias :3**

 **Pabillidge90: Una disculpa por lo de tu nickname, me estube comiendo la letra "p" por varios capitulos y en cuanto a lo del shipping pues no tiene mucho que ver solo se me ocurrió jaja xD ademas es guapo para Corelia :v y honestamente prefiero llamarlo Wallace que Plubio xD**

 **cutesaralisa: en formas humanas? y de que manera podrian trolear a nuestra Serena? :p no es mala idea lector!.**

 **guest: solo por que ustedes lo pidieron, ya tiene un froaki XD y en su momento debe de evolucionar para ser un fogoso greninja!.**

 **K: que bueno leerte y con gusto acepto ideas para el fic : ) jaja que bueno que coincidimos en eso de las batallas XD espero que este cap sea de tu agrado y los que siguen, ya estamos cercas de la mitad!.**

 **arturodejesus123: gracias por leerte los dos capitulos y que bueno que te gustaran :) espero que de igual manera este tambien te guste y si nuestra Miette ha entrado aunque con un lado oscuro de igualmanera... final agridulce o dulce para ella? buajajaa.**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 **Capítulo 14.**

Nos centramos en cd. Luminalia, la entidad principal de Kalos, ubicada en el centro de la región y destaca por la torre Prisma situada en el centro de la localidad, la cual se asemeja a la torre Eiffel, se podría decir que es la capital de Kalos puesto que es la ciudad más grande y alberga el monumento más preciado de roda la región, tiene demasiados rascacielos, tiendas y claro que no puede faltar su propio gimnasio sin embargo no todo es de rosa ya que al ser una de las ciudades más grandes de la región es un blanco para dar un choque de bandos…

-¡arbok acido!- exclama un subordinado del team rocket y con dicho ataque logra derrotar al pokemon de su contrincante quien era del bando contrario, el team flare. -¡Maldito! ¡chandelure ve! ¡acabalo con bola sombra!- ordeno Malva furiosa de que derrotaran a su poderoso pyroar por otro lado el arbok se deslizo por el suelo logrando evadir el ataque el cual colisiono con un edición haciéndolo añicos. –Esto no se quedara asi, ustedes team rocket son una especie de vil serpiente que nosotros casaremos con rapidez y perecerán de Kalos y por qué no de Kanto, así el team flare podrá hacer un mejor mundo en ambas regiones y después en todas!- explico Malva y su pokemon termino por derrotar al arbok pero también se llevó de encuentro a unos cuantos ciudadanos que corrían en el caos.

-¡inkay psicorrayo!- exclamo James para vencer rápidamente al contrincante del team flare, no podía evitar sentirse culpable ya que varios civiles habían resultado heridos durante las batallas que estaban llevándose a cabo en ese momento, el choque de bandos empezó por que Giovanni decidió darle un pequeño saludo a Lysson y claro que esto se salió de control ahora los líderes de ambos bando se encuentran batiéndose en una feroz batalla, pyroar y persinan ¿Quién ganara?.

Pasando a otro lado de la gran Luminalia se puede ver como una cortina de humo cubre a ambos entrenadores y cuando desaparece se puede apreciar a Lysson y Giovanni, ambos con una mano en su rodilla derecha y con la otra se secan el sudor el líder del team flare tiene una cara de seriedad que denota frialdad en cuanto a Giovanni el hizo una sonrisa ladina, ambos estaban recuperando el aliento ya que no solo sus pokemon empezaron a pelear si no ellos también, puño contra puño. –Nada mal Lysson pero esto no se quedara así.

Las peleas contra los reclutas de ambos bandos continuaban causando estragos y uno de esos fue un golpe a la torre prisma que provoco el apagón absoluto en la ciudad, Lysson y Giovanni al ver eso se dieron cuenta que lo más prudente era desaparecer. –Perecerás con tu bando Giovanni- fulmino Lysson el otro solo sonrió con soberbia y ambos desaparecieron entre las sombras junto con sus hombres…

-Por fin acabo…- dijo un ciudadano recuperando su aliento, aquel ciudadano se encontraba en el piso y con su gogoat acostado en su regazo había sido cruelmente lastimado, su pata esta fracturada, ojo hinchado y al parecer alguna costilla rota. Después se ve a lo lejos como el profesor Ciprés está auxiliando a una mujer con el brazo fracturado la encamina hasta una banca cercana y empieza a buscar en el holomisor a alguien en específico cuando dio con el numero marco rápido. –Serena que bueno que me contestes espero que ustedes estén bien ya que no todo esta tan bien en ciudad Luminalia, hubo con choque de bandos y hay pokemones y personas lastimadas sin mencionar que algunos edificios ya no existen por otro lado los centros pokemon están hasta el tope sin embargo no se puede hacer gran cosa ya que han lastimado la torre prisma y de cierto modo fracturo la energía total de la ciudad provocando un apagón, necesito que vallan a la central de la ciudad ubicada en la ruta 13, ahí tendrán que encontrar a la central y encender la energía de reserva mientras los trabajadores arreglan la torre prisma, por favor se los encargo hay mucha gente y pokemon que necesitan de tratamientos y no podemos hacer nada sin la electricidad ¿cuento con ustedes?.

-Cuente con ello profesor, nos vemos en 2 horas- dijo Serena cortando la comunicación después miro a sus amigos y ellos asintieron, necesitaban de su ayuda y todo dependía de ellos, muchas vidas y pokemon estaban en juego y en trayecto en la ruta 13 conocida como "paramo de Luminalia" empiezan a crecer las dudas en la cabeza de Serena, seria y colocando su mano en su barbilla. -¿Por qué habrá resultado ese choque de bandos? ¿creen que sucederá algo peor que esto?- interrogo ella deteniéndose un momento para mirar a sus amigos, Clemmont niega con la cabeza. –Espero por el bien de arceus que no suceda nada peor que eso- comento mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana la cual estaba caminando cercas de este. Al ver la entrada a la central eléctrica más bien divisarla Serena se precipita y adelanta dejando al trio atrás, mala idea ya que se topó con un recluta del team flare. –Demonios perdí mi pase central- comentaba el tipo mientras buscaba entre su chaqueta, Serena se pone en posición de batalla. -¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí, miembro del team flare?- interrogo con acidez, este la mira y sonríe después contesta un "no es de tu importancia" y una batalla da comienzo, una vez acabada la batalla el miembro del team flare desaparece y segundos más tarde los rubios y el azabache llegan corriendo. –No debiste irte tan rápido- comenta un agitado Clemmont.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu mano Ash?- contesto la ojiazul ignorando los quejidos del cientifico. –Es un pase central lo encontramos tirado a medio camino cuando te echaste a correr como loca- explico Ash, Serena asiente y con la mirada indica que es hora de entrar a la central eléctrica no antes de advertirles que tuvo que luchar contra un recluta del team flare ya que quizás hayan más dentro y efectivamente se encontraron con más reclutas, unos 7 para ser exactos (esto dio origen que el froaki de Ash evolucionara junto con su flechitder) para finalizar y cerrar con broche de oro su llegada a la central eléctrica, después de luchar con los reclutas se encuentran con unos tipos quienes se hacen llamar comandante del team flare y Amapola del team flare.

El comandante era pelón, anteojos rojos al igual que su camisa y una chaqueta blanca que hace juego con su pantalón y zapatos, Amapola trae un vestido llamativo color rojizo al igual que sus botas y unas gafas ella era la encargada del operativo para robar la electricidad de Luminalia (otro motivo del apagón). –Listo ya hemos conseguido toda la energía que necesitábamos…- comenta la chica y cuando se giran ven al gremio. -¿Qué dices Amapola? ¿luchamos contra la chica esa?.

-Sera un placer ¿Qué dices chiquilla aceptas o tienes miedo?- Serena negó con la cabeza y dio un paso a delante para luchar, primero el comandante con su houndoom el cual Serena logro derrotarlo con audacia después Amapola siguió la batalla con mightyena mismo que fue derrotado con facilidad. –Eres buena niña algún día nos retaremos con más tiempo, andando comandante- y así como le pagaron a Serena por la batalla desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, los chicos caminaron con las personas que estaban en una esquina asustadas. –Todo está bien, ya se acabó- comento Serena ayudando a una chica a levantarse de un momento a otro les agradecieron a los 4 por haberlos ayudado y les dieron una recompensa, al salir del sitio el profesor Ciprés los llama gustoso de que la energía haya llegado de nuevo a Luminalia, el arreglo de la torre prisma fue rápido y todo regreso de cierta forma a la normalidad aún faltaba reparar los daños físicos pero eran detalles ya con menos relevancia. Una vez que nuestros héroes llegaron a la ciudad Xana los detiene y les explica que hubo un apagón (cosa que ella sabía el motivo) pero que había terminado por ultimo les comenta que encenderán la torre prisma y que sería fantástico ir a verla. Al llegar un servidor de Clemmont le comenta que no hayan la falla para que la torre encienda, este suspira con fastidio y se adentra en la torre para solucionarlo. –Chicos la torre prisma es el gimnasio pokemon de Luminalia cuando quieran hacerse de su quinta medalla solo díganle a mi hermano y el con gusto les brindara una feroz batalla.

Una vez terminado el dialogo de la chiquita, la torre prisma prendió en todo su esplendor después de verla por un unos minutos ven a Clemmont salir un poco sucio y limpiándose las manos con una toalla por otro lado Xana se despide de ellos para continuar con su viaje. –Bueno como todo está resuelto creo que podríamos conocer Luminalia o al menos los lugares turísticos que quedan ¿Qué opinan?- interroga el 4 ojos, los demás asienten.

-Bueno cd. Luminalia es muy grande ¿Qué les gustaría ver? Restaurantes, tiendas pokemon, la estética o quizás la bouti…- y antes de que terminara Serena lo toma de las manos y sus ojos se ponen como diamantes. -¿Hay una boutique aquí? Dime por favor donde es quizá me compre algo nuevo, la ropa que me regalo Corelia ya está algo sucia y bueno mis últimas prendas pasaron a mejor vida- comento la joven, Clemmont asintió y le pidió a Bonnie que la llevase a la boutique no antes de entregarle un pokemon tipo eléctrico para que se cuidasen si pasaba cualquier cosa, las chicas se alejaron y cuando su silueta ya no era divisible Clemmont miro a Ash. -¿Quieres ir a comer?- y el joven asintió, amaba la comida.

Una vez que las chicas llegaron a la boutique, no pasaron de la entrada pues la dama que atendía el local les hablo de manera grosera. –Un momento, ustedes no pueden entrar a esta boutique de alta categoría con esos harapos, vístanse adecuadamente y vuelvan solo entonces les otorgaremos el permiso para entrar y una ducha no les vendría mal- dijo la dama quien vestía una camisa de botones blanca, chaleco negro falda de mismo color, zapatos de tacón y su cabello estaba recogido en forma de cebolla. –Es ridículo ¿sabe?- contesto Serena pero la dama la ignoro y como cereza en el pastel llega Miette entrando como si nada a la boutique. –Haces bien Heidy en no dejar entrar a cualquiera- dijo la ojicaramel mirando con desprecio a Serena quien se limitó a rodar sus ojos (recordemos que para poder entrar en este local tenías que pelear en todos los restaurantes de Luminalia si no mal recuerdo). –Hay Serena no puedo creer como es que Ash sigue viajando contigo ni siquiera sabes los requisitos para entrar al local y apuesto a que ni siquiera te has hecho de la quinta medalla dime… ¿Qué se siente saber que tu rival en el amor ya tenga 6 medallas?- comento la joven mostrándole su estuche de medallas y que efectivamente la chica ya tenía 6, Serena estaba que no se la creía ¿Cómo era posible?.

En el restaurante que eligieron comer miraron algo sumamente sospechoso, un miembro del team falre hablando con el despachador de la barra, el rubio se acomoda los lentes y le hace una seña a Ash para que se agache y por debajo de la mesa empiezan una plática. -¿Lo viste? El tipo de rojo es un miembro de la organización de Kalos llamada flare me pregunto ¿Qué estarán haciendo aquí?.

-Ni idea pero es extraño que el tipo este justo aquí después del apagón cuando se supone que no deberían levantar sospechas…

Ambos se incorporan y disimuladamente miran al tipo esperando a ver qué hace. Por otro lado se ve como Ciprés inicia una charla con Dianta sobre que posiblemente Lysson ya haya empezado con los preparativos para su plan maestro. Por otro lado Giovanni está acariciando a su persian mientras uno de sus reclutas le cura el ojo y el labio roto, el tipo de traje naranja solo piensa en una cosa: Joderle la vida a Lysson, los golpes que le dio ya lo hicieron en algo personal y su querida Miette le ayudaría en su plan el cual era tomarle fotos comprometedoras a Ash y cierta chica que lo acompaña.

De vuelta en la boutique Serena ya harta de las estupideces que decía Miette, le dice a Bonnie que se vallan la chica se gira esperando a que la rubía la siga pero Miette sabe manipular a las personas a tal grado que Heidy dejo entrar a Bonnie la cual se fue a los estantes a observar toda la mercancía Serena inflo sus cachetes. –Traidora. Dijo por los suelos entonces ella emprendió una caminata sola por toda Luminalia esperando no perderse y en un callejón mira a una gitana en su típica mesa con la manta morada y una bola de cristal en medio (¿recuerdan las tipas que salen en los juegos de cabellera purpura y vestido morado, bien pues es idéntica solo que esta tiene un paliacate negro con encajes dorados, arracadas y pulseras doradas). –Debes tener cuidado hay gente que quiere lastimarte y separarte de tu alma gemela…

-¿Eh? ¿me habla a mí?- dijo Serena quien se paró al instante de escuchar las palabras después la tipa solo dice "son 5 pokedolares" Serena suspira y le paga continuando sin rumbo alguno, se da cuenta que la ciudad en verdad es inmensa y termina perdiéndose en una de las tantas plazas de Luminalia donde unos chicos de apariencia malosa la retan a una batalla pokemon. –Animo preciosa veras que si pierdes veremos que te la pases bien.

-No me hagan reír imbéciles- contesto la entrenadora pokemon se puso en posición y saco a su primer pokemon sin embargo a mitad de la batalla los tipos que la habían retado a una batalla de 2 contra 2 hacen una especie de ceña y en eso otros 2 tipos la sujetan de los brazos. -¿Qué? ¡sueltenme!- grito la chica molesta, los malandros sonríen. –Lo sentimos querida pero esto así es al menos en Luminalia, nos llevaremos tu dinero y disfrutaras el estar con 4 tipos muy agradables…

Mientras tanto con Clemmont y Ash, era hora de buscar a las chicas cuando apenas salen del local ven como Miette se acerca con Bonnie quienes traían un helado doble. -¿Y Serena?- interrogo el azabache al notarla faltante, las chicas negaron con la cabeza. –Creí que estaba con ustedes- dijo Miette haciéndose la inocente, todo era parte del plan de Giovanni, pagarle a unos tipos para que molestaran a Serena y Ash llegara como el fiel defensor. –Eso no me gusta- dijo Ash y entonces saco a su fhelchinder para que buscara a Serena por los aires y sobre el pájaro iba montado pikachu, 4 ojos miran mejor que 2. –En cuanto la vean me llaman a mi holomisor, les daré el de Clemmont, antes de que empiecen a buscarla Miette sugiere que vallan en binas para cubrir más terreno como era de esperarse los rubios juntos y ella con Ash.

Mientras Miette iba con Ash, empieza a sacarle información en cuanto a Serena y sobre qué intereses tiene el con ella, con las cosas que el moreno le contestaba se percató de una cosa: a Ash le gusta Serena. El problema es que a Miette le empezó a gustar Ash y cuando a ella le gusta algo no lo deja tan fácilmente. –Bien Ash entonces creo que el viaje de Serena y tuyo será muy interesante.

Comento la chica y antes de que el azabache le contestara escucha un grito proveimiento de la plaza rosa, Ash se apresura y la ojicaramel rueda los ojos, al llegar el azabache observa como Serena es molestada por 4 tipos pero el sin miedo y sacando a sus pokemon (algunos que llamo desde Kanto) le hacían compañía y tenían cara de pocos amigos, imagínense a Charizard enojado junto con sceptile y staraptor.

Los jóvenes al ver esto toman con rapidez el dinero de la chica y se van corriendo dejando a Serena en el piso, frustrada, enojada y sobre todo con un nudo en la garganta la chica empieza a sollozar ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar todas estas cosas a ella? El joven Ash mueve sus piernas en automático y su cuerpo reacciona por si solo ni el mismo entendía como fue que se agacho, poso sus manos en los hombros de ella y la abrazo, la chica simplemente acepto el abrazo, sus delicadas manos apretaron el suéter de Ash por otro lado fue el momento perfecto para que Miette aprovechara y sacara algunas fotos.

Una vez que todo termina, están en uno de los restaurantes de la cd. Luminalia. –Tranquila ya paso y ahora sabes que no es bueno que andes sola en la inmensa ciudad… a propósito ¿Por qué te separaste de ellas?- cuestiono el rubio no entendiendo un poco el rompecabezas, la chica de ojos azules miro a Miette por unos segundos y después se giró para mirar a su amigo inventando una excusa, definitivamente esa tonta de Miette no le agrada para nada en especial… ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan cercas de Ash? Y además… ¿Por qué le estaba dando de comer en la boca? Serena tenía un tenedor de plástico en su mano y sin darse cuenta le estaba ejerciendo presión. –A ver… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un entrenador muy poderoso que se merece que lo consientan, sabes Ash creo que necesitas una novia que te cuide en tu viaje, te haga de comer y sobre todo te consienta, aquí tienes enfrente a la candidata perfecta para ese puesto- esclareció la ojicaramel mientras le seguía dando de comer. -¿Enserio? ¿y quién es esa candidata?- interrogo el azabache de manera inocente, Serena por su parte ya había roto el tenedor y al escuchar la pregunta más tonta que había escuchado en su vida decidió que era suficiente, Miette no dejo pasar por alto eso así que con la excusa de que iria al tocador siguió a Serena fuera del restaurante.

-Quiero que Ash sea mío y cuando yo quiero algo lo consigo ¿entendiste Serena?.

-Me da igual, por mi quédatelo- contesto la chica de ojos azules, Miette sonrió. –Bien Serena porque entonces supongo que si te da igual no te importara que Ash viaje conmigo ¿Verdad?- comento la chica con una sonrisa ladina, Serena la miro seria. –¿De qué hablas idiota? Él viaja con nosotros y no creo que le interese viajar contigo en lo absoluto aparte tenemos al mejor cocinero viajando con nosotros ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos cambiara por ti?- contesto Serena girándose para mirarla de frente.

-Querida no creas que soy estúpida, te gusta y a mí también me gusta, yo jamás dejo ir algo que me gusta ¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer por Ash? ¿De verdad estas dispuesta a dejarme el camino libre para conquistarlo? Porque si es el caso con gusto empiezo mi plan "conquistando a Ash"- comento Miette riendo por la última frase, Serena rodo los ojos y se giró para mirar el cielo nocturno de Luminalia. –Estás loca Miette.

La ojicaramel puso su mano a un lado del marco de la puerta quedando frente a frente de Serena e invadiendo su espacio personal, mirándola directo a los ojos empezó por hablar.

-Tal vez pero… solo te diré algo querida, Ash no será tuyo si no mío.

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar los demás salieron del restaurante. –Creo que es hora de una estupenda batalla en mi gimnasio ¿Qué dicen Ash y Serena? ¿están preparados?- comenta Clemmont, ambos entrenadores asientes sin embargo Serena no le quita la mirada a Miette, parecía un chicle que estaba pegada a Ash. –Perfecto entonces los espero en la torre prisma, Bonnie tú los pues llevar directo y explicarles cómo es que funciona ¿de acuerdo? Yo tengo que prepararme con mis pokemon. Una vez terminada la explicación del rubio este desaparece entre las personas y Bonnie emocionada invita a Miette a la batalla, continuar el recorrido hasta llegar a la preciosa torre prisma.

Bueno chicos primero supongo que pasara Serena, lo único que tienes que hacer es adivinar que pokemon es el que sale en la pantalla, te daré varias opciones y después tendrás que luchar con algunos entrenadores especializados en pokemon eléctricos cuando culmines con la pregunta 4 y venzas a los entrenadores te tocara luchar con mi hermano.

Una vez terminada la dinámica Serena inicio la batalla con Clemmont, para vencer a emolga utilizo a amaura, el ataque rayo aurora fue el que termino la batalla, con magnetón el amaura de Serena evoluciono en aurorus pero el pokemo de Clemmont le hizo frente y lo derroto, talonflame se hizo cargo de magnetón y de heliolisk, una vez que la batalla termino Clemmont le entrego la medalla voltaje y a continuación siguió Ash. -¡Tú puedes guapo!- le grito Miette, Serena rodo los ojos nuevamente, se miraba tan ridícula diciéndole guapo al sonso. Una vez terminada la batalla de Ash que fue más larga que la de Serena, el 4 ojos le entrego su medalla y decidieron ir a celebrarlo, cuando salieron del gimnasio rumbo al restaurante más cerca, Bonnie estaba por invitar a Miette. –Oigan y ¿Miette? Ya no está.

-Tal vez se fue- dijo Clemmont mientras que Serena pensaba que tendría un momento de paz sin esa odiosa ojicaramel.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Un saludo lectores! que bueno ver que la trama les esta gustando :D paso a actualizar rapido por que tal vez no actualice en 2 semanas... ya saben examenes asesinos y siniestros! :c pero no dejare la historia tirada eso tengalo por seguro :D!.**

 **Besos y abrazos!.**

 **Andrea.**

 **reviews:**

 **pabillidge90 : Saludos jaja tal vez un poco si :P, oh entonces tu elijes el Sun bueno ya sabremos que tal esta cuando salgan los videojuegos y en cuanto a Miette ya veremos que final le hacemos :3 en cuanto a Ash hay que ver en que forma podemos hacer que falle con ella..**

 **MesserStone: Pimero que nada saludos y quiero agradecerte el que le des una oportunidad a esta historia, es verdad que frustra de cierto modo que Serena sea como la describes una florecita por ende queria crear un fic donde tuviera una personalidad distinta y veo que fue bien recibido :) eso me da gusto, y en cuanto al azabache no se puede hacer mucho jaja de poco a poco se lograra que sea menos idiota :P y por ultimo claro que todas ideas son bien recibidas para el fic, ya saber acomodarlas sera mi trabajo y seria un gusto que me aporten sus ideas para hacer de este trabajo mas genial.**

 **K: bien ya veremos que final feliz le inventamos a Miette XD despues de todo ella es inocente, jaja el estupido pierde ligas XD bueno ya es algo natura que pierda cada liga... pobresito hasta pena agena da u.u en fin en cuanto a esa idea ya estoy trabajando en algo... pronto lo veran y tendra relacion con Miette ese detalle donde nuestra Serena le tocara salvar al mostaza buajjaa. En cuanto a tu pregunta de la septima generacion solo espero que los pokemon que saquen sean algo coherentes y no un llavero con llaves XD o un candelabro jeje! lo que pasara con ellos dos sera una aventura de amor :3.**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 **Capítulo 14.**

 ** _Capítulo 15._**

Y ahí estaba el tipo de traje color naranja, acariciando a su querido persian y analizando la causa, razón o circunstancia del porqué del choque de bandos…

 _Flash back._

 _Llego a la gran ciudad Luminalia, exactamente donde se encontraba el café Lysson ahí se apresuró y se adentró en la guarida del team Flare camino y camino enfrentándose a varios reclutas hasta dar con una de las tantas habitaciones pero está en especial era el despacho de Lysson y sabia de ante mano que este estaría dentro. –Lysson tengo algo interesante que mostrarte- dijo de manera seria y después dejo escapar una risa malvada, el líder del otro bando que estaba del otro lado de la puerta frunció el ceño. -¿Qué carajos haces en mi territorio, imbécil?._

 _Segundos después de la pregunta la gran puerta metálica se deslizo dejando ver a un Lysson enfadado y sentado en su escritorio con sus codos recargados en su escritorio y las manos entrelazadas pegadas a su boca. –Vamos Lysson ¿esa es la forma de tratar a un invitado?- dijo con ironía Giovanni mientras entraba, en su mano derecha traía consigo un folder y dentro de este habían unas fotos mismas que alterarían un poco a Lysson, ese era el plan. –Tú no eres un invitado._

 _-Bien no pretendo serlo- contesto y después le mostro el folder a Lysson como respuesta obtuvo un simple levantamiento de ceja por parte del líder del team flare, Giovanni tiro el folder sobre el escritorio de Lysson dejando a la luz unas fotos donde sale Serena y Ash abrazados. –No cabe duda que cuando me entere fue muy interesante imaginar que esa chiquilla era tu ¿hija? ¡jaja! El mismísimo Lysson tiene hijos que interesante ¿no? Estas joven creo que como van las cosas entre ese joven y esa zorrita  serás abuelo muy pronto ¿no crees?._

 _Lysson tomo las primeras dos fotos acto seguido las examino milímetro por milímetro ¿era Serena? ¿su hija? Y ¿Quién era ese tarado? ¡nadie podía andar con su hija a menos que lo vencieran a él demostrando que eran dignos!. -¿Qué diablos significa esto Giovanni?- cuestiono al momento de fulminarlo con la mirada. –Que tu hija te hará abuelo evidentemente ¿tan idiota eres? Ese chico no parece mal partido salvo que en su miserable vida ha ganado una liga pokemon ¿de verdad podría darle una buena amorosa y sexual a Serena? Jaja._

 _-Es todo, no sales vivo de esta- dijo Lysson mostrando su pokebola donde yacía Pyroar, la batalla empieza dejando echo un desastre el despacho de Lysson sin embargo no todo paro ahí, continuo la batalla hasta llegar al establecimiento del café y después en la plaza rosa. -¡No sales vivo de esta! ¡team flare al ataque!- ordeno el jefe de esa banda mientras que Giovanni respondió de la misma manera, ya contaba con sus hombres infiltrados en Luminalia._

 _Fin del flashback._

Giovanni sonrió al recordar todo era increíble lo que se podía hacer cuando tu enemigo tiene familia ya había logrado fastidiar a Lysson ahora le tocaba a Serena, su hija y para ello ocupaba a su súbdita Miette. –Tengo un plan…- susurro el tipo mientras acariciaba a su persian y de las sombras salía Miette. –Soy toda oídos…

Mientras tanto con Lysson, él estaba buscando la manera de separar a su hija de ese joven de cabellos alborotados.

Por otro lado recordemos que nuestros héroes acaban de ganarse su medalla voltaje y ya no hay mucho que hacer en la ciudad salvo conocerla por completo cosa que Serena ni Bonnie se opusieron aunque la más pequeña del grupo vive en esa ciudad nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla a fondo con sus amigos. –Bueno mi propuesta es que podemos ver una película en el cine y después los llevamos a conocer los demás locales de Luminalia ¿Qué dicen?- sugirió el rubio de lentes, los restantes asintieron y la más chiquita se puso feliz. -¡Sii! Yo quiero ver una película que recién se estrenó se trata de una bunneary que es muy valiente y hace alianza con un fennekin ¡quiero verla! ¡por favor!- suplico la rubia a sus amigos, los chicos sonrieron y asintieron, Serena voltio a ver a su amigo de lentes. –Por cierto Clemmont ¿Dónde queda el cine?.

Los chicos no tardaron en llegar, estaba en el boulevard sur, llegaron y Ash junto con el rubio compraron los boletos además del combo amigos que incluía palomitas, dulces, refresco y un par de hot-dogs. -¿Ya podemos entrar?- interrogo con impaciencia Bonnie, anhelaba ver esa película, su hermano asintió y apenas hizo ese movimiento la chiquita lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo corriendo hasta la sala para tomar el mejor lugar (Que para ella era estar en el centro de la gran sala) a Ash y Serena se les formo una gota estilo anime, el joven carraspeo y le hizo una señal a Serena para que ella pasara primero. –Gracias por lo visto tienes modales.

-Obviamente hay que ser caballeroso aunque algunas mujeres no sepan agradecerlo- contesto el joven la chica lo golpeo en el hombro, una vez dentro se sentaron a un lado de los rubios y disfrutaron la película, en unas ocasiones Bonnie les arrogaba palomitas, Ash acabo con los 2 hot dogs que había en el combo, Clemmont era reservado y con su refresco estaba más que bien, Serena por su lado amaba las palomitas acarameladas las comía tan gustosa que no quería compartirlas. –Oye Serena dame un par de tus palomitas.

-Ni lo pienses Ash, son mías- contesto de manera grosera y continuo comiendo, el joven se molestó un poco y cuando quiso tomar un par de las palomitas sucedió que puso su mano encima de la de Serena, la chica lo miro y después observo que ella aun no movía su mano, ambos apresuradamente quitaron la mano. –Lo siento- dijo Ash y volteo a ver la película.

Después de que acabo la función, ya era de noche las 8 pm marcaba el reloj de nuestros héroes. –Tengo una idea ¿Por qué no vamos al estudio de grabación? El local no está muy lejos y una vez finalizado el video al día siguiente con mucho gusto nos lo muestran- explico el chico de lentes, todos asintieron y se dirigieron al gran local de color morado.

Antes de que nuestros héroes lograran entrar al local cierta chica de cabellos azulados y ojos color miel llega para estar pegada a Ash como si de un chicle se tratara. Nuestros héroes hacen 3 videos, uno de los rubios con sus pokemon, Serena su delphox y el pikachu de Ash (por petición de ella) y por último el de Miette donde sale con Ash, después de que acabaron la sesión de video nuestros héroes esperaron en la recepción donde un joven se les acerco con una sonrisa. –Disculpen pero los videos los tendremos hasta el día siguiente si son tan amables de darse una vuelta por la mañana con gusto se los mostraremos.

Y con estas palabras ni hablar tuvieron que retirarse y volver al día siguiente, esa noche fue molesta para Serena ya que Miette se acomplo con ellos, una vez estando en el estudio todos vieron su video, él se Serena te motivaba a ganar medallas con tus pokemon "no hay imposibles". En de los rubios hablaba sobre el bello mundo de los pokemon y por ultimo Miette salía con swirlix y Ash hablando sobre los pokelitos y para colmo al finalizar el video la chica beso en la mejilla a Ash, Serena se molesta un poco por la escena. –A tu video le falto gracia Miette- dijo la chica de ojos azules, la chica mencionada estaba aferrada a Ash. –EN-VI-DIO-SA.

-¡Ja! No me hagas reír ¿de qué? Según tú- dijo Serena posando sus manos en su caderas, Miette sonrió. –De que yo hice un video con Ash y tú te conformaste con su pokemon pikachu.

-¡Idiota! Y… ¿Por qué tienes que parecer un chicle frente a Ash? ¡lo asfixias!- chillo la joven entrenadora. -¿Quién dice?- contesto la ojicaramel altanera. –Yo y Ash ¿cierto?- interrogo Serena quien lo volteo a ver directo, el azabache estaba entre la espada y la pared las 2 lo estaban fulminando con la mirada pero hubo una que no tardo en suspirar y sentirse de cierto modo triste: Serena y sale del lugar. –Esto es ridículo- susurra por debajo y deja a sus amigos, los rubios solo observan la escena, Ash está queriéndose zafar de Miette y esta es terca muy terca.

-Estúpida…- susurro Serena, tenía su corazón echo una fiera pero… ¿Por qué? Tenía tantas ganas de golpear a Miette y al estúpido de Ash no sabía si golpearlo y simplemente abrazarlo y soltarse a llorar mientras le reclamaba el hecho de que dejara que Miette lo utilizara a su antojo, iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, su mirada en el suelo que no se dio cuenta que topo con una mujer conocida por todo Kalos: Dianta.

-¡Hola Serena! ¿me recuerdas? La campeona actual de Kalos- saludo con cortesía la dama, la joven se sorprendió, se disculpó y saludo lo más formal, Dianta se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado e invito a la chica a su limo para charlar con más calma, Serena estaba sorprendida era su primera vez en una limo, grande de color blanco y muy elegante. -¿Entonces qué ocurrió?- cuestiono la dama mientras servicia un poco de agua en una copa para Serena y se la entregaba, la chica acepta y empieza a contarle sobre lo fastidiosa que es Miette.

Dianta escucha atentamente y al final del relato sonríe. –El amor de la adolescencia es tan hermoso, inocente y puro- esa frase por parte de Dianta hizo que Serena se sonrojara y posara su vista en la copa además de que le pregunto ¿a qué se refería?.

-Por lo que veo y lo que platicas además de lo que tus ojos dicen a ti te gusta aquel joven con que te encuentras viajando ¿Verdad?- al momento de escuchar la pregunta Serena se puso como tomate y rápidamente negó con la cabeza sin quitar la mirada del piso a lo que Dianta sonríe. –Mi querida Serena, eres mala mintiendo, tus ojos dicen todo.

Después de ese pequeño encuentro con Dianta la chica se reunió con sus amigos y Miette en el centro pokemon después de unos minutos la ojicaramel puso en marcha su plan, se puso de pie y miro a Serena. –Tengo que hablar contigo de algo que estoy segura no vas querer rechazar.

Minutos más tarde se ve a Serena con una sonrisa y Miette del otro extremo con una pokebola en su mano, en medio de ellas dos estaba Clemmont quien sería el árbitro y en una de las bancas estaba Bonnie (estaban en la plaza roja para ser exactos) Ash estaba haciéndole compañía a Bonnie, Pikachu animaba a Serena. –No perderé…- se dijo a sí misma la entrenadora con 5 medallas.

-Bien esta batalla será 6 contra 6 sin límite de tiempo, cualquiera que ya no cuente con algún pokemon en su equipo significara que la otra entrenadora gano. ¡que empiece la batalla!- explico el chico de lentes, Serena llama Lucario. -¡Te hare picadillo, altaria yo te elijo!.

-¡Lucario auraesfera!- chillo Serena, estaba molesta y quería acabar con la tipa rápido por otro lado Bonnie negó con la cabeza, siendo altaria un pokemon tipo dragón/volador no tendría mucho efecto ese ataque. -¡Esquiva y utiliza ataque aéreo!- el pokemon con alas en forma de nube esquivo fácilmente el auraesfera de lucario y ataco con todo dejando gravemente herido a lucario. –Pobre Serena un ataque más de esos y lucario estará vencido- comento Bonnie.

Antes de que la batalla continuara llego el team rocket a molestar con su típico robot gigante, succionando pokemon por doquier y lucario junto con altaria no fueron la excepción. -¡Lucario!- exclamo Serena y antes de que el pokemon se despegara del suelo su entrenadora lo toma de la pata, Serena estaba tomandoce de una banca, Miette decidió regresar a altaria a su pokebola. –Ni lo pienses- susurro el gato parlanchin y en eso aumento el nivel del aire succionador levantando incluso a esas dos entrenadoras que hace un momento estaban peleando, Clemmont se había aferrado al piso con su gran mochila que saco 2 tenadas y se plantaron en el concreto además de que tenía a Bonnie en brazos, Ash estaba detrás de ellos agarrando con gran fuerza a pikachu. -¡Ahhhhh!- se escucho por parte de dos chicas que fueron absorbidas por el gran robot, una vez que succionaron todos los pokemon se marcharon de ahí.

-¡Se llevaron a Serena y Miette!- exclamo Bonnie acto seguido Ash saco a su talonflame para que siguiera al equipo rocket. –Que no te vean ¿entendido?- ordeno el entrenador y el ave rojo asintió y emprendió su vuelo.

En la ruta 14 para ser exactos se encontraba una casa abandonada misma donde James y Jessie descendieron, al darse cuenta que tenían 2 invitadas las amarraron de las manos y las dejaron sentadas en el piso, a un lado de ellas en una mesa estaban sus pokebolas, Serena se sorprendió al ver que Miette tenía 6 pokemon.

-Miren, tenemos unas lindas invitadas- dice Jessi entrando en la casa ya que habían escondido el robot para no levantar sospechas, Miette y Serena tienen cara de molestia. -¡Idiotas! ¡suéltenme y les dares su merecido!- chillo la ojicaramel, James y Jessi solo obedecieron a Giovanni en el plan, sabían que Miette era una de sus reclutas pero la orden de Giovanni era que Serena aun no lo supiera, Jessi se enojó por la altanería de esa mocosa y le soltó una bofetada. –Más respeto tarada, debes saber muy bien cuál es tu lugar.

La cachetada por parte de Jessi hizo que Miette se molestara y le escupió en la cara. -¡No te tengo miedo idiota!- exclamo furiosa, Jessi al verla tan altanera se enojó y empiezo a darte más bofetadas, unas 5 y en entre la 4 y la última le logro sacar un diente, Miette tenía las mejillas rojas por los golpes, Jessi se giró y continuo caminando, Serena asustada le susurro "ya no hables, te harán daño".

-Je… ¿desde cuánto te importo tanto? Hasta donde yo sé, me odias- susurro la ojicaramel quien estaba viendo al piso y después levanto su rostro en alto. -¡Tu! Grandísima idiota, suéltame y veras como me puedo defender, te aprovechas porque me tienes con las manos amarradas- al escuchar tales palabras Jessi se enojó más, la situación era molesta y todavía que James tenia aquella tarea en Serena, James la tomo de la mano al ver que se giró. –No lo hagas, tenemos ordenes específicas.

Jessi se quitó la mano de James de un golpe, y preparo su puño, ese golpe iría directo en el vientre de la chica por altanera, Miette sonrió no le tenía miedo de todas formas dándole la queja a Giovanni, ambas tendrían un castigo. –Es tu fin maldita ramera.

Y cuando soltó el golpe la misma Jessi quedo sorprendida, Serena se había metido para ella recibir el golpe, se escuchó como escupió saliva y cayó al piso. –Mira nada más, la chilla te defendió deben ser las mejores amigas ¿no?.

Después de desquitarse con Serena, Jessi junto con el gato y James abandonaron el lugar y las dejaron ahí encerradas y fueron con Giovanni a entregar los pokemon menos altaria y lucario quienes estaban inconscientes fuera en la casa abandonada. –Sr. No entendemos nada de este plan ¿Qué finalidad tiene?.

Interrogo James, Giovanni sonrió. –Que Serena confié en Miette y después le quite a su novio Ash ¿es tan difícil de explicar?.

-Sr ¿no cree que hay mejores maneras?- cuestiono la pre-evolucion de persian.

-tal vez pero a mí me gusta hacer las cosas a mi manera y por lo visto que James nunca pudo cumplir con la tarea encomendada le asignare esa tarea a otro, alguien que no tiemble por lastimar a una mocosa ahora… ¡largo y pónganse a trabajar!.

Paso alrededor de una hora para que nuestros héroes encontraran con sus amigas de inmediato las llevaron al centro pokemon y curaron a lucario y altaria una vez las dos estaban en perfectas condiciones decidieron continuar la batalla no antes de comer y llevar la fiesta tranquila, solo las 2 sabían que había pasado entre ellas y el team rocket y de cierto modo ambas se ganaron el respeto de la otra.

-Oye Miette tenemos una batalla pendiente ¿continuamos con la batalla?- pregunta Serena emocionada por derrotarla la ojicaramel sonríe. –Por supuesto, lista y dispuesta solo que… ¿sigue en pie aquello que pactamos?- Serena mira de reojo a Ash y asiente.

Volvieron a la plaza roja y empezaron la batalla otra vez, Lucario y altaria definitivamente el pokemon ave tenia ventaja y el lucario de Serena ya estaba cansado. -¡Mega-evoluciona!- exclamo Serena mientras hacía contacto con su mega-aro, Lucario desprende una luz y se transforma en mega-lucario, Miette sonríe. –No eres la única con un ese poder ¡mega-evoluciona Altaria!- y en un abrir y cerras de ojos la hermosa ave se transformó, era todo o nada, un ataque único lo decidiría todo.

-¡Ataque aéreo con toda tu fuerza!. / -¡hueso óseo a todo poder!.

Los ataques colisionaron creando una gran cortina de humo cuando esta de disperso se ve a lucario derrotado…

-Lucario ya no puede continuar, altaria es ganador.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Un saludo lectores! X.X examenes y mas examenes por el momento eh acabdo con ellos y... aqui esta la actualizacion espero sea de su total agrado... que les parece la reaccion de Lysson? el plan de Giovanni dara resultados esperados? La batalla empezo, a quien apoyan para que gane? y en dado caso que pactaron? :P interrogantes que se contestaran en el proximo cap, opinen que sus lindos reviews me animan a querer actualizar! por cierto pregunta: quieren que salga el floette eterno junto a A.Z.?**

 **Besos y abrazos!.**

 **Andrea.**

 **reviews:**

 **albe20: que bueno leerte y que te guste la trama, es verdad aun fallo en eso sin embargo estoy trabajando en la pelea de Miette y Serena, enserio le pusieron tipo misty? XD no quisiera leer eso jaja! eso es buenohaber si porfin el hombre madura un poquito y se hacer el amourshiping :)**

 **pabillidge90 : Saludos! aun no logro de ponerme al corriente con tu fic XD pero si eh visto que actualizas me are mi espacio para leerlo que sorpresas nos daras en tu secuela? en fin gracias por darle una oportunidad a este trabajo! veamos si puedo trabajr esa idea que me propones jiji no es mala solo tengo que saber acomodarla :3**

 **K: Saludos! gracias por animarme a continuar con mi fic, me gusta que te encari;es con mis personajes jiji, es verdad han alargado mucho la serie de perdida que ya gane la liga, has visto la imagen de "pueden salir al recreo todos los que ya hayan ganado una liga pokemon" y el pobre azabache se queda llorando XD. en cuanto a tu pregunta quiza en algunos fics pero en todos jeje y mucha suerte con tu regresoa clases, yo tendre una semana de vacaicones wii.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo 16._**

-¡Ataque aéreo con toda tu fuerza!. / -¡hueso óseo a todo poder!.

Los ataques colisionaron creando una gran cortina de humo cuando esta de disperso se ve a lucario derrotado…

 **POV. Miette**

 **-** _Lucario ya no puede continuar, altaria es el ganador_ **-** Esa frase que dijo el rubio de anteojos me fascino, el lucario de Serena se había debilitado tenía la ventaja de haberle derrotado a uno, yo iría por todo. -¡Lapras yo te elijo!- escuche que dijo la odiosa de Serena y efectivamente de su pokebola salió ese pokemon si algo era seguro es que yo no pierdo. –Continuare con altaria, vamos Serena te cedo el honor de atacar primero.

Le dije de manera burlona y logre mi objetivo, hacerla rabiar. -¡Lapras usa rayo hielo!- ese ataque era efectico con mi hermoso altaria sin embargo estando en la mega-evolucion puede resistir ese ataque y muchos otros, lo siento Serena pero perderás. Pude notar como ese rayo hielo se fue formando en la boca de aquel lapras y de un momento a otro le dio a mi pokemon haciendo retroceder y quejarse del frio. -¡Altaria aguanta! ¡pulso dragón!- ordene, mi pokemon volvió en sí y empezó su ataque, se formó una bola negra en su boca y después salió disparada rumbo a lapras pero Serena no era tan tonta como parece contraataco con un rayo hielo haciendo una cortina de humo en el domo de batalla lo último que puede escuchar fue cuando ella ordeno un ataque llamado frio polar que acertó a mi mega-altaria y lo debilito por completo, era una maldita ya estábamos en empate.

-Altaria ya no puede continuar, lapras es el ganador- escuche hablar al 4 ojos, Serena se miraba contenta y fue y abrazo a su pokemon sí que era patética, no lograba entender cómo es que era la hija de Lysson en fin yo regrese a mi altaria ya que se merecía un buen descanso, le sonríe a la pokebola y me prepare para lo que seguía, esta vez esa maldita pagaría. -¡Slurpuff yo te elijo!- uno de mis mejores pokemon y el que era mi mano derecha cuando se trataba de hacer pokelitos. La batalla empezó y mi pokemon parecía tener resistencia "brillo mágico" ordene más sin embargo fue un ataque que no afecto mucho al venusaur de Serena. -¡Bomba lodo!- grito ella, desesperada por acabar con la caballa por mi parte no pude evitar voltear a ver al joven Ash quien estaba muy interesado en la batalla ¿Acaso ella le habría contado? No creo, el ataque le dio a mi hermoso slurpuff y lo dejo mal herido eso me hizo enojar. -¡Pagaras! ¡slurpuff usa surf!- si ya se, un ataque muy tonto pero de todos le causara daño y ese era mi plan mire como Serena sonrió. –Eso no te servirá Miette ¡bomba lodo una vez más!- exclamo ella, de la boca de ese sapo gigante se creó una especie de esfera color morada que le dio a mi slurpuff dejándolo en K.O.

-Slurpuff ya no puede continuar, la victoria es para venusaur- escuche al rubio hablar, estaba irritada ¿Cómo era posible? Esa tipa me llevaba ventaja había que enmendar esto. –Un verdadero entrenador no cambia a sus pokemon, continua luchando con el mismo hasta que lo venza ¿eres una buena entrenadora Serena?- intente que cayera en mi treta, la chica rodo los ojos se podía escuchar a Ash animándonos, Bonnie maravillada con mis pokemon y Clemmont bueno él tiene salud y es el árbitro.

-Cierra el pico, mi venusaur puede vencer hasta un pokemon tipo hielo- ella hablo y yo sonreí en eso mostré a mí actual bebe de mi equipo: magby, Bonnie al verlo quiso saltar al domo de batalla para abrazarlo pero el rubio de lentes la detuvo. –Quieta Bonnie, ese magby tierno luchara después lo abrazas- escuche que le dijo, si como no, seguramente dejare que toquen a mi bebe. ¬w¬.

-¡Danza pétalo venusaur!- chillo Serena yo solo sonreí no pensé que fuera tan mensa, era obvio quien ganaría. -¡Lanza llamas a todo poder magby bebe!- exclame yo y entonces ambos ataques chocaron sin embargo era obvio que el fuego vencería, el ataque de mi pokemon llego de inmediato a venusaur quemándolo hasta las entrañas. -¡Puño fuego!- grite, mi pokemon no tuvo piedad y me obedeció ataco rápidamente al sapo de Serena, en su mano derecha se empezó a ver una flama después pude ver como magby corria, se agacho y estampo su puño contra venusaur eso como consecuencia tuvo que ese gran sapo se elevó por los aires y cayó al piso con los ojos en forma de asterisco.

-Venusaur ya no puede continuar, magby es el ganador- dijo Clemmont, yo me emocione estábamos de nuevo empatadas en eso abrí mis brazos para que magby saltara conmigo y lo hizo. –Eres muy fuerte mi precioso magby.

La ronda empezó, Serena escogió a Tyrunt y yo mostré a la luz a mi hermoso glaceon apenas empezamos la batalla, yo tenía la ronda ganada su dragon me ataco con poder pasado, unas rocas que se elevan y fueron en dirección a mi pokemon tipo hielo pero este las logro evadir saltando de una en una y después ataco con un potente rayo hielo al tyrunt de Serena dejándolo inconsciente así o ¿más fácil? Empecé a reír, mire como Serena guardaba a su pokemon con algo de enojo, ya solo le quedaban 3 pokemon.

-¡Lapras yo te elijo!/ -¡Staraptor ve!.

Una fogosa lucha entre su pokemon y el mío, pensé que podría ganarme hasta que me di cuenta de que tenía una opción para ganar. -¡Usa pájaro osado!- ordene a mi pokemon ave pero Serena estaba decidida a no dejarse vencer y uso frio polar, una cortina de humo se hizo presente y cuando se dispersó ninguno de los 2 se podía levantar, empate.

-¡ninguno de los pokemon puede continuar, es un empate!- dijo Clemmont, como si no supiéramos ¬w¬.

-¡Delphox ve!/ -¡Glaceon sal!.

Lo inevitable sucedió, ese pokemon inicial de Serena hizo puré a mi querida glaceon con un ataque llamado "voto fuego". –Esto no se quedara así Serena ¡greninja sal!.

-¡Delphox demuéstrale que tú puedes contra un tipo agua! ¡usa psíquico!- y mi pokemon como nuevo.

-No olvides Serena que también es tipo siniestro ¡greninja shuriken de agua!- en eso la rana empezó a sacar de su boca shurikens echas en agua y las lanzo directo al zorro de fuego, cada una le restaba PS, fueron 5 ataques. -¡Hierba lazo!- escuche que dijo Serena y del piso salen unas hierbas que azotan a mi pokemon, un ataque muy eficaz. -¡Llego la hora de acabar con esto, hidrobomba!- fulmine y mi pokemon dio por terminada la tarea, ese delphox era historia. La siguiente batalla me ponía algo nerviosa ¿Cuál sería su ultimo pokemon? Supe que tiene 5 medallas, le llevo ventaja por una pero… ¿podra ganarme con su ultimo pokemon?.

La mire unos segundos, saco la última pokebola y la beso no pude escucharla pero podría jurar que le pedía a arceus para ganarme en la batalla, lástima que este muy ocupado en otra región salvando el mundo. -¡Talonflame yo te elijo!.

¿Era una broma? Tenía algo de ventaja contra esa cosa más sin embargo no supe en que momento fue logro vencer a mi greninja, estábamos en empate 1 contra 1 ¿Quién ganaría? Llame de nuevo a magby y la batalla empezó. -¡Trueno!- exclame, el cielo se oscureció y de repente el trueno cayo en la pobre ave de fuego causándole un severo daño además de dejarla paralizada un momento. -¡Maldición! ¡talonflame nitrocarga!- ordeno ella pero su pokemon no podía moverse.

-Es tu fin Serena, Magby…- no pude acabar mi frase porque mi pokemon se puso de color blanco y se fue transformando en un fogoso, poderoso y hermoso magmar, esto era lo mejor. -¡Magmar! ¡hermoso pokemon mio! Acabemos con esto… ¡polución!- y en unos cuantos segundos acabe con el talonflame de Serena, esa ave que se miraba tan fuerte cayó al piso de manera brusca, observe como Serena corría y trato de amortiguar la caída de su pokemon, la cabeza de talonflame descansaba en el regazo de ella, estaba con la cabizbaja. Mi margmar me abrazo y yo a él y fue cuando lo escuche.

-Talonflame ya no puede continuar y viendo que Serena ya no tiene mas pokemon, Miette gana la batalla.

 **POV. Serena.**

- _Talonflame ya no puede continuar y viendo que Serena ya no tiene mas pokemon, Miette gana la batalla._ Una y otra vez esa maldita oración paso por mi cabeza, había perdido, decepcione a mis pokemon y a mí misma, me sentía tan mal por talonflame por lucario por delphox que dieron todo lo mejor por mí y yo… simplemente perdí. –Diste lo mejor, te mereces un buen descanso- susurre y regrese a talonflame a su pokebola segundos despues mire de reojo como los rubios y Ash y se acercaban pero Miette se adelantó. –No olvides lo que pactamos a y tú misma le dirás a Ash que ya no viajaran juntos.

Cuando dijo lo último la termine odiando por completo ¡era una arpía! Y cuando estaba por contestarle observe como Ash llego rápidamente con los rubios. –Chicos tengo que pedirles un gran favor y a ti también Miette además aprovechar que pikachu y mis demás pokemon están con el profesor Cipres verán…

15 minutos después estábamos los 5, si leyeron bien los 5 la maldita de Miette estaba con nosotros, estábamos comprando cosas y preparando una fiesta sorpresa en gran hotel ricalchiton, toda la tarde Miette estuvo pegada a Ash como un chicle y ni siquiera me dejo hablar de aquel tema con él. El tiempo transcurrió y dio lugar a la noche, todos estábamos contentos y felicitamos a Ash pues no cualquiera cumple 4 años de conocer a un pokemon y llevar una amistad como la que lleva el con pikachu. Ash se había ido por sus pokemons, los rubios estaban preparando unos detalles con la cena y yo bueno estaba sentada en uno de esos sofás costosos, Miette seguía mimando a su nuevo magmar cuando oigo que se calla y empieza a caminar hacia a mí. -¿Qué quieres? Ni me has dejado hablar con él ni nada por el estilo- le dije sin verla entonces ella soltó una risa. –Tranquila fiera que ya tendrás la oportunidad de hablar con él por cierto… toma esto como prueba de tregua entre nosotras por hoy.

La chica me había arrojado en mis piernas un complemento nuevo de vestir, era una falda gris de tablones, una camisa de botones blanca con un moño negro y además un chaleco gris con botones negros, calcetas blancas y unos zapatos que se miraban costosos además también estaba una boina negra con unos pin plateados en forma de estrella. –Esto…- quise decir pero ella se había retirado después de todo si necesitaba este cambio de ropa, la que me regalo Corelia ya no me servía más.

Me cambie y… ¡me miraba hermosa! Decidí soltar por completo mi cabello, cuando estábamos todos reunidos en el hotel inclusive Kalm y Xana estaban ahí y personas que desconocía supongo que era una clausula "pueden hacer la fiesta pero los huéspedes pueden estar presentes" que se yo. –Pikachu espero que esta fiesta te guste, es para celebrar los 4 años que llevamos de conocernos- escuche que decía Ash a la rata amarilla ese pokemon se enterneció y abrazo a su entrenador.

La fiesta continuo y yo estaba donde mismo sin prestar mucha atención a lo que ocurría en mi alrededor de echo solo estaba contemplando como el agua de mi vaso se movía por la estruendosa música hasta que un incompetente entrenador se me acerco y empezó a hacerme platica…

-Hola bombón ¿Qué hace una chica como tú a solas? En el ricalchiton- me pregunto el tipo yo lo mire y después volví a mirar mi vaso ignorándolo por completo el tipo frunció el ceño. –Hey te estoy ablando.

-Piérdete idiota- conteste me puse de pie y empecé a caminar, Salí del gran hotel a tomar un poco de aire sin embargo no estaba sola, el mismo tipo molesto y odioso llego a donde yo, rodé mis ojos. –Cuando le hablo a una chica siempre tiene que hacerme caso ¿entendiste? Empecemos de nuevo ¿Cómo te llamas primor?.

Me daba tanta pena ese idiota, lo mire y con tonalidad seria. –No me importa, hazme un favor y esfúmate parasito.

Creo que debería aprender a moderar mi vocabulario por que el tipo se molestó y me agarro fuerte de la muñeca, lo mire con odio. –Me sueltas o me sueltas maldito degenerado.

-No creo que alguien venga a ayudarte si gritas preciosa- me contesto de manera perversa ¡agh! Odio a estos tipos fue un alivio que mi madre me regalo el gas pimienta y que casualmente lo traía conmigo, con mi mano libre logre sacarlo y rociárselo al tipo en los ojos haciendo que se retorciera de dolor. -¡Maldita ramera!.

-Maldito pervertido.

Le conteste y me adentre de nuevo en la fiesta esta vez procurando estar cerca de Clemmont o el mismo Ash quien tenía a Miette pegada como un chicle de repente como una salvación llega Kalm a hacerme platica. –Hace mucho que no nos ponemos al corriente de nuestros viajes, ya tengo mi sexta medalla y voy por la séptima estamos a menos pasos de entrar a la liga eso me da mucho gusto Serena pero te noto algo rara… ¿sucedió algo interesante en tu viaje a partir de que Ash y los demás de acompañaron?.

Ese Kalm conociéndome tan bien, bueno era de esperase somos amigos de la infancia no dije palabras solo asentí. –Bien creo que tiene que ver más con Ash, tengo una idea, Xana, Clemmont, Bonnie y yo distraeremos a Miette para que hables a solas con Ash aunque sea por unos segundos por lo que veo no quiere dejar que hables con el ¿Qué opinas?- no dije nada pero Kalm entendió eso como un "si". Minutos después se observa a Miette exasperada con mis amigos puesto que la distrajeron con una excusa de los pokelitos y Ash se le escapo, aproveche esa oportunidad y los dos fuimos a la azotea del hotel.

-Una velada difícil ¿Verdad? Creo que es algo fastidiosa Miette- comento Ash para romper el hielo entre nosotros yo solo sonreí. –Me da gusto que pienses eso de Miette tampoco es de mi agrado pero es una buena entrenadora, me dio una paliza hoy en nuestra batalla.

-Fue una muy interesante batalla ¡veras que para la proxima la derrotaras!- me dijo entusiasmado después continuo. –Por cierto me encanta en Lucario que te regalo Corelia, es tan poderoso y ¡asombroso! Espero que en un descanso que tengamos de nuestro viaje me permitas pelear contra lucario o incluso en la liga pokemon.

Todo había sido tan bonito hasta que recordé que había perdido y lo pactado era dejar de viajar con Ash, tenía que decirle trague saliva. –Ash hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.

Honestamente no supe en que momento fue que ese perdedor de ligas acerco su rostro y roso sus labios contra los míos, una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla lo que provoco un leve rubor entonces pensé "al carajo Miette" y en un arrebato de locura le plante un beso duro como 4 segundos pero fueron los cuatro segundos más largos de toda mi vida ¿Por qué no duro más? Por qué llego el fastidioso de Clemmont a arruinar el momento. –Lo siento pero es la hora de que Ash diga unas palabras para finalizar la fiesta.

Rodé mis ojos como si eso no pudiera esperar en fin estando todos reunidos en la fiesta Ash empezó a decir cosas como que le alegra mucho tener a pikachu a su lado que es su mejor amigo que todos sus viajes son inolvidables y bla bla bla lo que me frustro es que Miette se subió y casi le arrebata el micrófono a Ash. -¡Buenas noches gente de Luminalia! Ash fueron unas palabras hermosas pero antes de acabar con todo esto quisiera que le permitieran a mi querida Serena unos minutos puesto que tiene que informarnos de algo ¿Verdad amiga?.

Esa tipa era tan desagradable ¡la quería matar! Haría que le dijera a Ash que ya no viajáramos juntos ¡maldita! Y luego enfrente de todos, mis piernas temblaron ni supe como halle el valor o más bien la fuerza para caminar y subirme hasta donde estaban ellos dos, Miette me dio el micrófono, la mire con odio si las miradas mataran, ella estaría muerta.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Un saludo lectores! Que noticias? pues nomas que quería actualizar la historia jeje en este capitulo ya saben de antemano que Ash dejara de viajar con Serena! que sucederá por esto? que pasara cuando Serena tenga su medalla derrotando a Valeria? Que sucedera en la fabrica pokemon? Que ocurrirá cuando lleguen con Astrid? Acaso Giovanni involucrara a Vera en su venganza?...**

 **Besos y abrazos!.**

 **Andrea.**

 **reviews:**

 **pabillidge90 : Saludos! y gracias por ser el review que me animo a actualizar mi historia :3 espero que este cap no te aburra o algo por el estilo y bueno en un fragmento por fin hizo has del gas pimienta mas delante veremos como es que usara la navaja que le cedió Kalm... Y no es mala idea Atila me parece que entraria perfecto para la tarea :P jaja por referencia a tu fic tal vez :P en fin... gracias por tus aportaciones :D!.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo 17._**

En el capítulo anterior recordemos que quien ganó la batalla fue Miette y el pacto que había entre Serena y Miette era que si la peliazul ganaba, Ash viajaría con ella pero si Serena ganaba seguiría viajando con Ash. Ademas nuestro héroe favorito preparo una fiesta en honor a su compañero pikachu, 4 años de conocerse es mucho tiempo y ameritaba una celebración mista donde Miette decidió meter su cuchara y arruinar el momento para molestar a Serena, antes de eso nuestra entrenadora favorita y Ash se dieron un pequeño beso pero muy significativo para ambos ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Ash dejara de viajar con Serena? ¿Qué hará Miette al respecto?.

Mientras Serena estaba que quería fulminar a Miette con la mirada, en una guarida del team rocket se encontraba Giovanni acariciando a su fiel persian, esperando a que uno de sus secuaces llegara. –Sr. Quien estaba esperando llego ¿lo hago pasar?- interrogo su secretaria, Giovanni asintió y una vez el tipo entro el líder del team rocket lo puso al tanto de nueva misión. –Comienza con la misión y serás bien recompensado ¿Entendido?.

-Como usted ordene jefe- contesto el tipo rubio y de brazos musculosos (¿si lo recuerda? Salió en pokemon crónicas XD y fue sugerencia de un lector que saliera en la historia).

Volviendo a Luminalia, en el hotel ricalchiton donde Serena aun no decía nada, suspiro miro a Ash quien le sonreía. –Felicidades Ash, no cualquiera pasa 4 años viajando con un compañero tan fiel como este chiquito- dijo mientras acaricia la cabeza al roedor a quien le gustaba mucho esos mimos por parte de las amigas de su entrenador. –Y bueno no sé cómo es posible que viajando durante 4 años no de hayas podido hacer campeón en una de las tantas regiones a las que has viajado ¿pues qué has hecho? ¿jugar? Muy mal jovencito ¡qué vergüenza! Si quieres puedo pedirle a Dianta que te de unas clases para que ya no pierdas en esta liga de Kalos ¿Te parece?- dijo la chica de ojos azules haciendo que los presentes se rieran, Ash se molestó y le arrebato el micrófono. -¡No! No necesito de eso porque sé que ganare eso tenlo por seguro.

-Tranquilo tigre pero lamento informarte que eso no te será posible al menos no esta vez, yo misma te pateare el trasero en la liga pokemon- dijo la chica con mirada desafiante, Ash sonrió. –Eso lo veremos.

La joven sonrió y después se giró. –Bien señores es todo por hoy, pueden irse a sus casas- termino y cuando camino a un lado de Ash poso su mano en su hombro y le susurro "te veo afuera en 5 minutos". Una vez que Ash se despidió de todos, le encargo a Clemmont su pikachu recién dormido al igual que Bonnie ya había caído víctima de Morfeo, salió del hotel y de inmediato reconoció a Serena, camino hasta ella y la saludo. –Qué bonita noche, está despejado y podemos ver las estrellas.

-Sí, oye Ash hay algo que tengo que decirte- la chica se puso sería más sin embargo no lo miraba a los ojos, su vista estaba clavada en el suelo. –Dime.

El joven poso su mano sobre la de Serena, la chica se sorprendió y lo miro exigiendo una explicación. –Después del beso Serena me queda claro, tú me gus…- su frase murió ya que sintió como los labios de Serena estaban uniéndose con los de él, el carajo Miette por lo menos sola una vez quería recordar los labios de Ash y que esa escena que era completamente de ellos dos, el chico le acaricio su mejilla y entonces sintió como una lagrima de Serena llego hasta sus dedos haciendo que el beso finalizara. -¿Qué ocurre?.

Pregunto el, Serena se abalanzo abrazándolo fuerte, Ash estaba que no sabía que hacer ¿Por qué estaba triste? ¿fue muy rápido decirle que le gustaba? Quizá estaba molesta por no hacerle la pregunta que toda mujer esperaba pero… si ya sabía la respuesta ¿Por qué no adelantarse un poquito? Con lentitud la joven se separó y lo miro con sus azules. –Ash te tengo que decir algo muy importante.

-Si ya establecimos eso Serena- contesto el moreno un poco fastidiado pues la chica solo decía que diría 'algo' y ese algo nunca llegaba, ella suspiro. –Sabes cuándo Miette y yo luchamos ocurrió algo muy tonto, antes de luchar apostamos.

El joven no dijo nada, solo la miro y escucho atento. –Bueno la verdad ni siquiera sé por qué acepte pero la caso es que sucedió y ella me gano…

-Serena ¿Qué perdiste?- interrogo Ash, esto ya no le gustaba, ella lo miro unos segundos y trago grueso. –Yo… bueno… veras… yo perdí… la oportunidad de seguir viajando contigo.

-¿Qué?- fue lo que articulo el joven de ojos caramelo, ella lo miro. -¿Qué estas sordo? Ya no viajare contigo ahora será Miette ¿entiendes eso? O ¿Te lo digo en otro idioma?.

Ash se quedó procesando lo que había escuchado ¿acaso era algo como deja vu? Entonces recordó que en su viaje por la región Sinnoh el atravesó por algo parecido: Kenny v.s el, quien ganara viajaría con Dawn, esto nunca lo supo Ash hasta que su viaje termino y Dawn se lo confeso y ahora la historia se repetía, él tomaba el lugar de Dawn, Miette el de Kenny y Serena el suyo sin embargo en este caso Serena salía perdiendo. -¿Por qué lo hicieron?- interrogo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-No lo sé… yo… solo paso- dijo en un tono triste, Ash no dijo mas pero si se puso de pie. –Bien pues no pienso cumplir lo pactado de ninguna manera, yo empecé a viajar con ustedes y con ustedes termino mi viaje. Es todo Serena tu y yo seguiremos viajando- termino, la chica lo miro sorprendida. –Pero Ash…

-Es mi última palabra y ya me iré a dormir- término y la dejo sola con la palabra en la boca, ella suspiro y después sonrió quien diría que Ash la elegiría a ella y no a Miette. Al día siguiente los rubios, Ash, Serena y Miette estaban listos para partir a su nuevo rumbo. –Nuestra siguiente parada es ciudad Romantis- dijo el rubio de lentes, Miette miro a Serena sonriendo.

-Supongo que aquí nos separamos- dijo la peliazul pero en eso sonó el holomizor de Serena, era Trovato. –Hemos quedado de vernos en la ruta 14, todos están aquí Benigno, Kalm, Xana solo faltan ustedes ¡los esperamos!- dijo el chico de cabellos cafes claros y corto la comunicación, Serena miro a los demás y asintieron con sonrisa. -¡Vamos!.

Exclamo Bonnie, los demás sonrieron. –Entonces iremos a la ruta 14 ¿verdad chicos?- pregunto Miette, Serena bufo. –Tú no estás invitada.

-No seas mala amiga además he escuchado que hay una casa encantada- explico Miette quien estaba como chicle abrazada de Ash y aunque el chico intentaba quitársela esta no se dejaba, todo el grupo decidió ir a donde habían quedado todos una vez se reunieron en el inicio de la ruta 14 conocida también como 'arboleda romantis'. -¡Qué bueno que están aquí!- dijo entusiasmado Benigno, una vez que se saludaron todos comenzaron a entrar en la ruta, se miraba algo tenebrosa ya que tenías que atravesar un pantano y esos árboles con ramas que no tenían hojas no ayudaban a ver agradable el lugar. Tardaron alrededor de 4 horas para poder pasar la ruta ya que habían demasiados entrenadores pokemon y no falto que Clemmont o Xana quisieran hacerse de algún pokemon todo provoco que se hiciera de noche para ser exactos 8 pm. Una vez llegaron a la casa encantada se escucharon ruidos extraños provenientes de la casa. –Que demo…- dijo Kalm pero su frase murió, un anciano salió de la casa y los miro. –Hola, soy el cuidador de la casa encantada si quieren les puedo dar un tour.

Todos intercambiaron miradas. –Yo creo que mejor nos vamos para cd. Romantis es tarde y no sabemos si haya más entrenadores pokemon- sugirió el gordito del grupo, Xana y Kalm estaban meditando el asunto. -¿ese es su problema? Yo puedo resolverlo, pasen la noche en la casa encantada, les prometo que los rumores son falsos, tenemos alrededor de 10 habitaciones, 5 en la planta baja y las demás en la segundo piso ¿Qué dicen? Solo les cobrare 100 pokedolares.

-Un momento- dijo Kalm y todos hicieron un circulo. –Chicos ¿Qué dicen? Es el lugar más barato que encontraremos puesto que el hotel ricalchiton cobra demasiado y la verdad no creo que gastarnos el dinero que hemos ganado con los recién entrenadores nos lo tengamos que gastar en aquel hotel ¿Qué dicen?- comento el azabache, todos observaron dudosos. -¿Están seguros?- interrogo Xana.

-Tranquila Xana, yo te cuido- dijo el chico del chándal abrazándola. –Bien entonces esta echo pasaremos la noche aquí y apenas amanezca nos iremos a cd. Romantis.

Termino de explicar el cientifico, todos aceptaron se giraron con el anciano y Kalm le estrecho la mano dando a entender que tenían un trato cuando se giró se sorprendió de no ver a Benigno y Trovato susurro 'cobardes'. –Ellos tienen carro es lo que les ayuda- comento Xana con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Esplendido! Verán que la pasaran bien en la casa encantada, adelante por favor póngase cómodos- dijo el anciano, una vez que se adentraron miraron todo con detalle, era una casa sin duda vieja, había polvo en los muebles y estos eran sumamente antiguos por lo que podría decirse que tal vez costosos. El anciano saco su libro para anotarlos y darles la lleve a cada uno de la habitación, solo habían 3 disponibles ellos sabían cómo se repartían. El anciano salió con la excusa de que tenía que comprar unos víveres que no tardaba.

Decidieron que en una habitación dormirían las chicas y en la otra los chicos, con las chicas:

-Este lugar da miedo- comento Bonnie, Miette dejo su mochila en la cama más grande. –Yo dormiré en esta y si quieres mi amiga Bonnie tu y yo podemos dormir juntas- la chica de cabellos azules le sonrió y Bonnie corrió a abrazarla. -¡Gracias Miette! ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- dijo la chiquita mirándola a los ojos.

-El que quieres.

-¿Nos podemos bañar juntas?- la pregunta se le hizo rara a la chica de ojos miel, miro a Serena y observo como la chica se burlaba, Miette suspiro. –Bien duchémonos juntas después de todo somos mujeres.

Las dos entraron en el tocador, algo deteriorado pero decente aunque no pudieron evitar ver unas cucarachas asco pensó la chica de cabellos azules entonces empezó a desvestirse y Bonnie igual, una vez desnudas la chica no pudo evitar sentir la mirada de Bonnie en todo su cuerpo. -¿Sucede algo Bonnie?- interrogo ella. –Es algo incómodo cuando te le quedas mirando el cuerpo a alguien.

Comento Miette, Bonnie sonrió. -¿Mi cuerpo será como el tuyo? ¿tendré esas dos grandes esferas en mi pecho?- pregunto la pequeña refiriéndose a los pechos de Miette. –Además en mi entre pierna también tedre…- la niña no termino la frase por que la chica de apresuro a taparle la boca. –No hables de eso, solo espera a que crezcas y veras los cambios en tu cuerpo.

Dijo Miette algo extrañada por las preguntas de Bonnie y sin más habladas se metieron en la tina por otro lado estaba Serena mirando con atención todos los muebles de la casa ¿Por qué tan antigua? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia? ¿en verdad asustaban? Lo que no sabía era que desde la ventana era observada por un pokemon tipo fantasma que por cierto le encantaban las bromas.

-Llego la hora de hacer mis travesuras- pensó el pokemon y aun estando invisible se metió a la habitación miro de espaldas a Serena, se miraba linda con esa faldita dejando lucir sus piernas ya que se había despojado de las calcetas y los zapatos para mayor comodidad entonces no pudo evitar querer hacer algo que siempre había querido. Se acercó a ella con cautela, muy cercas del piso dio un vistazo debajo de esa falda, tenía puestos unos calzoncillos de color rosa pastel y sus glúteos bueno con solo verlos a haunter se le ocurrió la travesura de querer lamberlos aunque su idea era lamberle toda la espalda pero bueno uno puede cambiar de ideas, con su lengua fuera paso lentamente por los glúteos de la chica dejando el calzón algo húmedo además asiento que la pobre de Serena sintiera escalofríos aparte de asustarse. -¡Pero qué diablos!- grito la chica y al girarse no vio nada, esto la alarmo. -¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- se preguntó a sí misma. Al ver que ellas aun no salían decidió salir a buscar a Xana, algo temerosa pero logro dar con su amiga.

-Xana por favor no me dejes sola, algo extraño sucede en esta casa- comento Serena abrazándose de su amiga, la morena la abrazo y le dijo que todo estaría bien. –Los chicos están jugando en aquella habitación yo tengo que ducharme ¿Qué dices si vas con ellos?.

La chica de ojos azules asintió pero con la condición de que Xana la acompañara hasta el cuarto donde estaban ellos, la chica asintió y cuando llegaron los vieron jugando un juego llamado UNO. –Chicos les dejo a Serena un momento yo me iré a duchar.

Una vez ahí la chica de ojos azules estaba más tranquila al estar con sus amigos, Xana ya estaba dentro del baño, este a diferencia del otro no contaba con la bañera pero si con regadera y puerta corrediza, se desvistió con lentitud, por alguna razón quiso mirarse en el espejo donde estaba el lavamos, pocas veces se detenía a mirar el desarrollo de su cuerpo ahora tenía sus pechos un poco más desarrollados, su abdomen estaba plano, una de sus manos se tocó uno de sus pechos. –Esto… ¿se supone que crecerá más o se quedaran así?- se preguntó a ella misma en eso siente como si alguien estuviera en su espalda y le sopla por el cuello sin embargo en el espejo no se muestra nada en automático se gira y tampoco ve a nadie suelta una risa nerviosa. –Tranquila Xana nada pasa, todo es culpa de la imaginación.

Abrió la regadera y el agua fría cayo en su delicado cuerpo, se enjabono y su cabello largo estaba lleno de shampo, estaba con los ojos cerrados des enjabonándose cuando le dio por voltear y cuando los abrió observo una silueta de un tipo musculoso con un cuchillo en la mano y con la otra libre estaba por abrir la puerta, esto dejo perpleja a Xana. -¡Ahhhhh!- grito con todas sus fuerzas y cerró los ojos.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de los chicos se escuchó el grito. -¿Qué fue eso?- interrogo Clemmont, Kalm se puso de pie y salió corriendo no antes de decirles que era Xana y que necesitaba ayuda. -¡Vamos!- dijo Ash pero Clemmont negó con la cabeza. –De ninguna manera.

-Miedoso- se burló Ash y continuaron jugando UNO. Cuando Kalm llego al tocador abrió de una patada la puerta y después abrió la puerta corrediza viendo a Xana asustada y el agua cayéndole cuando la chica abre los ojos y lo mira se abalanza contra el abrazándolo. –Kalm tenía mucho miedo- dice llorando a mas no poder, el chico la envuelve en un cálido abrazo, no le importaba si lo mojaba lo único que quería era que ella estuviera bien.

-Ya paso, todo está bien- dijo el chico depositándole un beso en la cabeza mojada de Xana, están unos minutos así hasta que la misma morena se da cuenta de una cosa: esta desnuda. Se separa de él lo más rápido que puede tapándose sus pechos y su sexo. -¡Kalm! Es…toy… des…desnuda- dijo con nerviosismo, el chico la miro un par de segundos. -¡No mires!.

-¡Lo siento!- contesto y se giró provocando un gran sonrojo en los dos, parecían tomates, Xana miro cono Kalm se quitada la chamarra y se la ofrecía a ella quien la acepto no antes de cerrar la regadera y se la puso. –Si no te importa me quiero cambiar rápido y después te devuelvo te la devuelvo.

El chico entendió y salió del tocador, la chica mientras se cambiaba tenía en su rostro una cara de mensa al recordar lo gracioso que fue cuando se percató que abrazo a Kalm desnuda.

Una vez que todo había acabado, se reunieron todos. –Algo raro pasa en esta casa y no quiero saber que- dijo Xana, los chicos pusieron su mano en el mentón pensando, entonces al rubio se le ocurrió algo. –Escuchen todos somos amigos y creo que podría ser lo más prudente para que no pase nada malo por si llegase a parecer el tipo que asusto a Xana y no llegamos tarde, lo que propongo es que durmamos en una sola habitación, las chicas se quedan en las camas y nosotros en el piso.

Todos asintieron, los chicos serían los que vigilarían la habitación y las chicas podrían dormir tranquilas y así fue ellas fueron víctimas de Morfeo mientras que los chicos continuaron jugando UNO. Llegaron a ser hasta la 1 am y no había pasado nada, todos tenían sueño y el rubio se ofreció a ir por café, cuando bajo y estaba a unos metros para entrar a la habitación miro como una niña con vestido blanco y cabello largo caminaba por el gran pasillo y se desvaneció entre las sombras, esto lo dejo atónito. -¿Qué acabo de ver?- se preguntó, sacudió su cabeza y entro a la habitación, lo que vio lo perturbo más.

Todas las chicas estaban dormidas aparentemente, los chicos estaban bostezando demasiado, el UNO les había aburrido ya, así que el rubio se ofreció a ir por café y en 5 segundos Kalm se había dormido. Fuera de la habitación por la ventana, eran observados por gastly, haunter y gengar, el ultimo mencionado dio órdenes de que gastly molestara al rubio mientras que gengar molestaría a Ash y haunter a los demás inquilinos. Entonces gengar desaparece y se posa encima de Ash, este empieza a sentir algo en su pecho.

-Que esta…- y en eso el gengar se hace visible con una sacándole la lengua asustándolo, provocando que el chico perdiera el conocimiento, sus ojos estaban en blanco, el gengar empezó a reírse pero al escuchar ruidos provenientes del baño desapareció nuevamente, era Miette con su bata de dormir. –Miren nada mas ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El nerd se fue y Kalm está dormido.

Miette se sentó sobre Ash (en su pecho). –Oye Ash ¿quieres divertirte un rato?- le susurro al odio y no tuvo respuesta del joven, la chica se molestó un poco pero luego pensó que tal vez Ash es de los tímidos. –No te preocupes Ash yo te puedo ayudar- dijo la ojicaramel y en eso tomo la mano del joven y se la poso en sus pechos y la otra se la puso en las pompis de ella. –Aprovecha que esto no ocurre todos los días Ash.

Mientras ella estaba prácticamente entregándose a Ash, Gengar miraba todo desde la ventana burlándose de lo ridículos que eran los humanos al momento de querer reproducirse, ya había presenciado escenas como esa y solo le causaban gracia, en eso Clemmont entra a la alcoba mirando a Miette. –¿Qué estás haciendo con el pobre de Ash?- dijo el chico interrumpiendo a la casi excitada chica.

La chica se asustó y dio un respingo se puso de pie y miro de mala gana a Clemmont. –Interrumpiste el momento 4 ojos.

-No seas ridícula si yo desde este punto puedo ver a Ash, esta inconsciente, maldita pervertida aprovechadora de hombres- contesto el rubio acomodándose los lentes, la chica se burló. –Ya cállate chiquillo virgen.

-Va, deberías dormirte mejor y no intentar seducir a mis compañeros de viaje.

-No por mucho Ash continuara siendo tu compañero de viaje maldito nerd- dijo la chica y se acomodó en una de las camas a dormir, el rubio no entendía muy bien lo que dijo, esa noche fue sumamente loca.

Cuando todo acabo y amaneció nuestros héroes llegaron a ciudad Romantis, donde llegaron todos al centro pokemon una vez ahí empezaron a comentar sobre lo ocurrido mientras almorzaban, la enfermera Joy no pudo evitar escuchar y se acercó. –Valla debió ser muy valiente de su parte pasar la noche ahí en especial porque solo hay pokemon tipo fantasma que les gusta hacer bromas.

-¿Cómo que solo pokemon tipo fantasma?- interrogaron ellos.

-Si solo hay pokemon, había un anciano quien fue el que construyo la casa pero es la ley de la vida ya saben, falleció y la casa se quedó ahí dejándola para los pokemon tipo fantasma.

Cuando la enfermera acabo de explicarlo todos intercambiaron miradas ¿Quién era el sujeto que los había atendido?.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Un saludo lectores! Que noticias? pues que ya ma;ana entro a clases T.T y antes de entrar queria actualizar mi historia ya que no se cuando la pueda actualizar XDsepase mucho tiempo :3 pero pues ya casi termino mi semestre asi que le echare muchas ganas n.n por otro lado un agradecimiento especial a Pabillidge90 por sus ideas para este capituloespero haberlas desarrollado como esperabas XD jeje sin mas me despdido, recuerden un review suyo me anima e inspira para saber que mas pasara en esta historia y actualizar x3.**

 **Besos y abrazos!.**

 **Andrea.**

 **reviews:**

 **pabillidge90 : Saludos! y gracias por ser el primer review en el capi anterior, no lo puse? o.0 bueno en otro momento pondre flashback de como consiguio a lapras XD jaja sabes leyendo el capitulo me di cuenta que tienes razon, no escribi en que momento cambio a lapras por el sapo XD creo que pense que lo habia escrito y no lo hice en verdad jajaXD! Y me da gusto ver que recibieron mi primera batalla narradda en el fic bien :D jaja ese magby bebe fue estupendo XD y ya les tocaba un besio jaja, gracias por responder las preguntas ya veremos que sucede cuando llegemos aese momento :P.**

 **jgonza-1995: Saludos y creeme que si tendra sus momentos mas delante... y estoy segura que les gustara a nuestros lectores XD buajajaja! un momento para Ash :v y lo disfrutara XD.**

 **albe20: saludos, ya tengo tu historia para seguirla aunque no eh podido leerla pero creeme que me dare un tiempo para leerla :) jeje gracias por postear y cuando puedas sera de gran animo leer tu review n.n!.**

 **guest: jaja creo que todos odian a Miette, ella solo quiere amor XD espero que te guste nos seguimos leyendo!.**

 **arturodejesus123: jAjaja XD suspenso porser uno de mis fics xD lol todo puede pasar en el fic, hay que leer para saber :3 saludos hermano pearl!.**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo18 :_**

 _En el capítulo anterior recordamos como fue que Serena perdió contra Miette y ahora se supone algo se ha roto en el pequeño grupo que se había formado de los rubios, Ash y Serena. La batalla fue dura y la chica peleo con honor pero no fue suficiente para terminar el viaje de los chicos todos incluyendo Miette viajaron en la ruta 14 "arboleda romantis" y cayeron en la casa tétrica donde pasaron algunas cosas un tanto extrañas lo que nos lleva a que nuestros héroes descubrieron que fueron huéspedes en una casa habitada por puros pokemon tipo fantasma…_

Actualmente en la ciudad Romantis en el centro pokemon para ser exactos, están los rubios, Miette, Ash y Serena además de Kalm y Xana comiendo todo iba bien hasta que Miette decide que es hora de marcharse. –Bueno es hora de irnos verdad ¿Ash?- dijo la peliazul poniéndose de pie dándole una sonrisa perversa a Serena, la chica de cabellos cafés claros recordó que el mismo Ash se había negado a aceptar aquel trato que ellas habían quedado.

El azabache no se inmuto y continuo comiendo, los demás solo eran espectadores de lo que ocurría. –Hey Ash es hora de irnos- dijo un poco irritada Miette, el chic lo volteo a ver no dijo nada y volvió su mirada al platillo continuando con su labor de alimentar a su estómago, esta acción hizo enfurecer más a la ojicaramel y azoto una mano en la mesa. –Dije que nos fuéramos, Serena perdió y tienes que aceptarlo ahora viajaras conmigo.

El chico le clava la mirada, dejando los cubiertos en la mesa y se levanta. –Ese pacto fue entre ustedes, yo no acepte nada así que yo continuare viajando con mis amigos te guste o no Miette.

Aunque lo quiso ocultar Serena dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa, por otro lado Xana recibió un mensaje en su holomizor, era del team rocket tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato, observo la situación y miro a los rubios con los ojos muy abiertos a Serena encantada por la actitud de Ash, Kalm con una gota estilo anime y a Miette y Ash molestos iniciando una discusión. -¡Entiende! ¡que no viajare contigo!.

-¡Tu vendrás conmigo!- chillo ella tomándolo del brazo fuertemente, Xana llamo su atención rápidamente. -¡Chicos!.

Todos la voltearon a ver provocando que se sonrojara un poco puesto que tenía la atención de todos y obviamente la de Kalm. –Bueno me tengo que ir un gusto haber viajado con ustedes en la ruta 14 pero tengo asuntos que arreglar sin más ¡nos vemos después! Y gracias por la comida- se despidió la morena acto seguido Kalm hizo lo mismo dejando al grupo de 5 continuar con sus discrepancias.

-Bien entonces tu dile Serena, él debe viajar conmigo le guste o no.

Dijo Miette fastidiada de pelear con el azabache, Serena los miro por un segundo, los rubios esperaban su respuesta, Bonnie pensaba que las chicas pelearían de nuevo pero esta vez cuerpo a cuerpo por el tonto de su amigo Ash.

–Yo…

Serena no sabía que decir, ella no quería terminar el viaje de los 4 pero esa babosa de Miette tenía que llegar para arruinarlo todo. –Tal vez deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo ¿no crees Ash? Es decir hemos viajado por un buen tiempo y ya sabemos las tácticas del otro, será más interesante si aprendes nuevos trucos con Miette y yo por mi lado aprendo otros para cuando nos enfrentemos en la liga no seas tan fácil de derrotar- explico la chica tratando de sonar calmada aunque en el fondo de su corazón, este se estaba partiendo en mil pedazos.

Ash la miro confundido, era la excusa más ridícula que había escuchado antes ¿nuevas estrategias? ¿la liga pokemon? ¿Por qué tenía tanto afán en la estúpida liga? ¿Por qué quería que viajara el con Miette? Ella no puede decidir eso. -¿Por qué Serena? ¿Por qué te quieres separar de mí? Acaso aquellos besos ¿no significaron nada para ti?.

Y la oración de los besos le cayó a Miette como un balde de agua fría, Serena le había tomado ventaja sobre el azabache, Clemmont y Bonnie seguían sin decir nada al igual que Miette quien estaba muy molesta con Serena. –Miette ¿me lo emprestas unos minutos? ¡gracias!- dijo la chica de ojos azules quien tomo a Ash de la mano y se lo llevo fuera del centro pokemon, hayo una banca y los dos tomaron asiento ahí. -¿Qué diablos te pasa Ash?.

El chico sonrió. -¿A mí? Más bien será a ti, nos besamos y creo que con eso es más que obvio que me gustas y yo a ti igual y después de eso ¿quieres que nos separemos así como así?- le contesto el chico un poco tenso, la joven negó con la cabeza. –Ash te quiero pero como dije antes es mejor darnos un tiempo, apenas inicio mi viaje pokemon y ni siquiera sé si esto de los dos valla a funcionar realmente –mentira- además nuestro viaje esta por culminar, solo nos tenemos que hacer de 3 medallas más y por fin todo acabara, nos volveríamos a ver en la liga pokemon y lucharíamos, una batalla digna de entrenadores pokemon.

El joven solo la miro, suspiro y se levantó de la banca. –Si ese es tu disque motivo por el cual ya no quieres que viajemos juntos entiendo, continuare mi viaje pero no con Miette, solo como al inicio después de todo tengo a mis pokemon, dile a Clemmont y Bonnie que nos volveremos a ver hasta la liga pokemon, adiós Serena.

La chica no quiso admitirlo pero las palabras de Ash le dolieron un poco ¿de verdad hizo lo correcto? Terminar el viaje de ellos dos, se habían besado no una sino dos veces, se levantó de la banca y miro como la silueta del joven desaparecía se giró hacia el centro pokemon y como por arte de magia salió Miette corriendo con su mochila a toda prisa detrás de Ash, cruzo mirada con Serena y sonrió. Después salieron los rubios y caminaron hasta con la entrenadora pokemon.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde está Ash?- interrogo Bonnie, Serena negó con la cabeza. –El no viajara más con nosotros, si lo quieren seguir adelante después de todo yo inicie mi viaje sola- explico mientras caminaba al centro pokemon antes de entrar sintió un mano en su hombro se giró y era el cientifico. –Él se puede cuidar solo, tu nos necesitas- comento, la chica sonrió y abrazo a los rubios ¿Qué haría sin ellos?.

Por otro lado Ash continuo su camino rumbo al líder de gimnasio de la ciudad, quería terminar rápido su asunto y largarse de esa ciudad, Miette lo intercepto. –Hey Ash sé que estas triste y quieres terminar rápido tu misión aquí, yo puedo ayudarte.

El chico se limitó a ignorarla y continuar su trayecto, la chica se puso enfrente de él. –Mira niñito yo no tengo la culpa de que Serena sea mala perdedora pero… te evito la fatiga de que sigas en ciudad Romantis- dijo y de su bolsillo saco la una medalla extra, se la ofreció a Ash quien tenía cara de sorprendido ¿Cómo lo hizo?. –La quieres te la doy a cambio continuare mi viaje contigo, ella está muy bien con los rubios.

El chico analizo todo por unos segundos y antes de tomar la medalla la miro. –Oye… ¿sabes cocinar?- pregunto, la chica sonrió. –Claro que se cocinar Ash y muy rico.

El azabache dudoso acepto la medalla aunque iba en contra de su voluntad, al diablo lo único que quería era estar lejos de cd. Romantis, tomo la medalla y salieron rumbo al próximo destino. Por otro lado Serena y los rubios se adentraron en el gran gimnasio…

-Bien ya estoy aquí, no puedo echarme para atrás tengo un gran equipo y sé que puedo con esto- _se animó la joven, sus amigos la esperarían en recepción puesto que el gimnasio es una enorme casa de muñequitas, cada habitación tenía una chica con un kimono y pokemon tipo hada, en dicha habitación habían unos portales que transportaban a otra habitación hasta dar con la indicada donde se encontraba Valeria la líder de gimnasio._ – _Me pregunto si…-_ No termino su frase pero sabemos que tenía relación con el azabache, no podía quitárselo de su cabeza, entro a una habitación al parecer en esta no había nadie y tomo el primer portal que vio, fue llevaba a otra habitación y ahí había una chica vestida con un kimono negro con rojo. –Prepárate para luchar ¡slurpuff ve!- contesto al chica del kimono, Serena se molestó un poco, ese pokemon le traía algunos recuerdos amargosos. -¡Cradily yo te elijo!.

 _No puedo olvidarte, no puedo no pensar en ti_ _  
Tu voz, tus ojos, tu mirar, tu sonrisa que no está  
Que daría por tenerte conmigo un segundo más.  
Daria todo por saber, que también piensas en mi… _

_[flash back de Serena]_

 _-Hey Ash que te parece si hacemos algo divertido- sugirió la chica de cabellos cafés claros, el chico la miro intrigado. -¿Cómo qué?._

 _-Juguemos piedra, papel o tijera si me ganas te cedo un pokemon mío, el que tú quieras pero si yo gano, elegiré al que yo quiera de tu equipo exceptuando a pikachu claro está, vamos no te arrepentirás- concluyo Serena, Ash se negó puesto que el no cambiara a ninguno de sus pokemon pero la chica era persistente hasta que logro hacer que Ash aceptara. –Bien bien tu ganas…_

 _Y como consecuencia la chica gano, eligió a Tyrunt y obtuvo por parte de Serena su Aurorus._

 _O0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

 _-¿Intercambio prodigioso dices? No estoy segura Ash, que tal si me dan un pokemon que puedo atrapar en el bosque y no me guste como un… metapod- dijo la chica de ojos azules dudando de la propuesta que decía su amigo, el chico sonrió. –Un metapod es bueno si lo sabes entrenar, vamos Sere ¡sera divertido!._

 _-No quiero, todos mis pokemon son especiales, no regalare ninguno- dijo la chica inflando sus cachetes y cruzando sus brazos, Ash suplico con carita tierna y la chica cedió ¿Quién cedía ahora? Iniciaron los preparativos para el intercambio prodigioso y Serena mando a un lapras que le habían regalado en una ruta, para su sorpresa por intercambio prodigioso le mandaron un cradily y no cualquier cradily, era uno shiny._

 _Serena estaba sorprendida por el pokemon quien pareció encariñarse muy rápido con la entrenadora, Ash sonrió triunfante. -¿Lo vez? No fue tan malo el intercambio prodigioso después de todo ¿quieres intentarlo de nuevo?- pregunto el azabache, la chica acepto y esta vez mando un vivillon de colores azules casualmente su pokemon había evolucionado en ese vivillon polar pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte y recibió un caterpie nivel 1, Ash y los rubios empezaron a reírse y Serena molesta golpeo a Ash en el hombro. –Idiota, recibí un caterpie jajaja._

 _Fin del flashback._

Serena se había perdido en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado con Valeria. –Bienvenida seas a mi gimnasio… ¡que inicie la batalla!- exclamo la bella líder de gimnasio.

-¡Mr. Mime yo te elijo!- la líder de gimnasio llamo al pokemon payaso y Serena decidió llamar a su cradily, primero la chica de ojos azules enveneno al pokemon con toxico, mr. Mime no se dejaba vencer y uso psciquico pero cradily era fuerte para acabar con ese pokemon Serena uso acido. –Mr. Mime ya no puede continuar, cradily es el vencedor- dijo el árbitro, Valeria felicito a Serena y después llamo a mawile. En la segunda batalla Serena recordó otra vez al azabache…

 _Y aunque el viento te alejo y tu cara ya no este_ _  
Y me quede frente al mar, tan solo como un pez  
Ojala que al despertar, Trates de pensar en mi  
Como yo no te olvide…_

 _-¡Serena concéntrate! ¡le están dando una paliza a cradily!-_ Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Clemmont, cuando miro el domo de batalla efecticamente su cradily estaba siendo mordido por mawile –diablos- pensó la chica y para atacar ordeno a cradily que girara su cabeza (ya que en su cabeza mawile estaba mordiéndolo) giro y giro hasta el pokemon soltó al tipo planta, mawile cayó al piso molesta. -¡Cradiy terremoto!- ordeno Serena, ataque que dejo a mawile con la mitad de sus pts de salud, el encuentro termino entre el ácido de aquel pokemon y un fuerza lunar de mawile, ambos ataques chocaron provocando que ambos pokemon quedaran inconscientes. –Ningún pokemon puede continuar, es empate.

-Syveon ¡yo te elijo!/ -Venusaur yo te elijo.

Y bueno después de eso vemos como Serena logro salir victoriosa con su sexta medalla sin embargo no sabía lo que le esperaba al salir de ahí…

Al salir Serena y los rubios, Xana junto con Trovato los estaban esperando. –Queremos ir a la fábrica de pokebolas ¿Qué dicen? Sera divertido- dijo Trovato, Serena miro a los rubios y después soltó una sonrisa, se dirigieron haya no antes de sanar los pokemon de Serena, en el trayecto hacia la fábrica se toparon con Kalm y Beni quienes les hicieron platica pero Trovato estaba impaciente. -¡Vamos que quiero ir a verlos ya!- tomo la mano de Xana y ambos corrieron dejando atrás a nuestros demás héroes. –Que gusto que ya tengas tu sexta medalla Serena, a mí solo me falta una y estaré listo para la liga pokemon- dijo entusiasmado Kalm en eso se oye un grito por parte de la morena.

Los chicos miran hacia la fábrica de pokebolas y miran como la morena y Trovato corren por toda ciudad Romantis ya que un miembro del team flare los está persiguiendo. -¡alto! ¡tú morena, miembro del team rocket!- exclamo el tipo de lentes rojos, Trovato y la chica corrieron a mas no poder y se perdieron en ciudad Romantis, Serena miro rápidamente a Kalm y este asintió. –Tenemos que investigar.

-Clemmont tú y Bonnie quédense en el centro pokemon junto con Beni e infórmenle al profesor Ciprés, enseguida venimos Kalm y yo, andando Kalm- una vez dicho el plan los dos se fueron rumbo a la fábrica pokemon, mientras corrían Serena le hizo una pregunta al chico. –Kalm ¿escuchaste lo mismo que yo cuando el miembro del team flare paso persiguiendo a Xana y Trovato?.

-Si te refieres a lo de que Xana es parte del otro bando lo dudo, ella es nuestra amiga y nos diría la verdad ¿desconfías de tu amiga de la infancia?- contesto el chico del chándal, Serena negó con la cabeza apero aun así algo andaba mal…

Cuando llegaron accedieron por una gran puerta azul, dentro se encontraba su primer bloqueo, un miembro del team flare, Kalm se puso enfrente dando a entender que el lucharía. –Tu continua Serena.

La chica asintió y emprendió su búsqueda en la cual aparecieron muchos otros más miembros del team flare, subió y bajo escaleras hasta dar con la cabina de la fábrica dentro habían tres reclutas y al presidente quien está siendo presionado por ellas tres para que cumpla ordenes de Lysson, Serena esta parada viéndolas hasta que la misma Caléndula la mira. –Miren que tenemos aquí, una chiquilla que vino a hacerse de héroe, Begonia creo que es hora de divertirnos un rato con esa chiquilla.

La tipa de cabello verde sonríe y acepta, una batalla doble en eso Kalm llega para apoyar a Serena. –Ahora si ya es justo, par de arpías.

-¡Mocoso insolente!- chillo la tipa de cabello morado y empezaron la batalla, una vez que Serena y Kalm las derrotan las tipas huyen molestas. –Eso no se quedara así Serena, te tenemos identificada- dijo Caléndula huyendo en un pokemon volador y ordenando a todos sus miembros que abandonaran el sitio.

Serena y su amigo no le dieron importancia eso, ayudaron al presidente a ponerse de pie y como muestra de agradecimiento le regalo a Serena una masterball y a Kalm la maxipepita. –Gracias jovencitos.

Al salir de la fábrica en el holomizor de da la noticia de que el movimiento de la fábrica había terminado, Serena se alivia pero había una duda que tenía que resolver y solo Xana podría decírsela.

-No veo ni a Xana ni Trovato ¿Qué harás Kalm?- interrogo Serena mientras seguía buscándolos con la mirada por la ciudad, el chico suspiro. –Es hora de ir por mi última medalla y en cuanto a lo de Xana yo dudo que sea verdad después de todo la conocemos desde chiquita y bueno… ella me gusta y no creo que sea una miembro de un bando malvado ¡nos vemos Serena!- se despide de beso y se va a su siguiente rumbo, saca a su pokemon staraptor y sale volando.

La chica regresa al centro pokemon y ahí están los rubios tomando un té, la saludan y Serena les cuenta todo lo que paso en la fábrica de pokebolas incluso les muestra la masterball. Eran alrededor de las 7 pm cuando nuestros chicos se adentran en la ruta 15 conocida también como "sendero hojarasca" al ser ya tarde nuestros héroes deciden descansar a unos cuantos metros del rio. –Este me parece un buen lugar para que descansemos ¿Qué opinan chicas?- pregunta el cientifico mientras hace las tiendas de campar, las chicas asienten, mientras el rubio preparaba la cena, Serena junto con Bonnie fueron a la hierba alta para entrenar un poco, el equipo de Serena se estaba volviendo muy fuerte.

Después de cenar y platicar un momento junto con los pokemon de los tres llego la hora de dormir, los rubios se encontraban profundamente dormidos pero la pobre de Serena no podía conciliar el sueño aún tenía la duda de Xana, lo que había pasado con Ash, como es que Caléndula sabia su nombre pero sobre todo que estaba a dos pasos de encontrar respuestas sobre su padre…

Tantas preguntas y sucesos que habían ocurrido en ese día fue entonces que se le ocurrió bañarse en el rio, se levantó con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Bonnie tomo de su mochila su jabón y una toalla salió a hurtadillas de la tienda de campar y fue hasta al rio, por otro lado a unos cuantos metros de donde Serena estaba por bañarse estaba una carpa rosada y fuera de esta una bolsa de dormir donde yacía un pikachu descansando, un joven entrenador estaba caminando alrededor de unas rocas que rodeaban un carbón que al parecer hace poco había cesado el fuego. El chico miro a su fiel compañero y decidió salir a caminar un momento en su caminata llego hasta el rio y antes de arrojar piedras pudo mirar como una silueta empezaba desvestirse del otro lado del rio. -¿Qué rayos…?- dijo el azabache y rápidamente se ocultó detrás de una roca, a la luz de la luna esa silueta lucia hermosa.

Serena se quitó con lentitud las prendas que llevaba, doblo todo con delicadeza y los dejo cercas de la toalla junto con sus zapatos, lentamente empezó a entrar en el rio, el agua estaba deliciosa y empezó a mojarse. –Que deliciosa- dijo para sí y empezó por acariciar todo su cuerpo, Ash estaba que no se podía creer su suerte ¿Cuál era la probabilidad de que alguien como él se encontraba a una belleza dándose un baño en el rio? Cada movimiento de esa chica era admirado por Ash, la joven empezó a enjabonarse con paciencia, el joven mirada cada centímetro de ella no quería perderse de nada, la chica tenía unos lindos glúteos, redondos y hermosos. – _Diablos, es muy hermosa-_ dijo para sí, el chico ni siquiera supo en que momento su mano se movió hasta donde estaba su miembro y empezó a darle un poquito de placer, cuando miro que la chica había terminado y se empezó a secar decidió huir del lugar rápidamente y sin darse cuenta piso una ramita haciendo que Serena volteara a ese lugar sin embargo no vio nada.

 _Si estoy loco, que me importa_ _  
De alguna forma voy a hacer, que me devuelvan de una vez  
Una tarde Junto a ti  
Una risa, una foto, una película después_

 _Y una mañana te diré_  
 _Como duele el corazón…_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **¡Un saludo lectores! ¿Qué noticias? pues que estoy a nada de salir de vacaciones solo que aún sigo en exámenes sin embargo tuve ganas de actualizar jeje y solo para decirles que el clímax está cercas… para los que jugamos el juego lo sabemos T.T además de que la última escena de este cap se me ocurrió por un anime donde pasa casi lo mismo xD jaja (naruto) por otro lado espero que les guste y lamento que la pelea de Valeria no esté tan bien descrita pero pienso que me esmerare más en las batallas de la liga pokemon, le damos a Ash su liga? O… se lo dejamos a Serena para que conozca por fin quien es su padre? El fic está por terminar! Unos cuantos capítulos más y fin!, los fragmentos de la canción me gustaron para la separación de Serena y Ash xD alomejor se les hizo algo débil el motivo del por qué se separaron pero ya después veremos por qué se vuelven a unir en su camino… Sin más por el momento es todo. PD: disculpen algún error de ortografía o lo que sea, trato de actualizar rápido que ni checo esos peque;os detallitos xD además en este cap se explico donde Serena consigio alguno de sus pokes jeje intercambio prodigioso quien no lo ha intentado? :v.**

 **Por ultimo les dejo el link de la canción llamada Tu-Kudai: watch?v=jSoBvrSVH64**

 **No olviden dejar un lindo review eso ayuda a que su escritora quiera actualizar jeje! Pregunta del dia: ¿Listos para ver capitán america: civil war? ¡Yo si! Y soy del equipo de ironman (uno de mis amores platónicos).**

 **Besos y abrazos!.**

 **Andrea.**

 **reviews:**

 **pabillidge90 : Saludos! Nuevamente gracias por ser el primer review jeje! Jaja es verdad debieron ser kriketons o como se escriban XD a esas cosas un amigo les llama el sr. Cucaracha :v en lo personal los odio XD guacala, que bueno que quedaran excelente esas partes n.n, gracias e igualmente te deseo suerte en tu proyecto no me eh puesto al corriente con tu fic pero lo hare cuando tenga un tiempito me faltan de leer como 3 caps o 2 creo xD no estoy segura pero me los lere en un tiempieto libre n.n**

 **albe20: saludos, gracias por tus deseos y la verdad creo que si paso mis examenes jaja, que bueno que te gustara el cap y hey ya lei tu historia y se me hizo linda jaja y una vez mas te digo aquí que odio a misty e.e! jaja :3 suerte con ese proyecto muy lindo n_n.**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo19 :_**

* * *

 ** _Advertencia: Este capítulo tendrá varias escenas de lemon, así que leen bajo su propio riesgo (no soy muy buena narrando este tipo de escenas pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda)_**

 ** _POV Caléndula._**

Me encontraba paseando por los alrededores de la base Flare, después de todo habíamos tenido movimiento por el asunto en la fábrica pokemon, me estaba limando las uñas, todos tenían trabajo que hacer menos yo hasta que pase por la oficina de mi jefe y escuche algo interesante…

 _-¿Hijo de Giovanni? ¿el tal Ash Ketchum? ¡los aniquilare a los dos! ¡nadie le hace daño a mi hija!_ […].

Ya no era un secreto que nuestro jefe tenía una hija y esta se llama Serena, nos lo advirtió dijo "nadie se atreva a tocar a mi hija o se las verán personalmente conmigo" aparte ordeno que protegiéramos la casa de la mocosa ubicada en pueblo Boceto en fin lo importante ahora es ¿Cómo puedo ayudar al jefe con esta información? Quizá si ubico a ese joven y lo destruyo con mis propias manos y le traigo la cabeza de ese chiquillo al jefe quizá solo quizá me suba de puesto y logre ser su mano derecha ¡estupendo! Es perfecto, una sonrisa se mostró en mi cara y las ideas de como torturar al mocoso ese empezaron a emanar, a veces hasta yo misma tengo miedo de las ideas tan malignas que se me ocurren, una vez segura de que seguiría al escuincle hasta donde se encontrara me fui a mi habitación me prepare con 4 pokemones: Manectric, drapion y skarmory y por último, ese pokemon era su as bajo la manga.

Antes de salir me asegure saber el paradero del tal Ash Ketchum, era bueno tener ojos en toda la región de Kalos, el chico estaba en un pueblo llamado Fresco…

Pueblo Fresco (centro pokemon, en los vestidores para ser exactos) se encontraba un azabache aburrido, sentado esperando algo o alguien, su pikachu estaba dormido en su regazo. –Me gustaría saber que está haciendo ella ahora…- dijo en un susurro el chico que solo él pudo escuchar a Miette se le había ocurrido probarse los vestidos que había comprado en Cd. Romantis con el pretexto de que le había dado frio en esta ciudad, Ash solo saco una chamarra que tenía desde hace algunas ciudades atrás, le gusto y la compro era de color negra con detalles azules, el chico suspiro. –Ashi, ya casi estoy lista para que me des tu opinión- dijo la chica de ojos cafés claros.

-Como digas- contesto sin muchas ganas el joven, en el techo del centro pokemon aterrizo Caléndula, regreso a su pokemon skarmory e hizo unos cálculos. –Bien si no me equivoco, que nunca pasa, este es el lugar donde debe estar el mocoso y la tonta de Miette- dijo y una sonrisa perversa se formó en su rostro, la miembro del team flare entro al centro pokemon y camino directo a los vestidores, miro a Ash tan aburrido "lo sacare de su aburrimiento" pensó Caléndula acto seguido coloco una de sus manos en el hombro del chico, acerco su rostro para susurrarle al oído. –Ven conmigo por las buenas…

Minutos más tarde cuando Miette se había decidido por un vestido rosa con negro, cuando salió del vestidor no miro más que al pikachu con ojos en asterisco y tirado en el piso, la gorra de Ash estaba en el sillón, la chica corrió hasta donde estaba la enfermera Joy. -¡Enfermera! El joven que estaba sentado en aquel sillón ¿A dónde fue?- dijo Miette con voz preocupada y alterada, la enfermera puso pose para tratar de recordar que había pasado. –A es verdad, una chica de apariencia extraña entro y se lo llevo con un pokemon me parece que era hypno.

Miette se quedó mirándola y poco a poco cayo de rodillas al piso ¿Dónde estaba Ash? ¿Quién se lo había llevado? Y ¿Por qué?.

En las alturas de la región Kalos se encontraba Caléndula volando su skarmory y en el también venían Ash y el hypno que lo seguía hipnotizando, llegaron a pueblo Cromlech, aterrizaron en una de las casas que estaban ahí, una vez dentro Caléndula ordeno cerrar las ventanas y puertas con seguro, dejo caer las cortinas para que nadie supiera lo que estaba por ocurrir, Ash se sento en la cama y cuando hypno dejo de hacer su trabajo la chica ordeno que sus 4 pokemon estuvieran afuera de vigilantes para que nadie los interrumpiera. -¿Qué hago aquí? ¿y quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? Y… ¡pikachu! ¿Dónde está pikachu?.

Ash se paró de la cama pero Caléndula no lo dejo y lo aventó haciendo que cayera en la cama. –Escúchame mocoso, tus pokemon y tu compañera están cautivos y si no cumples con mis exigencias yo misma me encargue de aniquilarlos ¿has entendido?- dijo la chica quitándose sus lentes y dejando ver unos bellos ojos de color lilas, Ash trago grueso. –No tengo por qué hacerte caso y… ¿Cómo sé que los capturaste en verdad?.

-No tienes otra opción más que creerme ¿olvidas esta extraña vestimenta? Soy del team flare y sabes lo perversos que somos, así que tú vas a cumplir mis exigencias quieras o no.

El chico bufo y se cruzó de brazos. –Bien pero ¡no toques a pikachu! ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- dijo el azabache mientras giraba su mirada aunque no lo quisiera admitir esos ojos eran muy hermosos y bueno ella también. Caléndula sonrió. –Es muy sencillo tu y yo aremos cositas prohibidas…- dijo en un tono seductor y acto seguido se desacomodo un poco el cabello, Ash quedo perplejo y no pudo evitar verla a los ojos. -¿Co..como que co..cosas prohibidas?- pregunto incrédulo, la chica sonrió y le ayudo a levantarse después se giró y se acercó a Ash. –La primera será que desabroches mi vestido con delicadeza…

Ash volvió a tragar grueso. –Estás loca no voy a hacerlo- fue la contestación de Ash después Caléndula se giró y lo miro molesta. –Lo haces o tu querido pikachu perecerá, ya no quiero más discusiones, harás lo que te pida ¿Entendido?.

El chico de las "z" se resignó y empezó por deslizar el cierre dejando ver la blanca piel de Caléndula, una hermosa piel de porcelana, continuo bajando el zíper y vio un hermoso sostén color negro con encaje continuo hasta llegar al final, trago saliva nunca había visto un cuerpo tan hermoso claro sin contar a la chica que vio bañándose en el rio pero eso solo fue una silueta y a Caléndula la tenía tan cercas.

* * *

La chica de ojos esmeralda estaba caminando por una de las tantas rutas de Kalos lo que no espero fue que se topó con la carpa de dormir de Clemmont y a su lado estaba una muy femenina pista de que Serena estaba con ellos, antes de que la vieran se escondió en un arbusto, miro su holimizor y apretó sus ojos. –Serena perdóname- susurro para sí y empezó a buscar a alguien en específico. –Bu…bueno oye he encontrado por casualidad el paradero de Serena, están descansando en ruta 15, descansado no sé cuánto tiempo duren pero ya te he informado ¿ok?.

La morena se sentía tan mal porque sabía que Atila era cruel, no por nada pertenece al team rocket, ella temía por su amiga Serena y fue quien la condeno a sufrir sin embargo ella estaba por sufrir de una manera peor que Serena…

*-*-*Minutos atraz*-*-*

-¡No te entiendo Xana! ¡me exasperas!- fulmino el chico del chándal azul, la morena estaba molesta. -¡Cállate! ¡Tú no entiendes nada! ¡te odio Kalm! ¡te odio!- grito ella mientras golpeaba el pecho con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos al chico de cabellos negro grisáceo le dolió lo que ella le dijo, detuvo sus golpes. -¿Eso piensas?.

-…

-¡Te pregunte ¿Qué si eso piensas?!- chillo colérico el joven, mientras tanto a unos metros de ellos se encontraba un tipo gordo (de esos que siempre nos topamos en las cuevas o cercas de las montañas en los juegos) este tenía a su merced a una jovencita de no más de 15 años, la estaba penetrando por el ano, la chiquilla estaba llorando con amargura y el tipo no se detenía ante nada. –Estas tan deliciosa…- dijo con voz pervertida cada embestida era más fuerte, quería hacerla sentir lo peor, mientras le estaba dando por atrás se encargó de manosear los pechos de la chica que a pesar de tener 15 estaban muy bien desarrollados. -¡Basta por favor! ¡detente!.

-¡Cállate estúpida! Sera hasta que yo diga- y segundos más tarde el tipo se vino dentro de ella, salió de la chica dejándola tirada en el piso, sus interiores estaban a un lado y su pantalón estaba hecho una porquería, ese tipo no había tenido piedad ante la joven, había dejado sus prendas completamente rotas, se acomodó su miembro y su pantalón. –Fue esplendido querida espero que…- antes de que el tipo continuara escucho la discusión de Xana y Kalm, esto despertó su interés y dejo a la chica ahí para seguir los gritos, una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro cuando llego y se ocultó detrás de una roca, miro lo hermosa que era Xana y ese short que llevaba la hacía lucir hermosa. -¡Entonces lárgate Kalm! ¡no te necesito!.

Dijo la chica molesta, el joven del chándal la miro. –Bien, me largo- dicho esto saco a su altaria y uso vuelo, el tipejo no podía creer la suerte que tenía, usaría el plan que siempre hace con todas las jovencitas que se encuentra. –Gloom ya sabes que hacer, yo la distraeré y tu harás tu tarea- explico el gordo, el pokemon asintió.

Cuando Xana estaba por marcharse el tipo de nombre Bernad aparece. –Hola, te desafío a una batalla pokemon ¿Qué dices?- el tipo tenía una sonrisa que daba miedo, Xana quiso negarse pero el gordo era persistente cuando ella acepto, el tipo saco a un graviler y Xana a su chesnaught, la chica empezó a tener la adelantara y cuando venció a graviler esperaba la paga. –Bien fue una buena batalla, quiero mi dinero.

-Lo siento querida pero no tendrás nada de eso a cambio tú me entregaras tu cuerpo- al escuchar esto Xana intento escapar pero fue demasiado tarde Gloom la había rociado con el polvo paralizador. -¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?.

-Fácil, mi gloom te ha rociado a ti y a chesnaught con el polvo paralizador, gloom vigila al pokemon de esta niña, yo me tomare mi tiempo para disfrutarla- ordeno Bernad y de un momento a otro acomodo a Xana en el piso la miro de arriba hacia abajo con tanto morbo, incluso Xana podría jurar que la violo con la mirada. -¡Maldito gordo! ¡ayu…aejj!- cuando estaba por gritar Bernad le tapó la boca con cintra adhesiva. –odio a las gritonas- dijo y tiro la cinta, después sin piedad alguna le quito el short, la cara del tipejo realmente provocaba miedo y asco. –Eres tan hermosa…

Y antes de decir algo se abalanzo contra la blusa de Xana, rompiéndola por en medio dejando ver el abdomen plano de la chica y sus pequeños pechos que empezaban a desarrollarse. –Magnifico…

* * *

En la tienda de campar de Bonnie y Serena, estaban la entrenadora pokemon tirada en su saco de dormir, sus mejillas estaban rojas y se encontraba respirando agitada. –Pobre Serena ¿hermano que haremos?.

El chico de anteojos estaba buscando en su mochila para ver si tenía medicina. –No lo sé Bonnie, fue mala idea de ella quererse duchar a plena media noche en el rio- el chico vacío su mochila y no había nada que pudiera ayudar a su amiga, suspiro. –Sabes que Bonnie creo que tendremos que ir a la ciudad por medicina, solo dejaremos a Delphox cuidándola y tú y yo iremos a ciudad Romantis por medicina.

La pequeña agarro el trapo que le habían puesto a Serena en la cabeza, lo remojo, exprimió y se colocó a su amiga. –Clemmont no la quiero dejar sola…

El rubio tomo la pokebola de Delphox y la libero. –Escucha amiga, Serena esta grave ¿te la podemos encargar? Mi hermana y yo iremos por medicamente a la ciudad no tardaremos ni media hora ¿de acuerdo?- explico el chico de lentes, Delphox asintió y así los rubios salieron en busca de la medicina, esto fue visto por un tipo musculoso y de cabello rubio, tenía puesto el uniforme del team Rocket. –Y yo que pensé que sería más difícil pero esos estúpidos niños me lo han dejado mucho más fácil.

Saco a su skarmory y al muk. –¡te desafío a una batalla pokemon! ¡entrenadora pokemon!- empezó a gritar Atila, el pokemon fuego escucho y se dispuso a salir cuando salió de la carpa vio al tipo, arriba de ella estaba skarmory cargando al gan muk ( ¿Cómo? No pregunten XD). –Ahora Skarmory.

Y en segundos el gran muk aprisiono a delphox, bien entreténgala un momento mientras yo me divierto y cumplo mi misión, al entrar en la carpa miro a Serena dormida. –Sin duda esto será más fácil de lo que pensé.

La miro por unos segundos y desgarro el saco de dormir solo para poder ver por completo el cuerpo de Serena, tenía puesto un short rosado algo corto y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color. –Tiene lindas piernas… creo que me divertiré jaja.

 _Mientras tanto en los sueños de Serena, ella miraba a su madre y todo alrededor era oscuro, la chica se acercó a su madre. -¡Mama! ¡te extrañe tanto!._

 _-Hija… debes tener cuidado, estas por pasar una prueba muy dura…-_ _diciendo esto se separó de su hija y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, Serena no entendía hasta que unas manos grandes aparecieron en sus sueños y la empezaron a tocar por todos lados, su busto, sus glúteos, sus piernas. -¿Qué está ocurriendo?- se cuestionó, esas manos la tocaron por todos lados hasta que sin piedad le bajaron el short junto con su calzón y sintió como la abrieron un poco acto seguido una de las manos introdujo un dedo en su parte más pura._ _-¡Ahh!._

La chica empezó a abrir un poco los ojos, se sentía aun débil pero logro vislumbrar una silueta que estaba a un lado suyo, mirándola. –Eres hermosa y tu tesorito es delicioso- comento Atila mientras sacaba sus dedos de la parte íntima de Serena y probaba un poco de los líquidos de la chica, la joven a duras penas lo miraba. -¿Ash?.

-Jajaja quisieras que fuera ese mocoso, soy lo mejor que te pasara en la historia mi nombre es Atila pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que hoy te entregaras a mí- diciendo esto se posó enzima de la chica y rápidamente dejo caer sus labios sobre los delicados de ella, besándola con pasión pero la pobre Serena no podía ni defenderse. - _¿Qué hare? ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Por qué me besa?._

Se separa unos minutos de ella y empieza a bajarse el pantalón dejando ver su gran miembro, Serena solo respiraba agitada esperando que por Arceus alguien llegar a rescatarla, Atila puso su miembro en los pechos de la joven e intento darse placer pero aún estaban pequeños para su miembro así que decidió ir al grano y terminar la misión no antes de manosear por completo esos pechos virginales, succionarlos y mordisquearlos. –Serena estas bien rica…

Y entonces abrió las piernas de la chica, esto si logro sentirlo ella. – _Tengo que pensar en algo o este engendro de Satán me hará suya…-_ la chica a pesar de su estado débil podía mover un poco sus manos y al girar un poco su cabeza logro vislumbrar su mochila y a su vez recordó la navaja que Kalm le había dado, misma que estaba en la mochila, la podía ver claramente fue un alivio que Clemmont revisara la mochila de ella y dejara caer todas las cosas, cuando sintió el peso de Atila sobre ella estiro la mano y en cuanto a Atila preparo su miembro para penetrar a Serena. –Serás mía…

Introdujo la puntita de su miembro varonil pero a pesar de solo ser la puntita la chica sintió dolor sin embargo no se rindió y logro dar con la navaja. -¡Yo creo que no!- grito la joven y con navaja le rasgo el rostro al rubio haciendo que este saliera de Serena y se tocara su reciente herida, la chica como pudo se puso de pie y tomo dos pokebolas. –El juego se acaba ahora ¡lucario! ¡tyrunt!- llamo la joven a sus pokemon fuertes, estos salieron con cara de molestia Atila recordó que sus pokemon estaban con delphox y salió corriendo de la carpa. -¡Dejen a la zorra , nos marchamos! Y tu… Serena no terminamos lo nuestro pero y habrá tiempo para hacerte mía…

Atila huyo en su skarmory, Serena al verlo marcharse cayo en el piso y empezó a llorar, delphox junto con lucario y tyrunt la abrazaron, la misma delphox le ofreció su ropa interior de reserva y su cambio, la chica sonrió y con la ayuda de su pokemon se cambió minutos después llegaron los rubios. -¡Serena! No deberías estar parada, debes descansar- dijo Bonnie con voz preocupada, la chica se puso de pie y abrazo a los dos rubios empezando a llorar muy fuerte. -¡Los extrañe!.

* * *

Mientras tanto en pueblo Cromlech, Ash estaba sin prenda alguna junto con Caléndula, los dos estaban en la cama acostados. –Bien Ash ahora tienes que ya nos tocamos un poco y tu miembro esta recto, tú estabas acostado y yo me sentare sobre ti para que nuestra acción empiece ¿de acuerdo?.

El chico asintió, nunca imagino que Caléndula le pediría que la hiciera suya, el azabache se acomodó y la chica de cabellos morados se colocó y en unos segundos se había sentado en Ash, la penetración había sido un éxito. -¡hmmmm!.

-Esplendido Ash, no tendrás que hacer mucho solo seguirme el ritmo- dijo la chica y tomo las manos del joven y las poso en sus pechos, el Ketchum empezó a llevarse y acaricio los hermosos senos de la joven, una vez que estuvieron unos minutos en esa posición y la acción empezó, Caléndula quiso probar otras posiciones, ella inclinada y Ash dándole duro contra el muro, después de unos minutos el mismo Ash no quería parar. –Bien Ash sé que esto es divertido pero ahora quiero que me hagas sexo oral…

-¿oral? ¿Qué es eso?- cuestiono incrédulo el joven, la chica se hizo un palmface entonces lo empujo a la cama y sus ojos se posaron en el pene del chico y se abalanzo contra Ash, empezó a lamber el miembro por primera vez Ash estaba sintiendo muy rico. –Esto… es sexo oral Ash…- entonces Caléndula se puso en la posición 69 y le pidió a Ash que hiciera lo mismo con su "donita" el joven trago grueso y acepto, era tímido al inicio y se sentía extraño ya que no sabía nada para el pero esa Caléndula era una… ¡pervertida! Podría decirse que se convirtió en su maestra sexual.

Estaban bañados en sudor y la chica estaba por terminar su juego. –Bien Ash por ultimo aremos una posición con la ayuda de la silla, te sentaras ahí y yo encima de ti e iniciaremos el acto- explico la joven, una vez que termino el chico casi corría para sentarse en la silla, esto le dio gracia después de todo Ash era virgen, una vez se acomodó la chica se sentó sobre él y empezó la acción, gemidos y géminos de placer se escuchaban por la casita hasta que los dos llegaron a su punto máximo. -¡Ahhh!.

-¡Por arceus!- exclamo el azabache, y abrazo a la pelimorada, la chica le deposito un beso en la frente al chico y minutos después los dos estaban en la cama, la chica estaba agotada y Ash tenía cara de idiota no pensó que hacer el amor sería tan genial.

-Bien Ash tu secuestro ha terminado- dijo la chica mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a vestirse, el chico no supo ni por qué pero tomo la mano de Caléndula. –Caléndula… ¿podríamos repetirlo otra vez?- interrogo algo apenado el chico, la pelimorada se sorprendió pero sonrió. –Quizá en otra ocasión Ash, ahora tengo que regresarte con tu compañera.

* * *

Por otro lado no muy lejos de la ruta 15, Xana estaba en el piso, su cara contra el césped y el tal Bernad la estaba penetrando duramente, sin piedad. -¡Basta!.

-Así me gusta, que supliquen jaja, ¿sabes? Este ha sido un gran día, me he tirado a 2 chicas y contigo serán 3 ¡mi mejor record!- dijo el gordo mientras seguía dándole duro a Xana, la chica estaba llorando.

-¡Déjala en paz maldito gordo! ¡absol ataca!- la voz de un chico le fue familiar a la morena y el pokemon le tiro una patada el tipejo haciendo rodar un par de veces. –Xana ¿Estas bien?- cuestiono Kalm, la abrazo y ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de Kalm. -¡Absol ataca a ese hijo de la chingada!.

Y unos minutos más tarde el cabron estaba amarrado en un árbol, golpeado y sin ropa, sus pokemon estaban a unos metros en sus pokebolas. –Aquí te quedaras hasta que vengan por ti, maldito asqueroso pedófilo- dijo el chico del chándal y se llevó a Xana lejos de ahí, cuando llegaron a pueblo Fresco la chica no decía nada, el joven fue y le compro un cambio de ropa, se metieron al centro pokemon y a la joven le tomo 3 horas ducharse…

Los 2 estaban por continuar cuando Xana se detiene. –No quiero viajar contigo…-

-¿De qué hablas ahora? ¿crees que voy a dejarte después de lo que paso?- contesto el chico molesto, la joven lo miro a los ojos, sus esmeraldas estaban por romper en llanto. -¡Llegaste tarde! ¡no te quiero ver!- chillo y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo cuando Kalm la iba a seguir se percata de que se le cayó algo a la chica…

-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó para si después de recoger una tarjeta color negra y en medio tenía una gran R, referencia al team rocket.

–Acaso… es ¿Verdad? Xana… ¿Por qué?...- se preguntó el joven mientras miraba la silueta de ella desaparecer.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 ** _Saludos chicos… la verdad me tomo trabajo narrar todo esto, espero que cumpla con sus expectativas… y no me odien ya que aun Ash y Serena no viajan juntos sin embargo lo harán… cuando llegue el momento (próximo cap, empieza el desastre en Kalos). Y Como algunos me dijeron que pedían que Ash ganara la liga, la ganara en una batalla de el contra Serena (Aquí no aparecerá Alan xD). Pd: si alguno me pudiera decirme ¿Qué tiene de especial el greninja de Ash? Jaja hace unos días mire que hacían algunos memes sobre que querían el greninja de Ash y todo eso… ¿alguien que me explique?._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Pabillidge90: Gracias por ser el primer post del capítulo anterior, jaja es verdad la persiguen bastantito, nadie esperaba eso del azabache pero es natural en pleno crecimiento XD y pues si efectivamente ya casi termina mi proyecto que no hubiera sido posible sin tus buenas ideas y recomendaciones : ) gracias!. Pd: tomare en cuenta para el arma definitiva a yveltal._**

 ** _Cutesaralisa: saludos jaja no es mala idea (¿) vere que podemos hacer con esa idea jeje!._**

 ** _Satosere69: saludos jaja bueno esto era parte de la historia pero pronto volverán a estar juntos : ) te lo aseguro jaja bueno será la primera y última vez que leerán que Ash se haga pajas XD. Pd: casualmente mi fic tiene 69 reviews como tú el número de tu Nick :3_**

 ** _Whalter: muy bien supongo que el azabache merece su liga jaja y en cuanto a su greninja podrá hacer su aparición en el anime solo… como me he perdido el anime mucho ¿Qué tiene de especial el greninja de Ash? xD he visto algunos memes o comentarios de que el greninja de Ash, que greninja de ash el otro jeje._**

 ** _Albe20: saludos y gracias por leerte mi episodio espero que el número 19 sea de tu agrado :P bueno ya dos me pidieron que le demos al azabache su liga así que no hay más remedio además de que tengo planeada otra forma de que Serena se entere de quien es su padre… chan chan chan, la pelos de zanahoria e.e no la recordaba jaja XD la odio e.e, esperare ansiosa la actualización de tu fic :3 y que la hagas sufrir en tu trabajo x3, en cuanto a lo de pokemon me he decidido por comprar el pokemon luna :3 será un placer tener una batalla contigo aunque te lo advierto no soy muy buena xD (si mi pokemon conoce terremoto soy feliz xD)._**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo20:_**

* * *

 ** _POV Serena_**

Yo, la entrenadora pokemon que inicio su viaje con muchos anhelos y solo tenía como objetivo convertirse en la campeona de Kalos con el único objetivo de poder conocer más sobre mi padre me encuentro en la ruta 15, llorando como magdalena cada lagrima lleva dolor y amargura nunca antes había llorado así ni por esas discusiones que había tenido con mi madre, mi cara estaba oculta en el hombro de Clemmont pero tenía a los dos hermanos abrazados, mis únicos amigos en todo mi viaje que me están acompañando en mi dolor, ellos no entiende el porqué de mi llorar pero tampoco podía decirlo y menos en frente de Bonnie… Ellos se extrañaron por mi comportamiento y note como se miraron el uno al otro, dudosos de sus acciones me correspondieron el abrazo, el cientifico mostro una sonrisa pequeña y con una mano suya empezó por acariciar mi cabello. – _pase lo que pase todo estará bien._

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría seguir yo con mi viaje sin ellos? ¿Cómo saber que ese bastardo del team rocket no volvería? El mismo dijo "esto no ha terminado" y de repente pude sentir ese sentimiento de miedo que nunca había sentido, esto era horrible y en un acto desesperado los abrace más fuerte, ellos eran mis amigos y sé que no me volverán a dejar sola. –Traemos el medicamento para que te cures Serena- comento la más pequeña del grupo, nos separamos un momento y me entrego las pastillas, agradecí y todo transcurrió normal. Clemmont preparo la comida y nuestros pokemon nos hicieron compañía, quizá esto deba de quedar entre delphox y yo.

Habíamos terminado y a Bonnie le tocaba lavar vasijas (Que sea chiquita no significa que no tenga que ayudar) el rubio recordó que había dejado un desastre en la carpa mía y la de Bonnie y cuando entro para arreglarla ¡diablos! Recordé que la navaja estaba ahí y con sangre, casi tiraba los platos pero como pude se los lleve a Bonnie y corrí hacia la carpa, cuando entre mire al rubio con la navaja en sus manos quien después me la entrego sin decir nada, recogió todas sus cosas y antes de irse se giró y me miro "Hablaremos de eso en otro momento Serena".

Asentí, era hora de continuar con nuestro viaje y llegar a pueblo Fresco, una vez llegamos rápidamente nos hospedamos en el centro pokemon y yo corrí a darme un baño urgentemente.

Las gotas caían sobre mi cuerpo y mis ojos derramaban agua salda a mas no poder ese llanto en silencio era un sufrir, aun podía sentir las manos de ese infeliz tocándome y sobre todo cuando metió su asqueroso pene en mi sexo, sentía asco yo misma me sentía sucia, el tallarme con el estropajo no me era suficiente ni con todo el jabon o shampo del centro pokemon me sentiría limpia, ese maldito se encargó de romperme por dentro por su culpa en mi hermoso cuerpo habían rastros de lo salvaje que fue conmigo, moretones y mordidas que no eran visibles a simple vista solo las podría ver yo al estar desnuda, maldito team rocket, maldito tipo rubio, los odio.

2 horas enjabonándome y frotándome el estropajo pero aun así sentí que no fue suficiente para borrar las sucias manos de ese engendro si por mi fuera hubiera permanecido toda la noche duchándome pero le tocaba a Bonnie así que trate de ocultar todo lo negativo que sentía, me envolví en una toalla y le di el paso a Bonnie quien se acercó a mí y me abrazo. –Te quiero Serena y no me gusta que estés triste, promete que volverás a sonreír como siempre ¿sí?.

Bonnie tan inocente, la abrace y le dije que lo haría que solo estaba cansada, fue un día largo…

Mientras ella se bañaba Clemmont toco la puerta y con su mirada entendí que quería hablar de aquel "asunto", en cuanto a la navaja yo misma me encargue de limpiarla con cloro y guardarla esta vez en mi botín, salimos del centro pokemon ya era algo tarde, el no dijo nada solo esperaba a que yo hablara y una vez que me arme de valor solté un gran suspiro y comencé , le dije todo, cada maldito detalle que mi mente recordaba era horrible tener que hablarlo pero es mejor desahogarse con alguien que tener todo guardado. Cuando acabe note como mi compañero tenía sus manos echas puño, se miraba molesto.

-Serena no debimos dejarte sola, lo siento… pero ten por seguro que encontraremos al bastardo y pagara cada una de tus lagrimas- me dijo el chico de lentes y segundos después me abrazo, nunca me había tomado la molestia de oler el perfume de Clemmont, era agradable entonces me sentí segura y le correspondí el abrazo, sin duda alguna me había hecho de dos buenos amigos. – _Solo no me dejen sola Clemmont_.

Susurre y apreté su overol, el chico sintió. –Nunca jamás, Serena.

En eso Bonnie sale con su pijama e infla sus mofletes. -¡Un abrazo grupal y no me invitaron!- dijo y corrió para abrazarnos.

* * *

 ** _POV Xana._**

No había pensado bien las cosas después de lo que me ocurrió en la ruta 15, supongo que por eso salí corriendo de Kalm por eso saque fuerzas de no sé dónde para correr y ahora tengo las consecuencias, estoy muy cansada y tirada en el piso con un dolor en mis piernas enorme, chesnaugth me hace compañía, todo lo que ocurrió con ese bastardo hizo que ni siquiera fuera capaz de ver a los ojos a mi querido Kalm, en todo nuestro camino hacia pueblo Fresco fui callada cada segundo que pasaba recordaba cada momento con ese gordo, como me miraba como desgarro mi ropa y como me penetro por atrás y lo peor… ¿a quién le cuento? ¿A Serena? Si fui yo la que marco su destino, fui yo la quien le quito su virginidad de cierto modo yo la arrastre hasta Atila, todo porque me obligaron a ser parte de ellos…

-¡Yo no quería!- grite, ¿pero cómo negarme? Si me negaba hubieran matado en aquel entonces a mi chespin, mi inicial pokemon quien se volvió en mi mejor amigo y ahora me ayuda en este momento tan difícil que él y yo compartimos. –chesnaugth ¿podrías cargarme? Enserio no puedo caminar más.

Le pedí de favor y le llevaba en sus brazos al estilo princesa ya no faltaba mucho para que llegáramos a ciudad Fluxus. –Gracias amigo, tú me entiendes si yo siguiera viajando con Kalm lo más seguro es que el team rocket le pudiera hacer algo y si no son ellos son los malditos del team flare, conmigo no está seguro, debo continuar sola con este enorme peso que llevo en mi espalda pero contigo y mis demás pokemon es menos pesado…- le explique a mi pokemon quien me mostro una sonrisa. Me siento terrible por Kalm quien no tiene la culpa de nada solo que se enamoró de alguien como yo, que mi destino se marcó desde el día que acepte ser parte del team rocket, mi pokemon y yo llegamos a la ciudad para retar a la penúltima líder de gimnasio sin embargo mi prioridad era ducharme así que nos encaminamos al hotel ricalchiton.

Le pedí a chesnaught que me prepara la tina con sales de baño, 20 minutos después me ayudo a meterme en la tina y después me enjabono, era mi mejor amigo así que había confianza, limpiaba mi espalda con sumo cuidado sabía que esos raspones y moretones dolían. Me queje cuando paso el estropajo por un raspon. –Ugghhhh.

Al escuchar esto el pokemon de hierba se detuvo y me miro con preocupación, yo solo le di una sonrisa. –Continua amigo, tu tranquilo.

Una vez acabamos me ayudo a vestirme, pedimos la cena a la habitación y una vez que todos mis amigos pokemon y yo terminamos caí rendida en la cama y podría jurar que mis pokemon en especial chesnaugth me miraron dormir con una sonrisa, mi pesar ya era un poco menos doloroso con ellos a mi lado sin embargo esto no había cavado, aún faltaba el golpe que daría el team rocket hacia el team flare y lo peor que en ese momento tendría que ver cara a cara a Serena y Kalm , enfrentarlos y sentirme como la peor persona de todas por ocultarles todo esto, me terminarían odiando y con todo derecho pero yo no escogí esta vida… Me quede vagando con estos pensamientos hasta que fui víctima de Morfeo.

* * *

 ** _Pov. Ash._**

Caléndula se estaba poniendo sus boas, yo estaba tratando de ponerme mi pantalón. –Rápido Ash que tu amiguita se enojara.

La mire serio y fui honesto con ella, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía simplemente le dije que no viaja por gusto con Miette. –Ella no es ni será mi compañera de viaje- comente y finalmente me subí la cremallera. Ella sonrió. –Entonces ¿Qué diablos haces con ella?.

Me cuestiono mientras se colocaba sus lentes. –Bueno con quien yo quería viajar, ella misma me dijo que no y esa es Serena.

Ella se quedó mirando unos segundos a pesar de que tenía sus lentes puestos pude sentir su mirada en mis ojos. –Escucha mocoso si no deseas viajar con la pelos de empoleom simplemente dile eso y busca a Serena, fin de la discusión ¡cielos! Los niños de hoy día se complican demasiado las cosas. Por cierto tienes que tener claro una cosa: cuando te deje con la tipa haremos como que nunca nos vimos sin embargo si te gustaría repetir lo de hoy te dejare mi número en el holomizor.

Me quede como estúpido escuchando todo lo que dijo y cuando menos me di cuenta ella ya estaba guardando su número en mi holomizor. –Listo, esto será un secreto entre tú y yo.

Una vez nos vestimos su skarmory nos llevó a una ruta muy cercana de pueblo Fresco, en el pueblo hallaría a Miette, cuando empezó a caminar sin mirar a Caléndula sentí como la chica se aprovechó y me dio una nalgada me gire rápidamente y una sonrisa pervertida se formó en su rostro, estaba sobre su skarmory y en segundos desapareció, yo suspire y continúe caminando hasta llegar a pueblo Fresco, me sentía algo extraño nunca pensé que en mi viaje pokemon me metería con una chica mala, suspire ¡qué día! ¿habrá algo que le falte?.

Pues si aún faltaba la cereza en el pastel, mire que había algo de movimiento en pueblo hasta que mi vista dio con Miette quien estaba llorando y se miraba desesperada, me acerque con cautela y pude notar que alguien de estatura baja tenia a pikachu… esperen… es una niña ¿Bonnie? ¿mire bien? Me talle los ojos y cuando fije mi mirada la volví a ver tenía en brazos a pikachu a su lado estaba su hermano Clemmont escuchando todo y a unos pasos de ellos estaba una banca misma donde una chica estaba sentada, esa chica era Serena estaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

-Serena- susurre para mí, se miraba seria y tenía un cambio de ropa que no le había visto, pantalón negro con botines negros y una blusa ombliguera rosada, tenía una boina negra con un pin en forma de flor color rosa suave además su cabello lucia precioso suelto ¿desde cuanto lo dejaba suelto? En fin solo pude escuchar a Miette que empezó a gritar mientras caía al piso de rodillas.

-¡ayúdenme! ¡Estoy desesperada! ¡no sé dónde está Ash! Serena por favor, estoy segura que un miembro del team flare se lo llevo ¡te lo ruego ayúdame! ¡temo lo que le puedan hacer!- sus gritos eran molestos, mire como los rubios clavaron su mirada en Serena quien en segundos se puso de pie y en sus manos contaba con 3 pokebolas. -¿Dónde?.

-¿Dónde?- repitió Miette, Serena rodo los ojos. -¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo viste, tonta?.

Cuando Miette empezó a contar su historia y Serena estaba por sacar sus pokemon decidí que era hora de meterme en el asunto no haría que hicieran una búsqueda si el desaparecido ya había regresado, camine hasta ellos y los salude. –Hola chicos.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos Miette se giró para verlo, no podía creerlo. –Lamento haberlos preocupado- dijo mirando a Serena en especial pero ella simplemente giro su mirada segundos después el azabache siente como es abrazado por Miette y Bonnie al igual que pikachu. –Qué bueno que estés bien Ash.

El chico de las "z" asintió y logro desafanarse un poco de las chicas con quien él quería hablar era con Serena. –Bien supongo que todo termino, nosotros continuaremos con nuestro viaje, andando chicos.

A pesar de que esto le dolió al azabache tomo el valor y la sujeto del brazo pero lo que no espero es que cuando Serena se giró lo recibió con una cachetada además de una mirada triste. -¡No me toques!.

Exclamo ella, Clemmont la trato de calmar y negó con la cabeza mirando a Ash. Segundos más tarde los chicos se habían ido a explorar la "gruta helada" (minutos antes de que se encontraran con Miette, Trovato los cito en la gruta helada). Ash miraba la silueta de Serena desaparecer entonces algo que ni el mismo espero fue que Miette le pusiera una mano en su hombro. –Ve con ella Ash, he entendido que no soy rival para ella, tú la quieres y mucho, habla con ella como mujer puedo decirte que algo le paso en tu ausencia, ahora más que nunca te necesita pero… Sé paciente ella es una chica muy fuerte y algo orgullosa.

Explico la chica, Ash la miro con cara de sorprendido, Miette lo miro con cara de enojada. –Ve por ella antes de que me arrepienta ¡idiota!.

Entonces el joven emprendió una carrera para alcanzarlos en la gruta helada, esta vez no dejaría que Serena se apartada de su lado, ya ni siquiera había Miettes o Kalms que se interpusieran entre ellos dos.

Por otro lado en ciudad Fluxus un chico de chándal acababa de ganar su medalla derrotando a Astrid, estaba en el centro pokemon mirando la medalla una y otra vez pero a su vez observaba la tarjeta que se le había caído a Xana, aun no procesaba que ella fuera parte de ese team y lo único que hizo fue arrugar la tarjeta y tirarla al cesto de basura acto seguido salió del centro pokemon.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 ** _Saludos chicos…Veo que el capítulo anterior a algunos les gusto, otros les sorprendió y a otros no les pareció tanto, una disculpa pero bueno así va la historia XD jeje este capítulo es más como de tristeza por parte de las dos afectadas y el reencuentro de Ash y Serena… chan chan chan…!_**

 ** _PD: veo que tengo un nuevo review el numero 76 pero… u.u no lo puedo leer creo que es un error de la pagia :'c lo siento lector(a ) que no me han dejado leerte, pero en el otro cap ten por seguro que tendrás tu mención :3 recuerden un review me anima a querer actualizar n.n!. saludos y disfruten sus vacaciones, yo ya Sali XD._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Taichikudo534: Hola! Y muchas gracias por responderme mi duda jeje ya veo entonces… quieres decir que Greninja tiene una nueva trasformación? O.o sin necesidad de la megapiedra? ¡wow! Y es que como no veo el anime XD por eso no se me nada de su historia T.T pero como veo que muchos quieren a Greninja lo meteré cuando luche en la liga :3. Y gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi historia n.n!._**

 ** _Whalter: lamento que esto de Ash no te haya gustado pero bueno… un poquito de madurez se mostrara más delante, el amourshipping tomara fuerza :3_**

 ** _Albe20: Hey que tal? Gracias por resolverme la duda del greninja y woow ¿una paliza a la campeona? Interesante jaja lo vere en cuanto tenga tiempo XD es gracioso como le puede dar una paliza a la campeona y en la liga pierda contra Shouta XD, que bueno que te gustaba el cap, este es un poquito más dramático (ya que me encanta el drama) espero la actualización de tu fic n.n y es que Kalm me cai muy bien jaja en los videojuegos n.n!_**

 ** _MesserStone: Hola Jorge, estoy bien gracias por preguntar, bien después de hablar contigo ayer empecé por acomodar mis ideas y ya quedo el cap 20 XD aún no pasara lo del arma definitiva quizá en el 21 o 22 :3, gracias por toda la ayuda que me has dado y el consejo con la personalidad de Serena en estos momentos, de echo la plasmare como me aconsejaste :3 ya le cambie y la puse M creo que es la más correcta ¿Qué opinas? XD o deberé clasificarse en otro? De hecho acudí a Wikipedia para poder clasificarlo XD. Perfecto tu estarás en el sol y yo en la luna jeje en cuanto a tus trabajos apenas empecé con el viaje de las Gabenas entretenido :3 veamos que chocoaventuras le esperan al mostaza XD y pues si me pasas la cuenta de tu amiga con gusto lo leo (empezare por seguir y poner en favs las historias que me recomendaste!). Saludos!._**

 ** _Cutesaralisa: saludos, jaja pobre Greninja pero en todo caso creo que el pokemon de Ash lo gozaría con las pokemon de las chicas flare :P!._**

 ** _Pabillidge90: Saludos, y gracias por tus sugerencias las tome en cuenta para este episodio :3 y una ya lo demás se me ocurrió XD bien pues eso de las lesiones físicas si debe de ser XD jeje, me da gusto que les haya agradado el episodio este aunque nótese que no soy muy buena con lemon XD, jaja que bueno que te haya gustado el papel que jugo Caléndula con el azabache y si lastimosamente Kalm se ha enterado de que su Xana es del team rocket y no porque ella quiera…_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo21:_**

* * *

Nos ubicamos en la bella región Kalos donde hay más de 700 variedades de pokemon (y con la llegada de Alola ese número ira en aumento) en fin, hablamos de misteriosas criaturas llamadas pokemon que cohabitan con los humanos, batallas, concursos pokemon, performer y un montón de actividades más donde humanos y pokemon fortalecen sus lazos de amistad ahora bien todo esto nos lleva a una joven en especial llamada Serena quien inicio su viaje y está a dos medallas para entrar en la liga Kalos tiene 2 amigos que actualmente la acompañan en su viaje Clemmont y Bonnie, hermanos rubios además tiene otros amigos como lo son Kalm, Xana y Trovato este último se encuentra en pueblo Fresco… donde algo está por ocurrir…

—Espero que se de prisa…— comento el chico de cabellos naranjas mirando su holomizor hace unos minutos había contactado a Serena para pedirle que llegara a la _gruta helada._ Mientras tanto no muy lejos del puente se miraba a una Serena caminando ligeramente rápido pasando por el gran molino, más atrás iban los rubios. —hace algo de frio hermano— dijo la pequeña rubia frotándose los brazos en su intento de entrar en calor el joven rubio se detuvo y de su mochila saco una chamarra color celeste misma que le entrego a Bonnie con una sonrisa. —Póntela o podías enfermarte— dijo, su hermana asintió y se la coloco.

Cuando Serena termina su trayecto del puente ve a un pequeño con un mamoswine y dicho pokemon se encuentra inquieto. —Mi pokemon dice que algo ocurre en la gruta helada— comento el joven entrenador entonces Trovato se hace presente en la pequeña conversación colocando su mano en el hombro de Serena llamando la atención de la mencionada. —Qué bueno que llegaste ¿podríamos ir a dar un vistazo al lugar? No me gusta para nada esto, adelante Serena yo te cubro— dijo el chico de cabellos naranjas, la entrenadora se quedó observando la cueva por unos segundos dejo salir un suspiro. —Andando.

La chica emprendió su caminata y detrás de ella iba Trovato una vez dentro vieron que no se podía ni patinar ni andar en bici, había que ir caminando.

Afuera de la gruta helada seguía estando el chiquito ahí en eso llegan los rubios preguntando por sus amigos y el joven entrenador contesta que se adentraron a la gruta. —¡Diablos! ¿Por qué no nos esperaron? — dijo el rubio un poco molesto sin embargo una voz masculina familiar se hizo presente. —Yo iré— cuando los rubios miraron que era Ash, Bonnie lo abrazo y Clemmont solo soltó una sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes. —Que gusto verte amigo, si pudieras tan solo ir a la cueva y ver que Serena y Trovato estén bien te lo agradecería mucho, no quiero exponer a Bonnie pero tampoco quiero dejar a aquellos dos solos— explico el cientifico Ash asintió y emprendió su caminata rumbo a la gruta helada, tenía que verla, tenía que hablarle y sobre todo tenía que protegerla _"como mujer estoy segura que algo le ocurrió en tu ausencia y deberás apoyarla solo se paciente es una chica fuerte pero algo orgullosa_ " recordó las palabras de Miette ¿Qué le habría podido ocurrir a Serena? ¿de verdad sería tan grave? Sacudió su cabeza y cuando menos se dio cuenta estaba a un solo pie de entrar en la gruta helada trago saliva y se adentró lo primero en mirar fue un letrero que decía prohibido patinar y andar en bici.

Por otro lado vemos que Serena y Trovato están viendo que la gruta tiene unas partes muy resbaladizas y aunque no quieras terminas deslizándote por doquier tenían 10 minutos tratando de ir al otro extremo y aun no podían. —¡Maldición! Estúpido hielo, Trovato creo que ya sé cómo llegar al otro extremo, me adelantare— explico la joven y en segundos había logrado vencer el reto más delante se topó con un karateka que la reto a una batalla y después de haberle ganado con su tallonflame siguió el camino hacia el norte, una vez que estas a punto de descubrir que está ocurriendo el joven de cabellos naranjas llega, ambos dieron unos cuantos pasos más y vieron al team flare tratando de robar al abomasnow. —¡Oh no! Serena no podemos dejar que se lo roben— dijo el chico y en un acto la joven mira como su amigo va para impedir el plan de los malosos, la chica no dejaría a su amigo solo así que va tras de él. —Team flare, les ordeno que se encarguen de esos mocosos, mi investigación ha cesado— ordeno un anciano de bata blanca y en segundos el desapareció junto a otros tipos dejando solo a tres miembros del team flare. —Bien Trovato tu encárgate de aquel yo me encargo de estos 2— ordeno la chica de ojos azules sacando una pokebola.

—¡Jaja! No me hagas reír mocosa ¿Crees que solo tu podrás contra yo, Melia y otro miembro del team flare? — dijo la chica de cabellos azules y labios del mismo color zancado de una vez a su houndoom mientras que el otro miembro sacaba a un crobat, Serena saco a lapras y cuando estaba por sacar su segundo pokemon un fuerte blastoise se hace presente dejando a Serena con los ojos abiertos. —No creíste que te dejaría sola o ¿sí? — fue la contestación del azabache quien se puso a su lado, hombro a hombro para luchar en una batalla doble.

—Ash…— fue lo que salió de su boca, el joven solo asintió. —Ya hablaremos después lo importante es salvar a abomasnow y derrotarlos— dijo el chico de las "z" Serena solo asintió y se concentró en la batalla. —¡aun cuando sean dos mocosos no podrán contra el team flare! ¡houndoom lanzallamas! — ordeno Melia, ataque que fue interceptado con una hidrobomba de blastoise. —¡Lapraz rayo de hielo a crobat! — el ataque de lapras logro darle a una de las alas de crobat quien se quejó al instante. —¡Crobat! Maldita… ¡crobat usa chupa vidas! — el ataque hizo que el pokemon de Serena perdiera algunos puntos de salud y le llegaran al pokemon vampiro entonces la entrenadora ataca con otro rayo de hielo dándole justo en el blanco y al pobre crobat en estado grave. —Solo un ataque más… ¡lapras rayo de hilo!.

—¡Houndoom mordida de fuego contra lapras! — y cuando el perro quiso morder a lapras este lo ataco con el rayo de hielo, entonces Ash se preparó y ataco a crobat con un potente puño hielo, la batalla ceso y los pokemon estaban noqueados, el team flare se miraba molesto. —¡Malditos mocosos! — exclamo Melia y les pago una vez echo eso ordeno a sus dos lacayos que salieran del lugar. —¡Serena! Yo los perseguiré ustedes ayuden a abomasnow! — dijo Trovato y empezó a correr, la joven asintió y se acercaron al pokemon con sumo cuidado. —Tranquilo abomasnow no te aremos daño, nosotros solo queremos ayudar yo soy Serena y él es mi… — la chica miro al azabache y él también la miro después poso su mirada en el pokemon tipo hielo. —Soy Ash, no te aremos nada malo de eso puedes estar seguro ¿Verdad pikachu? — dijo el joven mirando a su pokemon eléctrico quien asintió con la cabeza.

Por otro lado fuera de la gruta helada apenas Trovato había salido, un poderoso impactrueno cae sobre la entrada de la cueva haciendo que toda la nieve acumulada cayera al piso y poco tapando la única entrada y salida de aquel sitio, el cabellos de zanahoria miro de donde venía ese ataque y a unos metros estaba Melia junto con uno de sus secuaces quien tenía a un manectric, el causante del impactrueno. —Espero tus amigos se diviertan estando ahí adentro digo… si es que sobreviven ¡jaja! — dijo la chica de cabellos azules y de pronto un helicóptero llego por ella y sus lacayos, se fueron. Segundos después llegaron los rubios preguntando qué había ocurrido y ¿Dónde estaban Ash y Serena?.

—Ellos siguen dentro… — fue lo único que dijo el chico, los hermanos se miraron uno al otro y después miraron la gruta helada tapada. —¡¿Qué?!.

En la gruta helada, dentro se mira a Ash y Serena caminar callados, ninguno había dicho nada desde que el abomasnow les entrego una mega piedra y se fue más al fondo de la gruta, recorrieron el lugar y algo curioso fue que ya no vieron a unos entrenadores que hace un momento estaban ahí. —Qué raro— comento la chica, el azabache no dijo nada solo la miro esperando a que dijera algo. —Hace un momento estaba un karateka en este lugar y ahora no hay nadie creo que… ¡wo woahh! — dialogo la chica y es que accidentalmente había pisado donde no debía, el piso resbaloso sin querer tomo el brazo de Ash y ambos se fueron patinando hasta llegar al otro extremo. —¡Demonios! ¡odio este piso resbaloso! — chillo la chica, Ash al ver que ambos se iban a estrellar contra la pared pensó rápido y en un ágil movimiento abrazo a Serena y se giró de espaldas para que recibir el impacto que no fue tan duro, la chica lo miro por unos segundos preocupada. —¿Estas bien? — pregunto, el joven asintió. —Y ¿tu?.

Ella asintió de igual manera luego un momento mágico ocurrió entre ellos, sus miradas se cruzaron, ninguna palabra era necesaria, la separación había sido una estupidez por parte de Serena y su tonto orgullo. El azabache la había querido ver desde hace un tiempo, aunque fueron un par de días los que no estuvieron juntos fue eterno para el joven ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía de especial la chica? ¿acaso él estaba…?.

Serena al darse cuenta que seguían abrazados se sonrojo y esto mismo paso con Ash así que en cuestión de segundos se separaron. —Lo siento— dijeron ambos y continuaron caminando, ninguno decía nada pero la compañía no estaba mal, Serena alcanzo a divisar el anuncio donde se prohibían los patines y las bicis así que dedujo que la entrada estaba cercas. —Mira Ash por ahí debe ser la salida— dijo la joven apuntando, cuando llegaron al lugar se sorprendieron al ver que estaba cubierto por una gran y gorda capa de nieve. —Oh… ¡demonios! ¿Cómo se supone que saldremos de aquí? — interrogo ella molesta.

—Bueno están nuestros pokemon ¿Qué dices de delphox? Que use lanzallamas derrite toda la nieve y salimos del lugar— sugirió el chico, Serena empezó a jugar con sus dedos (como cuando Hinata se pone nerviosa viendo a Naruto XD). —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no sacas a delphox? — pregunto Ash, la joven lo miro y volvió a jugar con sus dedos. —Es…que… bueno veras… yo… los deje en el centro pokemon de pueblo Fresco, solo traía conmigo a lapras— dijo la chica sacándole la lengua a Ash y rascándose la nuca, el joven se cayó al estilo anime. —¿Cómo? Y ¿Qué pretendías hacer si no hubiera llegado yo? ¿Crees que lapras habría podido con houndoom y crobat? — cuestiono algo molesto el joven, la chica coloco sus manos enfrente tratando de calmarlo. —Tranquilo, estaba Trovato de mi lado y estoy segura que tenía más de un pokemon.

—Claro entonces… ¿Por qué no dejaste a Trovato que luchara contra los dos y tu contra el otro? — dijo el azabache, la joven lo miro unos segundos y después se puso seria. —Bueno y ¿los tuyos qué? También eres un entrenador pokemon ¿Qué dices al respecto? Llama a talonflame y que nos ayude y salir de aquí.

El chico de las zetas la miro y el repitió la acción de los dedos que Serena había hecho hace unos minutos. —Yo… también los deje en el centro pokemon solo tengo a blastoise y pikachu.

—¡¿Qué?! Y yo soy la idiota, idiota— dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos. —¡Nadie es perfecto! — exclamo el joven, Serena lo miro seria segundos después tenía una venita salida en su frente. —¡Ya lo sé idiota! ¡Pero no me vengas a regañar cuando tú también dejaste a todo tu equipo en el centro pokemon!.

Los dos suspiraron. —Tendremos que esperar a que seamos rescatados— dialogo Serena dejándose caer en la nieve, Ash cerró los ojos un momento para analizar las cosas después se sentó a un lado de Serena quien lo miro con suma curiosidad se miraba concentrado la chica gato hasta quedar frente de él. —¿Ash? — lo llamo mientras paso una de sus manos. —¡Lo tengo! — dijo el joven abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa, asustando a Serena quien casi le daba un infarto. —¡No hagas eso!.

—Debe de haber otra salida por aquí no creo que solo haya una entrada ¿Verdad? Deberíamos buscarla y salir de este embrollo lo más pronto posible o cuando menos si podemos hallar a un pokemon que nos diga cómo salir de aquí— termino de explicar Ash, Serena se sorprendió, no era la mejor de las ideas pero podía servir, caminaron por varios horas buscando algún pokemon salvaje que les pudiera ayudar pero no encontraban ninguno y cada minuto que transcurría para Serena era terrible pues sentía frio, una blusa ombliguera no la ayudaba mucho, su cabello suelto le ayuda muy poco y lo peor era que sus cambios estaban en su mochila la cual estaba en el centro pokemon, se abrazó a sí misma y empezó a frotarse los brazos buscando algo de calor, esta escena fue captada por el mismo Ash quien iba unos pasos atrás se detuvo un momento y abrió su mochila rápidamente saco una chamarra azul que tenía guardada, se colocó la mochila de nuevo y alcanzo a Serena. El azabache no era muy bueno en ciertas cosas así que el solo extendió la mano y en esta estaba la chamarra, Serena la miro y luego observo a Ash quien estaba volteando a otro lado ocultando su sonrojo. —Póntela, no tendrás tanto frio.

Serena se colocó la chamarra y se sentía tan bien tener un poco de calor además de que la chamarra tenía el olor de Ash, era agradable. —Gracias pero Ash… creo que deberíamos volver y esperar a que nos rescaten la verdad estoy cansada y ya no creo poder caminar para explorar más— dijo la chica, el joven la observo y asintió. —Regresemos entonces.

Cuando estaban a un piso resbaladizo de llegar a la entrada/salida de la gruta helada como cosa adrede Serena se tropieza con un roca cayéndose duramente en la nieve, al escuchar la caída Ash se regresa de inmediato y la ayuda a levantarse. —¿Estas bien? — interrogo, la chica asiente y cuando quiere dar un paso le duele el tobillo. —Rayos creo que esa leve caída me ha lastimado un poco el tobillo— comento.

—Bien si no puedes caminar te llevo, andando ya estamos a casi nada de salir de aquí— dijo el azabache y se agacho para que Serena se subiera a su espalda la chica negó con la cabeza. —No Ash, no me hagas esto yo puedo caminar sola ¡soy muy fuerte! — dialogo ella, el azabache la miro con cara de -_-.

—Bien Serena tú lo pediste— y sin importarle que Serena gritara o lo golpeara con sus manos la cargo al estilo princesa hasta llegar a la entrada la cual seguía tapada con nieve, una vez ahí la bajo con delicadeza. —No fue tan difícil aunque habría sido más fácil si no me hubieras estado golpeando o moviéndote mucho— comento el chico con una sonrisa la joven solo se giró y oculto su sonrojo dejando escapar un "Gracias".

El joven tomo asiento a un lado de ella, la miro por unos segundos para él, lucia hermosa, no entendía mucho sin embargo si algo sabía era que no quería separarse de ella, miro al suelo y pudo notar que una de las manos de Serena estaba extendida por alguna razón el corazón de Ash empezó a acelerarse un poco trago saliva y coloco su mano sobre la de Serena, la chica al sentirlo se giró y lo miro directo a los ojos. —¿Por qué quisiste que me alejara de ti? Yo no quería que eso pasara— dijo el joven con algo de tristeza en su voz. —Ash…

Serena no sabía que decir. —Yo…— Ni ella misma haya las palabras para pedir perdón y sin esperar una respuesta Ash la abrazo rápidamente. —No me dejes Serena ya no quiero viajar sin ti.

La chica no reaccionaba nunca espero que Ash le dijera eso, sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos y se alejó un poco del joven. —Soy una tonta, yo tampoco quise alejarme de ti— comento y en un acto hizo que su frente se juntara con la de Ash dejando también a sus narices juntas, ambos observándose por un rato, el Ketchum sonrió y sus manos se posaron en los mofletes de Serena. —¿Era tan difícil decir eso Serena?.

No espero respuesta de la chica pues unió sus labios con los de ella, él ya estaba seguro de lo que sentía, le gustaba y quería protegerla a toda costa, ella dejo escapar una lagrima no de tristeza al contrario era de felicidad al volver a verlo, tenerlo de cercas y saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos es entonces que le llego el flash back de cómo se conocieron…

Por falta de aire se separaron, el joven estaba más que contento. —Ash lo acabo de recordar— dijo la chica, el azabache no entendía a que se refería y la miro confundido. —Recordé como nos conocimos, fue en un campamento del profesor Oak, yo me había perdido y estaba asustada, tú me salvaste y me llevaste carga en tu espalda hasta el campamento…— decía la joven tratando de recordar algo más, Ash la miro asombrado era lo que el recordaba.

—Así es Serena, un recuerdo que desde que te volví a ver lo atesoro más— la joven sonrió acto seguido se dejó caer en el pecho de Ash, cerro sus ojos y se acurruco. —Me gusta estar así contigo— dejo salir, el chico asombrado la rodeo un cálido abrazo y deposito un beso en su frente, ambos cerraron sus ojos no pasaron ni 20 minutos cuando el azabache escucho un gran ruido, abrió lentamente sus ojos ya que una luz le molestaba… esperen… ¿luz? Cuando abrió por completo sus ojos miro las siluetas de los rubios y la de Trovato. —¡Chicos! ¿se encuentran bien? — pregunta la más pequeña del grupo.

—Serena, ya podemos salir de la gruta helada, Serena— la llamo Ash tratando de despertarla lo más tranquilamente posible, la chica se alejó un poco del joven, bostezo y cuando vio a sus amigos se alegró. —¡por fin! Ash creo que ya podemos salir con una sonrisa de la gruta helada pero créeme no quiero volver…—

El asintió, salieron del lugar y cuando estaban por llegar al pueblo Fresco Bonnie mira un aparato el cual hace que llames a Marco Carrete quien te hace una foto muy chula. —¿Podemos? — pregunto a todos los mayores, quienes asintieron con una sonrisa, una vez llamaron al tipo se colocaron todos, primero Trovato después Serena y Ash y al último Clemmont, en medio de Serena y Ash estaba Bonnie.

Una vez Trovato agradeció la ayuda de Serena y sus amigos se retiró a continuar con su viaje, el grupo fue al centro pokemon recogio a su equipo y decidieron continuar con el viaje, Clemmont miro a Ash. —Esperen ¿no viajas con Miette? — interrogo el cientifico, Ash miro a Serena y después miro a los rubios dejando una sonrisa. —Ella entendió que yo no puedo dejar de viajar con ustedes.

Clemmont asintió y Bonnie bueno ella se puso tan alegre que lo abrazo junto con pikachu. —¡Me alegra mucho de que estés de vuelta tú y pikachu!.

Más tarde nuestros héroes llegaron a lo que es la ruta 17 conocida como sendero Mamoswine. —Bien andando estamos a nada de ciudad Fluxus— dijo Ash todo emocionado. —Momento entrenador pokemon de Kanto— lo llamo Serena.

—¿Qué ocurre? — interrogo el joven, la chica apunto al letrero que decía "Por toda la nieve se recomienda que se monte al mamoswine, recorriendo la ruta sobre este le será más fácil y es obligación, 2 personas por mamoswine. Atte. La campeona de Kalos, Dianta".

—¿Tenemos que montar en mamoswine? — interrogo el azabache, los 3 asintieron y vieron que para su suerte habían dos mamoswine disponibles. —Bueno es nuestro día de suerte, yo me voy con Bonnie y Ash con Serena ¿de acuerdo? — sugirió el rubio al no haber objeción los hermanos tomaron al primer mamoswine y se adelantaron, Serena estaba teniendo problemas para poder subir al pokemon y Ash al observar esto decidió ayudarla tomándola de la cintura y de cierta forma logro subir más rápido pero esto dejo otro leve sonrojo en ella, después el joven azabache se subió. —Anda tú lo controlaras— le susurro el chico en la oreja a Serena, una vez empezó el recorrido la chica sintió que los brazos de Ash la rodearon y el recargo su cabeza un momento en la espalda de ella. —Espero no te molesta que haga esto Serena pero es cómodo ir así.

La joven no dijo nada pero tampoco se quejó. Una vez termino el trayecto caminaron un poco y llegaron a lo que es ciudad Fluxus. —Impresionante— dijo Ash, lo más notorio de la ciudad era el reloj solar en una especie de gema rosada, nuestros héroes llegaron al centro pokemon ya que merecían un buen descanso además de comer, al día siguiente tanto Ash como Serena estaban listos para su siguiente medalla. Al salir del centro pokemon Kalm llama a Serena. — _Hola Serena ¿te parece una batalla enfrente del gimnasio de ciudad Fluxus? Además de la batalla quisiera hablar contigo…_ — se corta la llamada, la chica mira a sus 2 amigos y su chico (no oficialmente pero es su chico e.e). —Hay que ir de todos modos nuestro destino es ir al gimnasio de ciudad Fluxus— dijo Ash, los demás asintieron y fueron a su siguiente destino.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 ** _Saludos chicos… Solo actualizo ya que mañana empiezo a ir a la escuela otra vez XD (Adelanto materias) y no quería irme sin actualizar el fic, el final está cerca o eso pienso… no lo sé ya que leyendo los últimos reviews creo que es verdad en que tengo que planear batallas y que mejor que con la liga Kalos, díganme quienes serían dignos para ver en la liga Kalos lo que he escuchado es que en el anime también ya se acerca la liga XD ¡ja! Espero poder alcanzarlo o el anime a mi ¿? En fin quise darle una oportunidad al anime viendo el capítulo 23 y 25 de XYZ, no me gusta para nada la actitud del azabache : / se olvida de la ratita amarilla en fin… greninnja si hará su aparición pero… no quiero mostrar en mi fic un Ash así como el del anime XD en fin eso es todo… ¿Alan? ¿Shouta? ¡ustedes deciden!. Comento también que en un principio no sabía cómo desarrollar lo de la gruta helada así que espero que la reconciliación les haya gustado…XD después de un trago amargo había que poner algo dulce ¿no creen? Lo que le paso a Serena y a Xana se sabrá más delante incluso lo que Ash "sufrió" con Caléndula. ¡Chaous!._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _SandyT21: Saludos! Déjame darte las gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi historia a ti y a Messer :') me da mucho gusto que les atraiga la historia y eso me anima a querer seguir escribiéndola, bien es verdad todo lo que me mencionaste y en cuanto al guion lo empecé a usar cuando actualice otro fanfic :3 y en este capítulo lo empezare a usar ya que cuando actualice el anterior no había podido leer tu review T.T gracias por los cumplidos y los consejos que voy a seguir :3 espero que mi historia siga siendo de tu agrado y bueno que ya me lei una de tus trabajos y ¡wooooow! Espero actualización de ese :3 pero no hay prisa también pienso leerme los otros n.n me encanta leer y que mejor que empezar por historias buenas que el mismo MesserStone me recomienda :3 y que empezando a leerlas son muy interesantes, admito que no leo muchas de pokemon pero vaya las que me ha recomendado son ¡estupendas! Solo me basta leer el resumen XD y waa! Mucha lectura en mis meses de vacaciones :3 besos y abrazos!._**

 ** _JoeSawyer: Saludos y déjame agradecerte a ti a Messer por darle la oportunidad a mi historia, es un honor para mí que ustedes con más experiencia le den consejos a una novata como yo :3 ( aquí entre nos también me aburre algo sobre que Serena sea lo que es el anime XD) en cuanto a lo que me sugeriste veo que es totalmente ¡cierto! Así que trabajare más en esos puntos, gracias por ello y que te hayas tomado tu tiempo de leer 20 episodios XD, en cuanto a las batallas lo analice bien y tienes mucha razón y para compensarlo estará presente la liga Kalos donde pienso practicar más mi desarrollo de batallas XD la pelea que he narrado aquí creo que solo ha sido la de Miette y Serena sin embargo me falta la de Astrid y el gimnasio de hielo más la liga XD así que espero que mis batallas sean de su agrado :3 muchas gracias por leer esta historia n.n_**

 ** _Pabillidge90: Saludos y gracias por tu review acabo de ver que ya has actualizado el tuyo, me lo leere mas de ratito aún tengo que ponerme al corriente hay como 3 caps que no he leído jeje! Pero ten por seguro que los leere incluyendo el que tiene parecido a zootopia!. Gracias por el apoyo y las ideas de mi historia ; )._**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo22:_**

* * *

Nuestros héroes continúan su viaje atreves de la región Kalos, actualmente acaban de dejar la ruta 17 conocida como "sendero mamoswine" para llegar a ciudad Fluxus donde Serena recibió una llamada de su amigo de la infancia Kalm quien la desafía a una batalla pokemon justo enfrente del gimnasio de dicha ciudad, la chica acepta. —Bien llegamos, sugiero que vayamos al centro pokemon para descanzar y sanar nuestros pokemon— comento el rubio mientras se acomodaba los lentes, todos asintieron y llegaron al local, el rubio y el azabache tenían a sus pokemon hechos trizas mientras que Serena solo dejo a tallonflame, los hermanos junto con Ash se acomodaron en el sofá acto seguido empezaron a leer revistas sin embargo el Ketchum notaba que Serena caminaba muy aprisa. —¿Ocurre algo? — interroga el joven.

—Sí, los tendré que dejar un momento ya que iré a la batalla con Kalm pero eso no me tiene preocupada lo que me tiene algo desorbitada es que dijo "tenemos que hablar de algo serio" ¿tendrá que ver con el team flare? — decía mientras hacía pose de pensamiento, el trio intercambia miradas. —Bueno supongo que tendrás que ir a averiguar nosotros te esperamos— comento Ash con una sonrisa. —Bien entonces nos vemos al rato— dialogo Serena y se despidió del joven con un beso muy cercas de sus labios después le deposito uno a Clemmont en la mejilla y a Bonnie otro en la frente, salió del centro pokemon corriendo. —Es linda, Ash no la dejes ir— declaro Bonnie mirando a su amigo algo sonrojado.

Mientras tanto la chica llego a con su amigo de la infancia. —¿lista para la batalla? — pregunto el chico del chándal. —Nací lista.

 **Entrenador Kalm reta a entrenadora Serena en una batalla pokemon ¡que empiece el combate!.**

—¡Meowstic yo te elijo! — el entrenador Kalm ha liberado al pokemon tipo psíquico, entrenadora Serena observa atentamente y llama a su pokemon lucario. —¡A combatir lucario! — exclama la entrenadora, el pokemon sale ansioso por desear pelear. —¡meowstic sorpresa! — el ataque hace que el pokemon retroceda y no ejecute el ataque. —Ush siempre odie ese ataque— susurra para si la chica mientras se cruza de brazos y hace puchero. —Lucario ¡ataque óseo! — ordeno Serena, el pokemon logra vislumbrar un hueso y corre para atacar al enemigo logrando darle un golpe en la cabeza. —¡Ataque psíquico! — exclama Kalm, y ese ataque es efectivo contra lucario lo cual lo dejo más herido que consiente. "Maldición" fue la palabra que paso por la cabeza de Serena. —¡Lucario pulso umbrío! — dialoga la joven, el pokemon lucha obedece y sale un aura negra que choca contra meoowstic, ataque super efectivo que le dejo con pocos puntos de salud. —Eres buena Serena ¡sorpresa de nuevo!.

—El truco no funciona dos veces ¡esquiva y usa ataque ósea de nuevo lucario! — y el pokemon logro esquivar el ataque y después contraataco dejando al pokemon psíquico fuera de combate. —Buen trabajo meowstic ¡flareon yo te escojo! — y de la pokebola sale la evolución tipo fuego de eevee, Serena continua luchando con Lucario pero esa decisión llevo a que flareon derrotara a su pokemon con un potente lanzallamas. —Tu tampoco eres malo Kalm, nada mal ¡lapras yo te elijo! — y de la pokebola sale el tipo agua/hielo.

—¡Rayo de hielo!/ —¡Lanzallamas!.

Los dos ataques colisionan entre si creando una gran cortina de humo blanco. —¡Lapras usa chorro de agua a todo poder! — exclamo Serena. —¡Flareon lanzallamas máximo poder! — los dos ataques chocan nuevamente pero al parecer el tipo fuego no quiso ceder y logro evaporar el agua rápidamente hasta llegar con lapras y lastimarlo un poco. —¡lapras! ¿Estás bien? — interrogo la entrenadora algo preocupada. El pokemon asintió, Serena miro con seriedad a Kalm, había mejorado, tenía que pensar en una estrategia para derrotarlo, entonces se le ocurrió congelar el domo de batalla (la calle XD). —¡Lapras rayo de hielo al piso! — exclama la entrenadora, el pokemon no entendía muy bien la orden de su dueña pero obedeció y el pokemon fuego se limitó a esquivar el ataque y para cuando Kalm se dio cuenta toda la calle estaba congelada. —¿Congelar donde estamos luchando? ¿y de que te servirá? ¡Flareon ataque rapi…— y antes de que pudiera ordenar se percató de que el pobre flaeron no podía sostenerse de pie, se resbalaba con el hielo, Serena sonrio. —¡Lapras deslízate por el hielo hasta llegar con flareon una vez ahí atácalo con tu mayor chorro de agua que tengas! — el pokemon hizo lo que su entrenadora le ordeno y así logro vencer al tipo fuego. —Vaya, creo que no habría pensado yo en congelar el piso y tener una buena ventaja de ello— comento el chico del chándal con una sonrisa misma que Serena regreso.

Mientras tanto en el centro pokemon, los hermanos y Ash estaban viendo tele cuando la enfermera Joy los interrumpe. —¿Ash Ketchum? Tengo una llamada para ti— dice la enfermera quien dirige su mirada hacia los teléfonos, Ash se le hace raro pero se pone de pie y averigua de quien se trata. —¡No lo puedo creer! ¿estás aquí? ¡en Kalos! Y… ¡además en ciudad Fluxus! — se oye gritar estas frases al azabache, Clemmont y Bonnie se giran para verlo y parece muy contento con la noticia. —Hermano ¿con quién hablara Ash? — interrogo la chiquita, Clemmont solo levanto un poco los hombros para dar a entender que no tenía idea, ambos se miran a los ojos con la duda.

—¡Greninja shuriken de agua al venusaur! — el ataque le dio al gran sapo pero no tuvo tanto efecto, llevaban diez minutos luchando ambos pokemon y ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer. —¡Venusaur hojas navaja! — unas potentes y afiladas hojas salieron del lomo del sapo y fueron en dirección a la rana atacándola cruelmente. —Un poco más venusaur… ¡látigo sepa! — y cuando el pokemon tomo a la rana con las lianas este ataco con un pulso umbrío haciendo que el pokemon soltara de inmediato a greninja. —¡Es hora de acabar la batalla, Venusaur día soleado! — entonces los rayos del sol empiezan a resplandecer más que nunca. —¡Greninja usa chorro de agua!.

—¡Venusaur rayo solar a todo poder! — los ataques chocan entre si creando una gran explosión y cuando se dispersa se ve tanto a venusaur como greninja fuera de combate.

 **Entrenadora Serena gana la batalla, recibe 2000 pokedolares por parte de Kalm.**

—Bien después de la batalla dijiste que hablaríamos antes de eso, sugiero que vayamos al centro pokemon mientras curamos a nuestros compañeros podemos hablar de eso que quieres— sugiere la chica, los dos llegar al centro pokemon y logran ver a los rubios una vez reunidos en una mesa la chica de ojos azules nota la ausencia de su futuro chico. —¿Y Ash? — interroga, Bonnie sonríe. —El… fue por una amiga.

—¿Amiga? — repitió Serena y en eso llega el mencionado junto a una hermosa jovencita de ojos azules y cabello castaño (si ya saben de quien se trata pediré que se la imaginen con la vestimenta de Ruby Omega/Zafiro Alfa :3 ). —Chicos ella es una de mis amigas May.

—Un placer conocerlos— saluda animada la chica. —Por lo poco que platicados Ash y yo supongo que los rubios son Clemmont y Bonnie hermanos obviamente, tú debes ser Serena, Ash no mentía eres realmente hermosa— hizo una pausa para ver el sonrojo de la chica y continuo. —Y tu… bueno a ti no te conozco.

Dijo May mirando al chico del chándal. —Me llamo Kalm, amigo de Serena y Ash— se presentó con una gota al estilo anime. Después de esa presentación todos toman asiento, Kalm mira a Serena serio, se habían sentado más o menos así: Clemmont,Bonnie, May, Ash, Serena y Kalm (las mesas eran redondas asi que Kalm tenía a Clemmont a un lado).

—Serena… tenemos que hablar— dice Kalm mientras toca el hombro de la chica y le susurra al odio esta escena fue vista por Ash a quien no le agrado nada el asunto. —¿Ocurre algo Serena? — pregunta al tiempo que abraza a la chica y la acerca ligeramente hacia el dando a entender que es "su chica" sin serlo aun XD. La joven suspira. —Kalm de lo que tengamos que hablar puedes hacerlo delante de Ash y mis amigos, son de confianza créeme— dice la joven mientras pone una mano encima de la de Kalm el chico asiente. El joven tomo aire y tardo unos segundos buscando las palabras para decir lo que había descubierto, dos minutos después de contar lo que paso con Xana todos estaban callados. —Eso no…— dice Bonnie con terror en su cara. —Solo hay una manera de confirmar si es o no verdad y esa es encararla— suelta Serena y como cosa adrede Xana va entrando al centro pokemon para sanar a sus compañeros, esta escena es vista por todos y quien toma acción es la misma Serena, se pone de pie y camina hasta ella le toca el hombro y cuando Xana se gira… —Tenemos que hablar Xana.

La joven de ojos verdes asiente y detrás de Serena logra divisar a Kalm y Ash. —May quédate con Bonnie y Clemmont esto lo arreglamos nosotros— comenta Ash y los 4 salen del centro pokemon. Serena la toma del brazo. —¿Es verdad o no que le sirves al team rocket? — cuestiona la chica irritada, ya había tenido suficiente de esos estúpidos como para venirse a enterar que una de sus mejores amigas es miembro de esos ingratos. —Yo… ¡no! ¿de dónde sacan eso? ¿fuiste tú Klam? Maldito mentiroso— la morena no tuvo otra opción que mentir, no quería admitir que por su culpa habían violado a su mejor amiga de infancia y… lo que le ocurrió a ella después con ese maldito gordo. —¡No mientras! Él dice que la tarjeta se te cayo… solo ¡di la maldita verdad! — exclama la chica de cabellos largos.

Xana colapsa y cae al piso, empieza a llorar, oculta sus ojos con sus delicadas manos. —Era la única forma… yo tuve que aceptar— dijo la morena en llantos, Serena da un gran respiro y lo suelta. —Bien esto está dicho, para mi estas muerta— contesta la chica de ojos azules y cuando empieza a caminar Xana la toma del pie. —¡Iban a matar a chespin! ¡era la única forma— dialoga entre sollozos, Serena se suelta del agarre y se inclina para estar a su altura. —No sabes lo que sufrí por tu culpa— y antes de que se fuera Xana le grita. —¡tú tampoco sabes lo que he sufrido yo!.

Serena sonríe después se gira y la mira con odio. —Te lo mereces por traidora— y con esa frase se va del lugar, Ash la sigue y Kalm la mira unos segundos. —¿Por qué Xana? — interroga, la mira ella está destrozada llorando abrazándose a sí misma, el chico niega con la cabeza y va tras Ash y Serena una vez que llega con el dúo observa como su amiga de la infancia llora con amargura en brazos del Ketchum. —Yo… creí que era mi amiga…— susurra, esconde la mitad de su rostro en el pecho de Ash y sus delicadas manos se aferran a su camisa. Kalm coloca una mano en su hombro, la chica detiene sus lágrimas un poco para mirarlo ¿Quién sufre más? El que la quiso desde un inicio o ella que sufrió aquel incidente con Atila. —No diré nada al respecto pero… creo que es hora de que ambos ganen su próxima medalla, acaba con Astrid Serena, desquita lo que sientes ahora con una buena batalla pokemon.

La chica se limpia las lágrimas y mira a Ash, ambos entrelazan sus manos. —Vayamos por la medalla del gimnasio Fluxus— dice el azabache la chica asiente y los tres se dirigen al centro pokemon una vez teniendo sus pokemon en perfecta salud Ash y Serena están listos para la proxima batalla. —May ¿vienes? Será de gran ayuda que nos apoyen nuestros amigos eso te incluye a ti Kalm— comenta Ash quien tiene abrazado a Serena (no aun no son novios pero sus muestras de afecto se dan por que ambos quieren y se siente a gusto, todo a su momento).

Los 6 se dirigen al gran gimnasio una vez dentro se maravillan con lo hermoso que es, de fondo el cielo nocturno con millones de estrellas formando constelaciones preciosas. —Bien Ash como usted es todo un caballero me imagino que dejara primero que su querida Serena se haga con la séptima medalla ¿Verdad? — dijo de manera coqueta Serena mientras le apretada levemente los cachetitos a Ash, el joven sonrió. —Bien, bien tú ganas ¡a por esa medalla mi querida Serena! — la chica sonrió y le guiño el ojo. —Esta victoria será por nosotros— aún tenía el dolor de enterarse de lo de Xana sin embargo no por ese mal trago iba a dejar pasar algunas cosas que la hacían feliz, tenía buenos amigos, un chico que la quiere mucho y ahora está todo minuto pendiente de ella, no hay Miettes fastidiosas ni nada por el estilo. Un sr de mayor edad invita a Serena a que se adentré en el gimnasio y lleva a los demás a las gradas.

—Bienvenida a mi gimnasio joven promesa, mi nombre es Astrid y me especializo en pokemon tipo psíquico antes de que puedas enfrentarme tendrás que pasar por una especie de laberinto abran baldosas que te tele transportaran hasta que llegues conmigo, buena suerte entrenadora— corta la telepatía Astrid con Serena. —Vaya esta líder de gimnasio es impresionante.

La chica se enfrenta a varios entrenadores pero no fueron problema para delphox y lucario, una vez llega con Astrid se sorprende un poco por su apariencia. —Que bien llegaste…yo soy Astrid la que haya su camino en la luz de las estrellas.

 **Líder del gimnasio de ciudad Fluxus, Astrid desafía a entrenadora Serena en una batalla pokemon.**

—¡sigilyph yo te elijo! — exclama la mujer de cabellos morados, Serena mira serio al pokemon y llama a delphox. —¡buena elección pero no olvides que también tengo algo de ventaja! ¡sigilyph tajo aéreo! — el pokemon obedece y el ataque acierta quitándole algunos PS a delphox. —¡Delphox una bola sombra! — ordena Serena, la zorra crea una bola oscura y la lanza directo al pokemon un ataque súper efectivo que le resta casi la mitad de PS al oponente pero a la líder de gimnasio le gusta trolear a sus adversarios así que uno máxima posición dejando a sigilyph como nuevo. Serena se molesta. —¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Dónde está tu honor basura? — exclama, Astrid sonríe. —En guerra y el amor todo se vale cariño.

—¡Sigilyph psíquico! — el ataque afecta mucho a delphox y la deja con sus PS en color rojo. —Maldición… ¡delphox último ataque, casi lo tienes! ¡crea la mejor bola sombra con todo tu poder! — dicho eso la zorra creo una gran esfera y fue mandada al pokemon psíquico quien quiso contratacar con tajo aéreo pero no pudo, el ataque le gano y delphox quedo victoria. —¡Bien echo! — felicita la entrenadora a su pokemon la zorra sonríe pero está muy cansada, el siguiente pokemon de Astrid es slowking el cual derroto a delphox con joya luz.

—Hiciste un gran trabajo delphox— dialoga Serena mientras regresaba su pokemon a la pokebola, desde las gradas los chicos están impacientes. —Vaya Serena es buena, llevan uno a uno— comenta May, todos asienten sin embargo Ash está muy al pendiente de cada movimiento de Astrid. —¡Lucario yo te elijo! — Astrid sonrió, en cuanto a sus amigos se sorprendieron por la elección de Serena. —hermano que no… los pokemon tipo lucha son débiles a los ataques psíquicos? — interrogo la chiquilla, Clemmont asiente. —Esperemos ver como resuelve esto Serena.

—¡Lucario pulso umbrío! — ordena la joven, el pokemon crea la onda obscura que da con el contrincante quitándole PS, Astrid solo sonríe. —¡Slowking bostezo! — este ataque hará que pronto Lucario duerma "maldición" dijo Serena en su mente entonces regreso rápidamente a su pokemon y saco a venusaur. —No quería usar a venosaur pero no me dejaste opción ¡venosaur hojas navaja! — y como ella lo ordeno hojas afiladas salen del lomo del sapo y van justo al pokemon tipo agua causándole un buen daño. —¡slowking bostezo! — y para mala suerte de Serena su pokemon empezó a bostezar. —¡No ganas esta vez! ¡venosaur usa hojas navajas nuevamente! — una vez más el ataque logra darle al slowking derrotándolo pero venosaur cae dormido.

—Nada mal Serena, mi último pokemon ¡adelante meowstic! — Serena usa despertar en lucario dejando desprotegido un turno a su sapo. —¡Meowstic bola sombra! — ataque que acierta puesto que el sapo está profundamente dormido, Serena logra despertarlo con el mismo antídoto que uso en lucario pero meowstic ya lo derroto de un solo ataque. —¡lucario tu turno! ¡ataque óseo! — el pokemon figura su hueso y aumenta la velocidad para poder darle un golpe en la cabeza al pokemon cosa que logro hacer y le bajo unos PS, meowstic uso psíquico dejando con la mitad de PS a lucario. —¡Lucario pulso umbrío! — ataque súper efectivo que logro bajarle más PS a meowstic. —¡Es hora de acabar con esto, meowstic una bola sombra!.

—¡Lucario usa pulso dragon! — el pokemon lucha se aproximó y con gran fuerza hizo a un lado la bola sombra para golpear directo al meowstic de Astrid creando un gran humo que al dispersarse de ver al pokemon de Astrid caído y a lucario apoyado en una rodilla. —¡Lucario lo logramos! — grita Serena quien va corriendo para abrazar a su pokemon y este le corresponde el abrazo, Atrid sonríe. Una vez todos están reunidos Astrid cura a sus pokemon y los pokemon de Serena.

 **Astrid ya no tiene ningun pokemon, Serena es la vencedora, la lider de gimnacio le entra 10000 pokedolares.**

—Una buena batalla, te hago entrega de tu medalla psique ¿Quién es el siguiente? — cuestiona ansiosa por otra batalla y enseguida Ash alza la mano. —Bien pero antes… Serena veo que te llevas muy bien con lucario deberías intentar una batalla donde lucario haga has de la mega-evolución, Corelia te lo entrego con una mega-piedra ¿no? Pues inténtalo, andando Ash la batalla nos espera— explico Astrid quien desapareció ahora le tocaba a Ash hacer lo mismo que a Serena, derrotar entrenadores y llegar hasta la líder de gimnasio.

—Bien volvamos a las gradas, esta batalla la quiero ver— comenta May animada ya que hacía mucho no veía combatir a su amigo, todos asienten y una vez llegan Ash está listo para pelear.

 **Lides de gimnacio Astrid reta a entrenador pokemon Ash a una batalla pokemon**

Ahí estaba el listo para su próxima medalla y no estaba solo, tenía a sus amigos apoyándolos y sus compañeros pokemon que lo ayudarían en su meta, en su hombro estaba su fiel amigo pikachu que lo acompaño en su aventura desde que tenía memoria. —¿Estás listo para luchar pikachu? Este es un buen momento, solo déjame hacer las cosas un poco menos difíciles para nosotros ¡greninja yo te elijo!— la ratita amarilla estaba que se lo llevaba la que lo trajo (molesto) él quería pelear entonces Ash ordena a greninja usar púas. —¡Sigilyph yo te escojo! — llama Astrid a su pokemon. —Tajo aéreo— ordena la líder, el ataque no afecto tanto a greninja, una vez uso el ataque púas regreso a greninja y llamo a pikachu, Ash contra ataca con un ataque rápido que de igual forma no fue tan potente pero si resto algunos PS. —¿Cuál es su plan? — interrogaba Bonnie, May se daba una idea.

Varios ataques más tarde Astrid estaba un poco cansada del pikachu veloz. —¡Es hora de acabar, sigilyph usa psíquico! — el ataque azoto a pikachu en el suelo con brusquedad, el ratón se paró pero ya empezaba a sentir un cansancio grande. —¡Pikachu es hora de nuestra jugada! ¡tacleada de volteos! — el pokemon sonrió y empezó a correr rápidamente mientras su cuerpo se cubría de electricidad e impactaba directamente con sigilyph dejándolo inconsciente. —Nada mal jovencito no había conocido un pikachu con tacleada de volteos.

—¡Slowking sal! — pikachu ya resentía esa tacleada de volteos se notaba en su cara. —Oh no, pikachu ya se mira cansado— dice Serena con preocupación. —tranquila Serena, ten por seguro que Ash lograra vencer esta dificultad— la animo la chica de ojos azules, Serena sonrió. —Pikachu ¿quieres continuar? — interroga el moreno a su amigo pues no le gustaría pasar lo que una vez ocurrió con treeco por su necedad. El roedor asintió además cuando salió slowking se le restaron PS por las púas en el terreno. —Bien sé que es mucho pedir amigo pero si atacamos con el plan que tengo estoy seguro que ganaremos esta batalla…

—¡slowking joya de luz! — el ataque iba en dirección a pikachu. —¡Pikachu usa tacleada de volteos una vez más mientras esquivas el ataque! — y como si pareciera imposible por el cansancio del pokemon, pikachu lo hizo logro hacer por segunda vez la tacleada de volteos y darle al slowking un gran golpe. —¡Acabalo con cola de hierro! — ordeno el entrenador y la ratita kuki lo hizo, su cola se tornó de un gris metal y acto seguido se la estampo a slowking haciendo que cayera al suelo brutalmente, mientras pikachu esperaba y ver que slowking había caído segundos después pikachu colapsa. —¡Pikachu! — exclama Ash mientras corre y lo carga, el pokemon abre lento sus ojos y con su lengua lame la mejilla de su entrenador. —Lo hicimos amigo, eres grandioso ahora te toca un merecido descanso— y con eso saca a tallonflame para que lo lleve a las gradas con Serena quien lo acuesta en su regazo y el roedor se queda descansando muy a gusto. —Vaya Serena veo que pikachu te tiene mucho cariño recuerdo que cuando lo conocí tostó mi bicicleta— comento la chica, Serena sonríe. —No sabía que pikachu era un quema bicis.

—Serena ¡lo es! Ten cuidado con tu bicicleta jaja me sorprende que Ash no haya quemado la tuya, quemo la de Misty, la de Dawn y la mía— explico la chica a carcajadas. —¡chicas! La última batalla es greninja contra meowstic! — dice emocionada Bonnie. Meowstic perdió algunos PS por el efecto de las púas, eso los ayudaría más en su batalla. —¡Psquico! — ordena Astrid, ataque que dio justo en el flanco pero la rana no da su brazo a torcer. —¡Demuestra que podemos greninja! ¡hidrobomba! — el potente ataque logra su objetivo bajándole más PS de los que Astrid pensó. —¡Acabemos con esto, greninja usa tajo umbrío! — Astrid sonrió y antes de que el ataque le diera a su meowstic ella usa una máxima poción regresándole toda la salud a su pokemon, el ataque de Ash logro bajarle menos de la mitad. —¡que tramposos son los líderes de gimnasio!.

Se quejó el joven. —¡Acabemos con esto Ash ¡bola sombra meowstic!. /—¡súper mega tajo umbrío greninja!.

Ambos pokemon logran su objetivo dándose una buena paliza, pero ninguno de los cedía, el silencio en el domo de batalla se hizo presente, los amigos de Ash estaba que se morían por saber quién seguiría de pie unos segundos más y para su sorpresa meowstic cayó al piso inconsciente. Todo había terminado, final de la batalla.

 **Ash es el vencedor, gana 10000 pokedolares.**

Todos ya estaban fuera del gran gimnasio, Astrid le hizo entrega de su medalla. —Gracias a ti, a Serena y Kalm por una gran batalla de gimnasio por cierto… para Serena y Ash, dos pruebas se les vienen en enzima tendrán que afrontarlas con mucha sabiduría y valor… ¡suerte en su viaje! — se despidió y se tele transporto a su gimnasio.

Los 6 chicos estaban extrañados con las palabras de Astrid cuando de repente el holomizor de Serena se prende. —Humanos de todo Kalos, Lysson el líder del team flare les informa sobre la activación del arma definitiva, solo los elegidos podrán sobrevivir y está claro quiénes son, nosotros el team flare y me temo que los demás perecerán, cambio y fuera— se corta la comunicación, los 6 chicos intercambian miradas. —Hay que hacer algo rápido, hay que ir a su guarida— sugiere Kalm.

—¿No crees que esto es peligroso Kalm? — interrogo Ash haciendo énfasis a Bonnie. —Tal vez sugiero que regresemos a ciudad Luminalia y ahí Clemmont y Bonnie pidan ayuda en la torre prisma, nosotros 4 iremos al café Lysson, ahí deben estar.

Mientras tanto en pueblo Boceto, Vera observa como su casa es vigilada las 24 horas por miembros del team flare, su fiel acompañante fleching se para en su dedo indice. —tranquilo fletching él dijo que no nos pasaría nada ni a nosotros ni a ella.

Por otro lado en la guarida del team rocket. —Sr. Se nos informa que el team flare ha iniciado su plan con el arma definitiva— informa uno de los lacayos, el tipo de traje naranja sonríe y acaricia su persian. —Bien veamos que puede hacer el y la mocosa desvirginada, si son dignos oponentes de Lysson y su estúpido gremio, cuando acabe todo este asunto será nuestro turno de mover piezas, dile a todos que estén atentos a los movimientos de Serena junto con el punado de sus amigos… a y en cuanto a Xana ya no nos sirve de nada, si la encuentran mátenla o hagan lo que quieran con ella después de todo ella sola cometió el error de que la descubrieran y no me gustan los que son tan estúpidos— una vez dadas las ordenes el miembro del team rocket salio de la oficina, todo esto fue escuchado por un trio de metiches que no son tan malos como todos creen. —Jessi, James… yo sé que nosotros somos malos pero… no estoy de acuerdo en que la maten…

Comento el gato parlanchin, sus dos amigos lo miraron y después se miraron, que triste el cazo de esa chiquilla.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 ** _Saludos chicos… tiempo sin actualizar lo se :'v pero una tiene que ir a la escuela (aunque ya Sali, adelanto materias y no no reprobé e.e) en fin… espero que les haya gustado la aparición de esta vieja amiga de Ash :3 en lo personal una de mis favoritas pero la que se lleva el primer lugar para mi siempre será Dawn. Bien pues ya empieza en mi fic la destrucción XD por el team flare… el team rocket hará su aparición próximamente… Y pues sin más por el momento es todo. Ya tengo en mente a los que saldrán en la liga y en este episodio se pueden apreciar tres batallas no me juzguen si están mal narradas XD mucha experiencia no tengo para escribirlas pero trato de hacer algo que les entretenga :B ¡felices vaciones lectores! Para los que estudian y para los que trabajan ¡buen inicio de semana! :D. Disculpen que el episodio de hoy estuviera algo más largo de lo normal pero es por la espera XD jeje saludos!._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Pabillidge90: Saludos y gracias por tu review, buenas sugerencias pero desconosco quien es sanpei (¿) XD en fin ya veremos cómo se torna la liga en mi fic buajaja!_**

 ** _Taichikudo534: Gracias! Otro review lindo que me anima para querer actualizar y culminar la historia! :3 que lindo gracias y créeme que tome sus sugerencias en cuenta para la liga pokemon n.n_**

 ** _SandyT21: Saludos! Qué bonito fue leer otro review tuyo! Y nuevamente gracias por las sugerencias quizá no se mire tanto amor XD pero mediante más episodios se podrán ver… Aun no leo tu otra historia pero en cuanto actualice me leo el primer capítulo! :3 jiji igual tiempo si hay xD! Que la pases excelente y espero ver pronto actualizaciones :3. Besos y abrazos!._**


	23. Chapter 23 Esp salvando al mundo partI

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo23: Especial salvando al mundo parte I._**

* * *

Después de que nuestros héroes se hicieron con su séptima medalla con la líder Astrid el team flare empezó su plan maestro lo que orillo a nuestros héroes truncar su camino para ir por su última medalla y salvar al mundo del caos y la destrucción. —Bien sugiero que vayamos por la ruta 16 — comento el chico del chándal azul mientras vislumbraba un mapa virtual en su holomizor (la verdad no sé si tenga esta función pero… es tecnología avanzada debería tenerla la aplicación de mapa XD).

—Parece buena idea, andando chicos hay un mundo que salvar — dialogo Serena una vez tomo la mano de Ash todos corrieron directo a la ruta 16 conocida también como _senda melancolía._ Llegando a la ruta vieron que era un poco extensa además de que había un letrero que decía "debe tener un pokemon que conozca el movimiento fuerza de lo contrario le será inútil moverse en la ruta". —Bien creo que hay una forma de evitarnos todo este rollo de atravesar la ruta y luchar con entrenadores molestos — dijo May, todos voltearon a verla esperando su respuesta. —Fácil volemos hasta llegar a ciudad Luminalia será menos tiempo perdido, ¡swellow yo te elijo! — termino su frase y de la pokebola salió el ave negro con blanco y rojo una vez listo el pájaro, May se montó sobre él. —¿Qué esperan?.

—¡altaria yo te elijo! — dijo Kalm e imito el acto de May en cuanto a Ash y Serena ambos llamaron a sus tallonflame sin embargo la chica noto algo… ¡los rubios no contaban con ningún pokemon tipo volador!. —¿Qué haremos hermano mayor? — cuestiono la chica y se puso triste y en cuestión de segundos a Serena se le prendió el foco. —Usen a mi pokemon y yo volare con Ash claro si no tienes problemas con eso ¿Ash? — la chica lo miro con ojitos tiernos cosa que el azabache no pudo resistir. —No hay problema, tu vuelas conmigo y mi tallonflame.

Una vez todos acomodados en los respectivos pájaros emprendieron el vuelo, Serena iba un poco sonrojada ya que Ash la había tomado de la cintura como pretexto ya que sentía que se "resbalaba". — _Serena sé que no es el momento pero si muero quisiera al menos morir siendo tu novio  ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?_ — le susurro el chico de apellido condimento a la ojiazul quien se quedó atónita ante tal pregunta. —Yo… ¿enserio no podías hacerlo como un chico normal con flores o una cena romántica bajo la luz de la luna? — cuestiono ella girando un poco su cabeza para verlo, el chico sonrió. — _vamos Serena puedes preguntarle a May y ella te dirá que no soy esa clase de chicos es más puedo jurar que te dirá que soy un novato en esto y es la pura verdad, prometo mejorar como novio y sobre todo cuidarte_ — continuo susurrando el joven, la chica sentía que hacía más calor las palabras de Ash le entraban por un oído y se repetían como un disco vinil en un toca discos. —Bien acepto pero recuerda tienes que mejorar tu romanticismo y yo de igual forma lo hare ¿De acuerdo? — dijo la chica el azabache asintió y la abrazo con más fuerza. —¡Ash! ¿ya te dio el 'si'? ¡ ¿Dejaras de ser un solterón virgen?! — exclamaba May para molestarlo, el chico bufo y le saco la lengua sonriendo. —Si lo dejare de ser y… ¿tú y Drew ya lo hicieron? — contesto el chico lo cual provoco un gran sonrojo en la cara de May. —¡Sucios! ¡ya se entregaron por amor!.

—Bonnie, ignora estos comentarios por favor — dice Clemmont acomodándose los lentes, la pequeña se pone sus manos en los oídos y Kalm bueno él tiene una gota al estilo anime. Minutos después May estaba analizando las cosas y llega a una Conclucion…

—¡Ash! — lo llama. —¿Qué ocurre May?.

—¿Por qué siempre que viajas a una región, te metes en problemas con los malos? — interroga la chica recordando que en su viaje el chico se les puso al brinco al team aqua y al team magma además en Sinnoh ayudo a detener al team galaxia y así continuamos con Unova y ahora Kalos. —Sí que eres un chico malo Ketchum, me gusta tener un novio así.

Una vez llegaron todos a ciudad Luminalia los rubios se separaron para ir a la torre prisma y buscar ayuda con su padre, Serena y compañía se dirigieron al café Lysson situado en la plaza rosa, una vez dentro lograron ver a un camarero y una camarera esta última frente a un armario. —¿Dónde está? — interrogo Serena caminando lentamente hasta la barra y mirando directo a los ojos al chico de cabellos cafés y bellos ojos que estaba limpiando un vaso. —¿Quién srta.?.

—Sabes a quien me refiero y no me hagas perder la paciencia — comento la chica, el joven sonrió. —¿Te refieres a nuestro jefe, Lysson el amo y señor?.

—Así es y no estoy de humor para bromas así que habla rápido — el chico volvió a mostrar una sonrisa ladina y saco una pokebola. —Si quieres información tendrás que ganarla.

Un combate se libró entre Serena y el camarero ella uso a Lucario y el joven a un simipour, 10 minutos después el chico de la barra estaba amarrado en una silla y solo quedara la que estaba enfrente del armario. —Si quieren saber del jefe tendrás que derrotarme en una batalla doble.

Esta vez fue Ash quien se encargó de ella y al igual que el otro termino amarrada en una silla. —Bien para dar con Lysson tienen que decir "ábrete sésamo".

Una vez dicho se deslizo el gran mueble dejando ver al tan buscado jefe del team Flare. —Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí nada más y nada menos que a mi querida Serena y… sus amigos — ignorando a todos excepto a Ash, ya le tenían bien informado que su hija y ese mocoso tenían algo.

—No pueden hacer nada, no pueden detener lo que es inevitable que pasara yo activare mi máquina y este será un mundo hermoso — dijo el tipo de gran cabellera pelinaranja. —¡Nunca! ¡Estás loco! ¡Nosotros te detendremos! — exclamo Kalm. —¿Y tu eres? — fue la contestación de Lysson.

En un impulso de idiotes Kalm se iba a ir a los golpes cuando Serena pone un brazo enfrente de este deteniéndolo. —No importa quién sea el o incluso yo, el caso es que te detendremos cueste lo que cueste.

Lysson sonrió sin duda ella era su hija. —Bien entonces Serena te desafío a un combate, solo tú y yo ¡demuéstrame! Lo mucho que amas este mundo para protegerlo, midamos tu valor — dilogo y saco una pokebola, Serena lo miro serio y antes de dar un paso adelante para iniciar la batalla, Ash la toma del brazo ella lo mira y este niega con la cabeza. —Tengo que hacerlo Ash, es la única forma además tu eres mi novio deberías apo… — antes de que terminara la frase Lysson enloquece. —¡ ¿Pero qué has dicho?! ¡ ¿Ese mocoso tu novio? ¡ ¡ ¿estas loca?! — chillo furioso.

—¿disculpa? Es una conversación entre él y yo ¿ok? No seas metiche — le dijo Serena al pobre Lysson le quería dar un informó ¿Desde cuándo habían formalizado su noviazgo? ¿Por qué Caléndula o algún otro siervo fiel no le dijo?. —Jovencita eres algo grosera tu madre estaría muy decepcionada de ti.

—¡No menciones a mi madre! ¡que empiece la batalla! — exclamo la chica. —Y ustedes 3 vean que información más le sacan a los camareros — ordeno la chica de ojos zafiros, los tres asintieron y se dieron media vuelta. —Oye Ash, no la había visto tan molesta ¿alguna pelea de novios?.

—Tonta, tratamos de salvar el mundo olvida eso — contesta el azabache.

 **JEFE DEL TEAM FLARE, LYSSON DESAFIA A ENTRENADORA SERENA EN UNA BATALLLA POKEMON.**

—¡mienfoo sal ahora! — el pokemon tipo lucha hace su aparición, Serena recuerda la debilidad de este tipo así que llama a Tallonflame. —¡Acróbata! — ordena el miembro del team flare, el ave de Serena no puede esquivarlo y recibe un daño. —¡Tallonflame usa nitro carga! — el pájaro empezó a rodearse de fuego y giro a gran velocidad estampándose contra mienfoo logrando restarle más PS. —¡mienfoo patada salto alta — ordeno Lysson un ataque que casi deja grave al pájaro de fuego. —¡Es hora de acabar con esto, tallonflame pájaro osado! — el pokemon empezó a volar y agarrar velocidad después se cubrió con una gran luz y fue a gran velocidad a mienfoo tanta que no pudo esquivarlo dejándolo fuera de combate y a tallonflame mal herido. —¡Murkrow es tu turno! — dijo Lysson, Serena empezó a meditar que pokemon sería perfecto contra murkrow y así pensó en su querido lapras.

—Ataca con ala de acero — ordena el jefe del team flare, lapras recibe algo de daño y contrataca con un rayo de hielo logrando congelar un ala de murkrow. —¡Así se hace lapras! ¡en tu cara Lysun!.

—Es Lysson mocosa.

—Como sea, lapras una vez más ¡rayo de hielo! — de la boca del pokemon se empezó a formar una esfera celeste y salió directo al pajaro dejándolo completamente congelado y cayendo en picada provocando que quedara sin PS.

—Pyroar ¡yo te elijo! — lo llama Lysson, Serena llama a Lucario. —¡Pulso umbrío! — una especie de aura negra sale de pyroar y ataca a lucario restándole PS. —¡Lucario esfera aural! — ordena Serena, el pokemon empieza a acumular energía y en su mano logra hacer una esfera celeste que lanza directo al león de fuego quitándole PS. —¡Pyroar llamarada! — el pokemon león hace as del gran ataque dejando a lucario herido de un brazo. — _maldición…_ — pensó Serena y entonces utilizo ataque óseo una, dos y tres veces hasta terminar con el león de fuego.

—¡Gyarados tu turno! — después de una batalla feroz contra ese gran pokemon de agua Serena salió victoriosa gracias a lapras y venusaur.

 **ENTRENADORA SERENA GANA, LYSSON PIERDE Y ENTREGA 10,000 POKEDOLARES.**

—Buena pelea… como era de esperarse de ti Serena… — comento eso y de inmediato huyo dejando a Serena pensativa ¿Cómo sabia tanto de ella?. —¿Estas bien Serena? — pregunto Ash, la chica reacciono y asintió abrazándolo. —Bien porque esto no termina, tenemos que continuar los tipos nos dijeron que hay más reclutas en ese laberinto y podemos conseguir más respuestas…

La chica asintió y todos sus compañeros continuaron en la travesía, habían unas baldosas que los tele transportaban a diferentes puntos y como consecuencia se enfrentaban a miembros del team flare, salía un tipo y un amigo solidario se quedaba para que los demás continuaran. Después de algunos combates les toca a Ash y Serena pelear contra Caléndula y Begonia…

Al llegar al cuarto las miran. —Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… a quien convertí en hombre y la tipa — dijo Caléndula con una sonrisa perversa. Esa frase dejo perplejas a Serena y Begonia. —¿Hombre? — repitieron las dos.

—Ya veo… aun no lo sabe y dime Ash… ¿ya es tu novia cuando menos? ¿ya viajas con ella? — interrogo la chica de cabellos morados, el Ketchum se quería morir ¿enserio le estaba pasando esto?. —¡Más vale que se preparen ya que les patearemos el trasero! — fue lo que salió de la boca de Ash tratando de aparentar una cara de enojo.

—Ash… explícame cómo es eso de que Caléndula te hizo 'hombre' — dialogo Serena cruzándose de brazos, el joven trago saliva. —Sabes Serena creo que hay que tomar un tiempo para hablar de las aventuras que tuvimos estando separados ¿no crees mi amor? — se trató de defender el joven y utilizo la última palabra como su casi salvación, Serena suspiro. —Bien pero hablaremos de eso… — y acto seguido los 4 sacaron sus pokebolas y empezó el combate doble.

Tras una batalla doble interesante nuestros héroes quedaron victoriosos y las chicas Begonia y Caléndula les explicaron un poco sobre sus planes y lo del arma definitiva una vez terminada la charla el dúo continuo y se enfrentó a mas miembros del team flare junto con sus amigos Kalm y May. Continuando su recorrido corriendo baldosa tras baldosa. —Esto… es… cansado… — dijo May entre jadeos, iban corriendo los 4 en buscar de la última miembro, Melia y al dar con ella Serena la enfrento en una batalla pokemon.

 **MELIA DEL TEAM FLARE DESAFIA A SERENA EN UN COMBATE POKEMON.**

—houndoom yo te escojo — dice la peliazul mientras que Serena saca a su pokemon lapras. —¡Acabemos con esto rápido, lapras rayo de hielo en todo el terreno! — acto seguido houndoom se limitó a esquivar solamente, Melia sonreía no creía que la hija de Lysson fuera tan tonta. —¿Qué planeas ganar congelando todo el terreno Serena? — pregunta curiosa Melia.

—Le estas dejando la tarea fácil a houndoom ¡amigo usa lanzallamas! — y ahí murió la orden de Melia, el pokemon no podía mantenerse de pie por si solo, se resbalaba. —Jaja creo que deberías mirar mejor al pobre houndoom, es su fin ¡lapras chorro de agua a todo poder! — exclamo la entrenadora y acto seguido un potente chorro de agua acabo con houndoom.

—¡Va tonterías, weavile yo te elijo! — Serena pensó un momento en sus posibilidades de ganar y se dio cuenta que había un pokemon que había estado dejando de usar, su delphox. Minutos después ambos pokemon estaban agotados era un ataque final, todo o nada.

—¡weavile canto helado!/ —¡delphox lanzallamas a todo poder!.

Ambos ataques colisionaron entre si creando una gran explosión y cuando el humo se dispersó se mira a weavile inconsciente y delphox apoyada en una de sus rodillas con un ojo cerrado y el otro entreabierto.

 **FIN DE LA BATALLA, SERENA GANA Y MELIA LE ENTRA 5000 POKEDOLARES.**

—Bien tu ganaste y por ello te daré esto — dice Melia mientras se acerca a Serena y le da una llave la cual la entrenadora la mira desconcertada, la chica de cabellos azules suspira. —Es la llave del ascensor al cual no podían acceder ¿ok? Con esta llave será pan comido.

Ella asiente y de un momento a otro May, Kalm, Ash y Serena están corriendo directo al asesor. —Chicos es ahora… no podemos retroceder todo Kalos cuenta con nosotros.

Serena desliza la llave del asesor y en cuestión de segundos este se abre, los cuatro entran y cada uno toma una pokebola preparándose para la posible batalla final.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 ** _Saludos chicos… tiempo sin actualizar… solo para decirles que decidi hacer de este un especial pero se han de preguntar ¿Qué lo hace especial? XD bueno será doble episodio donde ya culminara todo lo relacionado con el team flare y daremos paso a la última medalla de nuestros héroes además de la liga pokemon por ultimo no olvidemos que el team rocket hará una aparición más delante… & ya para terminar ¿Quién y descargo pokemon GO? Honestamente yo no XD y no la descargare ¿Por qué? Porque prefiero esperar a pokemon Luna, besos y abrazos._**

 ** _Reviews:_**

 ** _Taichikudo534: Saludos que bueno es leer otro lindo review tuyo, gracias por la explicación de sampei y estoy pensando en que salga un momento en mi historia (en la liga no, antes y como apoyo de Ash en la liga) espero que el especial te guste… sobre todo si ya estoy narrando batallas jiji._**

 ** _RoySsTy: gracias por tu post y espero que te guste el especial_**

 ** _Pabillidge90: Saludos gracias por responder la duda sobre Sanpei (olvido como se escribe) y bueno a lo que me comentas :3 algo así tengo planeado en este especial buajaja._**

 ** _Albe20: Saludos que gusto volver a verte, espero con ansias la actualización de tu trabajo : ) gracias por los elogios de mi fic espero que el especial te guste._**

 ** _Arturodejesus123: que bonito es leer tu review :3 aunque creo que tu eres el que mas sabe de lo que pasara en mi historia jiji saludos y espero te guste el especial!._**


	24. Chapter 24 Esp salvado el mundo partII

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo24: Especial salvando al mundo parte II._**

* * *

 ** _~En el capítulo anterior~_**

 _May, Kalm, Ash y Serena están corriendo directo al asesor. —Chicos es ahora… no podemos retroceder todo Kalos cuenta con nosotros._

 _Serena desliza la llave del asesor y en cuestión de segundos este se abre, los cuatro entran y cada uno toma una pokebola preparándose para la posible batalla final._

Al llegar al destino, las puertas del elevador se abren y se deja ver a Lysson junto a A.Z rey de la región de Kalos de hace 3,000 años, un entrenador misterioso y solitario que se dedica a vagar por el mundo pokemon en busca de su antiguo pokemon y amiga, floette… (tiene apariencia un poco desfavorable).

—Mis estimados… deben escuchar la historia, pongan mucha atención… — comenta A.Z. con voz triste y sin luz.

— _Hace mucho, mucho tiempo... Había un hombre que sentía un inmenso amor hacia su Pokémon. Entonces, se desató una guerra. Ese Pokémon al que aquel hombre tanto quería tuvo que tomar parte en ella. Y aquel hombre recibió una pequeña caja. Pero él quería traer de nuevo a la vida a su Pokémon. Tenía que lograrlo a toda costa. Para ello, creó una máquina capaz de revivir a su Pokémon. Y fue de este modo como consiguió reunirse con su amado Pokémon. Pero aquel hombre había pasado un auténtico calvario. Su corazón aún bullía con rabia. Él no podía... no quería perdonar al mundo que había causado tanto daño a su Pokémon. Por ese motivo, decidió transformar aquella máquina en un arma definitiva. Así, ese hombre se convirtió en el heraldo de la destrucción que puso fin a aquella guerra. Su Pokémon, que ahora contaba con el don de la vida eterna, debió de intuir algo. Se dio cuenta de que volvió a la vida gracias a la energía de otros Pokémon sacrificados. Y, a consecuencia de esta revelación, abandonó para siempre a ese hombre…el Pokémon amigo suyo le abandonó por haber creado el arma definitiva, y el hombre dotado de vida eterna tuvo que vagar sin rumbo durante 3000 años... como su Pokémon._

La historia termina, A.Z. está detrás de unas celdas eléctricas, Lysson sonríe. —Él es el gigante por si les queda la duda jaja — y entonces desaparece dejando a los 4 amigos con A.Z. quien mira en especial a Serena. —Tu… jovencita debes obtener la llave antes de que sufras igual que yo… te lo encomiendo… Kalos te necesita…

Serena asiente y mira la mano del tipo en la celda, la chica coloca su mano sobre la del tipo. —Ten por seguro que los detendremos — dice y con esto llama a sus amigos y su novio para ir al elevador. —Momento ¿Dónde esta Lysson? — cuestiona Kalm.

—Bueno sospecho que en el piso 3 ya que antes no fuimos a ese piso ¿Qué opinan? — dedujo May, los demás asintieron y Ash oprimió ese botón al llegar dieron con Lysson además que un gordo de nombre Xero estaba con él. —Jefe el arma definitiva ya está lista para ser activada.

—Perfecto — dice y se marcha en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en cambio el Xero mira a nuestros héroes y desafía a May en una batalla. —Acepto tu batalla gordo.

—¡Insolente! ¡no estoy gordo… yo… estoy lleno de amor! — se defendió Xero, May rodo los ojos. —Peleemos!.

 **XERO MIEMBRO DEL TEAM FLARE DESAFIA A ENTRENADORA MAY EN UNA BATALLA POKEMON.**

—¡Crobat yo te elijo! — exclama el gordito herido, May sonríe. —¡misdreavus yo te elijo! — de la pokebola de May sale un lindo pokemon fantasma deseoso de pelear. —¡Tajo aéreo! — ordena el tipo, misdreavus esquiva el ataque y contrataca con un potente ataque eléctrico (no me digan que no ya que tengo un misdreavus con un ataque eléctrico pero se me fue el nombre del ataque XD) los PS de crobat bajaron mucho. —¡Maldita mocosa flacucha! ¡crobat tijera X!.

—¡Misdreavus bola sombra! ¡una y otra vez! — los ataques chocaron pero lograron derrotar al crobat de Xero. —¡Maldita seas mocosa! ¡malamar ve!.

—¡Usa fuerza bruta! — exclama Xero, misdreavus logra esquivarlo y ataca con bola sombra. —¡Continua así Misdreavus!.

—¿No sabes otro ataque mocosa? — grita colérico el gordito, May le saca la lengua. —Ustedes los malos nunca juegan limpio ¿Por qué tendría que jugar limpio yo?.

Y después de tantas bolas sombras logra derrotar al pobre de malamar.

 **FIN DE LA BATALLA, XERO LE ENTREGA A MAY 2500 POKEDOLARES.**

—Bien escuchen solo porque la mocosa me derroto y me siento de buenas les diré una cosa delante de ustedes tienen 2 interruptores uno azul y el otro rojo, uno de ellos desactiva el arma definitiva ¿Cuál será? Al ser esa chiquilla la que me derroto pienso que es justo que ella sea la que escoja el interruptor — explica el panzón apuntando con su dedo indice a May quien empieza a ponerse nerviosa. —¿Yo?... ¿yo por qué?... por…por… que no mejor Ash — dijo tartamudeando.

—¡Porque él no me dijo gordo! ¡tú sí! Y muévete antes de que yo oprima el botón que activa el arma — grita Xero, a May se le forma una gota estilo anime y acepta con gran temor escoge el interruptor azul, que se supone pararía la máquina. —Bien debo admitir que escogiste el correcto mocosa — hace una pausa y todos 4 presentes toman un suspiro de alivio. —Aun no acabo mocosos insolentes, como dije su amiga escogió el que pararía el arma sin embargo ¡el arma definitiva ya está activa! ¡buajajajaja! ~tos de malvado~ buajajaja.

Después en la gran pantalla del lugar se vislumbra que algo ocurre en pueblo Cromlech, casas derrumbadas y algo misterioso sale de la tierra. —¡Chicos rápido hay que ir haya! — exclama Serena, una vez listos parten, Ash y Serena en su tallonflame y May y Kalm para no perder tiempo ambos se van en swellow con tanta prisa no se percataban de que alguien los iba siguiendo…

Al llegar al pueblo a cierto azabache le traen recuerdos con una miembro del team flare . —Diablos ¿Por qué tenía que hacer aquí? — dice para si mismo pero al parecer su novia lo escucho. —¿Disculpa? ¿Qué tiene que ver que el arma definitiva este en pueblo Cromlech Ash Ketchum?.

—Nada amorsito, nada.

—Ustedes dos ya déjense de tonterías y vamos al noroeste estoy seguro que haya es la otra entrada para encontrar a Lysson — dice Kalm y acto seguido todos van corriendo a ese rumbo. Al llegar los 4 se percatan de que se trata de un ascensor, lo toman y dan hasta una sala de ordenadores donde los miembros del team flare retan a Ash, Kalm y May mientras que Serena se encuentra nuevamente con Lysson quien está observando una especie de crisálida (que en realidad es Yvetal). —Lo siento pero… te sigues interponiendo en mi camino y yo no puedo detenerme ni siquiera por ti — explica Lysson quien ya tiene una pokebola en su mano.

Serena sonríe. —No esperaba que te detuvieras solo por mí, Lysson, el jefe del team flare ¡acabare contigo y tu ridículo grupo de raros ahora!.

La batalla empieza sin embargo no es tan diferente como la última batalla que tuvieron hace unas horas atrás y el resultado es el mismo, Serena lo derrota Lysson sonríe. —Vaya sí que eres buena pero… ¿Qué se puede esperar de la hija de alguien como 'ese' tipo? En fin ya es demasiado tarde para detener el arma definitiva.

—¡Debe de haber una forma! — exclamo Serena, sus amigos y Ash se reunieron con ella una vez derrotaron a los miembros del team flare. —maldición Lysson sabré de mi pasado… quisiera preguntarle ahora pero… la prioridad es otra… ¡estúpida arma definitiva! — eran los pensamientos de Serena, sentía una rabia ¿Por qué Lysson sabía de su padre? ¿Qué relación tenían?.

Sus amigos y ella continuaron adentrándose en la guarida y para su sorpresa salió Begonia. —No tan rápido mocosos.

May saca una pokebola y les da el paso a sus amigos. —Esta pelos tiesos es mia, ustedes continúen amigos ¡blaziken yo te elijo! — dijo May, los chicos continuaron pero Serena no. —¿Estas segura May?.

—Querida tengo algo que me ayudara en mi batalla ten por seguro — dijo con una sonrisa, Serena devolvió la sonrisa y se fue corriendo. —¿Cuál es ese truco mocosa? ¿crees que tu blaziken podrá con mi poderoso pokemon? — decía Begonia con un gran ego.

—Tal vez… ¡mega piedra actívate! — y en cuestión de segundos una pulsera que traía May en su muñeca empieza a brillar junto a blaziken en cuestión de milésimas de segundos el pokemon se transforma en su etapa mega. —Te presento a mi mega-blaziken.

Nuestros tres héroes continuaron su rumbo hasta dar con otro miembro del team flare y era nada más y nada menos que Caléndula. —Ustedes no pasan de aquí…

—¡Agh! ¿no pueden aparecer en otro momento? — dice Serena molesta entonces Ash toma una decisión. —Ustedes continúen yo me encargo de Caléndula.

—A no… tú debes de estar bromeando si piensas que te voy a dejar solo con esta tipa — exclama molesta Serena entonces algo que ni la misma pelos morados se esperaba era que el mismo Ash tomara con delicadeza la cara de Serena y juntaran sus labios con los de su chica, un beso tierno, cálido y lleno de cariño. —A quien yo quiero es a ti, no te preocupes mi querida Serena todo estará bien — entonces una lagrima escapa del ojo izquierdo de Serena la chica toma las manos de Ash.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que todo va a estar bien y que no será el fin del mundo? — interrogo ella con un dejo de tristeza. —Porque estamos tu y yo además de nuestros amigos salvando el mundo o hacemos el intento, yo sé que Kalm y tu pueden.

—Siento interrumpir su momento romántico pero… Serena tenemos que continuar — dice Kalm algo preocupado la joven asiente y se da un último beso con Ash, Caléndula roda los ojos y cuando desaparecen de su vista sonríe. —Dime Ash ¿no quieres repetir lo que ocurrió aquí, en pueblo Cromlech?.

Dialogo la tipa con una pokebola en sus manos, Ash sonrió. —No, prefiero esperar el momento para hacer el amor con Serena, mi novia.

—Ridículo… ¡skarmory yo te elijo! — exclamo la tipa, Ash sonrió y llamo a tallonflame.

Después de derrotar a una pareja Serena y Kalm, este último le recupera su equipo a Serena y antes de que avanzaran son interceptados por una morena. —¡Esperen! Yo… quiero ayudar — dice temerosa Xana.

—Kalm… agárrame porque te juro que me voy a… — el chico la toma de los brazos. —Cálmate Serena, ella solo quiere ayudar.

—Tú sabes lo que ella hizo y lo que ocurrió por su culpa — se defendió Serena soltándose del agarre de su amigo de la infancia, este suspiro. —Si…y ella también sufrió ¿no te parece que ya es tiempo de hacer las paces?.

—Mi prioridad es salvar el mundo ¿vienes o voy sola? — interroga ignorando a Xana, Kalm suspira y la sigue no antes de voltear a ver a Xana quien se mira sumamente infeliz. Una vez están a unos metros de Xana esta reacciona. —Lo siento Serena pero tendrás que dejar de ser orgullosa.

Antes de llegar a la gran puerta salen dos reclutas del team flare, Kalm se prepara para una batalla doble. —Ve Serena yo me encargo de ellos — dice, la chica asiente y continua hasta llegar a la gran puerta que necesita una especie de llave rara entonces es donde Xana entra en acción.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? — interroga de mala gana y cruzándose de brazos Serena. —Cálmate y deberías darme las gracias ya que gracias a este artefacto que me dio Clemmont podremos entrar a la gran sala que esta frente a ti — dijo la morena, Serena se cayó unos segundos y cuando la puerta se abrió le salió un 'gracias' casi inaudible. —¿Disculpa? No te escuche.

—Dije que gracias… — susurro para sí.

—No te oigo, un poco más fuerte Serena — dialogo Xana algo divertida sabía que no era el momento pero no habría otra oportunidad de hacer una tregua.

—¡Dije que gracias! — chillo. —Bien era todo lo que quería oír, espero que un día podamos hablar tranquilamente hay cosas que debes saber y pienso que yo igual debo saber algunas de ti ¿no te parece? — explico la morena colocándose en el marco de la puerta.

—Bien, ya abra tiempo para charlar y tomar un café en Luminalia pero ahora mi prioridad es más bien nuestra prioridad es salvar el mundo ¿entendido? — le dijo mirándola seria, Xana casi la iba a abrazar pero guardo compostura. —Sí, entiendo.

Una vez dentro lograron ver la enorme crisálida (donde se encuentra Yvetal) además unos cables gigantes estar robándole energía, Serena Xana estaban listas para desactivar el arma cuando de repente son rodeadas por una gran cantidad de comandantes del team flare. —Diablos — soltó Serena, Xana y ella sacaron 4 pokebolas. —Una batalla algo grande ¿no te parece Xana? — dice la ojiazul con una sonrisa.

—Tal parece querida, si muero… que sea con honor — comento la morena y en eso llega la caballería Ash y Kalm a reunirse con ellas. —No están solas señoritas.

—No claro que no — dice una quinta integrante, May llegando con su megablaziken.

—Esperen… ¿May tiene un megablaziken? — interroga Ash mirándola, la chica sonríe. —Sí y por lo visto tú no tienes ningún mega ¿o sí?.

El azabache se cruza de brazos susurrando un "no es justo".

—¡Basta de tonterías, luchemos mocosos! — dice un comandante entonces se dividen los entrenadores para tantos miembros del team flare, Ash contra 3, Kalm contra 4, May contra 2, Xana contr 3 y Serena contra 4.

Después de esas arduas batallas Serena se acerca a la crisálida la cual al sentir su presencia se despierta y deja ver al hermoso Yvetal preparado para una batalla. —No yvetal no quiero pelear, quiero que seas libre y esta destrucción termine de una vez por todas — comenta Serena y deja que el pokemon legendario se vaya…

Después de que parecía que todo había terminado, Xana restaura los pokemon de todos sin embargo se venía algo peor, Lysson llega con unos aparatos extraños colocados en su cuerpo además de tener un mega-anillo de su pokemon gyarados.

—Chicos soy yo Trobato ¿creen que podían darnos la mano en la ruta 10? hay demasiados miembros del team flare para Benigno y para mí — comunico el chico de cabellos miel desde el holomizor de Kalm, después de ese llamado Serena les dio una mirada. —Vayan, yo me enfrentare a Lysson.

—De ninguna manera te dejare sola con ese tipo — refunfuño Ash, Serena sonrió. —¿Confías en mí?.

—Eso no tiene…

—Dije que si ¿confías en mí? — recalco la pregunta Serena mirando atentamente a Lysson, el azabache dijo un vago Sí.

—Bien entonces sabrás que podre contra este tipo mientras tú y los demás ayudan a Trobato y Benigno.

El joven quería objetar pero tenía una novia muy terca, una vez se fueron para socorrer a los demás Lysson sonrió. —No cabe duda eres terca, orgullosa pero fuerte.

—Eso que más te da, ¡luchemos!.

 **LYSSON V.S SERENA.**

—¡mienshaoo yo te elijo! — exclamo Lysson, Serena al combatir ya dos veces sabia como terminar con esto, llamo a su tallonflame. —¡danza espada! — el mienshaoo hizo as del ataque, Serena ordeno un pájaro osado rápidamente pero fue esquivado por el mienshaoo algo que no esperaba Serena. —¡Imposible!.

—El mismo truco no funciona tres veces hija — comento el tipo y al darse cuenta de la última palabra se quedó mundo. —Como digas, tallonflame ¡nitrocarga!.

El pájaro enredado en fuego logro darle al minshaoo haciendo que le quedaran quemaduras reduciéndole PS. —¡patada salto alta! — ordeno Lysson. —¡Detenlo con tus garras tallonflame! — y cuando el minshaoo estaba por interceptar el ataque tallonflame lo toma con sus gallas de los brazos.

—¡Golpéalo con picotazo varias veces! — y asi continuo tallonflame restándole PS. —¡Acabalo con un buen picotazo!.

El último ataque de tallonflame logro derrotarlo pero al mismo tiempo el pobre tallonflame cayo.

—¡Pyroar yo te elijo! — sale el león de fuego y Serena llama a su lapras, planeo la misma estrategia que con houndoom y congelo el domo de batalla haciendo que pyroar se resbalara cayera con brusquedad. —¡Chorro de agua poder total! — el ataque de lapras choco fuertemente contra pyroar impactándolo contra la dura pared dejándolo inconsciente.

—Vaya, sí que eres buena mi querida Serena — sonrió con malicia Lysson, su hija era sorprendente.

—¡Honchkrow tu turno! — el pájaro negro se miraba impaciente por la venganza y con un golpea aéreo dejo mal herido a lapras sin embargo antes de que lapras se queda sin PS este logro lastimarle un ala dejándolo en el piso congelado. —¡Delphox yo te elijo!.

—¡Usa lanzallamas en su otra ala! — la zorra obedeció y se acercó pero el pájaro atacaba con su pico entonces delphox uso su vara para golpearle la cara y después le lanzo fuego a su ala haciendo que el pájaro sufriera. —¡Acabalo con una bola sombra! — este ataque hizo que chocara con gran fuerza en la pared y cayera inconsciente.

—Bien Serena, mi estimada ha llegado la hora de que conozcas a mi mega-gyarados — exclamo y cuando salió este pokemon una luz lo cubrió total y después se dejó ver su forma mega.

—¡Usa terremoto! — el pokemon en su etapa mega hizo caso a su entrenador y con este potente ataque delphox se quedó sin PS. —¡Bien! tienes un mega pero ¿eso qué? El mal nunca gana ¡venusaor yo te elijo!.

—¡Usa día soleado! — el ataque se hizo y gyrados lo ataco con terremoto quitándole unos pocos PS. —¡Venusaur usa hojas navajas! — del lomo del sapo salieron hojas muy filosas que atacaron a gyrados sin embargo no fue tan potente el ataque. —Recuerda que gyrados es volador y agua.

—¡Bien entonces venusaur usa rayo solar a todo poder! — y como estaba el efecto de día el ataque cargo rápido pero Lysson contra ataco con cabeza de hierro, ataques que colisionaron creando una gran capa de humo y al dispersarse ninguno de los dos podía continuar.

 **FIN DE LA BATALLA, SERENA GANA, LYSSON LE ENTREGA 20000 POKEDOLARES.**

Después de todo este alboroto Serena lo mira seria. —¿Por qué causas tanto daño? Hay otras maneras para mejorar el mundo, no todo tiene que terminar así Lysson.

—Lo siento hija pero así las cosas deben ser — comento y fue entonces que Serena pillo la palabra que uso Lysson. —¿Por qué me has dicho hija?.

—El arma definitiva tiene que activarse — y en un acto rebelde Lysson prende el arma y esta crea una luz que va al cielo y después regresa destruyendo por completo el arma definitiva y dejando un gran hueco en pueblo Cromlech.

La explosión que hubo provoco que Lysson cayera bruscamente y Serena se aferró a uno de las grandes bases una vez que acabo todo fue y ayudo a Lysson a levantarse. —¿Vez? No había necesidad de llegar a usar el arma definitiva.

Lysson estaba lastimado de unas costillas y tenía algunos rasguños pero como pudo acaricio la mejilla de su Serena esto saco de onda a nuestra chica. —Serena la policía ha llegado y está arrestando a todos los miembros del team flare, en 5 minutos estarán haya abajo para arrestar a Lysson.

—Vaya… les falle a mis reclutas pero sabes… lo que me ha causado un gran gusto es haber podido luchar contra mi hija y ver que efectivamente me superaste o jamás estuve a tu nivel.

Cada palabra que dijo Lysson se repitió en la cabeza de Serena una y otra vez. —¿Qué acabas de decir? — cuestiono ella mirándolo seria.

—Tu eres mi hija ¿Vera nunca te lo dijo verdad? — dialogo Lysson y sonrió un poco. —Es una larga historia entre tu madre y yo pero debes saber que nos llegamos a amar muy fuerte y tú fuiste producto de nuestro amor.

Serena seguía escuchando pero su mundo colapso ¿Cómo diablos iba a imaginar que su padre era un rufián? Alguien que seguramente había tomado vidas de inocentes y hecho cosas horribles.

—Serena lamento que te enteraras de esta manera…

Lysson no sabía que decir, su hija estaba ida y entonces aprovecho para darle algo que siempre quiso: un abrazo. —Hija tenemos mucho de qué hablar pero de momento dejare que digieras la noticia, ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver — le susurro al odio.

—¡Jefe es hora de irnos, la policía viene en camino — dijo Begonia quien venía con Caléndula y los tres escaparon en el skarmory de la chica de cabellos morados, Serena simplemente cayó al piso y derramo una lagrima ¿Lysson, su padre?.

~wiuuwiiiiuuuuwiiuuuu~ imitación de sirenas de la oficial Jenny. ~

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Bueno el especial ya está… y ahora lo que sigue es ¿Cómo se repondrá Serena ante tal noticia? ¿Vera tendrá algo que explicar al respecto? Además se viene la última batalla de gimnasio además de ver la "charla" que tendrán Ash y Serena por lo ocurrido en la ausencia de ambos ¿Cómo reaccionara Ash al saber que a Serena le metieron la puntita? ¿Cómo reaccionara Serena al saber que su chico dejo de ser virgen y tonto? Bueno lo de tonto no del todo :v en fin… ¡nos leemos mis estimados! Besos y abrazos.**


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo25:_**

* * *

Todo en referencia al team flare había quedado por fin acabado, nos ubicamos en el pueblo Cromlech donde finalizo todo el gremio Flare y donde Serena se enteró que su padre era Lysson.

—¡Serena! ¿Estas bien? — interrogo el joven de nombre Ash, la chica seguía en el piso con una mirada ida, su viaje empezó y un montón de cosas le pasaron, el chico se puso a su altura y coloco sus manos en los hombros de ella la miro fijo. —¿Serena? — entonces ella reacciono y lo abrazo como nunca empezando a llorar en silencio, ni ella misma sabia la causa ¿Era felicidad? Felicidad porque todo acabo o porque ya sabía quién era su padre quizás lloraba de coraje al saber que su padre era un villano puesto que ella aspiraba a algo mejor para su papa o tal vez… tristeza ahora que sabía quién era su padre ¿Qué la impulsaba para continuar en su viaje? En cuestión de segundos los demás llegaron a donde estaba la joven pareja.

May, Kalm, Xana incluso Ciprés y Dianta. —Me has dejado con la boca abierta Serena tu sola derrocaste al poderoso flare — dijo la campeona estrechándole la mano, la chica junto con Ash se puso de pie acto seguido se limpió la cara y sonrió una leve pero sincera sonrisa e imito el acto de Dianta.

—Bien mis amigos es la hora de que todo regrese a la normalidad — dijo Ciprés, nuestros héroes se quedaron una semana en el pueblo para ayudar en las remodelaciones o cualquier cosa que se ofreciera, el profesor regreso a Luminalia y la campeona a su lugar, la liga Kalos.

—¿Listos para volver? Ya es hora de que algunos entrenadores ganen su última medalla — comenta May sacando su Swellow, todos dicen un "si" excepto Serena quien se había encontrado muy pensativa los últimos dos días, Ash se le acercó y le toco el hombro. —¿Todo bien Serena? — cuestiono mirándola con preocupación ella asintió. —Si sin embargo yo no voy con ustedes tengo que regresar a pueblo Boceto.

Esta noticia obviamente sorprendió a todos en especial al Ketchum. —pero… — intento decir Ash, Serena lo tomo de la manos y poso su mirada en esos ojos que la enamoraron. —Escucha Ash tengo que volver con mi madre hay ciertas preguntas que quisiera hacerle acerca de un tema en especial ¿puedes entender eso? Prometo que cuando solucione esas dudas regresare con ustedes para terminar nuestro viaje en la liga pokemon — explico la chica aun así el azabache estaba algo intranquilo, la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Volveré, tengo que hacerlo querido novio — dijo la ojiazul y sin más saco a tallonflame y fue directo a Boceto, Ash suspiro y se montó en el swellow de May. —¿Qué fue eso galán? ¿A dónde fue? — interrogo May, los demás empezaron el vuelo.

—Tiene que ir a su casa en busca de respuestas… — solo dijo eso el joven y May se calló, el viaje fue silencioso.

~Una hora más tarde, en pueblo Boceto.

Se aprecia como un pájaro aterriza y de este baja una hermosa jovencita de cabello café claro y ojos zafiros. —Llegamos tallonflame, regresa.

Al entrar a su casa sintió un calor que extrañaba, el de su hogar. —Madre estoy en casa — grito la chica dejando caer su mochila en un sofá mientras iba al refri por algo de beber cuando Vera bajo las escaleras casi se le salen las lágrimas. —¡Hija!.

Se abrazan y se dicen cuanto se echaron de menos después de esa bienvenida. —¿Qué te trae por Boceto? Creí que volverías hasta haber terminado tu viaje.

—Lo que me trajo aquí es el mismo motivo por el cual inicie mi viaje ¿lo recuerdas? — explico la joven con total serenidad, Vera abrió sus ojos. —¿Tu padre? ¿Qué tiene que ver?.

—Exacto madre, ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que Lysson el jefe del team flare es mi padre? — dialogo la joven quien mantenía una cara seria, Vera suspiro. —Nadie más que él y yo sabemos la historia así que supongo que tuviste un encuentro con él o ¿me equivoco? — dijo Vera mientras tomaba asiento.

—Fueron varios mama y si el mismo me dijo la verdad ¿Por qué tu no? ¿Cómo es posible que te enamoraras de alguien así? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste de él o a lo que se dedicaba? ¿Qué ocurrió en tu pasado mama?.

La dama suspiro. —Bueno pues en pocas palabras Lysson me salvo en una ocasión y desde entonces iniciamos un viaje juntos con el tiempo fui despertando interés en tu padre y claro el en mí, formalizamos nuestra relación y continuamos viajando juntos, mientras él y yo teníamos nuestro romance su padre o tu abuelo como le quieras decir se encargaba de hacer más y más grande su organización el tiempo transcurrió y Lysson me pidió que nos casáramos yo acepte y ya sabes cuándo un matrimonio llega lo que sigue es formar la familia entonces al saber que tu llegarías al mundo se puso muy contento… — explico Vera después hizo una pausa recordando esos momentos, Serena puso atención. —¿Y que ocurrió después mama?.

—Bueno lo que ocurrió después es algo triste para mí no del todo, cuando naciste a tu padre le brillaron los ojitos recuerdo que el mismo se tomó tiempo de buscar nombres para ti, el cuándo te vio por primera vez tenía una lista de nombres algunos bastantes raro como María Joaquina, Beatrice y no recuerdo otros yo cada vez que los pronunciaba hacia cara de fuchi — dialogaba Vera y al final soltó una risa igual que Serena. —Entonces escuche 'Serena', al saber que ese nombre significa calma me gusto además Lysson dijo que en tus ojos vio mucha valentía característica de tu nombre fue que optamos por llamarte Serena.

La madre de la ya mencionada tomo un poco de agua y continuo, la entrenadora pokemon estaba poniendo total atención a cada movimiento que su madre hacía. —Bueno ese día fue muy lindo, tu primer día de nacimiento sin embargo al día siguiente tu padre se marchó de mi lado sin decir nada ni siquiera una carta… El corazón se me rompió en pedazos ¿Por qué me abandonaría? Nos habíamos casado, habíamos tenido una hermosa hija ¿Qué esperaba? ¿quería un varón? No lo sé… lo cierto es que tu padre jamás me confeso para quienes trabajaba y tiempo después por el profesor Ciprés me entere que Lysson se había convertido en la cabeza del team Flare, es cuando entendí que todo ese tiempo que viví con Lysson fue una sarta de mentiras, él decía que saldría de viaje por trabajo cuando en verdad iba a con su padre y lo ayudaba a que ese gremio maldito creciera. Empecé a sentir enojo pero al ver tu carita me dije a mi misma que tenía que continuar luchando no era ni la primera ni la última madre soltera y en pocas palabras esa es la historia de tu padre y yo hija — termino de hablar Vera, Serena estaba inerte tratando de procesar todo.

La chica que estaba a lado de su madre la abrazo fuerte. —Lo siento mama no sé como pero te aseguro que ganare la liga por ti y por mí, tú has sido madre y padre a la vez par a mí y lo agradezco — dialogo la chica, ambas se dieron un abrazo y lloraron esa tarde. Después de cenar juntas Vera le cuestiono a Serena sobre sus planes después de la liga.

—bien la verdad no sé pero quiero que mi futuro sea al lado de Ash — dijo mostrando una sonrisa, ella paso la noche en su habitación de verdad que extrañaba su cama, nada como dormir tranquila y cómodamente al día siguiente ya estaba lista para volver a caminar ahora ya sabía más de su madre y padre a pesar de que esto fue lo que la impulso a llegar tan lejos ahora quería hacerlo por ella.

—¡Nos vemos mama! — exclamo, tomo su mochila y cuando salio de su casa ahí estaban sus amigos, Xana, Kalm, Bonnie, Clemmont, May y Ash, la rubia y Ash fueron a abrazarla como pequeñitos, ella sonrió le era reconfortante saber que tenía tan buenos amigos a su lado y un novio.

—Chicos a por la ultima medalla — dijo Serena. —Suerte con eso Serena el líder de gimnasio es algo duro además de usar tipo hilo — comenta Kalm, todos le ponen atención al chico del chándal. —Haber Kalm me tratas de decir que… ¿ya tienes tu 8va medalla? — pregunto Serena con cara de :B, el chico asintió. —No solo yo… también Xana.

—Vaya creo que se les adelantaron Ash y Serena — comento May. —Está bien era de esperarse casi siempre Kalm está a un paso delante de mí pero en la liga será diferente querido amigo de la infancia… prepárate ¡te pateare el trasero! — chillo Serena con una pose de victoria.

—Bien hasta entonces, andando Xana aún tenemos unas cosas que hacer antes de irnos a la liga, ¡nos vemos chicos! — se despidió Kalm y la morena.

Una vez ellos se despidieron del holomizor de Serena la llama el profesor Ciprés diciéndole que los ve a todos en pueblo Mosaico, cuando Serena corto la llamada los miro. —Bien ya sabemos nuestro destino ¡tallonflame yo te elijo! — y los 5 se prepararon para volar los cielos de todo Kalos, una vez que atraviesan la ruta 18 conocida como _Senda del valle angosto_ dan con el pueblo Mosaico.

Una vez que llegaron dan con el profesor quien reta al mismo Ash en una batalla cosa que no fue tan difícil ya que Ash venció venusaour con tallonflame, a charizard lo venció con greninja y por ultimo a blastoise lo derroto con pikachu una vez terminada la batalla, se fueron al centro pokemon. —Y… ¿Qué lo trae por pueblo Mosaico profesor? — interroga Clemmont.

—Bueno quiero decirles que encontré la mega-piedra de gyarados y quiero que Serena la conserve además… en una investigación que realice en la gruta helada halle una mega-piedra de glalie misma que tengo aquí y quisiera que Ash la conservara, confió en que ustedes las sabrán apreciar y usar en su momento indicado.

Una vez haciendo entrega de las piedras se retiró. Nuestros héroes decidieron comer en el centro pokemon y después continuar con su viaje por la ruta 19 conocida como _Senda del gran valle._

Y en esta ruta al cruzar la mitad del enorme puente Xana los intercepta junto con Kalm. —¡Serena! espera — grita la chica, todos se giran y ven agitada a la morena quien se recarga en sus rodillas mientras recupera la respiración. —¿Qué ocurre?.

—Quisiera una batalla contigo…

—A pero mira que estas de suerte, justo ahora tenía ganas de echarme un combate y la verdad que los entrenadores de esta ruta son muy fáciles de vencer — comento la chica con gracia ambas se preparan para una batalla y bueno Serena hace as de su mega-lucario y Xana es derrotada después llega Beni y Trovato quienes retan a una batalla doble a Ash y Serena, ellos aceptan gustosos no antes de que Trovato recupere la salud de los pokemon de Serena.

La sincronización entre Ash y Serena era muy buena, habían mejorado bastante sus técnicas de batalla eso lo notaron Beni y Trovato en plena batalla incluso May quedo fascinada sobre todo con ese greninja quien parecía que en ocasiones cambia un poco su forma física.

—¡Fue una gran batalla! ¡muy buena me dan ganas de bailar! — comento el gordito, Serena sonrió. —Espero verlos en la liga pokemon chicos.

Todos se despiden y el gremio continua hasta llegar a su destino, la ciudad Fractal rápidamente nuestros chicos sienten frio y todos se ponen un abrigo menos May. —De aver sabido que haría frio en esta ciudad me habría traído ropa de frio — dice limpiándose la nariz. —Tranquila May, aquí hay una boutique ¿no es verdad hermano? Podemos ir para que compres un complemento — dice la pequeña Bonnie, 15 minutos después May sale con un suéter rojo y unas mayas azules además botas negras y orejeras rojas.

—Bien ha llegado la hora Ash ¡a por nuestra medalla! — exclama contenta Serena pero al llegar al gimnasio hay un letrero. —Dice… lamentamos informarme que el líder de gimnasio Edel se encuentra en la ruta 20 para ser exactos en el _bosque de los errantes._

Termina de leer Bonnie. —¿entonces no hay medalla? — interroga la chiquita, los chicos niegan con la cabeza. —Creo que tendremos que esperar ¿Qué les parece si vamos por un chocolate caliente al centro pokemon? — sugiere May, todos aceptan y en plena reunión en el centro pokemon Serena se acuerda de algo.

—¡Ya me acorde! — dijo y después voltea a ver a Ash con una mirada que mata. —¿Qué ocurre amorsito?.

—Tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente, Ash Ketchum.

Dijo la joven mirándolo serio y posando sus manos sobre su cadera al pobre azabache se le formaron gotas de sudor en su nuca. —Tranquila amorcito.

—Creo que no todo es hojuelas y miel en las relaciones— comenta May quien da un mordisco a tu panque y los rubios ríen ante la situación de sus amigos.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Ok disculpen la tardansa en actualizar… la verdad quisiera ya terminar mi trabajo jaja XD este fic wow… uno de mis mejores trabajos… espero disfruten el episodio de hoy y bueno… estén atentos no creo que falte mucho para la liga pokemon en mi historia buajaja!.**

 **SOLO QUIERO DECIR: MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LE ESTAN DANDO ESTA OPORTUNIDAD A MI HISTORIA ME HACE FELIZ LEER QUE TENGA 27 FAVORITOS Y 28 SEGUIDORES Y ADEMAS 89 REVIEWS :'') ESPERO QUE LLEGEMOS A LA META AUN FALTA PARA ESTA HISTORIA... & PARA DESPEDIRME LES HAGO UNA INVITACION AMI ONESHOT/SONGFIC LLAMADO "DILE LA VERDAD A SERENA" ES BASADO EN UNA HERMOSA CANCION AUNQUE LAS COSAS NO RESULTAN TAN LINDAS... LES DEJO EL LINK, LINDA NOCHE. BESOS Y ABRAZOS.**

 **s/12079210/1/Dile-la-verdad-a-Serena**

 **Reviews:**

 **Taichukudo534: gracias por leerte el especial n.n**

 **Whalter: es una pena pero bueno… veamos cómo se desarrolla nuestro Ash jeje! Saludos.**

 **Pabillidge90: gracias por leerte el especial XD y honestamente no lo había pensado o.0 aunque Alan no saldrá tanto… pero tal vez merece su especial como los padres de Serena :v.**

 **ANDREA ZELAYA.**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo26:_**

* * *

Nos ubicamos en ciudad Fractal donde nuestros héroes se han tomado un pequeño descanso ya que el líder de gimnasio, Edel no se encontraba además agregando que Serena recordó una charla pendiente con Ash. Imagínense estar en el centro pokemon visto desde arriba, en una habitación de dormir para ser exactos, Ash sentado con ojos de miedo y Serena caminando de manera tranquila hasta cerrar la puerta y colocar el seguro se puede ver como el joven Ketchum traga grueso pensando además como va ser su muerte en manos de su novia.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurrió en nuestra separación? Pero… en especial ¿Qué ocurrió entre Caléndula y tú? — dialogo Serena tomando asiento en una silla quedando frente a Ash. —Bueno… lo que ocurrió es que me secuestro y me llevo a pueblo Cromlech ahí nos metimos en una casa, ella pidió a sus pokemon que vigilaran y… bueno ella y yo lo "hicimos".

Explico el joven con voz algo temerosa Serena al escuchar la última palabra sus manos apretaron sus pantalones después respiro y respondió tranquila. —Cariño exactamente ¿Qué hicieron? Debes ser más específico.

Esa maldita de Caléndula le hizo cosas de eso no había duda. —Tuvimos sexo— respondió tragando grueso. —Y todavía lo dices como si nada ¬.¬

—Oye tu preguntaste— se defendió el mostaza haciéndose el ofendido.

—Maldición Ash ¿no puedes tener quieto a tu pepino por unos momentos? ¬.¬

—Oye ¡ella dijo que los mataría sino la obedecía! — dijo el Ketchum alzando un poco la voz.

—Si serás idiota— contesto Serena y en un movimiento rápido tenía su navaja en el cuello de Ash lista para cortar lo que ella quisiera además tenía unos killer eyes hacia su novio. —Dime un buen motivo por el cual no deba cortarte a tu "amiguito" amorcito.

—Les salve la vida ¿eso no cuenta? — se defendió Ash alejando la navaja de Serena, la chica soltó una sonrisa. —Ash, Ash, Ash ella no puede tocarme ni un pelo ¿crees que Lysson, mi padre dejaría que una lacaya suya me lastimara? — contesto la chica al tiempo que se separaba de Ash y guardaba la navaja.

—Espera… ¿Lysson es tu padre? — la chica suspiro y tomo asiento además de contarle a Ash la historia de sus padres dejándolo anonadado. —Ash además de esta historia debo contarte algo que me ocurrió en tu ausencia.

—¿Qué ocurrió Serena? — la mira serio. —Hubo un día en que tenía fiebre Clemmont y Bonnie fueron a la ciudad más cercana por medicina y en esa brecha de tiempo un tipo muy voluminoso intento abusar de mi…— cuando dio la última palabra cerro sus ojos con fuerza y sus delicadas manos apretaron su pantalón (al estar en ciudad Fractal todos tenían ropa de frio). La chica tomo aire y continúo.

—Ese bastardo de cierto modo logro lo que quería.

El joven se paró de su lugar y puse de rodillas frente de Serena poso sus manos sobre las de ella. —¿Ese maldito, te violo?.

—El…solo metió la puntita— comento la chica mirando a Ash justo a los ojos después noto que el joven hacia una cara de disgusto. —¿Solo la puntita? ¬.¬ ¡es lo mismo! Te toco sin permiso tuyo.

—Solo se una cosa… cuando vuelva a ver a ese tipo las cosas serán muy diferentes tenlo por seguro— dialogo la joven imaginando grandes ideas para una dulce venganza.

—Mi pobre Serena lamento que cargaras con esto sola— dijo Ash al tiempo que la abraza y si están por unos segundos. —Ash.

Lo llama la joven, ambos estaban ya de pie abrazados ella tenía su cabeza recargada en el pecho de su novio y este acariciaba su largo cabello. —¿Si?.

—¿Te gusto hacerlo con Caléndula? — soltó la joven, Ash dejo de abrazarla por unos segundos y se puso rojo como un tallonflame. —¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Serena? ¬.¬

—Solo quiero saber 7w7.

—No lo disfrute si por mi fuera seguiría siendo virgen— contesto el joven, Serena lo miro por unos segundos y después entendió, soltó una pequeña sonrisa. —Ok dejemos esta charla rara.

Después de esa charla todos estaban reunidos en el centro pokemon esperando aun a la última medalla de sus dos amigos. —Oigan y si… ¿vamos al bosque de los errantes? — sugirió May, todos la miraron por unos segundos. —Oye May yo pensé lo mismo— dijo Serena, todos rieron al parecer querían algo de acción. Se dirigieron a la ruta 20 que estaba al suroeste de la ciudad, una vez llegaron se asombraron pues era un bosque con árboles muy frondosos y hacia un poco más de frio en aquel sitio. —No se separen chicos, este bosque esta echo como una especie de laberinto— explico el rubio mientras se acomodaba los lentes y efectivamente al entrase se perdieron un par de veces pero estaban juntos era lo importante, dieron con una piedra musgo que sirve para evolucionar a eevee y más delante se encontraron algunos objetos como antídotos entre otras cosas después de algunas horas (2 para ser exactos) dieron con el final del dichoso laberinto y llegaron a lo que se conoce como _villa pokemon._

El lugar era precioso con bastas flores y arboles enormes además quienes habitaban ahí eran pokemon muy tímidos ya que abandonaban a sus entrenadores que los maltrataban aparte se ubicaba un lugar llamado _mazmorra rara_.

Los chicos estaban ocultos en unos árboles observando la villa, viendo a un tipo llenito con chamarra celeste alimentando a unos pokemon. —¡Que bonitos! — chillo Bonnie corriendo rumbo a aquel sujeto y los pokemon. —¡Bonnie! — dijo Clemmont intentando agarrarla pero no pudo hacer nada, cuando los pokemon la vieron salieron corriendo, ella se puso triste. —Yo… solo quería jugar con ellos— comento desanimada, Edel se puso de pie y sonrió. —Tranquilos amigos, ella es mi amiga y solo quería conocerlos— esto de cierta forma tranquilizo a los pokemon y salieron poco a poco, Bonnie empezó a acariciarlos a todos además nuestros héroes salieron para entablar una conversación. —¿Usted es Edel verdad? — interrogo Clemmont.

—Así es a sus órdenes— dijo gustoso, Serena y Ash se miraron y sonrieron. —Sr. Edel lo queremos retar a una batalla pokemon.

—¡oh retadores! ¡Esplendido! Bien ya que se dieron la tarea de buscarme hasta aquí déjenme encaminarlos hasta mi gimnasio y ahí podremos pelear— explico el sujeto especializado en pokemon tipo hielo, todos asintieron y en unos minutos ya se encontraban en el gran gimnasio.

—Bien Ash creo que debes permitir que tu novia sea primero ¿Verdad? — el joven solo asintió desanimado ya que pensaba que sería su oportunidad para ganarse primero la medalla. —Animo capeón, luego sigue tu turno— le dijo May, una vez entraron un tipo con camisa de vestir blanca un chaleco negro y pantalón de vestir además de bien peinado los saludo. —Hola, vengo a retar al líder Edel— dijo Serena el muchacho asintió. —Bienvenidos al gimnasio de ciudad Fractal, joven promesa al tener tu 7 medallas supongo que no necesitas consejos así que adelante los demás pueden seguirme para que vayan a las gradas y observen la batalla de su amiga.

Todos asintieron y se fueron excepto Serena quien bajo unas escalaras de color blancas llego a una especie de cuadro rosado estaba unido con dos pedazos de rectángulos blancos mismos donde se encontraba un botón rosado el cual hacia que el cuadrado rosa se moviera y cambiara abriendo pasos a nuevos caminos agréguenle entrenadores tipo hielo que te retan antes de llegar con el líder después de unos minutos pudo pasar los cuadros que eran rosa, azul, amarillo y verde una vez derrotando a todos y girando un montón de veces logro abrirse paso a unas largas escaleras blancas mismas que dan paso a Edel. —Lo lograste vamos a… ¡luchar! — exclamo el tipo de cabello y bigote blanco, su chamarra celeste estaba amarrada por su cuello y traía una camisa de tirantes además de pantalón negro.

 _~Líder de gimnasio, Edel desafía a Serena en una batalla pokemon._

El terreno era hielo sólido, Edel saca al pokemon abomasnow además de que debido a su habilidad nevada empezó a granizar. —Así que ese pokemon, bien ¡tallonflame yo te elijo! — dice la joven promesa, Edel ataca con rayo hielo pero el ave roja logra esquivarlo. — _estuvo cerca… un ataque de esos seria problema para tallonflame si logra darle en sus alas_ — pensó Serena pero debido al granizo esto le restaba puntos de salud a su pokemon. —¡Tallonflame usa nitro carga! — ordena la entrenadora entonces el ave es rodeado por una esfera de fuego que va en dirección a abomasnow.

—¡Intercéptalo con canto hielo! — dice Edel, los ataque colisionan creando una especie de neblina. —¡Abomasnow rayo hielo a tallonflame y asegúrate de congelarle un ala! — exclamo Edel, podría ser un buen tipo fuera de combate pero en una batalla su semblante era frio y serio, no tenía piedad ante sus contrincantes. —¡Tallonflame no dejes que ese rayo de hielo te golpe, concéntrate y trata de localizar a abomasnow! Cuando lo hagas atácalo con un potente lanzallamas! — ordena Serena, se puso algo nerviosa esa neblina era un problema además de que el granizo no ayudaba mucho no le había bajado nada de salud a abomasnow pero gracias a su habilidad el si le había hecho daño a tallonflame cuando el abomasnow apareció detrás del pájaro preparando su rayo hielo el pájaro con audacia volo por debajo de este y estando abomasnow de espaldas lo ataco con un potente lanzallamas lanzándolo al piso. —¡Tallonflame aletea para despejar la neblina molesta! — dice Serena y en cuestión de segundos al despejarse el terreno se ve al pobre abomasnow con ojos de asterisco. —Abomasnow ya no puede continuar, tallonflame es el ganador— dice el árbitro.

—¡Cryogonal tu turno! — lo llama Edel, Serena noto que tallonflame estaba ya cansado. — _Resiste un poco más_ — pensó la chica. —¡tallonflame usa nitro carga una vez más! — ordeno la chica, el ave fue rodeada de fuego y cuando fue en dirección al pokemon hielo este lo esquivo fácilmente. —Cryogonal usa rayo confuso en tallonflame— una vez echo este movimiento el pobre pájaro quedo confundido. —¡No tallonflame!.

—Oh pobre Serena ¿Qué hará? — dijo Bonnie algo preocupada, los demás solo estaban atentos y viendo la batalla.

—¡Cryogonal usa rayo hielo en una de las alas de tallonflame! — ordeno Edel el ataque logro congelar una de las alas de tallonflame ya que este seguía confundido además del daño por el granizo que había cesado. —¡No! Maldición— dijo Serena.

Cryogonal acabo con tallonflame usando rayo de hielo congelándolo por completo y haciendo que cayera en picada. —Tallonflame ya no puede continuar, cryogonal es el ganador.

—Vamos uno a uno, tengo que ganar esta vez— pensó Serena y llamo a delphox quien con un lanzallamas acabo con cryogonal el ultimo pokemon de Edel era avalugg este pokemon le dio mucha batalla a delphox y antes de que se la derrotaran a Serena esta llamo a lucario quien venció finalmente el avalugg con un bocajarro.

~ _Fin de la batalla._

~ _La batalla de Ash contra el líder Edel dará inicio._

—¡Cryogonal yo te elijo! — dice Edel, Ash piensa un momento y llama a tallonflame. —¿Otro tallonflame? ¿alguien más tiene uno? Últimamente mis contrincantes tiene a ese pájaro tipo fuego e.e

—A ya basta ¡luchemos! Tallonflame nitro carga! — ordena Ash, cryogonal esquiva fácilmente y ataca con rayo confuso dejando al tallonflame de Ash sin poder hacer nada más que "Bailar" por la confusión. —congela sus alas— ordena Edel.

Pero le fue inútil a cryogonal congelarlo ya que tallonflame al estar confuso se movía de un lado a otro y esto hizo perder la paciencia a Edel. —¡Atácalo directamente! — ordeno el tipo de pokemon hilo y cuando cryogonal iba a atacarlo Ash ordena que lo pesque con las patas, tallonflame logra acertar y lo vence con un gran lanzallamas.

Después de ese pokemon Edel saca avalugg quien le hace gran daño al pájaro pero este también logra lastimar a su contrincante. —Acabalo con giro bola—/ —Lanzallamas—

Ambos ataques dan contra su objetivo dejándolos inconscientes por ultimo Ash llama a uno de sus viejos pokemon uno que lo acompaño en sinnoh, infernape v.s abomasnow este último fue derrotado con un ultra puño seguido de un giro fuego.

~ _la batalla finaliza._

Todos están en la puerta del gimnasio felices porque la joven pareja logro su última medalla. —Felicidades a los dos solo que… les tengo una mala noticia— dijo el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Fractal, todos lo miraron y pusieron atención. —¿De qué trata?.

Pregunto May. —Verán para la liga pokemon aún falta para ser exactos se llevara acabo en un mes así que tienen 4 semanas para entrenar muy duro, mi consejo es que se pueden quedar en ciudad Fractal y entrenar en el bosque de los errantes o irse a otro sitio a entrenar donde ustedes gusten ¡nos vemos! — dijo Edel y se metió a su gimnasio dejando a nuestros héroes un poco tristes.

—Miren el lado bueno, Ash podrás llamar a viejos amigos como hiciste ahora y entrenarlos para dar lo mejor en la liga kalos y Serena tú también podrás entrenar mejor a tu equipo y realizar alguna estrategia— comento May tratando de animarlos, los demás asienten de un momento a otro pasamos al domo de batalla en el centro pokemon, May pide luchar contra el greninja de Ash y este pide que mega blaziken sea el rival de greninja la chica acepta.

Y en plena batalla se logra ver el cambio en greninja haciendo que el mega blaziken pierda dejando a todos sorprendidos aunque claro la rana tenia ventaja. —Una buena batalla Ash— comenta la joven. Una vez todos están reunidos Bonnie nota algo peculiar, hay un árbol que se mueve. —Mmmm ¿hermano?.

—¿Si Bonnie?.

—¿los arboles tienden a moverse? — interroga con inocencia. —No ¿Por qué?.

—Es que ese árbol lleva rato moviéndose de lugar— dice apuntando al dichoso árbol, todos voltean a verlo y efectivamente se movía y en cuestión de segundos el árbol desaparece dejando algo de humo y de este una silueta salta dejando ver a un joven ninja con ropas azules. —Saludos mis estimados, he visto la pelea y ese greninja me dejo intrigado ¿te importaría si tenemos una batalla pokemon, tu greninja contra el mío? — interrogo algo penoso el ninja.

—¡Claro! Solo vamos al centro pokemon para que se recupere de la batalla y luchamos por cierto soy Ash y este es mi amigo pikachu— se presentó el azabache, la rata amarilla estaba como siempre en su hombro sonriendo.

—Yo soy Serena.

—Yo me llamo Clemmont y ella es mi hermanita Bonnie.

—¡Mucho gusto! — exclamo Bonnie.

—Y yo soy May.

—Un gusto conocerlos a todos mi nombre es Sanpei.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Ok esta vez actualice rápido ya que pronto entrare a la escuela y quiero adelantar lo más que pueda este fanfic, tengo otros pendientes que por una u otra razón no me animo a terminar xD. Próximo episodio: Sanpei conviviendo con Ash y compañía.**

 **PD: Sanpei solo aparecerá en este y el próximo capítulo tal vez en la liga sea parte de los que apoyen a Ash pero solo eso. Tambien un agradecimiento ya que vi que los favoritos aumentaron a 28 y los seguidores a 29 :D ¡QUE EMOCION!.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Taichukudo534: gracias darme animos ¿Cómo? Con tus comentarios me animas a querer terminar este trabajo : )**

 **Pabillidge90: gracias por darte un tiempo para dejar tu post y espero te cause algo de gracia la "charla" de Ash y Serena XD.**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

 ** _Capítulo27:_**

* * *

Después de conseguir su medalla contra el líder del gimnasio de ciudad Fractal nuestros héroes recibieron la noticia de que lamentablemente aún faltaban 4 semanas para la liga pokemon así que nuestros héroes decidieron entrenar un poco en la ciudad ya mencionada y hospedarse en el centro pokemon.

En una de las batallas que May tuvo con su antiguo compañero de viaje, Ash el greninja del ya mencionado hizo aparición de un poder muy llamativo cosa que llamo la atención de un ninja que casualmente se hizo de un greninja también, después de esa batalla el ninja se presentó como Sanpei y pidió una batalla con Ash y su rana.

—¡Greninja yo te elijo! — exclamo el azabache, Sanpei sonrió y llamo su fiel rana, no hace falta describir al joven ya que los que siguen mi fic siguen el anime xD pero bueno para los que como yo no lo seguimos :P el ya mencionado tiene un traje ninja de color azul marino, en su cuello una especie de bufanda color amarilla y su cabello esta recojido en una coleta además de una curita en su nariz.

10 minutos habían transcurrido desde que el combate empezó y aunque Ash ordenaba buenos ataques ninguno acertaba con el greninja de Sanpei. —¿Por qué no logro darle? — se interrogaba con molestia Ash mientras se mordía la uña del dedo pulgar.

—El greninja de sanpei es muy veloz— explica Clemmont acomodándose los lentes, él y las amigas de Ash estaban tan centrados en la batalla que no se percataron en que momento Bonnie se salió siguiendo a Edel seguida por su dedenne.

—¡Greninja pulso umbrío! — ordeno Ash pero sin que Sanpei ordenara algo su propia rana lo esquivo con total facilidad y corrió posicionándose detrás de su oponente golpeado las patas de greninja y haciendo que cayera con brusquedad, cuando el pokemon se puso de pie fue atacado por un golpe al estilo karate por parte del greninja de Sanpei dejándolo en el piso unos segundos todo esto fue a una velocidad impresionante. —¿Cómo fue posible eso? — interrogo Ash sorprendido.

Y en ese lapso donde todos estaban digiriendo la asombrosa velocidad del pokemon de Sanpei es cuando Clemmont se giró y se percató que su hermana no estaba, se puso a buscarla con la mirada en todos lados y no la hayo. —¿Chicas? — llamo la atención de May y Serena. —¿Han visto a Bonnie?.

—Hace unos minutos estaba aquí— dijo May.

—Todo se logra con un buen entrenamiento te lo ase…— y antes de que Sanpei terminara su explicación se observa cómo es que el greninja de Ash se levanta de espaldas y un aura azul empieza a rodearlo transformándolo como ya lo conocen. La batalla continua con ese nueva forma de greninja, Sanpei estaba sorprendido y encantado con esa rana de Ash minutos despues 2 hidrobombas colisionan dejando a ambas ranas fuera de combate.

—¡Chicos! Tenemos un problema, no encuentro a Bonnie— dijo el rubio algo alarmado reuniéndose con Sanpei y Ash. —Y estaba hace un par de minutos con nosotros en las gradas— dijo Serena. —Oigan si de algo sirve yo vi que la pequeña fue detrás de un tipo con chamarra celeste creo que era el líder de gimnasio y si mi vista no me falla, que nunca lo hace se dirigían a la villa pokemon.

Termino de explicar el ninja, todo el gremio se encamino rumbo a la villa pokemon no antes de dejar a los greninja sanando con la enferma Joy, por otro lado en el lugar ya mencionado se encontraba el mismo Edel entrenando con su avalugg, cryonogal y un bergimite los tres le lanzaban ataques tipo hielo y el gordito solo se limitaba a esquivarlos. —¡Vamos! ¿Es todo lo que tienen? — los animaba Edel sin embargo su equipo a veces le daba miedo que lo pudieran lastimar, Bonnie estaba oculta en unos arbustos con dedenne y cuando vio que los pokemon de la villa empezaron a salir para ver a Edel esta no pudo evitarlo y salio pero en ese mismo instante Avalugg y bergmite lanzaron unos cristales de hielo hacia Edel quien los esquivo con facilidad sin embargo no había visto a Bonnie. —¡Ahhhh! — exclamo la chica tomando a dedenne entre sus brazos y cerro muy fuerte los ojos.

~Crash.

Se escucharon los cristales rompiéndose, cuando Bonnie abrió sus ojos con lentitud logro vislumbrar frente suyo a Edel quien estaba recibiendo los cristales en sus muñecas (tenia una especie de brazalete metálico que lograba romper los cristales con facilidad).

Una vez todo acabo Bonnie lo abrazo. —¡Muchas gracias Edel! — incluso el mismo dedenne se subió al tipo y le acaricio la mejilla, el líder de gimnasio se bajó para estar a la altura de Bonnie y la miro serio. —Me alegra que estés bien pequeña pero eso fue peligroso ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? ¿no deberías estar con Ash y compañía? — cuestiono el sujeto colocando una de sus manos en el pequeño hombro de Bonnie esta solo miro al piso desviando la mirada.

—Yo…

Edel se sintió un poco culpable, esa pequeña le trajo recuerdos de sus nietos mismos que ya se encontraban viajando después de Kalos siguieron su destino en la región Kanto, el anciano sonrió. —¿Te gustaría verme entrenar con mis pokemon?.

—¡Sí! — exclamo Bonnie con una sonrisa, y así fue 30 media hora de entrenamiento mientras que la rubia en ocasiones se ponía a jugar con los pokemon de la villa una vez culminaron era hora de irse. —Bien pequeña es hora de que nos marchemos no quisiera que tu hermano se preocupara más de la cuenta.

Edel regreso a sus pokemon y salieron del bosque cuando entraron a ciudad Fractal cierto rubio ya estaba ahí esperándolos con un magnetón listo para atacar. —¿Qué le hizo a mi hermanita? ¿Por qué esta con ella?.

Ash y los demás tenían los brazos cruzados esperando una explicación y Sanpei tenía lista una shuriken para arrojarla. —Momento en primer lugar tu hermanita me siguió y yo solo la cuide en el tiempo en que me encontraba entrenando ¿hay algo de malo en eso?.

Se defendió el líder de gimnasio. —Bonnie ¿no te hizo nada malo? — interrogo Clemmont la pequeña negó con la cabeza y ese mal entendido quedo en el olvido pero el chico de ojos azules se prometió a si mismo tener más cuidado y no perder de vista su hermanita, no se perdonaría si algo malo le llegase a pasar a su pequeña Bonnie.

Una vez todo ese asunto quedo en el olvido el gremio fue al centro pokemon por una taza con chocolate caliente, en una mesa estaban todos reunidos: Clemmont, Bonnie, Ash, Serena, Sanpei y May.

—Entiendo, bueno Ash tu pokemon parece tener una especie mega evolución sin necesidad de tener una mega piedra lo cual es sorprendente y además eso habla del buen vinculo que tienen tu pokemon y tu sin embargo tu greninja es algo lento si quieres tener oportunidad en la liga kalos sugiero que tus pokemon y me refiero a todos entrenen su velocidad y fortaleza yo puedo ayudarte ¿Qué dices?.

—Cuenta con ello Sanpei— dijo el azabache emocionado a tal grado que se fue al domo de batalla para entrenar Serena se puso de pie y corrió al mismo sitio si ella quería ser campeona debía entrenar igual o más duro que Ash, sin duda su novio sería un duro oponente y más con ese mega greninja.

—Estos entrenadores de hoy día— comento May mientras bebía su chocolate, ellos se limitaron a relajarse.

Por otro lado en alguna casa de pueblo Vanitas se encontra oculto Lysson junto a Begonia y Calendula y 3 reclutas del team flare mas. —Tu trabajo será seguir de cerca y cerciorarte de que nada le ocurra a ella ¿entendido? Si es necesario síguelos hasta la liga pokemon e inscribirte en ella— explicaba el padre de Serena mientras le entregaba un kit con las 8 medallas de Kalos al tipo de cabello azulado grisáceo.

—Cuento contigo Alain— dijo Lysson al tiempo que lo miraba serio, Alain le regreso la misma mirada. —No habrá errores.

Fue lo único que salió de su boca además de las medallas se le había entregado una carpeta con toda la información de cada miembro que acompañaba a Serena incluso de Kalm y Xana, el joven se encontraba volando los cielos sobre su charizard mientras leía las hojas. —Ash y Serena… son interesantes.

~3 Semanas después.

—Sanpei estoy en deuda contigo, mis pokemon y yo mejoramos bastante.

—No hay nada que agradecer espero que todo esto te ayude en la liga Kalos— contesto el joven, Bonnie lo abrazo. —Espero que te volvamos a ver pronto— una vez todos se despidieron continuaron con su viaje nuestros héroes hasta que llegaron con la tan famosa "calle victoria". —Odio esto, en todas las ligas siempre hay una maldita calle victoria— se quejó el azabache.

—Nadie dijo que sería fácil cariño — le susurro su novia y le tomo la mano, todos sonrieron y emprendieron su aventura en esa maldita cueva después de 5 largas horas de usar surf, fuerza incluso destello después de pasar por lodo agua y algunas ráfagas de tierra (a causa de pokemon salvajes) al llegar al gran edificio lo primero que hicieron fue rentar dos habitaciones en el centro pokemon una vez pagadas todos fueron directo a las camas y se echaron a dormir aunque sus ropas estaban llenas de lodo y rasgadas (debido a algunas correteadas) no les importaba ya su estado lo único que querían era descansar.

Alain llevaba 3 horas en el centro pokemon y fingió leer el periódico cuando noto que llegaron Serena y compañía. Mientras tanto en la guarida del team rocket.

—Estén listos ya que pronto se ejecutara nuestro plan en la liga kalos, Atila ya sabes quién es tu objetivo, Cassidy y Butch su plan es traerme sano y salvo a Ash Ketchum ¿entendido? No quiero errores— explico con seriedad el tipo de traje naranja, su persian lo seguía mientras el caminaba de un lado a otro explicando todo, los tres mencionados estaban en una fila en posición de firmes.

—¡Si señor! — dijeron los 3 antes de que se fueran Giovanni los llamo. —Por cierto… si se encuentran a la secuas que James y Jessi tomaron para que nos dijera el paradero de Serena, destrúyanla no quisiera que haiga más testigos. Los reportes de todos ellos están sobre el escritorio, tómenlos y prepárense para su misión.

~La noche cayo en la bella Kalos, nuestros héroes estaban cenando cuando de repente les llega una visita inesperada: Xana y Kalm junto con ellos llego Trovalto y Beni. —¡Chicos! ¡que gusto verlos! — exclamo el gordito y los abrazo a todos. —El gusto es nuestro Beni— contesto May.

Después de una cena entre amigos, todo el gremio salió del edificio e hicieron un círculo entre ellos y comenzaron a platicar. —¿Qué fue lo que los motivo a iniciar su viaje? — interrogo Beni.

—Bueno a decir verdad mi meta siempre ha sido ser el mejor maestro pokemon del mundo y para ello tengo que ganar en todas las ligas que se me presenten ¿Verdad pikachu? — inquirió Ash, la rata amarilla asintió. —Una pena que no hayas ganado ninguna oficial ¿Verdad?.

—Que simpática May ¬.¬

—Tranquilo Ash, solo bromeo bueno contestando a la pregunta de Beni, en mi caso era para poder viajar por todo Hoen yo la verdad solo quería salir de casa y comprarme un montón de ropa después con el tiempo fui tomando cariño por los concursos pokemon y claro amor por estas criaturitas tan bonitas— dijo la chica acariciando al dedenne de Bonnie.

—Vaya… bueno mi hermana y yo atinamos a decir que queríamos explorar Kalos y conocer gente— dijo Clemmont mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, Bonnie se encontraba dormida en su regazo y él se limitó a acariciar su cabello. —Bonnie es la única hermanita que tengo y la quiero mucho, este viaje nos está ayudando para cuando ella inicie su aventura pokemon.

—Que buen hermano mayor eres Clemmont, en estos momentos mi hermano Max empezó su viaje pokemon y la verdad es que a veces me preocupa a tal grado que le marco constante mente por el pokenav— explico la estimada May.

—¿Y tú Serena? ¿Cuál fue tu motivo? — interrogo Trovalto. —Todo empezó en mi hogar, mi madre me prometió que si yo era campeona respondería todas mis dudas que tenía sobre mi padre y bueno… eso ya quedo atrás puesto que me entere de que Lysson es mi progenitor.

Todos estaban conociéndose más esa noche, en el centro prendieron una fogata (era cercas de la calle victoria pero no tan lejos del gran edificio) Serena tenía a su lado derecho a su novio y de su otro lado estaba Beni quien a su lado tenia Trevor y este a May después estaban los rubios y luego Kalm y Xana quien a su lado cerraba el circulo con Ash. El ultimo mencionado tenia entrelazada su mano con Serena, Beni y Trevor estaban alegres, Clemmont acariciaba el cabello de su hermanita, May sonreía al ver tal escena y en cuanto a Xana ella estaba recargada en Kalm, estos dos últimos estaban abrazados. Los demás contaron el motivo de su viaje y la noche paso tranquila después de todo tenían que descansar para dar inicio a la liga pokemon.

Ese día tan esperado por todos los jóvenes promesas que entrenaron duro recolectando las 8 medallas de Kalos ahora podrían demostrar su destrezas mediante combates contra otros entrenadores y el ganador seria proclamado el campeón o la campeona de Kalos. Nuestra héroe Serena se fue a inscribir y para su sorpresa se encontró a Miette quien la saludo. —Prepárate Serena porque te venceré en la liga.

—Eso está por verse querida— dijo y entonces llegan Ash y compañía quienes la saludan. —Bien si ustedes ya terminaron de inscribirse es mi turno— dijo Ash y cuando iba a entregar su estuche de medallas un joven de cabellos verdes algo fuerte con todo el temor del mundo llega y le habla a Ash. —Ho…hola…

El joven de las Z se gira y lo ve, un jovencito algo temeroso. —Hola ¿en qué puedo ayudarte amigo?.

—Disculpe que lo moleste es que soy gran admirador suyo, lo he visto desde que participo en la liga de Kanto hasta a liga Unova y debo decirle que mi favorita fue la liga Sinnoh además de que ¡que asombroso! Fue la batalla que tuvo contra el séptimo cerebro de la frontera, Brandon, su pikachu al derrotar a regice fue… ¡fantastico! — dialogo el joven con ojos de estrella, todos estaban sorprendidos nunca habían visto a un fan de Ash.

—Gracias…— fue lo único que salió del a boca de Ash. —¡Es pikachu! ¿es el mismo que derroto a regice?.

Pregunto asombrado el joven, Ash asintió y el chiquillo pidió tocarlo. —Lo siento mi nombre es Shouta, un placer.

Y así todo el gremio se presentó una vez charlando se despidieron del joven promesa quien ya se había inscrito y solo faltaba Ash, sus amigos y su novia lo esperaron en una pequeña sala que hay en el centro pokemon. —Aquí tiene enfermera Joy.

Una vez que el azabache entrego su kit la enfermera noto algo raro y llamo a uno de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta donde se encuentra el alto mando. —¿Qué ocurre Joy? — interrogo el sujeto y al ver la pantalla negó con la cabeza y su cara mostraba decepción. —¿Usted es Ash Ketchum? — cuestiono el oficial mirándolo serio el joven asintió. —¿Hay algún problema oficial?.

—Me temo que si hijo, usted no puede ni podrá participar en la liga Kalos— dijo con total seriedad el oficial, Ash abrió sus ojos como plato, sus amigos y Serena habían escuchado y lo voltearon a ver de inmediato, Shouta que estaba por salir del centro pokemon se detuvo al escuchar lo que el oficial le dijo a Ash, Alain estaba recargado en una pared (ya saben en pose sexy de brazos cruzados) y sus ojos estaban cerrados. —¿Qué harás ahora Ash? — fue la pregunta que se formó en la cabeza de Alain.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Ok esta actualización es en honor a que ya entrare a la escuela (mañana) y no quise irme sin antes actualizar mi historia, les comento que el próximo episodio será de la primera eliminación de mis personajes en la liga, después de dos episodios de relleno (así le llamo yo al anterior y al actual XD) en fin… este fic aún le falta por desglosar la batalla del team rocket quienes harán su aparición en la liga o después de la liga aún no se… los aspirantes en la liga serán: Ash, Serena, Kalm, Trevor, Benigno, Xana, Shouta, Miette y por ultimo pero no menos importante Alan.**

 **Ahora, esto nunca lo había hecho pero me pareció lindo, un saludo a Messer & Sandy que le dieron la oportunidad a este fic, ellos agradecen a los seguidores y los favoritos, quiero hacer lo mismo ya que este fic ha dado largo alcance y uno de los que más me ha costado n.n:**

 **PD: AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A Pabillidge90 quien me ha ayudado en grandes ideas para el fic y en este episodio hizo su aportación con Eden y Bonnie.**

 **Favoritos:28**

 **~Anita2124 ~Aron Kazamy ~Arturodejesus123 ~Craxuz**

 **~DespicableFan ~Dhento ~Drago999 ~Juantigrerey ~KiRiTo-711 ~Lokyloco**

 **~Natsu Tanimoto Uchiha ~PichichiMaster**

 **~Tatanismo ~boomingmaster ~estebanlima ~jasosli ~jerbex ~jgonza-1995**

 **~kevinashis33 ~lupeher141099 ~mmk9twistDLR ~nathanelgamer777 ~nico2883**

 **~pabillidge90 ~sir-ash-ketchum ~usiwusi123 ~whalter**

 **Seguidores:30**

 **~Aron Kazamy ~Arturodejesus123 ~Bryu The Fox ~Craxuz ~Cutesaralisa**

 **~DarkSoldier41 ~Dhento ~KiRiTo-711 ~LastAngelSlayer92 ~LethalTiger**

 **~Maria Fernanda365 ~Natsu Tanimoto Uchiha ~PichichiMaster ~SandyT21 ~Satsujinki17**

 **~TaichiKudo534 ~Tatanismo ~TheKnightOfHope ~Victor7751 ~Zxiel ~boomingmaster**

 **~japisis ~jerbex ~jgonza-1995 ~kevinashis33 ~lupeher141099 ~mmk9twistDLR ~sir-ash-ketchum**

 **~whalter**

 **Reviews:**

 **Taichukudo534: Las gracias te las debo dar yo a ti por tan lindo post y me da gusto que la trama te guste : ) saludos!.**

 **LethalTiger: Jaja lo sé, una muy rara conversación XD gracias por tu review saludos!.**

 **Whalter: Gracias por seguirle dando la oportunidad a mi trabajo y en cuanto a tu pregunta del lemon entre Ash y Serena claro que lo habrá pero a su debido tiempo XD (epilogo tentativamente).**

 **Pabillidge90: Un saludo y en especial gracias por la ideas que has aportado a mi trabajo, son muy buenas y me agradan un agradecimiento ESPECIAL por haberme aportado la idea de Edel y Bonnie. Saludos!.**


	28. Chapter 28

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo28:_**

—Lo sentimos pero usted no puede ni podrá participar en la liga Kalos — dijo con seriedad el guardia que custodia las grandes puertas donde se encuentran los de la elite 4 y la campeona, Joy mira preocupada al joven promesa y este tiene cara de sorprendido, sus amigos que recién habían escuchado todo se encontraban sentados en una pequeña sala e inmediatamente se pararon y fueron hasta con Ash. —¿Qué harás ahora Ash? — interrogo para sí mismo Alain seguía en su misma posición, recargado en la pared y con sus manos en sus bolsillos. —¡ya déjenme en paz locas! — dijo Alain al sentirse rodeado de muchas chicas que tenían corazones en vez de ojos, es entendible el chico tiene lo suyo.

—Tu jovencito tienes una medalla No oficial entre las 8 _que nos has presentado en pocas palabras una medalla falsa y eso va en contra de lo estipulado en el reglamento general en materia de la liga pokemon oficial de Kalos o en sus siglas el R.G.L.O.P.K. en el cual su artículo 16 párrafo 2 inciso B explica lo siguiente_ " _solo se podrá participar en la liga de Kalos si se cuenta con las 8 medallas oficiales de la región"_ y por lo visto no es tu caso así que nos vamos a la regla siguiente _"Aquel que presente una medalla falsa ( ya sea medalla insecto, muro, lid, hoja, voltaje, hada, psique o iceberg) no podrá participar en la liga oficial Kalos"._

Después de que el oficial termina la explicación al pobre de Ash se le viene el mundo encima recordando que acepto la medalla falsa de Miette en ciudad Romantis. —¿No hay nada que se pueda hacer? — interrumpe Serena el momento de silencio incómodo. —Me temo que no jovencita, el hecho de ser ignorante ante el reglamento no lo hace inocente, las reglas existen y hay que seguirlas al pie de la letra — explica el oficial acomodándose sus lentes.

—Vamos oficial debe haber alguna forma ¿no podria ir el chico a ciudad Romantis y hacerse de la medalla? — cuestiona ahora el rubio, el oficial niega con la cabeza. —Jovencito las medallas fueron entregadas y estamos a un día de la gran liga su amigo rompió las reglas y no podemos dejarlo pasarlo.

Mientras May, los rubios, Xana y los demás incluido Ash intentaban persuadir al oficial y a la enfermera Serena desapareció unos segundos en busca de alguien que sabría que no le daría la espalda, 5 minutos despues el oficial ya parecía estar molesto. —¡Basta! Digan lo que digan el no podrá entrar a la liga pokemon.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí oficial Richard? — nuestros héroes reconocieron la voz y al girarse acertaron era nada más y nada menos que la hermosa Dianta. —Oh ¡jefesita! Vera lo que pasa es que este joven… — trato de explicarse al tiempo que se había quitado su gorra y la estaba estrujando de lo nervioso y es que cuando la campeona se enojaba daba miedo.

—Bien creo que usted la enfermera y yo tenemos que hablar unos minutos, Ash y compañía esperen por favor — una vez que la campeona charlo 2 minutos con los mencionados por esta vez y solo por esta vez se le dejo pasar el mal entendido a Ash Ketchum y logro inscribirse en la liga pokemon, una vez todo resuelto el gremio se encontraba en el comedor esperando la comida, Dianta se acercó a ellos, se colocó justo atrás de Ash y recordó una de sus manos en el hombro de este. —Hola chicos, Ash creo que hay algo que me tienes que aclarar ¿no crees? — la voz que uso Dianta estremeció al pobre Ketchum y después se escuchó un zape por parte de la campeona hacia Ash. —No vuelvas a hacer trampa jovencito ¿Dónde está tu honor, basura?.

—¡Lo siento no volverá a pasar! — se disculpó el chico sobándose la cabeza y todos rieron menos Ash.

El rato pasa y la campeona se despide ya que aún tiene que hacer algunos preparativos nuestros héroes estaban reposando la comida aun en el comedor cuando 2 chicas llegan y desde el marco de la puerta gritan. —¡Serena! ¡Ash! ¡Clemmont! ¡Bonnie!.

Los mencionados se giran y las reconocen al instante, las 2 mujeres se levantan y corren para abrazarlas se trata de Violeta y Corelia las ya mencionadas reciben gustosas el abrazo. —Vinimos a apoyarlos — dialogo la líder de ciudad Yantra.

—Muchas gracias — contestaron y lo que paso después fue que las presentaron a los demás y pasaron un agradable momento. Ya era de noche y dos chicas estaban charlando de un tema serio.

—Eso me ocurrió a mí en la ausencia de ustedes y de Kalm — dejo salir Xana con dejo de rabia, Serena la abrazo y empezaron a llorar juntas una vez se separaron la chica de ojos azules comenzó a narrar su horrible relato con Atila, las dos esa noche sacaron lo que aun llevaban dentro. Ambas fueron víctimas de Morfeo, eso había que dejarlo en el pasado y continuar con sus vidas ahora ambas estaban bien con Ash y Kalm y no dejarían que eso se les arruinara.

0o0o0o0

Ya era de día tan esperado para todos aquellos jóvenes que con arduo esfuerzo llegaron tan lejos a recolectar sus 8 medallas, fuegos artificiales indicaban que ya era la hora… La liga Kalos da inicio.

Todos los entrenadores se encontraban reunidos en una gran sala y en la pantalla grande se miraba a la actual campeona de Kalos en medio del gran domo de batalla mismo que con forme avanzaran a las finales estaba echo para cambiar las áreas de combate. —¡Buenos días mi querida gente de Kalos y todos los que tenemos el gusto de que nos acompañen, hoy empieza la tan esperada Liga Pokemon y déjenme decirles que las primeras batallas serán de 3 contra 3 pokemon, límite de tiempo 10 minutos además de que el domo no se cambiara este cambiara cuando sean las batallas de 6 contra 6 que vendrían siendo ya la semifinales y finales y la última batalla. Bien a continuación se mostrara en la gran pantalla una foto de todos los entrenadores y estas se revolverán se harán parejas al azar y la primera pareja que salga será quien luchara y así sucesivamente ¡Que empiece!.

Nuestros héroes estaban ansiosos tomo 2 minutos el revoltijo de las fotos y al final se miró ya los contrincantes de todos, Serena sonrió y volteo a ver a su amiga de la infancia quien también la observo con una sonrisa. —Parece que nos toca pelear Serena.

—Demos lo mejor Xana.

0o0o0 En un lugar no muy lejano de Kalos0o0o0o0

Se encontraba el tipo de cabellos color morado y largo largo cabello, estaba relajándose un poco en el centro pokemon cuando mira por el cristal y nota un hermoso arcoíris entonces escucha en la televisión que la liga Kalos ya empezó toma un poco de café y suspira. —Mmmm quizás debí participar en aquella liga después de todo cuando fui campeón de Sinnoh observe un arcoíris igual.

0o0o0o0o0

—La batalla entre Serena de pueblo Boceto y Xana del mismo pueblo dará inicio, 3 contra 3 con límite de 10 minutos ¡empiecen!.

—¡Chesnaught yo te elijo! — exclamo Xana, Serena sonrió y llamo a su tallonflame. —No creas que por que tienes ventaja me ganaras tan fácil ¡Serena!.

—Eso espero Xana que sea una batalla que recordar — El terreno era completamente de césped y habían alrededor de 6 árboles frondosos, tres de lado de Xana y 3 del lado de Serena lo demás eran flores y zacate.

—¡chesnaught usa bomba germen! — ordeno la morena de la boca del pokemon se forma una especie de esfera verdosa que va directo a tallonflame quien se encuentra volando. —¡Tallonflame contra ataca con ala de acero! — el ataque del pájaro parte por la mitad a la bomba germen lo que crea una pequeña explosión cerca del pájaro. —¡Tallonflame nitrocarga! — el ave roja se envolvió en llamas y fue directo a chesnaught pero este esquivo ágilmente el ataque lo que no espero era que el tallonflame de Serena retornara y lo lanzara contra uno de los árboles. —¡Chesnaught!.

—¡acércate a tallonflame y usa mordisco después en una de sus alas!.

—No lo creo ¡tallonflame viento cortante! — el pequeño verde con blanco se aproximaba a su contrincante pero el pájaro fue más veloz y logro hacer haz de las ráfagas cortantes que lastimaron gravemente al pobre chesnaught después de eso chesnaught uso los árboles para moverse ágilmente y en un descuido de tallonflame el pokemon tipo planta/lucha aprovecho para posarse en su espalda y atacarlo con 3 bombas germen.

Una vez logro herirlo se bajó con rapidez del pájaro. —¡Tallonflame ataca con pájaro osado!.

—¡Chesnaught acabalo con puño incremento!.

Ambos ataques colisionaron creando una cortina de humo y cuando se desvanecio se miró a los 2 pokemon inconscientes. —Ninguno de los puede continuar, es empate.

La siguiente batalla fue delphox contra jolteon. —¡Delphox usa lanzallamas! — ordeno Serena pero el pequeño Jolteon era muy veloz y logro esquivar el ataque. —¡Jolteon usa danza lluvia!.

El pokemon hizo que el cielo se nublara y empezara a llover, los ataques de fuego no tendrían tanto efecto. —¡Delphox usa bola sombra! — ordena Serena pero el pokemon eléctrico rompe la esfera negra con colmillo rayo.

—¡Jolteon ataque arena! — ordena Xana, el pokemon corre hasta estar enfrente de delphox y le lanza arena haciéndole imposible de ver. —¡Maldición!.

—¡Deplhox concéntrate y trata de escuchar donde esta jolteon cuando lo hagas atácalo con bola sombra — exclama Serena, Xana sonríe ya que el próximo ataque de jolteon es trueno y al haber lluvia hizo que el ataque le diera a la pobre zorra.

Se mira como le llego el impacto y cae de rodillas la zorrita aun dando batalla. — _Maldición tengo que hacer algo con ese maldito Jolteon sino… perderé en la primera ronda._

—¡Delphox manda muchas bolas de sombra hacia jolteon! — y asi fue la zorra empezó a lanzar el ataque y el pokemon se limitó a esquivar y cuando se acabaron la zorrita lo sorprendió con un potente lanzallamas lanzándolo contra un árbol haciendo que se golpeara y cayera bruscamente.

Sin embargo Delpohox dio todo de ella y en cuestión de segundos cayó al piso rendida, la lluvia continuaba y jolteon se puso de pie aun tenia fuerzas para dar.

—Delphox ya no puede continuar, jolteon es el ganador.

Todos estaban observando la batalla desde las gradas, Violeta y Bonnie estaban preocupadas Xana tenia ventaja. —¿Qué harás Serena? Solo te queda un pokemon — se preguntó Violeta, Corelia estaba igual de intrigada comiendo palomitas. —Ella ganara, no deben dudar de eso — comento el Ketchum aunque una duda prevalecía su cabeza ¿tendrá oportunidad su novia?.

Serena sonríe. —¡Xana esta batalla ha sido una de las mejores pero te prometo que no perderé ante ti, lucario yo te elijo! — exclamo la chica y salió el fuerte pokemon tipo lucha.

—¡Jolteon usa colmillo rayo! — ordeno Xana y cuando el pokemon eléctrico se acercó ágilmente a lucario este lo recibe con hueso Oseo mandándolo a volar y se oye el quejido del tipo eléctrico. —¡Jolteon!.

—Lucario acabalo con aura esfera — dijo Serena, el pokemon corrió a gran velocidad y en sus manos se formó la pelota azul la cual se impactó contra jolteon dejándolo inconsciente. —¡Jolteon ya no puede continuar, el ganador es lucario!.

—¡Venusaur yo te elijo! — dialoga Xana emocionada, ambas estaban en empate esta batalla era que decidiría todo, lucario v.s venusaur.

—¡venusaur usa día soleado! — ordena la morena, el pokemon tipo planta hace que de repente el clima cambie y salga un cálido y poco abrazador sol. —¿Qué _planea?._

Se cuestionó Serena, el combate empezó y despues de varios minutos ambos pokemon estaban cansados. —¡Serena creo que es la hora de hacer esto más interesante! ¡venusaur, reacciona a mi corazón y mega evoluciona!.

Venusaur le crecen unas hojas en su planta además le florecen una rosa en su cabeza y otra atrás, la palma (o flor no sé qué sea) y bueno muchos ya conocen esa mega. —Bien ¡lucario reacciona a mi corazón y mega evoluciona! — el pokemon se funde con una luz blanca y después se deja ver su etapa mega (una de mis favoritas).

—¡Rayo solar! — ordena la ojiesmeralda, mega lucario contra ataca con una poderosa aura esfera lo que provoca una explosión levantando polvo. —¡Increíble una batalla mega! ¡ninguno de los quiere retroceder! ¿habían visto una poderosa batalla? — hablaba el cronista.

—¡Lucario usa pulso dragón! — y cuando el ataque iba a chocar contra venusaur este lo recibe con un rayo solar y acto seguido Xana ordena un terremoto. —¡Lucario súbete a los árboles y después ataca a Venusaur con bocarro! — Una vez los ataques chocaron el pokemon tipo planta empezó a hacer que el domo templara y lucario no dudo en subir de árbol en árbol hasta poder posarse muy cercas de venusaour e impactarle el ataque que le causó un gran daño dejando a venusaur algo atareado pero logra atrapar un pie de lucario con latigosepa. —¡Azótalo de un lado a otro venusaur!.

Y justo como Hulk golpeo a Boki de un lado a otro parecía que venusaur era hulk y lucario boki. —¡Lucario acabalo con una mega aura esfera!.

—¡Venusaur suéltalo y ataca con rayo solar! — los ataques chocaron y cuando venusaur busco a lucario no lo vio en el terreno y cuando miro hacia arriba mega lucario lo golpea en la cabeza con el hueso óseo dejándolo inconsciente y haciendo que termine la transformación. Dejando con la victoria a Serena.

Xana sonríe aunque algo triste ya que perdió y regresa a su venusaur. —Hiciste un gran trabajo — comento y cuando alzo su mirada miro como Serena corrió al domo de batalla para abrazar a su mega lucario y este dio un par de vueltas con su dueña, ambos estaban muy felices de pasar a la siguiente ronda, mientras tanto en las grandes Ash y los demás tenían una sonrisa. —Bueno al menos una de ellas logro pasar a la siguiente ronda.

—Asi es, concuerdo contigo Ash aunque creo que Xana está un poco triste ni hablar así es la vida — comenta Kalm con algo de nostalgia su novia había perdido pero había que mirar el lado bueno tuvo una fabulosa batalla.

—Espero que tu segunda batalla sea igual de sorprendente Ash, tu, Kalm, Trovato y Beni lo lograron pero aún faltan derrotar buenos entrenadores como esa yandere llamada Miette o aquel sujeto del mega charizard X, Alain y no olvidemos a tu fan Shouta.

—Lo se May y eso lo hace más interesante — dice Ash con un ojos de gran emoción por su próxima batalla.

Desde una habitación Alain había visto la batalla. —Es fuerte sería una interesante rival, la hija de mi patrón, nada mal.

Después de acabar con todas esas rondas, ya era de noche y todos estaban en el centro pokemon ya estaban cenados y habían tomado una buena ducha de echo todos estaban en pijamas charlando es entonces cuando en la tele sale las próximas parejas para las batallas del día siguiente. —Tal parece que nos tocara pelear mañana Ash — dice Trovalto quien le posa su mano en el hombro haciendo que este gire la cabeza para verlo. —Tal parece que si mi estimado.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Bueno no es mi mejor capitulo pero como dije que trataría de empezar a narrar batallas aquí lo estoy haciendo XD jeje hasta la proxima! :3**

 **Un agradecimiento a los dos nuevos seguidores: ~Face ~MesserStone ~romiang ~sir-ash-ketchum & ~japisis que son los seguidores del mes de Agosto.**

 **Sé que no importa mucho pero… me da gusto anunciar que pronto cumpliré un year más de vida :'3. Además la liga pokemon ya empezó y aquí tenemos la primer eliminada de nuestros amigos.**

 **Por cierto chicos… le quise dar una oportunidad a la liga Kalos cuando Ash se enfrentó a Alain y no me gusto :'( así que veré como puedo cambiar eso ahora XD que nuestro Mostaza no dependa tanto de greninja y… viejos pokemon del ya mencionado retornaran para ayudarlo en esta gran liga..**

 **Reviews:**

 **Pabillidge90: Un saludo y siempre has sido de gran ayuda de echo creo que este trabajo tiene un poquito de varios seguidores y buenos escritores n.n.**

 **LethalTiger: Un saludo jaja lo sé pero honestamente no se me ocurrieron ideas para poner de "relleno" en ese lapso de 'vacaciones' para nuestros héroes :P.**

 **Cutesaralisa: Saludos y no hay problema ahora me dejaste uno y eso me dio mucho gusto :D en cuanto a lo que comentas… pues no es tanto que Lysson provoque lo que sigue más bien será Giovanni el que cause el desastre…**

 **Roylando: Un gran agradecimiento a mi review nuevo 100 :'D gracias por tomarte la molestia y tiempo para hacerlo y bueno… digamos que el azabache tuvo algo de ayuda jiji! Saludos!.**

 **MesserStone: Como siempre un placer leer tu comentario y tomar en cuenta tus consejos, gracias que tú me digas que he mejorado y se mira bien se siente tan bien que me dieron ganar de actualizar XD sé que hay que mejorar aun pero… con el tiempo me iré puliendo n.n un saludo y enserio muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi trabajo :3.**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo29:_**

Los jóvenes promesas que lograron pasar la ronda ahora se hayan descansando y preparándose para el gran mañana, todo el gremio tiene su propia habitación, las chicas en una y los jóvenes en otra pero por el momento Serena y Ash estaban teniendo su momento de privacidad en el cuarto del joven, ambos estaban abrazados y acostados viendo una pokenovela en un momento de comerciales Ash aprovecha y la toma del mentón levemente y con delicadeza la acerca para darle un pequeño beso. —No… ¿podrías quedarte a dormir? Solo por esta vez— dijo el azabache mirándola con ojitos tiernos la joven simplemente sonrió.

Después negó con la cabeza. —De ninguna manera apenas tengo 11 y tú 16 no creo que sea propio eso señor Ketchum además… mañana siguen las batallas hay que descansar, bebe— al terminar su frase le dio un rápido beso al chico en la boca y se paró de un salto de la cama antes de que Ash la pudiera detener la chica ya había salido de la habitación más rápida que un ponyta.

La joven cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, sus manos se fueron directo a su corazón el cual latía fuerte. —Ash…

Mientras tanto el azabache estaba en su cuarto con una sonrisa y su cabeza se haya recostada debajo de sus manos. —Ella no lo sabe aún pero… un día ella será mi esposa.

0o0o0o0o Al día siguiente, la batalla de Ash y Trovato estaba por dar inicio0o0o0.

—¡Buenos días gente de Kalos e invitados que hoy nos acompañan! ¡esta ronda será de tres contra tres sin límite de tiempo! ¡que empiece la batalla entre Ash el entrenador de pueblo paleta y Trovato entrenador de la región Kalos!— exclama Dianta quien era la más interesada en todas estas batallas por primera vez se admiraban las mega evoluciones y eran sumamente sorprendentes ¿habrán mas? Ella tiene a su mega pokemon ¿Qué oponente lucharía con ella?.

El domo de batalla esta vez era rocoso, la batalla habría dado inicio de no ser que cierto entrenador de apellido condimento no estaba presente solo estaba Trevor esperando. —¿Ash? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no llegas? — se preguntó May con cara de preocupación, Clemmont y Bonnie estaban igual no tenían idea de donde podría estar, Xana miro a Serena quien le regreso la mirada de angustia. —Si Ash Ketchum no aparece en 10 minutos será descalificado y Trevor pasara a la siguiente ronda.

Explico Dianta muy a su pesar, 10 minutos después la misma campeona estaba esperanzada de que el joven llegaría y así fue, se ve al azabache correr todo sudado incluso con un calcetín diferente, el chico se había quedado dormido además de haber hecho una llamada rápida al profesor Oak. —¡Aquí estoy! ¡aquí estoy! ¡lo siento!.

—¡Que inicie la batalla! — dice la actual campeona y todo el público grita de la emoción. Trevor sonríe y llama a su pokemon florges, Ash por su lado llamo a su mejor amigo, pikachu.

—¡florges fuerza lunar! — ordeno el chico de cabellos castaños, el pokemon tipo hada empezó a emanar energía blanca y desde el cielo atrajo energía que iba en dirección de pikachu. —¡Pikachu esquívalo cubriéndote en una de las rocas! — ordeno Ash, el roedor se movió ágilmente y se escondió en una gran roca, el florges impacto el ataque contra la gran roca haciéndola pedazos, tanto florges como pikachu tenían una sonrisa. —¡Pikachu ataque rápido! — dijo el azabache, el rededor empezó a correr por todos lados su velocidad era impresionante el ataque logro impactar contra el pokemon tipo hada el cual no sufrió tanto daño.

—¡florges una energibola! — dijo Trovato, el pokemon empezó a forma una especie de esfera en su boca de color verde. —¡Intercéptalo con cola férrea!.

La energibola choca contra la cola férrea de pikachu y se rompe al instante creando una pequeña explosión. —¡Continua lanzando energibolas florges! — dijo Trovato, Ash trato de pensar en cuál sería la estrategia de su amigo sin embargo todas las esferas las destruyo con cola férrea después el pokemon tipo hada uso el ataque campo de niebla haciendo que pues efectivamente al campo se le aparecía niebla. — _¿Qué haras Ash?_ — se cuestionó la campeona de Kalos.

—¡Florges atácalo con fuerza lunar! — ordeno Trovato, Ash le grito a pikachu que se concentrara en la batalla para poder ver donde estaba florges y atacarlo con un impactrueno, ambos ataques chocaron nuevamente. — _tengo que pensar en algo para derrotarlo_ — era lo que decía Ash en su mente entonces se oye pikachu quejarse por una energibola que había dado en el blanco.

—¡Bien lo tengo! ¡pikachu usa tacleada de volteos! — exclamo el entrenador, a pesar de que el roedor no podía ver muy bien a su rival opto por dejarse guiar por su sentido del oído, preparo su ataque envolviéndose a el mismo en electricidad y empezó a correr a gran velocidad. —¡pika… pika pika…! ¡pikaaa! — llego a su blanco y fue un ataque muy fuerte. —¡Acabalo con cola férrea! — ordeno Ash y antes de que la flor pudiera atacar el roedor la acabo con cola de hierro azotándola al piso y dejándola inconsciente. —Florges ya no puede continuar, Pikachu es el ganador.

La rata amarilla gano pero el cansancio se hizo presente así que Ash lo regreso para un breve descanso y ahora era el raichu de Trevor contra el aurorus de Ash (recordemos que en mi fic él y Serena intercambiaron pokemon, el obtuvo el aurorus de Serena y ella el tyrunt de Ash). —¡Raichu ataque rápido!.

—¡Esquiva aurorus! — ordena Ash pero el ataque logro darle al pokemon. —Suficiente, aurorus usa granizo— dialoga Ash, el pokemon azul asiente y empieza el ataque el cual en vez de que ahora este con niebla el domo de batalla, cae granizo y este a su vez genera que raichu reciba leves golpes y sus PS bajen poco a poco. — _tengo que derrotarlo antes de que me acabe con el granizo_ —

—¡raichu usa moflete elástico! — el pokemon rata fue en busca de aurorus y logro dar en el blanco, Ash ordeno el ataque poder pasado y del suelo unas piedras se elevaron rodeadas de aura morada las cuales fueron en dirección contra raichu quien salto de entre las rocas y cuando pensó que era la ultima una gran piedra lo impacto contra el suelo además el ataque del granizo le restaba PS.

—¡aurorus ha llegado la hora de acabar con esto, usa ventisca! — El pokemon preparo el ataque y lo lanzo pero lo único que logro congelar fueron piedras y más piedras, el raichu se movía rápido y lo sorprendió de espaldas atacándolo con un potente rayo haciendo que aurorus cayera un poco. —¡Aurorus ¿estas bien? — interrogo Ash, el pokemon asintió y se puso de pie.

—¡aurorus acabemos con esto, ventisca una vez más!/ —¡raichu usa rayo a todo poder!.

El rayo logro salir del pokemon y al sentir el ataque hielo quiso esquivarlo saltando pero fue mala idea se congelo al instante y cayó en picada dejándolo en K.O. al igual que aurorus con ese potente rayo.

—¡ninguno de los 2 puede continuar, es empate! — dice el árbitro, todos los amigos de nuestros héroes estaban muy al pendiente. —Bien Ash tiene ventaja aún tiene a su tercer pokemon y a pikachu a Trevor solo le queda uno.

Explico el científico rubio, Beni asintió y continúo. —Aun cuando Ash tenga ventaja sabemos que Trovato tiene un pokemon poderoso que yo creo es quien sigue en la batalla y le costara a Ash vencerlo.

Explico el gordito. —¿Te refieres a mega charizard Y? — pregunto Xana a lo que el tipo llenito asintió.

Y efectivamente en el domo de batalla apareció charizard y Ash llamo a pikachu nuevamente, el roedor quería luchar contra ese poderoso charizard sobre todo verlo en su etapa mega si ya había derrotado a un latios ¿Por qué no a un mega?.

El ataque granizo golpeo a ambos pokemon y les resto algo de PS pero este fue el último turno de granizo y el clima se estabilizo. —¡Chrizard usa cola dragon! — ordena el sujeto de ojos bonitos, el pokemon fuego prepara su cola y esta se torna con aura verdosa la cual va justo a atacar al roedor y este lo impacta con cola férrea por el impacto ambos pokemon dan un salto retrocediendo y se miran con una gran sonrisa, pikachu deja escapar algunas chispas de sus mofletes. —¡charizard giro fuego! — el pokemon empieza a salirle una gran cantidad de llamas que van en dirección al roedor atacándolo y dejando con leves quemaduras.

—¡pikachu ataca con ataque rápido! — el pokemon se movió entre las rocas un poco más lento ya que había peleado contra florges y ahora con charizard un pokemon que tenía casi todos sus PS, quiso lograr atacar al charizad pero este lo detuvo con una de sus garras lanzándolo al piso. —Acabalo con garra dragón— dijo Trevor, el pokemon materializo las garras verdosas y cuando estaba por atacar el tipo eléctrico rodo por el piso esquivando el ataque. —¡Pikachu usa tacleada de volteos una vez más! — ordeno Ash el roedor asintió y empezó a agarrar velocidad mientras su cuerpo se cubría de electricidad. —¡Charizard atácalo con garra dragon! — los ataques colisionaron pero la tacleada de volteos resulto más fuerte y le dio justo en el estómago a charizard, provocando que ambos pokemon se estamparan contra una gran roca.

Dejando a charizard un poco electrificado pero a pikachu fuera de combate. —Pikachu ya no puede continuar, la victoria es para charizard.

—Les dije ahora las cosas están en empate ¿Qué haras Ash? — se cuestionó el gordito a sí mismo, todos estaban esperando al pokemon de Ash. —Bien llego la hora viejo amigo… ¡glalie yo te elijo! — y de su pokemon se dejó ver a la esfera blanca con cuernos negros quien al salir rápidamente congelo a su entrenador como muestra de afecto ¨glalie gla lie lie¨ se escuchó del pokemon quien estaba contento en cambio los demás tenían una gota estilo anime. —Veo que glalie no ha cambiado en nada— comento May, Serena la miro y cuestiono sobre lo que dijo, la joven entrenadora de blaziken la miro y después observo la batalla recordando su viaje con Ash. —Veras cuando Ash capturo a glalie el apenas era un snourot y le jugo varias travesuras a nuestro pierde ligas pero cuando comenzó a viajar con nosotros tendía a congelar a Ash como muestra de afecto y al parecer eso no ha cambiado.

—¡Bien si crees que tendrás ventajas es hora de igualar las cosas! ¡charizard reacciona a mi corazón y mega evoluciona! — la piedra de Trovato reacciona y el tipo fuego logra su etapa mega (la Y por supuesto).

—Así que mega charizard, ¡glaglie usa golpe cabeza! — el pokemon tipo hielo asintió y empezó a ganar velocidad mientras que charizard Y lo ataca con garra dragón, ambos ataques chocan y los pokemon se separan.

—¡charizard giro de fuego! — de la boca de pokemon mega Y salió una gran cantidad de llamas en dirección a glaglie, este se elevó más alto logrando esquivar y atacando con un rayo de hielo que le congelo una ala al charizard.

—Si no te elevas será mejor para nosotros, nada personal Trovato— el chico sonríe y ataca con onda ígnea ese ataque dejo en mal estado a glaglie sin embargo charizard Y también se encontraba cansado por la batalla anterior esa tacleada de volteos había hecho un buen daño y ahora tenía un ala congelada.

—¡Glalie usa frio polar! — ordeno Ash, el pokemon deja salir un frio abrazador en dirección al charizard Y, un ataque tan potente que logro derrotarlo (no quisiera ser pokemon y que usaran ese ataque en mi).

La batalla termina dejando a Ash como ganador lo cual pone muy contento a glaglie que nuevamente lo congela, el gremio de las gradas aplaude pero en su nuca se ve una gota estilo anime. —Algunas cosas nunca cambian— comenta May.

Mientras tanto en una habitación se encontraba Alain observando la batalla hasta que cierta chiquilla llamada Manon aparece de la nada con una charola trayéndole algo de comer a Alain este a su vez por la sorpresa casi se cae de la cama. —¡Manon! ¿Qué haces aquí?.

—Vine a verte— contesta mostrando una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se sienta en la cama junto con Alain. —No deberías estar aquí ¿y la escuela? — dijo el chico con un poco de seriedad ella lo miro. —No juegues sabes que no voy y te lo he dicho mil veces te seguiré aun cuando trabajes para aquel sujeto ya que yo…— Manon iba a continuar con su discurso pero el mismo Alain se precipito y la abrazo con una mano y con la otra le tapa la boca. —Silencio Manon que tal vez escuchen y a ti no te concierne eso— le contesta el tipo de la bufanda azul.

La chica era persistente y lo desafía con la mirada además le quita su mano bruscamente. —¡Tú me importas! — chillo Alain no pudo evitar mirar que los ojitos de ella se tornaron cristalinos entonces su cuerpo en automático la envolvió en un abrazo formal (es que la tenía semi abrazada xD) acaricio su cabello. —Y tú a mí por lo mismo te pedí que te quedaras en ciudad Fractal tontita, ni hablar— todo esto se lo susurro a la joven al odio provocando que Manon se sonrojara.

Podría decirse que fue el momento más romántico para Manon hasta que su estómago lo arruino de inmediato se separó de Alain y le dio la espalda, estaba avergonzada el chico simplemente la miro un poco sorprendido después sonrió. —Manon… ¿quieres ir a comer?.

—…— la joven no dijo nada pero con la cabeza asintió. —Bien eso me gusta es más creo que en el centro pokemon hay un buffet y podrás comer todo lo que gustes, vamos.

Dijo el joven se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano a la pequeña quien aún sonrojada acepto y se fue junto con Alain a comer algo. Es curioso como en un principio Alain pensó que la joven era algo fastidiosa sin embargo con el tiempo resulto ser alguien importante para él, Manon tiene 12 y el 17 quizá algún día podría haber o suceder algo entre ellos, no por el momento, el la esperaría por ahora solo se limitaba a protegerla, entonces por ese gran pasillo dejo de escuchar a Manon y sus aventuras para recordar cómo fue que la conoció…

Ya era de noche en la bella región Kalos y todos nuestros héroes estaban reunidos en la living del centro pokemon a continuación en las pantallas aparecieron las parejas para las próximas batallas.

*Ash v.s Kalm y *Serena v.s Benigno.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Saludos mis estimados solo paso para actualizar el fanfic XD… capítulo 29, ¡sorprendente! No pensé que este trabajo llegara tan lejos… en fin a lo que vengo jeje no sé cuándo actualice pero el fic está cercas de acabar tengo contemplado quizás 33,34 o incluso 35 episodios para acabar con todo esto :3, besos y abrazos.**

 **Otra aclaración por ahí me pidieron que metiera en la historia a Manon y ya llego XD estoy pensando si hacerlos parte en la historia cuando derroten al team rocket o no… aun lo pienso quizá alguna sugerencia para que esta otra pareja pase por alguna adversidad ¿?¿?¿?.**

 **Un agradecimiento a los nuevos seguidores y favoritos de la historia: ^** **RedYellowLove ^Royando**

 **Reviews:**

 **Albe20: Un gusto volver a leerte mi estimado gracias por tus palabras eso me pone contenta y deseosa de escribir y acabar más rápido esta historia, aun no me pongo al corriente con la tuya pero mejor me espero a que actualices para tener algo que leer :3.**

 **Pabillidge90: Jaja oye tienes razón! Una disculpa ya que la referencia era para Tobias no sé por qué rayos le puse cabello morado XD cuando Tobias lo tiene no sé si negro o negro azulado jaja o grisáceo oscuro XD.**

 **Roylando: Saludos Roy jaja que bonito post el tuyo gracias por el felicita miento déjame confesar que cumpliré próximamente el miércoles :P jiji en cuanto a lo que me comentas qué bueno! Me da gusto que esto te guste y para ser honesta tal vez si le demos su liga al mucho… quien sabe todo se sabrá al seguir leyendo mi trabajo y ver quienes logran pasar a la siguiente ronda.**

 **Arturodejesus123: Que bueno leerte hermano Pearl y espero que las batallas sean de tu agrado ¡claro que el mostaza traerá viejos amigos a la acción! Y con ellos quizás solo quizás no pierda la liga de Kalos :P.**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo: 30._**

La hermosa región Kalos llena de una inmensa variedad de pokemon, muchos entrenadores, mil retos más, podría decirse que es un nuevo plan y un nuevo lugar, rivales que se han visto antes además de pokemon en fin un bello lugar para iniciar una aventura por otro lado los jóvenes promesas que han recolectado las 8 medallas están compitiendo en la liga Kalos y entre ellos están nuestros héroes Ash y Serena.

—Me toca pelear con Benigno— dice la joven que responde al nombre de Serena, los resultados de las próximas batallas se habían dado desde la noche anterior y hoy era la hora en que le tocaba pelear con ese gordito amistoso, la chica se encontraba en su habitación tratando de calmarse ya había llegado muy lejos como para perder hasta este punto. "toc toc" se escucha fuera de la habitación, alguien tocaba la puerta. —¿Se puede? — Serena reconoció la voz y contesto positivamente.

Se trataba de Ash junto con su fiel pikachu montado en su hombro. —¿Lista para tu batalla? — cuestiona el azabache acercándose hasta donde esta ella y le deposita un beso en la frente. —Estoy algo nerviosa… si logro ganarle a Benigno significa que estaré en las semifinales.

Explica la joven, Ash asiente, su chica estaba sentada en la sillita del peinador, segundos más tarde el Ketchum le extiende la mano. —Es hora.

A la habitación llega Kalm junto con Xana tomados de la mano. —¿Lista Serena? Tu oponente es Benigno te sugiero no lo subestimes— comenta el chico del chándal la joven de ojos azules sonríe. —Yo nunca subestimo a mis oponentes.

Los 4 van directo al domo de batalla pues estaba por empezar la batalla entre la chica y el gordito, una vez que Kalm, Ash y Xana se encontraron con Trovato, May, Corelia, Violeta y los rubios tomaron asiento todos juntos en las gradas, el domo de batalla estaba cubierto por una cortina metálica que en medio tenía el logo de una pokebola. —¡Bien venidos sean a la liga pokemon de Kalos! ¡esta vez los participantes pelearan en un campo de agua! Y… quienes darán inicio a esta gran batalla son… ¡Serena de pueblo Boceto! Y ¡Benigno de ciudad Novarte! ¡que empiece el combate! ¡suerte a los dos! — exclama Dianta y sale del campo de batalla, entonces la cortina se abre y deja ver una especie de piscina la cual tiene varios círculos de plástico para que los pokemon puedan estar ahí o si son tipo agua habían cámaras para observar la batalla desde dentro de la piscina.

—¡Roserade yo te elijo! — exclama Benigno. —¿Roserade eh? Entonces yo elegiré… ¡a tallonflame! — de la pokebola de Serena sale el pájaro tipo fuego/volador.

—¡las damas primero Serena! — grita el gordito, Serena sonríe. —Te arrepentiras de ser un caballero ¡tallonflame ala de acero! — ordena la joven, las alas del pájaro empiezan a tornarse blancas y va en dirección del pokemon tipo planta/veneno, el gordito sonríe. —¡roserade usa picotazo venenoso! — ordena Benigno, el pokemon verde se prepara para lanzar su ataque sin embargo es embestido por el ala de acero de tallonflame lo que provoca que se cayera al agua pero antes de caer logra darle con uno de los pinchos venenosos que le lanzo logrando así envenenar al pobre tallonflame lo que le restara PS en toda la batalla. —Maldición eso no lo vi venir, tallonflame ¡usa nitrocarga! — ordena Serena, no estaba dispuesta a perder.

—¡Roserade esquívalo saltando entre los círculos de plástico! — el pokemon tipo flor obedece y va saltando entre los círculos pero tallonflame logro darle al pokemon arrojándolo nueva mente al agua con brusquedad. —¡tallonflame pájaro osado! — ordena Serena, cuando roserade apenas salió del agua ayudándose en uno de esos círculos fue embestido por el gran ataque pájaro osado lanzándolo por los aires. —¡Roserade! — grito el gordito.

—¡acabalo con llamarada! — El pájaro asiente y de su cuerpo sale una gran cantidad de fuego haciendo una figura que va directo al pokemon tipo planta, el ataque fue tan potente que le causó quemaduras y lo derroto pero al esto ocurrir en el aire roserade iba cayendo en picada. —Hiciste un gran trabajo amigo— dice Benigno y antes de que su pokemon tipo planta cayera al agua lo regresa a su pokebola. —Te mereces un buen descanso— dice y le regala una sonrisa a la pokebola de roserade después mira a Serena. —Una buena batalla pero no te dejare las cosas tan fácil— explico y llama a su pokemon crawdaunt.

—Nunca pretendí que fuera fácil vencerte Benigno ¡cradily yo te elijo! — de la pokebola de Serena sale el pokemon fósil shiny quien de inmediato se colocó en uno de los discos de plástico mientras el pokemon langosta andaba libre en el agua. —¡crawdaut usa martillazo! — el pokemon se escabulle en el agua dejando con duda al cradily de donde podrá salir, para sorpresa del tipo planta el pokemon sale detrás y le impacta su gran tenaza la cual se había puesto de color blanco como consecuencia cradily se estampo contra la dura agua y después cayó hasta el fondo. —¡cradily!.

—¡crawdaut no dejes que escape y usa tajo umbrío en el agua! — ordena Benigno. —¡Contra ataca con bomba logo cradily!.

Ambos ataques chocan debajo del agua creando una explosión que hizo que el agua de la piscina saliera por completo y segundos después regresara a su lugar. —¡acabemos con esto, cradily usa energibola!.

—¡Crawdaut usa martillazo! — ambos ataques dan en el blanco dando como consecuencia que ambos pokemon se lanzaran uno al otro del lado contrario estampándose contra la pared de las gradas quedando los dos inconscientes. —Ningún pokemon puede continuar, esto es un empate.

—Wo… la batalla está muy buena— dice Violeta. —Si pero Serena tiene ventaja aun cuenta con dos pokemon— dialoga Clemmont. —No te confíes, Benigno puede ser alguien que te sorprenda.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso Kalm? — pregunta May, el joven solo se limita a apuntar hacia la batalla. —Solo observen.

La batalla continua pero ahora era Blastoise contra tallonflame, Benigno había ordenado dia lluvioso la cual hacia los ataques agua mucho más fuertes y dejaba en desventaja a tallonflame. —¡ala de acero!.

—¡Usa giro rápido! — el pokemon tortuga se oculta en su caparazón y de un momento a otro empezó a girar rápidamente yendo en dirección de tallonflame el cual recibe duramente el ataque. —¡Blastoise ahora hidrobomba!.

—¡tallonflame usa pájaro osado! — ordena la joven de ojos azules, el pokemon pájaro hace haz del ataque pero fue muy arriesgado la hidrófoba tomo mucho más poder del esperado y tuvo más efecto ese ataque además de que tallonflame ya estaba algo herido por el pájaro osado del primer combate. —Tallonflame ya no puede continuar, blastoise gana— dice el árbitro, Serena sonríe y regresa a su pokemon.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos de como Benigno dio un giro en la batalla ahora él y Serena tenían un solo pokemon. —¿Qué harás Serena? — interroga Alain desde el living del centro pokemon viendo la batalla en la gran pantalla a su lado estaba Manon comiendo. —¡Lucario yo te elijo!.

—¿Lucario eh? Sino mal recuerdo es con quien ha hecho un lazo de amistad más fuerte— comento Alain y continuo viendo la batalla.

5 minutos pasaron ni blastoise ni lucario querían dar su brazo a torcer. —¡Lucario reacciona a mi corazón y mega evoluciona! — exclama Serena y acto seguido el pokemon alcanza el siguiente nivel transformándose, Benigno sonríe. —No eres la única que puede… ¡blastoise mega-evoluciona! — grita el gordito y alza su mano en esta tenía un brazalete con la blastoisita, de un momento a otro blastoise alcanza su etapa mega.

El día lluvioso continua solo por 2 turnos más. —¡blastoise usa hidrobomba!.

—¡Eso no funcionara dos veces, lucario usa ataque óseo! — el pokemon lucario aparece un hueso en su mano y con este empieza a girarlo evadiendo el agua que salía de blastoise y entre saltos y saltos logra llegar hasta la tortuga y golpearla con el gran hueso haciendo que este callera al agua pero blastoise se llevó a lucario al fondo de la piscina también. —¡No lo sueltes blastoise y usa nuevamente hidrobomba! — ordena Benigno, blastoise había tomado a lucario del pie pero en el fondo del domo lo había tomado de los brazos. —¡Lucario sepárate de blastoise! — ordena Serena.

El pokemon le da una patada a blastoise logrando liberarse y entonces Serena ordena una aura esfera la cual da justo en el blanco pero ahora la prioridad de lucario era salir a la superficie por aire, cuando estaba a punto de salir la tortuga tipo agua lo toma del pie y se lo lleva hasta el fondo azotándolo además de darle un cabezazo en el abdomen provocando un gran dolor en lucario.

—¡acabado con un giro rápido blastoise! — el pokemon agua se prepara para su ataque. —¡Lucario! ¡usa pulso dragón! — exclama Serena, cuando blastoise empieza a acercarse algo lento por estar debajo del agua el pokemon tipo lucha pone sus manos frente y deja salir el ataque pulso dragón impactándolo contra el caparazón de blastoise mandándolo fuera del agua por los aires, la pobre tortuga al no sentir agua sale y se desequilibra al sentir como cae duramente contra el agua dejándolo en K.O., Lucario como pudo salió del agua a tomar aire.

—¡La victoria es para el lucario de Serena! ¡Serena pasa a las semifinales! — dice el árbitro, la joven se emociona tanto que salta entre los discos hasta llegar con su pokemon y lo abraza. —¡lo hicimos! — dice orgullosa de su pokemon, Benigno sonríe y regresa a blastoise. —Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos.

Continuaron las demás batallas mientras que todos nuestros héroes se reunieron a petición del gordito y Trovato. —Chicos nosotros nos retiramos, nos quisiéramos quedar más para ver la batalla de Ash y Kalm pero el profesor Ciprés nos dijo que nos necesita a los 2 en el laboratorio— se excusa Benigno, los chicos entienden y se despiden. —Fue una gran batalla Serena— comenta May.

—Un difícil oponente diría yo— comenta Serena de un momento a otro se escucha la voz de Dianta llamando a Kalm y Ash para la próxima batalla, los demás se van a las gradas y los mencionados se van al domo de batalla. —La próxima batalla es entre Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta y Kalm de pueblo Boceto ¡que empiece el combate! — dice Dianta, el terreno es rocoso.

—¡Altaria yo te escojo! — dice el joven de cabellos grisáceos, Ash por su parte llama a su fiel pikachu.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Saludos! A petición de que leí el review de RedYellowLove decidí actualizar el fanfic este ¿motivo por el cual no actualizaba? No sabía cómo hacer las batallas jaja… contemplándolo mejor creo que el fic tendrá alrededor de 37 contando el epilogo además de que pienso en poner unos especiales sobre:**

 **1)** **Lysson y Vera, quizás solo 2 caps o uno.**

 **2)** **Alain y Manon, este aún está en veremos y serian 3 capítulos a lo sumo.**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que leen este trabajo!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Pabillidge90: Saludos, bueno son las que se me ocurrieron en el fic jaja XD que bueno que te gusten las batallas jeje me cuestan algo pensarlas XD yo también espero con ansias escribir la dulce venganza de nuestra Serena!.**

 **Roylando: Saludos Roy jaja una disculpa al releer el episodio me di cuenta que tienes total razón, mi error y lo siento jeje que bueno que te gusten las batallas espero que estas igual :D y… no me sobro ya que lo compartí con mis compañeros de clase jeje!**

 **~No olviden dejar review! Buenas noches, besos & abrazos.**


	31. Chapter 31

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo: 31._**

 _Se escucha la voz de Dianta llamando a Kalm y Ash para la próxima batalla, los demás se van a las gradas y los mencionados se van al domo de batalla. —La próxima batalla es entre Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta y Kalm de pueblo Boceto ¡que empiece el combate! — dice Dianta, el terreno es rocoso._

 _—¡Altaria yo te escojo! — dice el joven de cabellos grisáceos, Ash por su parte llama a su fiel pikachu._

—¡Altaria usa poder oculto! — ordena el joven del chándal, el pokemon empieza a emitir unas esferas blancas las cuales empiezan a girar alrededor de él y en unos instantes de su boca sale un potente rayo de hielo en dirección a pikachu. —¡Pikachu esquívalo saltando a las rocas— exclama el azabache.

El ratón amarillo salto de roca en roca y altaria con el rayo hielo iba congelando las piedras haciéndolas afiladas y de color celeste, Kalm sonríe. —¿Es todo lo que hará pikachu? ¡No espere tanto tiempo para una batalla así Ash! Si no te esmeras esto acabara rápido ¡altaria usa fuerza lunar! — dialoga el joven Kalm, Ash sonríe y esta vez ordena a pikachu que ataque con un impactrueno super potente haciendo que los ataques choquen y creen una pequeña cortina de humo.

—¡Altaria aletea para despejar el humo! — ordena Kalm y cuando el pájaro lo hizo y se dejó ver el terreno no se miraba por ningún lado a pikachu. —¿Dónde? — se preguntó Kalm y cuando menos se dio cuenta la ratita amarilla se encontraba sobre la espalda de Altaria. —¡Pikachu usa impactrueno a todo poder! — ordena Ash, Kalm estaba sorprendido ¿en qué momento pikachu logro estar en la espalda de altaria? Bueno cuando la explosión ocurrió el azabache ordeno a su pokemon que saltara entre las rocas y se colocara en la espalda de altaria impulsándose con su cola.

El ataque logro afectar con gran fuerza al pokemon tipo volador, pikachu salta y cae al piso en 4 patitas con una sonrisa y dejando escapar algo de electricidad. —Wooo, Kalm es bueno con altaria pero Ash me deja impresionada— comenta Corelia quien estaba con su lucario a un lado. —Obsérvalo bien lucario podríamos aprender de ese entrenador.

—Vaya y yo que pensé que no había mejorado y me equivoque… al parecer juzgue mal a mi amigo Ash— comenta May sonriendo.

—¡pikachu usa cola de hierro contra altaria! — ordena Ash, el pokemon empieza a tomar velocidad en el terreno corriendo de un lado a otro y después se desplaza entre las rocas para dar un salto agregándole un giro e impactando su cola contra altaria lo que no espero era que el pokemon lo tomara con sus garras. —¡ahora altaria dragoaliento! — dice el joven del chándal, el pokemon abre la boca y deja salir el ataque de color amarillo lanzando a pikachu contra una gran roca y debido al impacto se destruye. —¡altaria ataca con poder oculto una vez más! — dialoga Kalm nuevamente sale rayo de hielo, pikachu corre de un extremo a otro pero lo único que está consiguiendo es que el terreno pase de rocoso a tipo hielo. —Bien hay que hacerlo una vez más, ¡pikachu usa tacleada de volteos! — el pokemon sonríe, le gustaba usar ese ataque, siendo uno de los más fuertes que aprendió empieza a correr y su cuerpo se cubre con electricidad.

—pikapikapikapika… ¡pikaaaa! — el ataque es estampado contra altaria justo antes de que pudiera lanzar uno el pokemon. —¡pikachu acabalo con cola de hierro! — ordena Ash una vez que altarea seguía aturdido por el ataque, pikachu aprovecho e impacto su cola de hierro contra la cabeza del altaria lanzándolo con brusquedad al piso dejándolo en K.O.

—¡Altaria ya no puede continuar, Pikachu es el ganador! — dice el árbitro y en la pantalla se oscurece la foto de altaria, Kalm sonríe y regresa a su pokemon, pikachu estaba con una sonrisa pero algo agitado ese ataque así de poderoso como cansado. —¡Absol yo te elijo!.

—Bien Ash tiene ventaja ahora— comenta Bonnie y frente suya esta su pokemon apoyando al azabache. —No digan nada aun, Kalm no es cualquier oponente— comenta Xana.

—Eso lo se Xana, pero tengo fe en que Ash le ganara.

—¡greninja yo te escojo! — dice Kalm, Ash sonríe. —Es hora de que luchemos juntos otra vez ¡bayleef yo te elijo! — dice Ash y cuando lanza la pokebola un lindo pokemon tipo planta sale emocionado y cuando ve a su entrenador se abalanza contra el tumbándolo y lambiéndole el rostro. —bayleef basta tenemos una batalla que ganar, después seguimos jugando— dice el azabache, después de tanto empalago por parte del tipo planta, la batalla empieza.

—¡No creas que porque tienes un tipo planta eso te será fácil! — entonces Kalm ordena un rayo de hielo que da justo en la patita de bayleef . —¡bayleef ataca con hojas mágicas! — el pokemon asiente y es rodeada por hojas que tienen colores hermosos todas estas van en dirección de la rana quien estaba esquivándolo con facilidad pero el pokemon resbala con un residuo del rayo de hielo y las hojas dan en el blanco logrando un buen daño al pokemon.

—¡Greninja multiplícate! — diche Kalm, Bayleef empieza a golpear a todos con latigo sepa, destruye a todos pero ninguno era el original, el greninja verdadero sale saltando por la espalda de bayleef y atacándola con un potente rayo de hielo dejándola congelada. —¡No! ¡bayleef! ¡tú puedes con esto! ¡yo sé que tú lo lograras! ¡siempre lo haz echo!.

—¡greninja termínalo con tajo umbrío! — el ataque acertó y destruyó el hielo haciendo que bayleef se golpeara con una gran roca, cuando parecía que todo había terminado algo sucede… bayleef no se quería dar por vencida es cuando ocurre, es teñida por una gran luz blanca y esa hermosa bayleef que conocían ahora se había transformado en una hermosa meganium.

—¡Increíble! ¡bayleef evoluciono a meganium! — exclama el árbitro impresionado.

—¡bayleef!... emm lo siento, la costumbre ¡meganium usa rayo solar! — ordena Ash, pero Kalm contra ataca con un gran rayo de hielo, ambos ataques dan en el blanco, sin embargo meganium resiste el ataque por el gran afecto que le tiene a su entrenador desde que era una chikorita. —La victoria es para meganium, dejando a Kalm con un solo pokemon— dice el árbitro, Ash tenía ventaja aun no usa a su tercer pokemon y ya solo a kalm le quedaba uno, el joven del chándal sonríe. —¡Es hora absol yo te elijo!

La batalla empezó y no fue un chiste, ese absol era muy fuerte ningún ataque que hacia meganium le daba sin embargo ese absol había dado todos sus ataques en el blanco. —¡Absol viento cortante! — ordena el joven del chándal, meganium usa hojas mágicas pero ese gran ataque tipo volador hace que las hojas mágicas caigan y el ataque da justo en el blanco haciendo que meganium quede muy débil. —¡acabala con rayo hielo! — dice Kalm, Ash le grita al pokemon que lo esquive pero es demasiado tarde el ataque choca contra el pokemon planta dejándolo en K.O.

—Bien ese pikachu es un problema para mi así que lo tendré que derrotar rápido, Ash aún tiene ventaja— piensa Kalm, Ash empieza a atacar con cola de hierro pero Absol lo recibe con un golpe bajo una vez que esquivo la cola férrea teniendo como con secuencia que pikachu rodara unas dos veces en el terreno. —¡Absol usa poder oculto! — el pokemon abre la boca y de esta el ataque dragoaliento que lo recibe el pobre roedor.

—¡pikachu! — el roedor se levanta a duras penas, estaba casi a su límite. —¡Absol acabalo con golpe bajo! — el pokemon se mueve a una gran velocidad y golpea a pikachu lanzándolo por los aires. —¡viento cortante! — exclama Kalm y absol hace haz del ataque dejando a pikachu en K.O.

—Pikachu ya no puede continuar, Absol es el ganador— dice el árbitro, en la pantalla donde estaba la cara de Ash se oscurece a su segundo pokemon ya solo le quedaba uno al igual que Kalm. —¡Greninja tu turno! — exclama el azabache.

—Tengo que vencer a ese greninja de algún modo y sino mal recuerdo ese es el pokemon de Ash que puede mega-evolucionar sin necesidad de una piedra— piensa Kalm.

—¡Absol reacciona ami corazón y mega-evoluciona! — el joven del chanadal extiende su mano mostrando su pulsera y la absolita entonces el pokemon se transforma y logra su etapa mega.

La batalla empieza ambos pokemon no querían dar su brazo a torcer, la batalla entre greninja y absol se alarga unos 7 minutos. _—Tengo que acabar con esto, es ahora o nunca— pensó Kalm y entonces ordeno un ataque…_

—Hermano ¿Qué es canto mortal? — cuestiona Bonnie, Clemmont se acomoda los lentes. —Veras mi querida Bonnie, ese ataque hace que en 3 turnos todos los pokemon presentes se debiliten a menos que el entrenador guarde su pokemon sin embargo… conociendo a Ash dudo que lo haga— explica el joven, después se ve claramente una gota de sudor por parte de todos los amigos de Ash y de la misma Serena ya que sabían que era verdad, Ash no era de los que regresaran a sus pokemon no hasta acabar con la batalla ese era más su estilo además añádanle que el joven no conoce que hace el ataque canto mortal.

—Tengo 3 turnos para derrotarlo sino… será empate y no sé qué proceda…— analizo el joven del chándal, absol ataco a greninja con viento cortante y el ataque logro dañar a la rana, este se defendió y uso shuriken de agua sin embargo no le afecto demasiado a absol de echo parecía que absol tenía ventaja a pesar de que se enfrentó a mas pokemon y los derroto, de un momento a otro greninja reacciono al afecto que sentía por su entrenador Ash y no dejaría vencerse, ya había transcurrido un turno quedan 2 era todo o nada…

—¡greninja usa hidrobomba!/ —¡Absol usa viento cortante!

Los ataques colisionaron creando una cortina de humo, al despejarse se miraba al Absol en etapa mega y a Greninja en misma etapa fatigados pero mirándose fijo y sonriendo 3 segundos después el pobre Absol colapso en el terreno y su transformación se esfumo dejando como ganador a Greninja justo a tiempo, todos los espectadores estaban conmocionados y empezaron a armar un gran alboroto. —Damas y caballeros el ganador de esta ronda es Ash de pueblo paleta.

El fin para Kalm había llegado no había de otra más que entrenar y volverse más fuerte junto con sus pokemon, fue una batalla para recordar.

Una vez estas batallas finalizaron ahora los que lograron vencer esta etapa pasaran a las semifinales de 6 v.s 6. Nuestros héroes estaban en el living del centro pokemon. —Bueno nosotras como líderes de gimnasio tenemos que regresar a nuestro labor, les deseamos mucha suerte chicos y continúen como van hasta ahora Ash y Serena— comenta Violeta y les da un gran abrazo al joven pero el de Serena duro más. Corelia se prepara para patinar sacando las rueditas de sus zapatos. —Serena en las batallas que vi me impresiono ver lo fuerte que se volvió Lucario eso me da gusto ¡espero con ansias una batalla tuya y con tu lucario v.s mi lucario ¡hasta luego chicos!.

Ya era de noche, y nuestros héroes estaban agotados había sido un largo día y antes de retirarse todos observan la pantalla para ver las próximas batallas y la que causa mayo impacto fue : Serena v.s Miette.

—Espero una buena batalla Serena— se oye la voz de una chica quien coloca su mano en el hombro de la ya menciona, la chica sonríe. —Y así será querida. En 10 segundos llega el fan de Ash, Shouta. —¡Ash! Aun no nos toca pelear…— dice un poco desanimado.

—Hola Shouta, lo sé pero ten por seguro que pelearemos solo… no pierdas que yo haré lo mismo— dice el joven sonriéndole y el chiquito asiente feliz.

Ya era tarde y todos se despidieron para ¨dormir¨ pero había una entrenadora pokemon que no podía conciliar el sueño así que opto por tomar un poco de aire fresco y cuando salió del centro pokemon miro en una banca a una pequeña jovencita. —¿No puedes dormir? — cuestiono Serena, la chica la observa por unos segundos y sonríe. —No…

—¿puedo sentarme? — interroga la chica, la pequeña asiente. —Soy Serena.

—Se quién eres, eres de las pocas chicas que lograron llegar a las semifinales, Alain se interesa mucho en ti y en un sujeto llamado Ash… disculpa mi nombre es Manon— explica la joven y al final se rasca un poco la nuca. —Ya veo… tenemos fans y no sabíamos jeje

Ambas continuaron platicando por un par de minutos cuando las interrumpe Alain. —Manon te he estado buscando por todos lados es hora de que vallamos a dormir— dice el joven con un tono serio, la chica asiente. —Nos vemos Serena gracias por acompañarme.

—Gracias por cuidar de Manon.

Los dos estaban por irse cuando Serena los llama. —Alain ¿Verdad? Espero que nos enfrentemos en las finales.

El joven solo sonríe. —Igual yo Serena.

De un momento a otro llega el novio de Serena a abrazarla por la espalda. —¿Todo bien? — mientras observa cómo se marcha Alain, ella asiente. —Ese chico Ash… presiento que será un duro oponente.

Mientras tanto… en el hotel desolación de Kalos se encontraba el team rocket, se habían infiltrado en la región, Giovanni estaba sonriendo. —Atila comunícate con James y Jessie tendrán una tarea en esta misión, disfruten su liga mientras puedan… Serena y Ash.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Saludos! Quise actualizar ya que las ideas ya las tenía… y quiero acabar ya con la liga pokemon jaja aún me faltan tentativamente 4 combates tentativamente.**

 **¡Gracias a todos los que leen este trabajo!**

 **Reviews:**

 **RedYellowLove: Saludos y gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te gusten las batallas n.n**

 **Pabillidge90: Saludos, ¡que bien que las batallas te gusten! Me da animos querer seguir narrándolas jaja aunque ya casi acabamos :p unas 4 mas jaja en cuanto a la dulce venganza 7u7 todos esperamos ese momento y creeme dejare volar mi imaginación para esa parte… (inserte risa maniaca).**

 **Amour4ever: Gracias…! Espero que toda la trama te guste… aun falta por desglosar!.**


	32. Chapter 32

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo: 32._**

Esta vez nos vamos a ir no a la liga pokemon sino a una casa en particular ubicada en pueblo Boceto… La casa de Serena que actualmente está protegida por 3 reclutas del team flare, en dicha casa la única persona que se haya es Vera junto a su fiel fletchinder, ambos se encontraban mirando la televisión para ser exactos miraban la liga pokemon en pocos minutos iniciaría la batalla de su hija contra una tal Miette de algún modo Vera dejo de escuchar los comerciales y poso su mirada en el ventanal donde se podía ver al recluta del team flare con mirada seria, suspiro y fue entonces que recordó como termino custodiada por 3 personas que trabajaban para Lysson…

 _Flashback_

 _—Vera necesitas protección, tengo a pocos reclutas conmigo sin embargo dejare a los mejores contigo— comento el tipo de cabellos naranjas, ambos estaban en casa de la mencionada el tipo había llegado sin previo aviso._

 _—Haz lo que quieras Lysson— fue la respuesta de esa mujer que alguna vez sintió algo muy fuerte por Lysson, sentimientos que ella misma creía que habían muerto…_

 _Fin del flashback._

La dama empezó a divagar en su mente, recordando aquellos momentos con Lysson ¿Por qué habrían acabo así? Todo esto fue interrumpido ya que de la nada las luces de su propia casa se apagaron y de un momento a otro se oye como los 3 reclutas del team flare estaban preparándose para la batalla, en 10 segundos se escucha como los 3 reclutas de Lysson caen al piso acto seguido se escucha como golpean la puerta, con tal rudeza que pareciera que querían romperla, Fletchinder se pone enfrente de su dueña preparándose para la batalla pero Vera gira al pajarito para que la mire. —Escúchame fletchinder tienes que ir a informarle a Lysson sobre lo que está pasando…

Los golpes en la puerta parecían azotar cada vez con más fuerza, el pájaro negó con la cabeza temía por lo que le hicieran a su entrenadora. —Fletchinder por favor necesito que vayas con Lysson lo más pronto posible si estas personas vinieron hasta aquí y pudieron derrotar a tres reclutas de Lysson significa que tal vez mi hija esté en peligro… te lo suplico… yo… — ella miro a ese pajarito que le había hecho compañía tanto tiempo, no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de su ojo, fletchinder también derramo una lagrima mientras Vera le acaricio el rostro suavemente con el dedo índice. —Ve… estaré bien fletchinder.

Fueron las últimas palabras que Vera dijo, miro al pájaro salir por la gran ventana y fue entonces cuando los tipos lograron abrir la puerta de una patada. —Con que tú eres Vera… — dijo un tipo de cabellos rubios.

La madre de Serena frunció el ceño y tomo lo primero que vio, un florero. —Largo de mi casa…

Mientras tanto en una guarida secreta de Lysson ubicada en ciudad Relieve llega fletchinder a toda prisa y sumamente agitado casi desfalleciendo, aterriza en el escritorio de Lysson y este lo ve confundido hasta que ve algo en ese pájaro que lo caracteriza de todos los fletchinder… aparte de estar panzoncito tenía un lazo color rosa en el cuello. —Tú eres el fletchinder de Vera…

El tipo tomo su chaqueta que estaba en su silla y partió hacia pueblo Boceto una vez llego a su destino logro divisar que sus 3 mejores reclutas apenas se estaban poniendo de pie. —¿Qué paso aquí? — interrogo ayudando a Caléndula a pararse.

—¡Caléndula te deje a cargo del lugar! — dijo molesto, la chica lo miro frotándose la cabeza. —Lo siento señor… eran demasiados calculo unos 10 del team rocket.

—Todos atacaron a la vez — comento Begonia. —¿Y ella? — interrogo Lysson al no tener respuesta de sus subordinados bufo y camino hacia la casa divisando que la puerta se haya semi abierta una vez que se adentró en el lugar, todo era un desastre movió con el pie la silla tirada que le estorbaba y entonces vio una especie de nota que decía algo así: _La venganza es dulce Lysson… y ahora le toca a… tu hija._

El tipo al terminarla de leer estruja el papel y lo avienta lejos después mira a uno de sus reclutas y lo fulmina con la mirada. —¡El holomizor rápido!.

Mientras tanto en la liga pokemon, Serena estaba en su camerino nerviosa y a su lado estaba Ash, su novio apoyándola. —Sabes Ash… tengo un mal presentimiento…

—Tranquila Serena, tu puedes ganarle a Miette — dice el joven regalándole una sonrisa, la chica le responde del modo pero no era exactamente Miette quien la tenía preocupada…

—¡Bienvenidos a las semifinales de la gran liga pokemon Kalos! ¡Estas se vuelven de mis batallas favoritas ya que son 6 vs 6 y cambiamos el domo de batalla cuando un entrenador pierde 3 pokemon! ¡Que empiece la batalla entre Serena y Miette! — exclama Dianta y se va su lugar, el domo de batalla de las chicas es césped. —¡Slurpuff yo te elijo!.

—¡Tallonflame ve! — Miette hace una seña a Serena dando a entender que puede iniciar ella con el primer ataque, Serena no dejo pasar esta oportunidad y ataco con ala de acero cosa que si golpeo a slurpuff pero este logro tomar al pájaro de un ala. —¡usa beso drenaje! — ordena Miette, el pokemon tipo hada logra golpear con ese beso y robarle algunos PS a Tallonflame, los pokemon toman distancia esperando ordenes de sus entrenadoras.

—¡tallonflame nitrocarga! — exclama Serena, Miette ordena fuerza lunar y ambos ataques colisionan.

—¡Tallonflame usa pájaro osado!/ —Yo tampoco me daré por vencida Serena ¡slurpuff usa fuerza lunar a todo poder!.

Ambos ataques logran golpear al objetivo pero esto tiene como resultado un empate. —Ningún pokemon puede continuar, es empate.

—Valla… empate — dice May. —Yo sé que mi novia podrá ganar — dice Ash con una sonrisa.

La segunda batalla empezó con venusaur por parte de Serena y greninja por Miette. —¡greninja usa shuriken de agua! — la rana empieza a darle forma al agua y empieza a lanzarlas contra venusaur, los golpes lo recibe pero no le afectaron tanto. —¡venusaur hojas mágicas!.

Salieron del lomo de venusaur una gran cantidad de hojas con aura de todos colores que iban en dirección de la rana. —¡greninja esquívalo! — grita Miette pero eran demasiadas hojas y unas le dieron.

—¡greninja tajo umbrío! — exclama su entrenadora, el pokemon se pone en posición y hace has del ataque. —¡contra ataca con terremoto!.

El domo empieza a temblar pero no le afecta tanto a greninja como se esperaba. —¡acabemos con esto greninja usa rayo de hielo en venusaur! — y cuando la rana lanzo el ataque Serena contra ataco con las hojas mágicas mismas que con el reyo de hielo se hicieron hielo y cayeron rompiéndose. —Si tú dices que es hora de acabar con esto… ¡venusaur rayo solar!.

—¡Te atrape! — dijo Miette ya que ese turno sin dia soleado tarda 2 turnos, ordeno a greninja rayo hilo una vez más y el ataque le dio al pokemon justo en los pies y empezó a congelarlo. Ya tenía más de la mitad de las patas de venusaur congeladas. —¡Eso no te servirá Miette! ¡Ahora venusaur rayo solar! — dice la chica y dicho y hecho el ataque súper potente golpeo con gran fuerza a greninja lanzándolo hasta la pared de las gradas y dejándolo en KO. —¡greninja!.

Una vez ese turno había terminado era hora de continuar, venusaur ya se había liberado del rayo hielo que tenía congelado sus patas, pero para su sorpresa llego glaceon. Serena pensó en regresar a su pokemon pero decidió rifársela.

Miette ordena a glaceon que use granizo, el terreno empieza aponerse frio y empieza a caer hielo golpeando a venusaur y restándole PS. —¡glaceon rayo de hielo! — exclama, Serena ataca con hojas mágicas y el mismo resultado que había pasado anteriormente sucede. —¡Venusaur usa latigo sepa sobr glaceon! — el pokemon tipo planta logra tomar de una pata al tipo hielo y lo empieza a azotar en el piso. —¡glaceon usa puño hielo! — el pokemon tipo hielo prepara su patita y golpea el latigo de venusaur haciendo que lo suelte y después se abalanza golpeando al gran sapo haciendo que este se quejar por el frio. —¡glaceon rayo de hielo ahora!.

Y antes de que Serena pudiera atacar glaceon congelo por completo al sapo y para acabar dio un salto golpeando al venusaur congelado y cayó rompiéndose el hielo dejando a la tortuga en KO.

Después de esa batalla fue un Lapras contra staraptor dura batalla ya que el ave brava de staraptor dejo lastimado al pobre lapras sin embargo el rayo hielo de lapras que logro congelar las alas de staraptor y así acabar con el.

Y como Miette ya había perdido 3 pokemon se tomó un receso de 10 minutos para cambiar el domo, Serena aprovecha este momento para irse y llamar a su madre pero nadie contesta en su casa… —Que raro — susurra para sí.

Alain observa a Serena y logra ver su cara de preocupación, él ya había sido informado sobre el secuestro de Vera pero no le correspondía decirle eso a ella ya que se destaparía su verdadero motivo por cual está en la liga pokemon, el joven se sintió mal y decidió ir con Serena a tratar de levantarle el ánimo la chica ya llevaba como 7 minutos tratando de llamar a su casa, Alain el toca el hombro y ella se gira. —¿Si?.

—Sabes yo también intente llamar hace rato pero al parecer la señal aquí está siendo afectada o no está funcionando muy bien — comenta el chico con una sonrisa, Serena asiente y deja de intenta colgando el teléfono a los pocos segundos es llamada para continuar con la batalla.

Ahora el terreno era hielo, y Miette llama a glaceon mala elección ya que Serena llamo delphox y las cosas se pusieron calurosas entre esos pokemo, ningún ataque de glaceon le daba al pokemon zorro pero en cambio delphox ya había dado varios golpes certeros. —¡delphox llamarada!.

—¡Rayo de hielo a todo poder glaceon! — dice Miette pero fue inútil el pokemon recibió la llamarada dejándola con quemaduras y lanzándola casi a las gradas.

Y aun cuando parezca increíble el altaria de Miette venció a lapras, cada vez que una parecía tener ventaja la otra empataba la situación, ahora le tocaba a magmotar luchar contra el tyrunt de Serena, magmotar luchaba pero todos sus ataques eran tipo fuego y no tenían tanta potencia con el tipo dragon tierra, el tyrunt hizo has del poderoso terremoto logrando quitarle una gran cantidad de PS a magmotar.

La batalla finaliza con un puño fuego por parte de magmotar y garra dragon por parte de tyrunt, ambos ataques dan en el blanco y los dos cayeron, minutos de silencio y a los 5 segundos tyrunt se levanta pero magmotar no. —Magmotar ya no puede continuar la victoria es para tyrunt.

Dice el árbitro, ahora todo se reducía a la ventaja de Serena pero… Altaria acabo con eso, dejo en empate las cosas ahora cada una tenía un solo pokemon, Serena llamo a su fiel lucario y empezaron la batalla, 5 minutos después Miette trasformo a su altaria en mega-altaria y Serena hizo lo mismo con lucario, una increíble batalla se desato entre ambos pokemon con mega, ninguno de los 2 quería ceder y para terminar todo esto de una vez…

—¡altaria pulso dragon!. / —¡Lucario auraesfera!.

Ambos ataques colisionaron creando una gran cortina de humo, el silencio prevaleció ¿Quién ganaría? ¿Habría Serena pasado la ronda para continuar? ¿O será acaso Miette?.

—Y la ganadora es…

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Saludos! Lectores bien mi motivo de no actualizar es porque no sabía como desglosar una batalla de 6 contra 6 pero creo que quedo bien… aun soy una novata en narrar batallas y quizá hasta cometí errores en los ataques o lo que sea jaja pero vamos… es un fic y hay que disfrutarlo!.**

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews: *RedYellowLove *KAKUAMAN *LethalTiger *pabillidge90 & *maxxuzumaki.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia y tomarse un tiempo en escribir… Maxxuzumaki en especial por tu review fue el que me dijo ¨estas dejando abajo la historia que iniciaste… debes terminarla!¨gracias a todos los que hacen posible esta historia!.**

 **Como nota adicional les quiero mencionar que mi trabajo cumplirá un año de haberse publicado, que bonito T.T…**


	33. Chapter 33

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo: 33._**

 ** _Nota: La batalla de Shouta y Ash estará basada un poco en el anime pero yo le cambiare al mostaza algunos pokemon xD._**

 _—¡altaria pulso dragon!. / —¡Lucario auraesfera!._

 _Ambos ataques colisionaron creando una gran cortina de humo, el silencio prevaleció ¿Quién ganaría? ¿Habría Serena pasado la ronda para continuar? ¿O será acaso Miette?._

 _—Y la ganadora es…_

Ambas entrenadoras habían llegado muy lejos y estaban dando todo por ganar, ni lucario ni altaria querían ceder pero al final ese lazo entre aquella entrenadora novata y aquel pokemon logro vencer esta gran adversidad que en alguna ocasión no pudieron… ahí estaban ambos pokemon en su etapa mega, exhaustos y con varias gotas de sudor en todo el cuerpo además de algunos moretones y raspones habían dado más del 100% en esa batalla, el humo se dispersó y estaba mega lucario con cara de que no cedería ante nadie y mega altaria del mismo modo hasta que el pájaro con alas en forma de nube no pudo más y cayó al piso volviendo a la normalidad dando así el triunfo a nuestra Serena y a Lucario.

—Casi…— comento la joven de cabellos azules y regreso a su pokemon, sonrió mirando la pokebola y entonces aquella batalla contra Serena vino a su memoria… cuando la derroto, pensó que estaba vez seria ligeramente diferente pero fue todo lo contrario se topó con una Serena muchísimo más fuerte y decidida ante todo, esa joven tenía un valor en sus ojos que no había visto en alguna otra chica antes, quizás solo quizás Serena tenía la oportunidad de convertirse en campeona, dejo de pensar un momento en todo eso y levanto la mirada para ver a su rival y amiga, Serena se mostraba contenta había saltado al domo para abrazar a Lucario y este último mencionado sabra de donde saco fuerzas para darle vueltas a su entrenadora celebrando que habían pasado a la siguiente etapa… estaban a 3 combates de terminar todo ¿Quién sería el ganador, Alain, Ash, Shouta o Serena?.

Miette se quedó observando un momento a Serena y pensaba que esa chica ha madurado desde la última vez que la vio, ha crecido, suspiro y sonrió, camino hasta donde estaba Serena y le estrecho la mano. —Fue una gran pelea Serena espero que en otra ocasión nos enfrentemos.

Serena la miro por unos instantes y esbozo una gran sonrisa. —Sera un placer Miette— contesto al tiempo que aceptaba el apretón de manos, ambas sonrieron, segundos después se mira a Dianta tomar el micrófono. —¡Y así termina otra gran batalla! Ahora a continuación se mostrara en la pantalla las próximas 2 batallas con las cuales a partir de esas tendremos a nuestros 2 finalistas para la gran batalla final y decidir quién será el campeón de Kalos! — explico la actual campeona de Kalos, en la gran pantalla aparecen 4 nombres:

1) Ash v.s Shouta

2) Serena v.s Alain

—¡La primera batalla será Ash v.s Shouta! Les pedimos a los ya mencionados que se preparen, en 15 minutos empezara su batalla— termina de explicar la bella dama y Serena junto con Miette salieron del domo de batalla, en los camerinos estaban: May, los rubios, Ash, Xana y Kalm.

El azabache apenas entro su novia la abrazo y felicito por su victoria esto le dolió un poco a Miette pero lo superara con el tiempo. —Gracias corazón pero ahora te toca a ti luchar ¡da lo mejor de ti! — contesto amorosa Serena al tiempo que lo abrazaba fuerte el joven asintió.

—Te estaremos apoyando desde las gradas Ash ¡animo! — comento la pequeña Bonnie, los demás asintieron.

Miette se despidió de todos y partió de la liga Kalos, ya había perdido 2 cosas en ese viaje y ya no tenía a que quedarse más…

Todos los amigos de Ash y su novia se fueron a las gradas, Shouta y Ash estaban ansiosos por su batalla. —¡Ash te tengo una gran admiración pero… quiero superarte!.

—¡Eso espero Shouta!— contesta el joven azabache.

—El domo de batalla será… bosque, ya saben las reglas batalla de 6 vs 6 y cuando alguno de los 2 tenga tres pokemon que no puedan continuar aremos un intervalo para cambiar el domo de batalla— exclama el árbitro y se deja ver un bello paisaje verdoso.

—¡Staraptor yo te elijo! — dice Ash y de su pokebola sale el pájaro que lo acompaño durante su viaje en sinnoh, Shouta lo mira con cuidado. —¿staraptor? En ese caso… ¡slaking y te elijo! — dice el joven de tez morena, de la pokebola sale un gran gorila y se acuesta en el domo de batalla muy placido. —¡staraptor nosotros atacamos primero, ataque rápido! — dice Ash, el pájaro asiente y ataca sin embargo parece que al gran gorila no le hace ni un rasguño el ataque. —¡staraptor golpe aéreo! — exclama Ash, el ave en cuestión ejecuta el movimiento logrando impactar contra slaking sin embargo el pokemon no parece haber recibido daño alguno.

—¡staraptor ataque rápido con mas fuerza! — ordena Ash, cuando el ataque asesta el slaking solo se limita a ver a staraptor, el pajo tiene mala cara a pesar de haberle hecho algunos arañazos slaking sigue tan tranquilo como siempre. —¡slaking usa relajo! — Ordena Shouta, —No puede ser ¿usa eso? — comenta Clemmont en voz alta, Bonnie lo mira esperando una respuesta. —Ese ataque sirve para que el pokemon recupere PS mientras se relaja.

—Si pero tarde que temprano tendrá que atacar sino perderá…— comenta May, eso le trajo recuerdos cuando Ash enfrento a su padre.

—¡staraptor una vez más ataque rápido! — El gran gorila seguía sin inmutarse a los ataques. —Shouta debe tener algún plan… tengo que derrotar a ese pokemon corpulento— pensó el azabache. —¡golpe aéreo máximo poder! — exclama Ash y cuando estaba por atacar Shouta reacciona. —¡contraataque! — el goriza se pone de pie y un aura lo envuelve por unos segundos e impacta su gran puño contra staraptor lanzándolo lejos y haciendo que chocara contra un gran árbol. —¡Staraptor!.

El pájaro se pone de pie, molesto. —¡Es ahora usa bocajarro! — ordena Ash, el pájaro arremata con todo su poder y va directo a slakin, ataque que le logro causar un buen daño a ese gorila pero esto hizo que se enojara más. —¡sla! ¡king! —

—¡No tenemos miedo y no te la dejare tan fácil Shouta! ¡staraptor acabemos con esto, pájaro osado! — y antes de que Shouta pudiera atacar el pájaro logra goplear a Slaking derrotándolo pero como consecuencia el pobre pierde los pocos PS que le quedaban quedando los dos debilitados. —¡Es empate! — exclama el árbitro, ambos entrenadores sonríen sabían que los dos eran de armas temer.

—¡Clawitzer yo te elijo! — dice Shouta, Ash llama a su fiel tallonflame.

—¡clawitzer usa aqua jet! — el cuerpo del pokemon empieza cubrirse con agua y va en directo hacia tallonflame pero Ash ordena que lo esquive, el clawitze lo sigue por unos segundos pero no logra atinarle al objetivo. —¡clawitzer usa rayo de hielo! — ordena Shouta, el pokemon obedece y logra congelar parte del ala de tallonflame. —¡Usa nitrocarga! — exclama el azabache, tallonflame es cubierto por un potente fuego que va en dirección al contrincante y en cuestión de segundos el hielo que tenía en su ala congelada se desvanece. —¡usa aquajet a todo poder! — ordena Shouta un poco desesperado, el pokemon cubre su cuerpo con agua y va a toda velocidad contra tallonflame, ambos pokemon chocan creando una cortina de vapor y cuando esta desvanece se muestra a tallonflame derrotado. —Tallonflame ya no puede continuar, la victoria es para clawitzer— comenta el árbitro.

—¡pikachu es tu turno! — dice Ash, el ratón amarillo estaba más que emocionado, entra al domo de batalla dejando escapar unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas, Shouta sonríe. —¡pikachu escondete en el bosque! — ordena el azabache, pikachu empieza a moverse entre las ramas de los árboles. —¡ahora usa impactrueno! — el pokemon amarillo salta de la rama y queda por los aires para lanzar su ataque pero clawitzer logra esquivarlo ágilmente. —¡Ataque rápido! — ordena Ash pero nuevamente el pokemon logra esquivarlo.

—¡clawitzer usa rayo de hielo! — el pokemon empieza a sacar el hielo para intentar congelar a pikachu pero este lo esquiva.

—¡clawitzer pulso dragón! — / —¡pikachu impactrueno! —

Ambos ataques colisionan entre si haciendo que los pokemon sean lanzados pero ninguno de los 2 quiere retroceder. —¡clawitzer usa aqua jet! — grita Shouta, pikachu esquiva el ataque moviéndose de rama en rama, cuando Ash ordena cola férrea el pokemon de Shoura lo atraca con su gran tenaza.

—Oh no… si Shouta derrota a pikachu tendrá una gran ventaja sobre Ash— comenta Clemmont acomodándose sus lentes, Serena no dice nada y vuelve a posar su mirada en la batalla. —Tu puedes Ash…

—¡clawitzer usa hidropulso! — exclama Shouta, Ash sonríe. —¡pikachu impactrueno! — el ataque de la rata amarilla logra su objetivo y con esto se zafa del agarre de clawitzer. —¡pikachu usa tacleada de volteos! — pikachu empieza a tomar velocidad y su cuerpo a cubrirse en una gran cantidad de electricidad y su impacto con clawitzer fue certero dejando con la victoria a Ash.

—Una batalla con Ash… así debe ser siempre, ¡sal aegislash! — la batalla empieza con pikachu escondiese entre los arboles pero el azabache no esperaba que aegislash usara espada santa para derribar todos los árboles. —¡pikachu cola férrea! — ordena Ash, Shouta le dice a aegislash que use el escudo real, cuando la cola férrea ataca al aegislash el ataque de pikachu disminuyo un poco.

—Diablos… tengo que recordar que escudo real disminuye los ataques de pikachu…— pensó para si Ash cuando es interrumpido de sus pensamientos puesto que Shouta ordena el ataque de espada santa. —¡pikachu esquívalo! — pero con el terreno algo destrozado le era difícil a pikachu moverse y el golpe acierta dejándole unos raspones. —¡espada santa una vez más!.

El ataque de Shouta vuelve a golpear a pikachu, Ash se muerde el labio inferior. —¡pikachu impactrueno! — ordena Ash. —Debe haber algún modo de vencerlo— pensó el joven azabache. —¡escudo real! — dice Shouta y el ataque de pikachu no le hace ni un rasguño al aegislash pero en ese lapso de ataques Ash se percató de una abertura de aegislash. —Pikachu… puede ser arriesgado pero lo intentaremos— le dice a su fiel y mejor amigo.

—¡pikachu usa cola férrea en el piso! — ordena Ash, el joven roedor hace cazo y azota la cola férrea en el piso asiendo que los leños se levanten, pikachu salta entre ellos. —Eso no te servirá, aegislash usa corte furia— exclama Shouta, el pokemon empieza a cortar los leños circulares y pikachu salta entre ellos confundiendo un poco al pokemon. —¡Ahora pikachu!.

—¡No tan rápido, aegislash escudo real! — y cuando la espada estaba por meterse en su escudo pikachu le lanza un pedazo de leño que queda atorado en el escudo y la espada de igual manera queda atorada. —¡Impactrueno a todo poder! — ordena Ash, pikachu ataca con todo su poder y le da justo en el blanco dejando a aegislash fuera de combate.

—¡Como uno de los 2 participantes ha perdido 3 pokemon ahora toca el cambio del terreno! — dice el árbitro y en segundos se muestra otro domo esta vez de montaña. Ash llama a tyrantrum y shouta a salamance.

—¡Cola dragan! — exclama Shouta, pero el dinosaurio de Ash esquiva el ataque. —¡tyrantrum salta y usa garra dragón! — ordena Ash, Shouta usa carga dragón y ambos ataques colisionan haciendo retroceder a ambos pokemon, salamance usa calcinación que son bolas de fuego que van directo a turantrum. —¡Esquívalas! — exclama el azabache, el dinosaurio logra esquivarlas y entonces Ash ordena poder pasado, rocas que están envueltas de aura morada que van en dirección a salamance este mismo las esquiva pero una logra darle haciendo que pierda un poco el equilibrio. —¡tyrantrum cola dragón! — dice Ash, el pokemon se prepara atacar pero en eso salamance usa cola dragón y ambos se hacer daño.

—¡tyrantrum usa garra dragón máximo poder! — ordena Ash.

—Salamance carga dragón máximo poder! — exclama Shouta.

Ambos ataques chocan entre si creando una cortina de polvo y cuando se dispersa se ven a ambos pokemon fuera de combate. Shouta llama a slurppuf y Ash continua con pikachu.

—¡slurpuff brillo mágico! — el pokemon algodón lanza su brillo que choca contra pikachu haciendo mover hasta pegarse con una roca. —¡pikachu! ¡Usa cola férrea contra slurpuff! — el pokemon amarillo reacciona y corre a gran velocidad preparando su cola y golpea a slurpuff, pikachu rápidamente da un salto hacia atrás mirando con deseos de ganarle a slurpuff. —¡slurpufff lanzallamas!.

El pokemon hada deja salir de su boca grandes llamas que van en dirección hacia pikachu , el roedor contraataca con un impactrueno, ambos choques crean una cortina de humo. —¡slurpuff viento de hada contra pikachu! — dice Shouta, y aun cuando el humo no se había dispersado el pokemon de algodón acertó el golpe dejando a Ash y Pikachu impresionados.

—¿Cómo logro acertar? — cuestiono Bonnie. —Es un slurpuff y tiene buen olfato aun cuando haya polvo podría oler donde esta pikachu y atinar el golpe después de todo luche 2 veces contra el slurpuff de Miette— explico Serena sin dejar de mirar a batalla.

—¡acabemos con esto pikachu! ¡Tacleada de volteos! —

—¡slurpuff viento de hada a máximo poder! —

Ambos ataques logran impactar con el objetivo haciendo que ambos pokemon salgan disparados por lados contarios, los 2 son azotados en unas piedras muy duras y caen al suelo en K.O.

—¡sceptile yo te elijo! — dice Shouta sacando a su fiel amigo con el paliacate verde y lo que lo detiene es su sceptilita, Ash por su lado llama a su greninja. —¡Al fin! ¡te estaba esperando greninja de Ash! — exclama feliz el chiquillo.

—¡greninja shuriken de agua! — la rana salta por los aires y empieza a lanzar agua en forma de shurikens. —¡garra dragón! — exclama Shouta y en las manos de sceptile aparecen una especie de garras que destrozan las shuriken de agua.

—¡greninja multiplícate! — exclama Ash, la rana empieza a multiplicarse, sceptile ataca con planta feroz destrozando todos los clones de la rana y acto seguido hace su ataque de hoja aguda puesto que greninja venía en dirección para atacar pero greninja contraataca con corte y ambos pokemon retroceden, ambos entrenadores sonríen llego el momento de acabar con la batalla. —¡Greninja hagámoslo! — dice Ash entonces sus corazones se unen y greninja siente afecto de su entrenador dando como consecuencia que se transforme en greninja Ash. Shouta toma su megapiedra y sonríe. —¡Sceptile reacciona a mi corazón y mega evoluciona!.

—¡planta feroz! — ordena Shouta, el ataque va en dirección a greninja cuando este corta las raíces, en eso Ash ordena shuriken de agua y cuando están salen en dirección a mega sceptile este las destroza con garra dragon. —¡golpe aéreo! — exclama el azabache, greninja Ash se acerca a mega sceptile y logra impactar el golpe pero se lleva de encuentro la potente tormenta de hojas que es súper eficaz.

—¡Corte. / —¡Hoja aguda.

Ambos pokemon estaban dando lo mejor de si pero era todo o nada para Shouta un le faltaba derrotar un pokemon de Ash, uso tormenta de hojas a máximo poder y le dio justo a greninja cosa que resintió nuestro azabache. Ambos pokemon continuaron luchando greninja con corte y sceptile con hoja aguda ninguno de los dos pensaba perder, ambos dieron un salto para alejarse de uno al otro. —¡planta feroz! — ordeno Shouta, greninja dio un gran salto y espero ordenes de su entrenador, ambos estaban conectados en ese momento, Ash ordeno que cortara las raíces para dar paso a sceptile y así fue cuando estaba por atacarlo este lo recibe con un garra dragón lanzándolo lejos. —¡Shouta te enseñare todo lo que hemos entrenado greninja y yo!.

—¡Estoy listo! ¡sceptile planta feroz! — el ataque vuelve para culminar con greninja Ash, este lo esquiva y salta por los aires. —¡greninja ahora shuriken de agua! — exclama el azabache, una gran cantidad de agua toma la forma de shuriken. —¿Cómo le ganaras a esto Shouta? — sonríe el azabache, la planta feroz aún estaba en movimiento. —¡sceptile prepárate con hoja aguda a todo poder!.

En los brazos de sceptile se forman una especie de dagas pero a diferencia de las anteriores estas eran aún más largas, no estaba dispuesto a perder, cuando greninja lanza la shuriken que se abre paso cortando la planta feroz sceptile se encuentra con esa gran shuriken y la corta como si nada llegando hasta donde esta greninja sorprendiéndolo con hoja aguda lanzándolo al piso. —¡acabalo con tormenta de hojas máximo poder! —

—¡greninja esquívalo! — pero fue demasiado tarde, esa tormenta de hojas más la hoja aguda a máximo poder dejaron en pésimo estado a greninja, se creó una especie de cortina de polvo y hojas y cuando esta se dispersó se miró a greninja en K.O. y a mega sceptile con la victoria pero cansado por la gran batalla.

—Shouta me dejaste impresionado…— dijo el azabache regresando a su pokemon. —¡no vine aquí para perder Ash!.

—¡Una batalla increíble ahora a los 2 solo les queda un pokemon ¿podrá Ash pasar a la siguiente ronda o será Shouta?.

—¡glalie yo te elijo! — y de la pokebola sale su viejo amigo de hoen, May sonríe al recordar como cuando era un snourot lo congelaba. —Glalie ¿eh? Tiene ventaja y al ver la apariencia de mega sceptile diría que ya está cansado de tanto combate— explica Clemmont a lo que los demás solo asienten y regresan su vista a la batalla.

—¡glalie rayo de hielo! — ordena Ash, el pokemon empieza a lanzar el rayo hielo que a duras penas pudo esquivar mega sceptile y era debido a su cansancio por la última batalla. —¡vamos sceptile yo sé que tú puedes, planta feroz!.

—¡glalie viento hielo! — exclama el azabache y en cuestión de segundos las raíces se congelan dejando un domo de batalla cubierto de hielo. —¡sceptile ten cuidado… garra dragón! — dice Shouta al ver como glalie salía por detrás y lo impactaba con su golpe cabeza haciendo que el pokemon se estampe contra su planta feroz congelado.

—¡glalie acabalo con frio polar! — el pokemon uso su máximo poder y el resultado fue catastrófico para el pobre sceptile… La batalla había terminado.

—¡El ganador es… glalie! ¡El que pasa a la ronda final es Ash Ketchum! — grita el árbitro, todos gritan de la emoción, Ash se gira a las gradas para buscar a alguien en especial sin embargo ve a sus amigos y les sonríe pero no logra ver a Serena ¿A dónde se había ido?.

—En unos 20 minutos empezaremos con la siguiente ronda Serena v.s Alain, les pedimos a estos entrenadores que estén atentos a su llamado— termina de decir Dianta.

Una vez finalizo todo el encuentro de Ash y Shouta que este último le agradeció todo a Ash y le deseo mucha suerte, el joven del mega sceptile partió a su nueva aventura ahora quería experimentar otra liga volverse más fuerte. Ash prosiguió a buscar a su novia faltanan 10 minutos para que ella y Alain se enfrentaran y no ella no daba señales de vida.

Mientras tanto en los teléfonos del centro pokemon se encontraba Serena tratando de llamar a su casa. —¿Todo bien? — le preguntan a Serena, la joven se gira y se topa con unos bellos ojos era nada más y nada menos que Manon. —Yo… trato de llamar a mi madre pero no atiende el teléfono…— comento la chica con un dejo de tristeza ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué no contestaba?.

—Tranquila… recuerdo que Alain dijo que se trataba de algunas dificultades técnicas además… tu pelearas con el ¿no? Ya deberías preparar tu equipo y alistarte mentalmente Alain no es un oponente fácil…

Serena aún tenía el teléfono en el oído pero después de las palabras de Manon colgó lentamente el teléfono y se giró mostrándole una sonrisa. —Tienes razón, debo prepararme para mi batalla con tu.. emm… amigo?

Manon se sonroja un poco. —Bueno… si le quieres decir así está bien por mí.

—Aquí estas, te he estado buscando Serena— dice Ash mientras le da un cálido abrazo. —Ya casi es tu turno de pelear.

—¡La batalla entre Alain y Serena está a punto de empezar! — dice el árbitro.

—¡Tyranitar yo te elijo! — dice Alain quien estaba más que ansioso por pelear con la hija de su jefe, Serena sonríe —¡Lapras ve!.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Saludos! Como andarán mis lectores? Espero que excelente! Ya casi se acaba el año y no quise dejar de actualizar el fic n.n y mencionar que…**

 **UN AÑO CUMPLIO MI HISTORIA! EL 3 DE DIC DEL PRESENTE AÑO :D**

 **Gracias a todos los que lo han hecho posible… la historia está casi por terminar solo unas preguntitas:**

 **1) Les gustaría el especial de Vera y Lysson?**

 **2) Un especial para Manon y Alain?**

 **Y 3) Un especial de Ash y Serena celebrando su luna de miel en la región de Alola (este sería de 4 episodios tentativamente ya que recorrerían las 4 islas).**

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews: *Pabillidge: que siempre se deja un post y sigue la historia además de ayudarme en unas aportaciones a esta maravillosa historia!.**

 ***RedYellowLove: gracias por leerte todo el fic y seguir el marco de la historia me da mucho gusto que te leas mas trabajos mios el de amor en la preparatoria Kanto lo continuare cuando termine este trabajo que es el mas largo que he hecho y quiero ponerle fin de una vez : D no esperaras tanto para saber como termina ese fic n.n**

 ***maxxuzumaki: Gracias por leerte la historia enserio muchas gracias! Y espero que te guste el electo que tomaran Jesse James y Meowth no son malos de echo siempre han sido buenos n.n**


	34. Chapter 34

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo: 34._**

—¡La batalla entre Alain y Serena está a punto de empezar! — dice el árbitro.

—¡Tyranitar yo te elijo! — dice Alain quien estaba más que ansioso por pelear con la hija de su jefe, Serena sonríe —¡Lapras ve!.

El terreno era rocoso esta vez, lapras no tenía tanta ventaja además de que la habilidad de tyranitar empezó y me refiero al chorro arena por lo general esto dura 5 turnos, la arena inicio por molestar a lapras ahora se le dificultaba ver donde estaba el oponente. —¡Maldición olvide esa habilidad, no importa… ¡lapras concéntrate y trata de sentir por donde viene tyranitar y usa chorro de agua! — ordena la entrenadora, el pokemon asiente y cierra sus ojos para detectar la presencia de tyranitar. Alain sonríe estaba emocionado por la batalla. —¡tyranitar usa pulso umbrío en lapras! — grita el joven de bufanda celeste.

El pokemon sonríe y prepara su ataque cuando estaba a unos centímetros de golpear a lapras esta responde con el chorro de agua creando una pequeña explosión sin embargo es golpeada por la arena restándole PS. —¡tyranitar roca afilada! — el pokemon asiente y del piso empiezan a desprenderse algunas rocas muy puntiagudas que están girando en su en su entorno y después van directo a lapras golpeándola más el daño de la arena esto le causo algunos raspones al pobre pokemon y aunque Serena no lo pudiera apreciar sabía que su pokemon estaba llegando al límite. —¡lapras!.

—Eres buena Serena pero no vine aquí para perder, ¡tyranitar acaba a lapras con triturar! — ordena Alain, el pokemon se aproxima a su víctima, Serena sonríe un poco. —¡Yo no pienso perder! ¡lapras chorro de agua a máxima potencia! — el pokemon azul cierra sus ojos y se concentra cuando logra percibir la presencia de Tyranitar se gira y le impacta un potente chorro de agua lanzando al pokemon que se estrelle con una roca sin embargo la arena golpeo de nuevo a lapras, Alain sonríe. —¡Buena batalla pero no lo suficiente, tyranitar roca afilada una vez más!.

El pokemon se levanta con mayor coraje de pelea y prepara su ataque que da justo en el blanco logrando hacer que lapras se debilite aún más incluso le estaba costando moverse al pokemon. —¡tyranitar acabala con triturar! — cuando tyranitar preparo sus colmillos y corrió en dirección a lapras. —¡lapras rayo de hielo!.

El pokemon de Alain pesco a lapras del cuello y lo lanzo contra una roca. —¡lapras! ¡Por favor resiste! ¡Usa rayo hielo! — exclamo Serena pero el pokemon parecía no responder. —¡Tyranitar triturar una vez más!.

Y cuando el tyranitar estaba por terminar con lapras este despierta y le lanza el rayo hielo en sus piernas congelándolas, lapras se miraba agitado y tenía un ojo cerrado mientras que el otro dejaba ver una resistencia impresionante. —Lapras está muy grave… no sabemos cuánto más dure— comento Bonnie preocupada, Ash sonrió. —Tranquila estoy seguro que ellas estarán bien. —¡tyranitar acaba a lapras con roca afilada! — el pokemon de Alain obedece y manda el ataque justo al pokemon de Serena quien no pudo esquivar el ataque dejándolo en K.O.

Serena regresa a Lapras felicitándolo y diciendo que merece un buen descanso después mira seria a Alain estaba claro que era un oponente difícil. —¡venusaur yo te elijo! — exclama Serena, Tyranitar se había liberado del rayo hielo pero esto dejo secuelas, sus movimientos para esquivar ataques habían bajado la velocidad. —¡venusaur hojas navajas! — ordena Serena, el gran sapo lanza unas hojas que estaban rodeándolo directo a tyranitar quien trata de esquivar y se da cuenta que su pierna izquierda estaba afectada por el rayo hielo esto no pasó desapercibido por Serena. —¡vanusaur usa hojas navajas una vez más! — Alain sabía que n no podía estar huyendo así que ordeno pulso umbrío que choco con las hojas, después de unos 3 minutos ambos pokemon se encontraban fatigados. —¡demos todo en el último ataque, venusaur rayo solar!.

—tyranitar usa triturar— Alain sabía que ese ataque tardaba un momento así que atacaría con todo, cuando tyranitar fue y clavo sus colmillos el pokemon planta/veneno mostro cara de dolor. —¡resiste venusaur! — pidió Serena entonces el rayo solar se hizo presente golpeando a tyranitar lanzándolo lejos, segundos después se ve a tyranitar en el piso inconsciente y venusaur quien estaba de pie fatigado empieza a caer lentamente dejando en empate.

—Fue empate…—comento May, los demás asintieron estaban impresionados ante tal batalla. El árbitro explica que si Serena pierde un pokemon más se ara el cambio de terreno dándoles 10 minutos para descansar y preparar sus pokemon. —weavile es tu turno— comenta Alain, Serena llama a tallonflame.

—Tallonflame conoce ataques fuego asi que tiene algo de ventaja con weavile pero… ese pokemon tiene igual una ventaja con tallonflame al ser tipo volador— explica Clemmont acomodándose los lentes, Ash solo mira serio la batalla por otro lado Manon estaba contenta sabía que Alain era muy bueno. —¡weavile usa rayo hielo en tallonflame! — este chico no se andaba con rodeos, el pokemon se movió entre las rocas y dio un gran salto sorprendiendo a tallonflame. —¡tallonflame no te dejes! ¡nitrocarga! — exclama Serena, el pokemon pájaro asiente y empieza aser rodeado por fuego, weavile lanza el rayo de hielo pero tallonflame tuvo mayor potencia y logro golpearla lanzando al pokemon contra el piso creando un pequeño cráter, el pájaro estaba a unos metros de él. —¡Acabalo con acróbata tallonflame!.

Grita Serena y cuando el pokemon estaba a escasos centímetros weavile lo recibe con un rayo hielo dejándole un ala congelada provocando que vuele muy debajo. —¡No! ¡tallonflame!.

—¡nitrocarga una vez más! — el pokemon asiente y todo su cuerpo es envuelto en llamas provocando que el hielo se derrita. —¡weavile doble equipo! — grita Alain, el pokemon se empieza a multiplicar lo cual confunde un poco a tallonflame y el ataque golpeo a un clon de weavile.

—¡weavile tajo umbrío! — el pokemon verdadero salió y estaba por hacer el ataque cuando tallonflame lo tomo con sus garras de ambas manos. —No pude pedir más… weavile rayo hielo a todo poder!.

—¡tallonflame nitrocarga a máximo poder!.

Ambos ataques colisionan creando una gran explosión y mientras se dispersaba todo, la duda prevalecía…

—Es… empate otra vez— dice el árbitro viendo a los dos pokemon en K.O.

—Como un participante ya ha perdido 3 pokemon tomaremos un receso de 10 minutos para cambiar el domo, entrenadores preparen sus pokemon— comenta el árbitro y se pausa la batalla.

Serena está sentada en el comedor y deja salir un gran suspiro. —Es… un duro oponente— termina por decir la verdad era que tenía miedo de perder contra Alain, haber llegado tan lejos…

En eso le acercan un vaso con agua y cuando alza la mirada es Ash con una gran sonrisa. —Animo Serena sé que podrás con este desafío.

—¡Tu puedes Serena! — grita Bonnie con felicidad, Clemmont sonríe. —Esfuérzate al máximo Serena— comenta May.

Los minutos continuaron y Alain estaba con Manon le gustaba verla sonreír hasta que de lejos logro divisar algo… más bien alguien, se paró de la mesa y se disculpó con Manon diciendo que tenía que ir al baño, camino siguiendo la silueta que parecía no detenerse a pesar que Alain le había llamado en 3 ocasiones hasta que al final de un pasillo se detuvo. —Cuanto tiempo Alain.

—Señor ¿Qué hace en la liga de Kalos? — cuestiona el joven serio el tipo sonríe. —¿Qué? ¿Acaso es un delito querer ver pelear a mi hija contra uno de mis más fieles lacayos? — contesto Lysson dando la vuelta y enfrentando a Alain, el tipo traía una el mismo atuendo solo que esta vez logro asarse de una gorra donde cabía toda su melena. —Con todo respeto no creo que solo haya venido a eso señor…

—Y tienes toda la razón Alain hace rato me topé con el profesor Ciprés y le diré lo mismo que te dije a ti, presiento que Giovanni no tarda en poner en marcha su plan… es por eso que estoy aquí ya se llevó a Vera y creo que su siguiente blanco o es Serena o es alguno de los amigos que la acompaña en su viaje, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

—Entiendo señor, cuente con ello estoy muy al pendiente de cada paso de Serena y sus amigos— dijo el joven, Lysson asintió y con su mirada dio a entender que era hora de ir a la batalla pero antes de irse miro a Alain. —Por cierto….

—¿Por qué estás haciendo quedar mal a mi hija en la batalla? ¡le has derrotado 3 pokemon! — dice algo enojado Lysson, Alain tiene una gota de sudor. —Cálmese jefe…

Su cara de enojado se quita y esboza una sonrisa al tiempo que le pone una mano en su hombro. —Eres fuerte muchacho, suerte en la batalla. Los 2 entrenadores ya estaban de regreso esta vez el campo era puro césped. —¡metragos yo te elijo!.

Serena llama a Aurorus y el combate empieza mientras tanto en la cabina donde estaba Dianta viendo la batalla llega Ciprés. —Dianta… tengo que hablar contigo un momento— le dice de manera amable, la chica lo mira y asiente ella dedujo por la mirada del profesor que algo andaba mal.

—¡metagros garra metal! — exclama Alain, el prokemon se aproxima para su ataque con Aururos pero este pokemon lo recibe con el ataque de toxico y justo lo envenena restándole PS a metragros. —Rayos… ¡metragos pscicocarga! — una especie de luz morada con destellos blancos sale de las garras de metragros y va en dirección aurorus. —¡intercéptalo con poder pasado! — unas rocas salen alrededor de aurorus con un aura morada y salen en dirección al ataque que lanzo metragros creando una pequeña explosión. —¡aurorus! ¡Granizo! — ordena Serena y en el campo empiezan a caer pedazos de hielo golpeando a metagros restándole PS más el envenenamiento. —¡metagros puño meteoro! — exclama Alain no estaba decidido a perder pero entonces ve a Serena sonreír. —¡aurorus ventisca!.

Y esta vez la suerte corrió para Serena ya que metagros quedó congelado. —Al usar granizo el ataque ventisca nunca falla— comenta Clemmont.

—¡Aurorus acabalo con poder pasado! — exclama la chica, el pokemon obedece y con el ataque impactado contra el metagros congelado logra dejarlo fuera de combate. —¡la victoria es para aurorus!.

Alain sonrió sin duda Serena se había repuesto y había dejado el marcador igual, 3 v.s 3

—¡charizard yo te elijo! — exclama Alain, el granizo aún sigue y golpea a charizard.

—¡aurorus ventisca una vez más! — ordena Serena, Alain suelta una sonrisa. —¡Eso no funcionara dos veces, charizard lanzallamas máximo poder!.

El ataque de charizard fue tan potente y de tal magnitud que logro lanzar al aurorus de Serena fuera del domo de batalla dejándolo en K.O.

La siguiente batalla fue entre Cradily de Serena y Charizard la cual tuvo un resultado algo similar al de aurorus y ahora a Serena solo le quedaba un pokemon y ese charizard parecía no haberse cansado con ninguno de los combates. —Rayos… esta es mi última oportunidad…

Una feroz batalla se desato entre Mega-Lucario y Charizard-X hasta que los 2 tuvieron que terminar de una vez con el combate, se había alargado bastante esa batalla. —¡charizard garra dragón a todo poder!.

—¡lucario pulso dragón máximo poder!.

Los pokemon logran dar en el blanco pasando de un lado a otro, Mega-lucario termino viendo a Alain y Charizard-X viendo a Serena, los segundos parecían eternos ¿Quién de los 2 continuaría? Aun cuando Serena pasara a Charizard aún tenía otros 2 pokemon que derrotar de Alain mientras que ella solo tenía a Lucario, lo inevitable paso Lucario perdió su etapa mega y cayo inconsciente al suelo sin embargo 3 segundos después se ve a charizard caer rendido tambien. —¡Debido a que a la oponente Serena no le quedan pokemon, el ganador de esta ronda es Alain!.

La chica mira al suelo con una sonrisa triste, era todo había terminado la liga al menos para ella, regreso a lucario. —Lo hiciste increíble Lucario, gracias.

Alain noto la cara de Serena cuando el regreso a su pokemon, la chica alzo la mira y le entrego una risa sincera. —¡Y eso fue todo amigos… lo que hemos estado esperando está a punto de iniciar! ¡la final entre el joven Ash de pueblo paleta y el chico Alain!.

Antes de iniciar el último combate que decidirá quién será el campeón de Kalos, les han dado 20 minutos, Ash llego con Serena y se sentó a un lado de ella. —La batalla fue increíble mi amor.

—Lo se… y difícil pero ahora todo depende de ti Ash ¡gánale a Alain! ¡Tú puedes mi corazón! — ambos se miran un momento y lentamente unen sus rostros para darse un beso lleno de cariño, en eso llega May. —Vaya y yo que venía a ver si estabas bien pero creo que estas en muy buenas manos Serena.

Por otro lado una pequeña llego abrazando muy contenta a Alain. —¡Yo sabía que ganarías!.

El joven se sorprendió un poco pero después sonrió y con una mano acaricio la cabeza de Manon. —Gracias por creer en mí.

Ambos entrenadores están en sus puestos listos para la batalla final hambrientos de pelear. —¡El campo de la batalla final será… roca y agua! — exclama el árbitro.

—¡pikachu yo te elijo!.

—¡tyranitar tu turno!.

Por otro lado en las puertas de la liga pokemon se ve como llega una camioneta tras otra y de la primera sale Giovanni con una cara perversa junto a él 10 reclutas suyos y de la otra camioneta otros 10 reclutas entre ellos estaban Jessie, James y Meowth. —Llego la hora mis queridos lacayos… James, Jessie ya saben que hacer, en cuanto a Butch y Cassi ya tienen su misión respecto a los que están luchando en estos momentos ¿verdad? ¡no quiero erroes!.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hola! Gente espero que tengan un muy excelente inicio del 2017 : ) increíble… como pasa el tiempo bueno pues la idea de la batalla de Serena se me ocurrió y decidí actualizar XD aunque no sé si fue la mejor opción el 31 jeje… en fin! Esto está por terminar solo falta la batalla de Ash vs Alain y sigue la aparición del team Rocket y su intento por tomar Kalos con ayuda de uno o dos pokemon legendarios no lo sé aun después de eso se vendrá el final feliz y por consiguiente los 3 especiales, decidí rifármela y hacer el de alola XD.**

 **-No olviden dejar un lindo review!**

 **Agradecimientos por los reviews:**

 ***Joseph: Jaja gracias por tu opinión de los 3 especiales n.n**

 ***maxxuzumaki: te agradesco el tiempo que te tomas para leer la historia y espero te guste como se desenvuelve todo! Saludos!.**

 ***Ivi: gracias! Lo are!**

 ***Pabillidge90: No se en que momento te quite el 90 xD jaja gracias por comentar y seguir la historia, yo sigo la tuya de cercas… aunque me tarde un poco en ponerme al corriente n.n! saludos y buen inicio del 2017!**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo: 35._**

 ** _En el capítulo anterior…_**

 _Ambos entrenadores están en sus puestos listos para la batalla final hambrientos de pelear. —¡El campo de la batalla final será… roca y agua! — exclama el árbitro._

 _—¡pikachu yo te elijo!._

 _—¡tyranitar tu turno!._

 _Por otro lado en las puertas de la liga pokemon se ve como llega una camioneta tras otra y de la primera sale Giovanni con una cara perversa junto a él 10 reclutas suyos y de la otra camioneta otros 10 reclutas entre ellos estaban Jessie, James y Meowth. —Llego la hora mis queridos lacayos… James, Jessie ya saben que hacer, en cuanto a Butch y Cassi ya tienen su misión respecto a los que están luchando en estos momentos ¿verdad? ¡no quiero erroes!._

0o0o0o

El habiente en la gran liga pokemon era de emoción, alegría y mucha euforia, se sentía un gran ambiente, todos los entrenadores que habían perdido en rondas pasadas (no todos) se quedaron para ver el final y entre ellos tenemos a Shouta , Kalm y Xana por lado en las mismas gradas que se encontraban los ya mencionados estaban los amigos del joven Ash: May, Clemmont, Bonnie, Beni y Trovato. Todos estaban impacientes por la lucha que se estaba por desatar ¿Quién tendrá el título de campeón?.

Por otro lado vemos a una joven de ojos azules que estaba corriendo por un pasillo tratando de llegar a tiempo para ver la pelea pero accidentalmente choco con alguien haciendo que ambas se cayeran al piso, Serena se froto la cabeza. —Lo siento, fue mi culpa no mire por donde iba.

Se disculpó y cuando se levantó se dio cuenta que era Manon quien se sacudió un poco y le regalo una sonrisa Serena. —No importa ¿ibas a ver la batalla? Yo también ¿vamos juntas?.

Serena asintió y caminaron juntas rumbo a la gran batalla no supieron como pero terminaron en el otro extremo de las gradas. —Bueno al menos desde aquí puedo ver a mis amigos y la batalla.

—Si.

La batalla empezó y Ash escogió a pikachu, Alain saco a su tyranitar y empezó a levantar polvo en todo el terreno haciéndole difícil la visión a pikachu. —Se pondrá algo difícil.

Pensó el azabache. —¡Tyranitar bola umbría! — exclamo Alain, su pokemon ovedecio y de su ociso salio disparado un rayo morado con tonos negros directo a pikachu. —¡pikachu esquivalo!.

Grito Ash, el pokemon amarillo logro esquivarlo y el ataque dio contra una gran roca que sus trozos cayeron al rio lo cual le dio una idea al joven de las zetas. —¡Pikachu usa cola de hierro en el rio! — ordeno y acto seguido la rata amarilla ilumino su cola de blanco y golpeo el rio haciendo que se levantara y diera fin al polvo que tyranitar había levantado en el terreno aparte de lograr mojar al pokemon enorme.

—¡Pikachu impactrueno! — ordeno Ash, la rata amarilla dio un salto a espaldas de tyranitar y lo ataco, el ataque logro dañarlo. —¡Genial despejo el polvo con el agua!. Comento Clemmont.

—Y ataco al tyranitar mientras estaba empapado ¡sorprendente! — comento Shouta, por otro lado estaba Serena que el corazón se le movía a una velocidad impresionante y Mannon a su lado gritaba para su querido Alain. —¡Esto apenas comienza! ¡pikachu impactrueno otra vez! — pikachu da un gran salto y lanza su movimiento, mientras el ataque estaba por darle, Alain ordena a su pokemon que se defienda con roca afilada lo que hace que su puño se ilumine de blanco y cuando golpea al piso levanta unas rocas de color azul mismas que impactaron al ataque de pikachu.

—¡Usa tu cola para lanzar la roca afilada hacia pikachu! — dile Alain, tyranitar asiente y su gran cola hace que salgan dagas filosas hacia pikachu, este de inmediato ataca con cola férrea lo que logra que esas dagas filosas caigan al terreno de batalla.

—¡Ataca con mordisco cuando pikachu caiga al piso! — Apenas aterrizo la rata amarilla, tyranitar corre en su dirección y Ash rápidamente ordena cola férrea pero esta es sujetada por el hocico de tyranitar y lo manda a volar, una vez pikachu logro aterrizar en el piso continuo la batalla. —¡Mordisco de nuevo!.

—¡pikachu tacleada de volteos! — el ratón amarillo empezó a correr y su cuerpo se cubrió de electricidad mientras que tyranitar iba corriendo y cuando los ataques impactaron fue justo en el momento en que el pokemon de Alain había pisado el rio logrando potenciar el ataque de pikachu creando una explosión. Cuando el humo se dispersó se miró a tyranitar debilitado y a pikachu con una sonrisa en su rostro. —¡Genial lo consiguió! Ahora solo le faltan 5 más para la meta.

Comenta Xana, Kalm asiente y los demás observan, por otro lado Ciprés y Diantha miran la batalla pero están alertas, sabían que algo pasaría sin embargo no sabían en que momento, aunque no lo pareciera Alain miraba de reojo a Manon y era perfecto ya que justo a su lado estaba la hija de su jefe. —¡Weavile yo te elijo!.

—¡Tallonflame tu turno!.

—¡Weavile usa rayo de hielo! — exclamo Alain, el pokemon abrió su hocico y de este salió un gran rayo color azul que iba justo por tallonflame quien contra ataco con lanzallamas creando una pequeña explosión de la cual sale otro lanzallamas muy potente logrando dar a weavile sorprendiéndola. —¡Tallonflame nitrocarga!.

—¡weavile doble equipo! — el pokemon se multiplico en todo el terreno y fue la causa por la que tallonflame se detuvo abruptamente. —¡tallonflame ataca a todos con lanzallamas! — ordeno Ash, el pokemon le dio a todos los clones de weavile pero ninguno era el original el pájaro lo busco por todo el terreno con la mirada, esto frustro a Ash. —¿Dónde está?.

Se preguntó mentalmente, hasta que el mismo weavile salió por detrás de tallonflame y lo ataco con rayo hielo congelando una de sus alas haciendo que esta callera al piso de manera forzada lastimándose. —¡weavile acabalo con garra afilada! — el pokemon preparo sus garras que se tornaron verdes y fue directo al pájaro quien sujeto a weavile con sus garras. —¡Ahora tallonflame lanzallamas a todo poder!.

El ataque fue tal que lanzo a wavile contra una roca dejándola inconsciente. —¡La victoria es para Tallonflame!.

Ash regresa a tallonflame ya que sabe que debe guardarlo para otro pokemon de Alain, en eso el joven llama a bisharp y Ash llama a uno de sus viejos amigos swellow.

—¡Es hermoso ese pokemon! — dice Bonnie con asombro. —Ese es un pokemon de la región Hoen, fue compañero de Ash durante ese viaje y es un pajarito muy poderoso.

—¡bisharp onda trueno! — exclama Alain, el pokemon asiente y de sus manos salen unas ondas de color amarillo que dan justo en swellow haciéndolo retroceder un poco. —¡Swellow resiste!.

El pájaro se pone de pie con una mirada de "no te será tan fácil". —¡bisharp guillotina! — grita Alain, al pokemon se le forma una especie de dagas alargadas y puntiagudas en los brazos color aqua y va justo en dirección hacia Swellow. —¡Swellow ala de acero!.

Ambos ataques dan en el blanco. —¡bisharp guillotina!.

El pokemon logra acertar el golpe lanzado al pájaro contra una dura roca. —¡Swellow!.

El pájaro se pone de pie pero el golpe fue duro. —¡Swellow ala de acero una vez más!.

Bisharp ataca con guillotina otra vez, el ataque lo reciben ambos pokemon pero segundos después del ataque swellow cae inconsciente. —¡La victoria es para bisharp!.

—Es increíble como Alain se está recuperando de la batalla— comenta el gordito, los demás miran con atención. —Ash…

Susurra Bonnie preocupada, la batalla apenas estaba empezando y Alain estaba por darle la vuelta. Alain llama a su pokemon Unfezant y Ash vuelve a llamar a Tallonflame apenas salen ambas aves empiezan a volar entre sí. —¡Ala de acero!.

Exclaman ambos entrenadores, los pokemon iluminan sus alas de blanco y chocan entre si logrando darse uno al otro pero sin querer ceder. —¡Tallonflame nitro carga! — ordena Ash, el ave roja empieza a cubrir su cuerpo con fuego y empieza a volar dejando una estela de color naranja detrás. —¡Unfezant ataque aéreo! — grita Alain, este pokemon se cubre de un color amarillo brilloso y deja una estela de color amarillo detrás de sí, ambos pajaros vuelan a una distancia muy corta y chocan entre si finalmente chocan creando que el polvo se levante y corra mucho aire alrededor del domo de batalla. —¡unfezant tajo aéreo! — grita Alain, el pokemon deja que tallonflame suba más al cielo y de sus alas empieza a lanzar aros color celeste que van directo a tallonflame este los logra esquivar pero uno lo golpea en su ala. —¡Tallonflame nitro carga y aumenta la velocidad! — una vez ordenado esto el pájaro intenta dar con unfezant pero logra esquivarlo y al segundo intento logra golpearlo. —¡Unfezant ataque aéreo!.

—¡Tallonflame pájaro osado! — ordena Ash, los dos pokemon cubren su cuerpo de diferente color, tallonflame todo azul y unfezant todo amarillo brilloso ambos ataques colisionan entre si creando una explosión y de esta salen ambos pokemon cayendo en picada al piso creando que ambos quedaran en K.O.

El cambio de batalla se realizó y ahora es de campo, todos estaban impacientes, Alain le quedaba Ash le quedaban 4 tenía un poco de ventaja, iniciaron la batalla Ash con pikachu y Alain con metragros.

La batalla comienza con pikachu lanzando un impactrueno pero es esquivado por metragros con su ataque rápido y esto hace que pikachu se desconcentre un poco ya que metragros lo acorrala y lo ataca con garra metal haciendo que este pokemon rodara y se alejara un poco de él. —¡Metragos avalancha!.

Unas rocas elevan sobre metragros para luego atacar al pobre pikachu dejándolo bajo rocas, el pobre ratón amarillo logra salir pero ya lastimado. —¡Metragross puño meteoro! — exclama Alain y rápidamente el ataque es recibido por pikachu causándole gran daño. —¡pikachu! ¡Tacleada de volteos!.

El roedor no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente agarra velocidad e impacta contra el gran pokemon de metal logrando un golpe certero. —¡pikachu subete en la espalda de metragross! — ordena Ash, pikachu aprovecha la leve confusión del metragross y logra montarse en su espalda acto seguido lo ataca con su mejor impactrueno y este pokemon recibe todo el ataque. —¡genial! ¡tú puedes pikachu! — grita Bonnie emocionada.

—Acabemos con esto ¡metragross puño meteoro!.

—¡Pikachu cola férrea!.

Ambos ataques chocan con el objetivo lanzándolos lejos a los dos de un extremo a otro dejándolos en K.O.

La siguiente batalla fue entre el Bisharp de Alain y el glalie de Ash, fue una ardua batalla que igual termino en empate dejando a Alain con un solo pokemon y a Ash con 2, el azabache seguía teniendo ventaja.

La batalla continua con Charizard de Alain y Greninja de Ash, la batalla empieza y ambos pokemon se acercan a gran velocidad para atacarse, charizard recibe a greninja con lanzallamas pero este logra esquivarlo y contra ataca con corte dándole justo en el estómago al charizard haciéndolo retroceder un poco. —¡Alain! No dejare esta batalla ¡te enfrentare con todo mi poder!.

Y entonces Ash sintió la sincronización con su greninja logrando así que apareciera el greninja Ash.

—¡Gracias! He esperado por mucho esto ¡Charizard responde a mi corazón! ¡mega evoluciona! — exclama Alain, charizard lo siente y logra su etapa mega.

—¡Corre greninja! — grita Ash, el pokemon obedece y acto seguido le ordenan que se multiplique, Charizard los recibe con un lanzallamas. —¡greninja shuriken de agua!.

La rana salta en el cielo y toma la lanza la shuriken de agua que se había formado en su espalda, charizard la destroza con garra dragón, Ash ordena a greninja golpe aéreo y charizard garra dragón, ninguno de los dos cedía ambos pokemon daban un golpe pero era recibido con otro.

Charizar logra golpear a greninja y esto Ash lo reciente.

—¡lanzallamas charizard! —

Grita Alain, el pokemon lanza su fuego azul y greninja corta de cierta forma el fuego con corte.

—¡Anillo ígneo!.

—¡Usa shuriken de agua en el piso!.

Exclama Ash, y antes de que el anillo ígneo tocara a greninja es recibido por el shuriken de agua creando que saliera un vapor.

5 minutos habían transcurrido desde que Greninja Ash y mega Charizard empezaron a luchar con su mega fuerza y ninguno quería ceder pero había llegado la hora de finalizar todo. —¡Greninja usa shuriken de agua máximo poder!.

Ordena el azabache, y sobre la palma de la rana se forma una gigantesca shuriken de agua color dorada. —¡Charizard usa anillo ígneo máximo poder! — dice Alain reaccionando milésimas de segundos.

Ambos ataques dan en el blanco creando una gran explosión en el terreno, la duda prevalecía ¿Quién habría ganado la batalla? ¿Para quién era el final?.

Al dispersarce el humo se ven a ambos pokemon aun en sus etapas megas, 10 segundos después se ve a charizar caer de rodillas y 1 segundos después a greninja igual. —¡No te rindas greninja! — grita Serena, Bonnie también echa porras a greninja, Manon solo esta callada muy nerviosa esperando muy en el fondo de su corazón que Alain gane.

Los segundos parecían eternos en esta etapa final de la batalla hasta que lo evidente pasó, charizard mega pierde su evolución y regresando a su forma original cae al piso rendido.

—¡Y la victoria es para Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta! ¡El ganador de la liga Kalos!.

Ni el mismo azabache podía creerlo la felicidad que tenía casi hacia que se le saliera el corazón del pecho. —¡Ganamos! ¡pikachu y greninja lo hicimos! — exclamo abrazando a sus dos compañeros de viaje, Alain camino hasta su charizard quien ya había recuperado el sentido y le dio una sonrisa. —Hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo amigo.

Una vez la batalla finalizo, Diantha y Cipres llegaron con Ash para felicitarlo, mientras ellos estaban dando un pequeño discurso, Alain busco con la mirada a Manon quien seguía con Serena. —Alain tus pokemon son muy fuertes sin duda no fue una batalla fácil para Ash— comento Diantha, noto que el mismo Alain no parecía estar concentrando. —¿Alain?.

—Si…, fue una gran batalla.

El profesor se acerca a Alain y le susurra. —¿Te encuentras bien?.

—No… presiento que algo malo pasara en estos momentos— le dice en tono bajo a Cipres, mientras observan como Diantha sigue aludiendo a Ash y sus pokemon, todos sus amigos gritaban desde las gradas.

Todo parecía haber llegado a su final pero… Había un obstáculo que tendrían que enfrentar nuestros héroes antes de poder decir que esto había terminado.

—¡Ahora!.

Se escucha una voz de entre las sombras y entonces el desastre empezó, una gran explosión en el domo principal y cercas de las gradas haciendo que casi se derrumben. —¡Manon! — grito Alain entre el polvo levantado.

—Manon ven conmigo te sacare de aquí— dice Serena tomándola de los hombros, la chica empezó a toser por tanto polvo que se levantó el problema era que no había sido una explosión, continuaron escuchándose 2 más causando más destrucción en el gran domo. —¡Bonnie no te sueltes de mí! Tenemos que Salir rápido de aquí, este lugar se está cayendo— explico Clemmont al tiempo que se cubria la boca y con su otra mano tomaba a Bonnie, los otros chicos asintieron y trataron de salir de las gradas.

—A ti te estaba buscando joven entrenador Ash Ketchum— se escucha una voz varonil entre las sombras. —¿Quién anda ahí? — interroga el azabache, de un momento a otro ya no se encontraba con Diantha ni Ciprés ni Alain. —Digamos que… eso no importa por ahora, vendrás conmigo.

Y antes de que Ash pueda objetar es golpeado por un machop a sus espaldas. —Buen trabajo ahora cárgalo, el jefe lo quiere sano y salvo.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

Tarde en actualizar porque la verdad las batallas nunca han sido lo mío y tener que pensar como desglosarlas es lo que me causa mayor pereza! En fin la batalla de Ash y Alain fue plasmada con la del anime obvio con diferente final por otro lado algunos pokemon de Ash que salieron en el anime está claro que aquí Nunca aparecerán. Sin más por el momento me despido pero no sin antes de decir…

¡Últimos episodios de Dark Side!.

 **-No olviden dejar un lindo review!**

 ***maxxuzumaki:** _Me da mucho gusto leerte y saber que fuiste mi único review para animarme a continuar con la historia… El capítulo lo hice por ti y los demás que lo leen pero más por ti por seguir la historia y dejar un lindo review._


	36. Chapter 36

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo: 36._**

¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? ¿Dónde estaban todos? ¿Estarían bien? Eran las preguntas que todos nuestros héroes se estaban formulando hace un par de minutos estaban celebrando a Ash por haberse convertido en el campeón de Kalos y ahora tenían que correr por sus vidas ya que de la nada unas exposiciones se hicieron presentes destruyendo todo el lugar.

—Andando Cassidy el jefe no quiere errores— contesto el sujeto de cabellos verdes, la rubia asintió y salieron volando en un pidgeot mientras que Ash estaba agarrado con las garras de un skarmory. —Butch ¿Qué crees que el jefe haga con el mocoso? — interroga la rubia, el chico de cabellos verdes niega con la cabeza. —No tengo idea Cassidy pero no es nuestro problema, nosotros solo cumplimos órdenes.

La chica asintió.

0o0o0

—Serena tengo miedo— dice Manon apretando la mano de Serena, la joven entrenadora tenía una cara de preocupación pero cambio su semblante y le regalo una sonrisa a Manon. —Escucha tenemos que salir de aquí sanas y salvas para poder ver a Alain y Ash ¿de acuerdo?.

—Si…— dice la chica por muy debajo ¿Dónde estaba Alain? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en salvarla?. —Pero que encantadora sorpresa volver a verte preciosa— se oye una tercera voz al solo escucharla unos recuerdos horribles llegaron a Serena, tenía que ser una broma ¿ese bastardo había regresado? El solo recordar como ese sujeto logro romperla por dentro y lo que le tomo superar (aun trataba de seguir adelante después de ese incidente). —Manon estate atrás de mí, yo te protegeré— dijo Serena posando una de sus manos frente a Manon.

Una risa perversa se escucha entre el polvo. —¡Ha ha ha! No me hagas reír querida, no puedes ni defenderte tu sola y quieres defender a otros— dialoga el sujeto y es entonces que se deja ver, era Atila. —¡No te tengo miedo! — chillo Serena con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso está por verse querida— sentencia Atila, Serena saca una de sus pokebolas y cuando estaba por sacar a Lucario el sujeto se mueve a una velocidad impresionante y sujeta la muñeca de Serena haciendo que la pokebola callera al suelo.

A pesar de que Serena hacia un intento por zafarse del agarre le era inútil, Atila tenía mucha más fuerza que ella. —Tú debes venir conmigo.

Dice el sujeto hacia Serena. —Ella no ira a ningún lado— se escucha una cuarta voz y cuando Atila se gira para ver quien es…

—Mi hija se quedara conmigo— dice Lysson sosteniendo la otra mano de Atila entonces el rubio suelta a Serena e intenta darte un puñetazo en el rostro a Lysson pero este logra evadirlo. —Tu no tendrás el placer de ponerme un dedo encima estúpido secuas de Giovanni— contesta Lysson de manera arrogante lo que hace enojar un poco a Atila. —Hija llévate a Manon lejos de aquí— contesta Lysson mientras detiene dos golpes de Atila y empiezan una pelea a puñetazos.

Serena escucho la orden de su padre pero sus piernas le temblaban y por alguna razón no podía responder entonces Manon le jala el brazo. —Vamos Serena tenemos que salir de aquí para encontrar a Alain y Ash— dice la joven promesa 5 segundos después Serena logra que sus piernas le respondan y salen del lugar.

0o0o0

Una vez nuestras dos chicas logran salir del domo se encuentran con los rubios, May, Beni, Trovato, Xana, Kalm, Alain, Shouta, Cipres y la ex campeona Diantha, las chicas habían corrido y estaban recuperando el aliento. —¡Serena! Que gusto verte— dice May aliviada, Bonni no lo resiste y corre para abrazarla soltando unas lágrimas. —¡Tenía mucho miedo! Pensé que te pasó algo Serena ¡Yo te quiero mucho! — chillo la más pequeña del grupo, Serena se enterneció ante tal acción y acaricio la cabeza de Bonnie. —Estoy bien— dice y hace una pausa después mira a los demás pero en especial al profesor Ciprés. —¿Dónde está Ash?.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo ya que todos miraron al suelo sin decir ninguna palabra. —Hice una pregunta ¡Donde esta Ash! — alzo un poco la voz Serena, estaba algo irritada por todo lo que estaba pasando y lo único que quería era saber dónde estaba su novio, Alain camina hasta llegar a Manon. —¿Estas bien Manon? — cuestiona el sujeto, de cierto modo estaba aliviado de que su pequeña estuviera a salvo la chica lo abraza y le salen unas lágrimas. —Si lo estoy.

Después de esa pregunta Alain suelta a Manon y se gira para ver serio a Serena. —Tengo algo de información al respecto— contesta el chico, Serena lo fulmina con la mirada dando a entender que empiece a hablar. —No se tanto lo único que sé es que tu padre me ordeno vigilarte después de que secuestraran a tu madre, el presentía que algo malo iba a pasar y no se equivocó…— explico Alain.

—¿De que estas hablando Alain? — Dijo Serena tratando de procesar la poca información que recibió de su nuevo amigo, antes estaba molesta ahora estaba confundida. —¿Cómo que secuestraron a mi mama? — dijo para si misma y luego lo miro a los ojos. —Tú lo sabias… y no me dijiste nada— dijo Serena a estas alturas era inútil derramar más lágrimas.

Alain y todos los demás se sintieron mal a pesar de que ellos apenas se estaban enterando de lo ocurrido sin embargo se ponían en el lugar de la chica, primero enterarse de que es hija de uno de los delincuentes más buscados en Kalos luego que mientras ella está en la gran liga de Kalos su madre es secuestrada.

—Si lo sabía…— contesto Alain mirando al suelo. —Alain agradecería que te explicaras mejor— dialoga el profesor.

—No sé del todo sobre el tema, lo único verídico es que Serena corría peligro ella y sus amigos.

Ciprés coloca una de sus manos en la barbilla pensando en qué diablos estaba pasando si ya habían acabado con los malosos de la región Kalos, entre los escombros del gran domo sale Lysson sujetando su brazo derecho el cual tenía amarrado un pedazo de tela negra. —Él tiene razón, ustedes corrían peligro, los que están detrás de esto son el team Rocket.

Explica Lysson entrando en el círculo del grupo, Serena camina hasta su padre y lo mira directo a los ojos, unos ojos que pedían a gritos ayuda pero a la vez deseaban venganza. —¿Dónde está mi madre? — pregunto la chica. —Yo…— balbuceo su padre, ella lo miro con odio. —¡No sabes donde la tienen! — exclamo.

—Bueno no con exactitud, pero esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu padre jovencita— dice Lysson, Serena chasquea con la lengua y en eso todos logran ver al rubio de Atila saliendo con un pokemon volador del lugar. —Bien ya se cómo llegar hasta mi madre— dice Serena y saca a su fiel tallonflame.

—No te dejare ir sola Serena— dice Lysson al tiempo que la sujeta del brazo antes de que la chica monte al ave de fuego. —¿Tú me lo impedirás? — cuestiona al tiempo que se zafa del agarre de su padre. —Como si pudieras, no pudiste proteger a mama— termina de decir la joven, todos se quedaron callados.

—…—

—Además… tienen a mi novio Ash y tengo que ir a salvarlos— con eso último se monta sobre tallonflame y emprende el vuelo siguiendo a Atila, esta vez no se le escaparía el desgraciado, lo único con lo que contaba Serena para su rescate eran sus 6 pokemon, una navaja y su capacidad para planear una estrategia en pleno vuelo directo a la cueva de los lobos.

Lysson deja escapar un gran suspiro. —Igual a mí de joven— dice y después mira a Alain. —Jovencito necesito que…— la frase no era necesaria terminar, el chico de la bufanda celeste entendió a la perfección lo que debía hacer. —Iré pero debe prometer que nada malo le pasara a Manon— advirtió, el señor asintió, el chico saco a su fiel charizard y antes de irse le deposito un beso a Manon en la frente. —Volveré pronto.

—Necesitaran toda la ayuda posible— dice May preparando una pokebola. —Espera jovencita, primero debemos evacuar por completo a los civiles que quedan en el domo, después Alain me mandara las coordenadas del lugar para irnos de inmediato, necesitare la ayuda de Xana, Kalm y May, los demás deben quedarse y asegurarse de que nada más pase en este lugar o en cualquier otra Cd. Por otro lado es necesario que solo vallamos nosotros 4 para mantener un perfil bajo, muchos alertaría a Giovanni— explica el sujeto al tiempo que saca a su pokemon volador.

—Bien, por esta vez aremos lo que dices por el bien de Kalos, no puedo dejar solo a todo Kalos confió en que ustedes podrán con la misión por otro lado nosotros haremos nuestro trabajo— dijo Diantha.

—Tengan cuidado, todos— dijo Beni dándoles un abrazo a los 3 jovenes, los chicos asintieron era la hora de partir, Lysson había recibido las coordenadas, los chicos preparan sus pokemon y emprenden el vuelo. —Espero que estén bien— dice el profesor. —No hay tiempo de preocuparnos por ellos, tenemos que salvar a los civiles— dice Diantha.

0o0o0o

Dicen que la venganza no es buena, mata el alma y la envenena pero en este caso… ¡al diablo! Se habían metido con lo más preciado para Serena: su madre. A ella no le importaba que la hubieran marcado de por vida no le importaba que la lastimaran físicamente no si su madre estaba a salvo pero ese día habían cruzado el límite, conocerían a Serena. —Pronto llegare a salvarlos— dijo para si la chica aferrada a su tallonflame.

Varios kilómetros atrás estaba Lysson con los demás. —Tu hija…— empezó a decir Kalm y Lysson asintió. —Es un poco imprudente, lo sé— comento Lysson.

—Yo iba a decir valiente pero tú eres su padre, tú la conoces más supongo— contesta Kalm riendo.

Xana iba callada tenía un presentimiento horrible, Kalm nota esto y la toma de la mano. —Todo estará bien.

—Tu… no sabes hasta donde son capaz esos tipos Kalm, casi mataban a chespin para que yo aceptara ser parte de ellos— dice triste Xana, Kalm le sonríe. —Te prometo que ellos pagaran con sangre lo que te hicieron Xana.

0o0o0o

Atila se detuvo en un lugar que Serena recordaba a la perfección, pueblo Mosaico, después del incidente con el plan de su padre ese pueblo quedo inhabilitado, casas tumbadas y un gran hoyo mismo por donde Atila se metido. Serena descendió y se escondió en una de las casas que aún quedaban de pie rápidamente se asomó por la ventana esperando alguna señal pero no vio nada, no salía nadie. —No hay duda, esa es la entrada a su guarida, ahí debe estar Ash— dijo para sí, ya había guardado a tallonflame a partir de este punto tendría que ir sola hasta que saliera alguien que la retara a pelear. La chiva dio un gran suspiro y siguió su camino estando frente al gran hueco estaba por saltar cuando siente que alguien la toma del hombro. —No iras sola ahí abajo.

—Alain ¿Qué haces aquí? — interrogo algo molesta Serena. —No podía dejar que vinieras tu sola a hacer de héroe además si algo te pasa no quiero pensar en lo que Lysson me haría…— explica el chico.

—Bien entraremos juntos pero no me estorbes— dijo seria Serena. —¿A si? Y dime genio ¿Qué harás estando frente a los matones que están haciendo esto? Crees que por ser mujer tendrás privilegios o algo por el estilo, despierta Serena estos sujetos son peligrosos no les importo explotar el domo habiendo gente ¿crees que tendrán compasión por ti? — dijo Alain irritado, esa niña tenía que cambian de opinión.

—¿terminaste? Por qué justo en este momento pudimos haber saltado e investigar donde tienen a mi madre y a Ash— dijo Serena tangente, Alain suspiro, los dos dieron un salto y aterrizaron en aquel lugar mismo que traía recuerdos sobre Xana y Kalm, todos juntos y su padre. —Lo mejor será que nos separemos Alain así cubriremos más terreno— dice Serena tomando el camino de la izquierda. —¿Estas demente? Lo mejor es que permanezcamos juntos.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te ataquen Alain? — interrogo Serena con una cara divertida lo que hizo enojar muy levente a Alain. —Calla, si te atrapan no es mi problema.

—Se cuidarme sola— contesto y se marchó, Alain suspiro. —Igual a su padre…

0o0o0

Entre más se adentraba Serena en se laberinto más tenía el presentimiento que estaría cerca de estar con Ash y su madre, habían tantas puertas cerradas con llave y a las que entraba no había ni rastro de las 2 personas que tenían capturadas ahí. —¿Dónde diablos podrán estar? — cuestiono en eso salen 2 reclutas del equipo rocket. —¡Tu! ¡Eres una intrusa! ¡Prepárate para pelear! — dice uno de ellos, Serena rueda los ojos en forma de fastidio y en menos de 5 minutos había acabado con ellos. —¿Dónde está mi madre? Y donde esta Ash.

Cuestiono la chica con poca paciencia, tenía a lucario cargando a los dos sujetos. —Bien como nos derrotaste te lo has ganado niña, tu novio está detrás de esa gran puerta metálica— dijo uno de ellos. —Pero… te advierto que una vez que entres ahí olvídate de que saldrás con vida— dijo el otro, Serena sonrió y luego les dio un golpe a los 2 en el estómago dejándolos caer y que se retorcieran de dolor. —No les pedí su opinión.

Por otro lado en la habitación central de esa guarida se encontraba Giovanni viéndolo todo por las cámaras. —Que interesante— dijo y tomo su móvil, marco un número y espero. —Ella va justo contigo— informo y después corto la llamada, el otro sujeto soltó una sonrisa malévola. —Perfecto.

0o0o0o

La chica abre la puerta y se adentra en la habitación oscura y en 3 segundos se encienden las luces, no había rastros de Ash solo una silla en medio de la nada y vacía. —¡Donde estas Ash! — grito esperando tener una respuesta y entre las sombras sale un sujeto musculoso con lentes y cabellera rubia. —Hola de nuevo preciosa.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma— dijo cansada Serena ¿Cuántas veces tendría que ver a este sujeto?.

—Ahora no podrás escapar y terminaremos lo que quedo pendiente— dijo con una voz perturbadora Atila al tiempo que preparo su pokebola, Serena saco su pokebola de igual forma. —Ahora las cosas son diferentes, estúpido.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

¡Últimos episodios de Dark Side!.

 **-No olviden dejar un lindo review!**

 ***** **pabillidge90** **:** _Que gusto que seas el primer review y el único que me motivo a continuar la historia (en parte ya quiero darla por terminado) espero seguirte leyendo y la dulce venganza pronto se acerca…_


	37. Chapter 37 Venganza

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo: 37. Venganza._**

 ** _Nota: Tuve un pequeño error con los pueblos, la guarida de Giovanni está ubicada en pueblo Crómlech no en pueblo Mosaico me confundí un poco con los pueblitos del juego._**

 ** _Advertencia: En la escena del final verán a Serena un POCO yandere así que leen bajo su propio riesgo!._**

En el capítulo anterior se vio el desastre que ocurrió en la gran liga de Kalos, tuvo consecuencias y una ellas fue que se había desatado la ira en Serena y agregando el secuestro de Ash. Ahora nos centramos en el pueblo Crómlech donde ocurrió un suceso por culpa del team Flare y ahora ocurría por culpa del team Rocket.

El tipo rubio sonríe y saca a su pokemon skarmory. —Te voy a borrar esa maldita sonrisa Atila— dice Serena con todo el veneno que puede. —Es tu turno niña idiota de sacar un pokemon, limítate a luchar— dice el sujeto de lentes, la chica saca a su inicial de fuego. —Tenemos cuentas pendientes, estúpido.

Delphox al salir y ver a ese sujeto de inmediato recordó el suceso con su entrenadora y empieza a sentir enojo. —¡Empecemos! ¡skarmory ala de acero! — ordena Atila, la ave metálica mira a su objetivo y sus alas se pintan de color blanco y van en dirección a delphox. —¡Lanzallamas! — dice Serena, este ataque por alguna razón salió con mucho más poder que en otras ocasiones e impacto a skarmory lanzándolo a la pared. —¡Acabalo con llamarada! — Delphox asiente y lanza su poderoso ataque al ave metálica la cual no logra escapar del potente ataque, dejándola en K.O.

—¿es todo lo que tienes? — interroga Serena, delphox sonríe al quedar victoriosa ahora la cara de Atila es de enojado. —Maldita zorra, no podrás con el próximo— contesta y saca a su segundo pokemon que es Muk.

—Te pateare tu trasero blanco Atila, eso es seguro— la joven entrenadora llamada a delphox y en su lugar saca a lucario, antes de que su pokemon inicial se marche le susurra algo al oído. —¡Deja de parlotear con la zorra y pelea! — chillo Atila, delphox desaparece de la vista de Atila.

5 minutos habían transcurrido y lucario aún no podía contra Muk. —¡Muk usa gas venenoso! — ordena Atila y se cubre nariz y boca. —¡Lucario no respires eso! — ordeno Serena y al tiempo ella se cubrió nariz y boca. —¡Lucario bocajarro! — ordena Serena y con ese ataque logra por fin terminar con Muk. —¡Imposible! — dice Atila ¿Cómo esa mocosa había logrado vencerlo?.

Es en eso cuando Atila siente como es golpeado por la espalda y en pocos segundos empieza a caer al piso perdiendo la conciencia. —Maldita mocosa.

Serena saca a tallonflame y le ordena que aletee para que el gas se fuera. —Bien ahora delphox y lucario sujétenlo y no lo dejen ir— la chica da la orden y sus pokemon asienten, minutos después el rubio logra recobrar la conciencia sigue en el piso, ahora todo estaba oscuro excepto el lugar donde él estaba tirado, trato de levantarse pero se dio cuenta que sería inútil 2 pokemon muy fuertes lo retenían en el piso. —¿Qué mierda? — se preguntó.

—Hasta que despiertas Atila— se escucha una voz femenina entre las sombras, la chica da unos pasos hacia delante y era Serena con una bata blanca. —Que irónico ¿no? Ahora los roles se invierten, tu eres el indefenso, imbécil.

0o0o0o

En alguna habitación de la guarida se encontraba el chico de las zetas quien apenas estaba recobrando el conocimiento, su vista era algo borrosa. —¿Dónde estoy?.

Fuera, en el pueblo Cromlech aterrizaron Lysson, May, Kalm y Xana y 5 segundos después 2 reclutas del team flare llegaron. —Caléndula y Begonia ahora necesitare de su ayuda mi hija y mi esposa están haya dentro la misión es detener al demente de Giovanni y sacarlas sanas y salvas— dice con seriedad, las 2 reclutas asienten. —Usted ordene jefe.

—Bien lo mejor será dividirnos para cubrir más terreno, Begonia tu iras al norte, Calendula tú al sur, Xana al este y Kalm al oeste, yo iré por otro lado, es hora muchachos Serena y Ash cuentan con nosotros— finaliza Lysson, todos asienten y dan un brinco al hueco y es cuando se separaran.

—Que interesante… tenemos compañía— dice el sujeto de traje naranja. —Bueno supongo que hay que darles la bienvenida a todos ellos. —Cassidy y Butch tendrán un trabajo especial que James y Jessie no pudieron— explica el sujeto mirando las cámaras pero más en específico a una chica de ojos esmeraldas y tez morena. —Usted ordene señor— dicen los dos.

0o0o0

May caminaba despacio y alerta con una pokebola en su mano y de la nada salieron 6 reclutas del team rocket. —¡Intrusa! — dijo uno de ellos. —¡Te acabaremos! — dijo el segundo sujeto. —Tengo para todos, idiotas— dice May con una sonrisa, todos los sujetos sacaron pokemon al mismo tiempo, May saco a su fiel blaziken, glaceon y su typhlosion ¿recuerdan al pequeño cyndaquil? Ahora era un fuerte typhlosion.

May se enfrentaría a 2 crobat, 2 grimer , 1 arcanine y un muk aparentemente ya que desconocía si los tipos tenían más pokemon.

0o0o0

Xana caminaba por un gran pasillo y antes de que pudiera tomar otro entre las sombras salen una rubia y un sujeto de cabellos verdes. —Lo sentimos niña pero hasta aquí llegaste— dice Cassidy. —No me impedirán el paso ustedes 2— dice Xana y saca a chesnaught para empezar un combate. —Ni creas que lucharemos contigo, que flojera— dice Butch. —¡Machamp ahora! — grita Cassidy y detrás de Xana ese corpulento pokemon la golpea dejándola inconsciente. —Bien tomaba y síguenos tenemos que acabar con ella— ordena el joven de cabellos verdes.

Un sujeto se interpone en el camino de Butch y Cassidy. —¿Quién demonios eres tú? — interroga molesto el tipo de cabellos verdes. —Eso no importa, suéltenla o habrán consecuencias muy malas para ustedes— dijo el joven de cabellos negro grisáceo. —Eres muy altanero mocoso— dice Cassidy y en cuestión de segundos saca una bomba de humo. —¡Maldición! — exclama Kalm rápidamente saca a tallonflame para dispersar el humo pero era demasiado tarde esos sujetos ya se habían ido.

Por otro lado para Alain no había suerte solo se había topado con 7 reclutas del team rocket, nada interesante ni una pista del porque Giovanni estaba secuestrando a Vera o Ash, entonces dio con una oficina muy interesante y se puso a leer los documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio. —Esto es…— fue lo único que pudo decir.

0o0o0

Caléndula miro una puerta que llamo su atención y al acabar con el ultimo recluta que llevaba arrastrando, entro a la habitación aventando al sujeto, paso de largo al tipo y se sorprendió de ver a cierto joven con marcas en forma de zetas amarrado a una silla. —Miren mi suerte— dice la chica de cabellos morados. —Ca…ca… ¿Caléndula? — balbucea Ash.

—Yo misma en persona muchacho— dice la chica sonriendo.

Por otro lado Lysson llega a una habitación vacía. —¡Maldita seas Giovanni! — exclama el sujeto azotando sus puños en un escritorio detrás de Lysson se escuchan pasos y cuando se gira mira a quien había estado buscando. —Cuanto tiempo Lysson— dice con su voz despreciable. —¡Donde esta ella! — cuestiona de manera molesta Lysson.

—Je esa no es forma de hablarme, debes ser más cortes— dialoga el sujeto dueño de persian. —¡Cálate! Más te vale que no le hayas puesto un dedo encima a Vera— exclamo furioso el pelinaranja. —¿Qué vas a hacerme? — interroga divertido Giovanni.

—¿Quieres a tu zorra verdad? Bien te la entregare igual era una inútil no sabía nada de información útil para mí— dice el líder del team rocket acto seguido chasquea los dedos y de entre las sombras salen dos reclutas sujetando ambos brazos de Vera, la madre de Serena tenía su ropa algo rasgada y sucia, su cabello que estaba recogido ahora se encontraba suelto y de igual forma sucio además de eso parecía que le habían dado un golpe en una mejilla. —¡Maldito! Me las pagaras— dijo Lysson y acto seguido saco a su gyarados.

Giovanni trono los dedos y los reclutas arrojaron a Vera frente a Lysson. —La querías ¿Verdad? Tómala, es una inútil no sé cómo te pudiste fijar en tan poca cosa.

Lysson no presto atención a ninguna palabra de Giovanni el solo se precipito y recogió entre sus brazos al amor de su vida. —Vera… yo… lo siento tanto— dijo con suma aflicción, la mujer pudo verlo. —¿Dónde está Serena Lysson? — fue lo único que pudo preguntar el sujeto le deposito un beso en la frente. —Te prometo que todo esto terminara pronto ¡gyarados aliento dragón! — ordeno Lysson.

El ataque iba justo a Giovanni pero algo paso, un pokemon detuvo el ataque, el pelinaranja abrió sus ojos como plato. —No puede ser…

—Te presento a mewtwo Y, Lysson, será uno de los pokemon que me ayude a conquistar esta asquerosa región y adivina ¿Qué? Atrape a otro pokemon llamado Xerneas el segundo que me ayudara en mi plan— explica el tipo de traje naranja y deja ver a ambos pokemon los cuales en sus cabezas tenían una especie de casco que le permitía al tipo tener el control sobre ellos.

—No podrás controlarlos por siempre, ellos… ¡Tu causaras la destrucción de Kalos! — dijo Lysson molesto. —No me importa, tengo la región Kanto yo solo quiero verte destruido— contesto divertido Giovanni. —¡Eres un idiota! — chillo el tipo de cabellos naranjas.

0o0o0

Serena se acercó más y más en el trayecto metió una de sus manos a un bolsillo de la bata y saco su navaja. —¿Qué harás con eso mocosa? Ten cuidado te podrías cortar jaja— dice Atila.

—Imbécil, tú y yo nos divertiremos— le contesto Serena, el sujeto se ríe. —¿Te montaras sobre mi preciosa? ¿Dejaras que te meta más que solo la puntita? — interroga el sujeto pero no obtiene respuesta de Serena, ella simplemente se sienta en sus piernas, el tipo vuelve a reír. —Tonta debes sentar ese hermoso trasero virginal más arriba de mis piernas.

—Hablas demasiado idiota— contesta Serena y en unos segundos desgarra el pantalón de Atila dejando ver el bulto en su bóxer. —¿Me harás un oral? Pequeña Zorra.

Nuevamente Serena no le contesta y en un movimiento desgarra el bóxer dejando ver el pene de Atila. —¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Maldita perra! — a estas alturas Atila aunque no demostrara tanto empezaba a invadirlo el miedo, estaba a merced de esa niña pero ahora había algo diferente en ella a cuando aquella vez.

El tipo de cabellos rubios empieza a forcejear con los pokemon pero estos son mucho más fuertes que él y de nada le sirve. —Tranquilo Atila, seré justa, solo te rebanare lo que me alcanzaste a meter— contesto Serena y con una tomo el pene de Atila a pesar del asco que sintió sabía que tenía que hacerlo. —¡Estas loca! — exclama Atila y en fracción de segundos vio pasar toda su vida, Serena sonríe. —Tú sacaste lo peor de mi— contesto la chica y en un movimiento corto la puntita de miembro sexual de Atila.

—¡Ahhhhhhggggg! — se quejó el tipo, sangre salto en la bata de la chica y la navaja quedo manchada con esa sangre asquerosa, Serena se puso de pie. —Bien lucario usa bocajarro en ese idiota— ordeno la chica, Delphox lo sujeto de ambos brazos y lucario hizo el ataque antes de que lo interceptara delphox se hizo a un lado y mandaron a Atila contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente. —Bien es hora de irnos, lucario y delphox.

Dice Serena al tiempo que se quita la bata y con esta misma limpia la sangre de la navaja, la bata la arroja al suelo y la navaja la guarda. —Aún tenemos que salvar a mi madre y a Ash.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

¡Últimos episodios de Dark Side!.

 **-No olviden dejar un lindo review!**

 ***** **pabillidge90** **:** _Que gusto que seas el primer review te lo agradezco enserio y este capítulo va por ti y por el otro review, actualizando rápido ya que ando en vacaciones jaja, espero que la dulce venganza cumpla con las expectativas muajaja. Hay que recordar que gracias a ti se hizo la dulce la venganza con Serena._

 _* **haruzafiro:** Cuando leí tu review me alegro ver lo que dijiste, uno de los mejores capítulos y espero este igual te guste! Espero seguirte leyendo en estos últimos capítulos!._


	38. Chapter 38 El fin Part I

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo: 38. El fin parte I._**

Cierto joven de bufanda celeste se encontraba leyendo aun los reportes que había encontrado en ese escritorio. —Esto está mal… debe haber alguna forma de liberar a los pokemon que han atrapado— dice Alain, si, se refería a mewtwo Y & Xerneas. —Eres un mocoso muy curioso— se escucha una voz de hombre a espaldas de Alain, cuando nuestro héroe se gira para ver de quien se trata se encuentra con un sujeto de cabellos blancos y ojos azules.

—Bueno en realidad ya no importa lo que hayas leído, no saldrás con vida para contarlo— dice Juno quien sale de entre las sombras con una pokebola en la mano. —¡Steelix ve! — exclama y de su pokebola sale el pokemon de metal, Alain sonríe. —Esperemos que al menos tu des más batalla que los tontos de hace rato.

0o0o

Por otro lado la chica de cabellos purpura libero al azabache de la silla. —Andando que tus amigos y la hija del jefe te esperan— dijo la chica, Ash la reconocía perfectamente ese vestido y lentes rojos la hacían difícil de olvidar pero dejo de pensar en Caléndula cuando escucho lo que dijo. —¿La hija del jefe? ¿Te refieres a Serena? — cuestiono Ash al tiempo que se acaricia un poco las muñecas.

—Si, ella es muy impulsiva con decirte que voló hasta aquí por su cuenta y la tuvimos que seguir a toda prisa por cierto el jefe dice que los responsables de este movimiento son el team Rocket ¿los conoces?.

Interroga la joven al tiempo que ambos se dirigen a la salida. —Sí, son un grupo de personas malvadas que siempre andan detrás de los pokemon más raros y hacen cosas terribles, ellos son los mafiosos de mi región— explica Ash, Caléndula asiente. —Oye Caléndula…

—Dime niño— dialoga mientras inspecciona los pasillos. —¿Habrá alguna PC en este lugar? — interroga el azabache, la joven se detiene unos segundos y empieza a recordar después asiente con la cabeza. —Bien necesito que me lleves ahí, necesitare la ayuda de un viejo amigo.

0o0o0o

Por otro lado la joven nativa de Hoen se encontraba en grandes dificultades, había logrado derrotar a 3 reclutas sin embargo eso le había costado 4 de sus pokemon y ahora solo contaba con Blaziken en etapa mega, fue una mala idea dejar un espacio para atrapar algún pokemon de Kalos pensó la chica. —Maldición…

Dijo May por debajo. —¡Es tu fin niña! ¡Agua lodosa! — ordeno el ataque un miembro del team rocket, el pokemon de May a pesar de que sabía que no podría detener el ataque se puso enfrente de su dueña para intentar protegerla, May cerró los ojos esperando lo peor. —¡Masquerain rayo hielo! — se escucha la voz de un varón.

El ataque congelo el agua lodosa y no conforme con eso congelo a los restantes reclutas del team rocket. —¡May! ¿Estás bien? — interrogo el joven tomando sus manos, la chica cuando vio al joven de ojos violetas se sorprendió. —¡Drew!.

La chica lo abrazo en cuestión de segundos. —Tuve miedo… de que fuera mi fin— explico la chica, Drew la envolvió en un cálido abrazo y le deposito un beso en la cabeza (quizá lo recuerden enano pero con el pasar de los años este chico que lo miramos de baja estatura ahora era más alto que May, ahora usaba una camisa de botones negra y abajo una de tirantes morada, pantalón negro y su cabello ligeramente despeinado, tenis negros). —Tranquila May, ya paso— le susurro con un tono de voz suave.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba en aprietos? — interrogo la joven mientras alzo su mirada para ver a Drew directo a los ojos. —Bueno a decir verdad lo vi en las noticias y no podía dejar que mi chica arriesgara su vida— explico con una sonrisa y a pesar que no era el momento se dieron un tierno beso.

0o0o0

El tipo que responde al nombre de Butch amarra a Xana en una silla. —Creo que morir con electricidad es algo que le agrada al jefe, Cassy ayúdame a ponerle los cables— dije el tipo de cabellos verdes, la rubia asiente. —Son unos idiotas ¡todos moriremos si dejamos que ese sujeto termine sus planes! — dice Xana exasperada, Butch estaba algo irritable y sin previo aviso le solto una bofetada a Xana. —Cállate estúpida niña.

La chica lo fulmina con la mirada, si tan solo pudiera defenderse. —¡Quita tus sucias manos de Xana! — grita Kalm entrando junto a su mega absol. —Miren quien llego, el niño que se cree héroe— dice Cassidy y chasquea los dedos es entonces que absol y Kalm son tomados por el grande y musculoso machamp, el chico del chándal forcejo pero era inútil ese pokemon era muy fuerte.

—Ahora veras como matamos a tu novia y después a ti— dice Butch. —¿Ultimas palabras? — cuestiona Cassidy. —¡Váyanse al infierno! — les grita la morena. —Adiós… pequeña idiota— dice Butch posa sus manos en la palanca para bajarla se escucha a Kalm gritar. —¡Xana!.

—Inkay hipnosis— se escucha de entre las sombras, el pokemon usa el ataque en Butch haciéndolo dormir y caer al piso, Cassidy se pone alerta y saca dos de sus pokemon houndour y sablebe. —James tu libera al bobo, yo peleare con Cassidy— se oye la voz de una exrecluta del miembro rocket.

—Cuanto tiempo Jessie, traidora— dice la rubia con una sonrisa perversa, Jessie tenía cara de enojada. —Esto está mal, Giovanni nunca nos obligó a matar a personas— dice la mujer de cabellos rosados sacando a wobbuffet y gourgeist. —Morirás Jessie, traidora ¡Houndour lanzallamas y sablebe bola sombra!.

—¡Wobbuffet reflejo! — exclama Jessie, el pokemon azul obedece y los ataques son regresados dando justo en el blanco. —¡Me las pagaras! ¡houndour lanzallamas a máximo poder! Y sablebe ¡tajo umbrío!.

—¡Gourgeist rayo confuso! ¡wobbuffet reflejo una vez más! — El ataque de fuego lo esquivo el pokemon tipo fantasma y el tajo umbrío wobbuffet lo regreso a sablebe, gourgeist usa el rayo confuso en houndour haciendo que empiece a atacar a su compañero en batalla. —Estas acabada— dice Jessie en tono serio junto a sus 2 pokemon mientras que los de Cassidy se derrotaron uno al otro.

—Cuando Giovanni sepa esto…— no pudo terminar la frase porque fue golpeaba por la propia Xana con una barra de metal, la chica rubia cae inconsciente al piso. —Habla demasiado— se excusó la chica de ojos esmeraldas. —¿Por qué nos ayudaron? — interroga Kalm poniéndose a un lado de Xana.

—Nosotros no somos tan malos, jamás mataríamos a los bobos— dice Jessie y en eso entra meowth. —¡Vamonos! Tenemos que seguir y encontrar al bobo— dice el gato parlanchin, los 4 humanos asienten y se van de aquel cuarto.

0o0o

—Oye… Caléndula sobre lo que paso en pueblo Crómlech…— empezó a decir Ash rascándose la nuca, se sentía un poco extraño. —¿Qué con eso? ¿Acaso quieres repetirlo en algún cuarto de estas instalaciones?.

—¿Qué? ¡No! — dice Ash rápidamente negando con la cabeza y aleteando con los brazos. —Y… exactamente ¿Qué es lo que Ash y tú, Caléndula deberían repetir? — se escucha la voz de una femenina y cuando ambos se giran era Serena quien estaba cruzada de brazos y con la ceja alzada esperando una respuesta. —¡Serena! — exclama el azabache contento de verla.

—Pues… yo no soy la indicada para contar pero digamos que cuando Ash dejo de ser casto el chico me pidió una segunda ronda— explica Caléndula mientras los 3 seguían continuaban caminando por el pasillo. —¡Caléndula! — chilla el azabache.

—Ok— es lo único que dice Serena, Ash alcanza a su chica y es cuando ve algo en su mejilla. —Eso que tienes en tu mejilla es.. ¿Sangre? — interroga Ash serio. —Descuida cariño, no es mía— le contesta Serena con una sonrisa y en un descuido le suelta un golpe a Ash en el brazo. —¡Auch! — se quejó el Ketchum.

—¿Y eso porque mi amor? — interrogo el chico de las zetas. —Tú debes saber, andando aún hay que salvar a mi madre— dice Serena, Caléndula y la chica de Ash dejan que el joven se adelante. —Serena…

—Lo que haya pasado entre Ash y tú no me interesa Caléndula sin embargo se sugiero que atesores ese momento con Ash por qué es lo único que tendrás de Ash una vez termine esta locura, yo seré la disfrutara tenerlo todos los días, Caléndula.

Serena dio por terminada la charla y dejo un poco atrás a la mujer de cabellos purpuras quien soltó una sonrisa, sin duda alguna era hija de Lysson.

—Oye amor… ¿y pikachu? — interroga Ash, Serena piensa unos segundos. —Bueno después de que te secuestraron y todos salimos del domo, Clemmont y Bonnie se lo llevaron al centro pokemon y después ellos 2 irían a la torre prisma para ver si algo pasaba haya, pikachu está con ellos— explica la joven, el azabache da un suspiro de alivio, pikachu habría sido de gran ayuda junto a su viejo amigo que ya se encontraba entre sus 6 pokemon.

0o0o0

—¡Serena! — exclama la chica de tez morena que al ver a su amiga de la infancia corre y la abraza. —Estaba tan preocupada— dice la joven, Serena sonríe. —¿Estas bien Xana? — pregunta Serena una vez se sueltan del abrazo, Xana asiente.

Detrás de Xana se deja ver Kalm y detrás de este Jessie, James y el gato. —¡El equipo rocket! — exclama Ash. —Es culpa de ellos todo este alboroto— dice Caléndula con algo de enojo. —¡Esa boba es del team flare! — grita el chimuelo.

—Xana, Kalm ¿Qué hacen con ellos? — interroga seria Serena y saca una pokebola igual Ash y Caléndula. —¡No! Espera Serena, ellos 3 nos salvaron a mí y a Kalm del equipo rocket, sé que es difícil pero a mí me iban a matar y sino fuera porque ellos llegaron la verdad no quiero pensar en qué habría pasado— explica la morena, Serena piensa unos segundos y después se relaja y guarda la pokebola. —Les creeré esta vez pero solo es porque necesito toda la ayuda posible para derrotar a ese imbécil por otro lado… Donde se les ocurra salir con alguna tontería equipo rocket cuenten con que les pateare el trasero tantas veces que habrán deseado no haber nacido— sentencia la hija de Lysson, Jessie, James y el chimuelo tragan grueso.

—¡Chicos! — todos se giran para ver a May acompañada de Drew llegando con ellos. —¿Alguien trae posiciones y revivir? — interroga la chica, Xana saca algunas de su mochila y todos provechan para recuperar la salud a sus pokemon. —¿Tu, quien eres? — interroga Serena a Drew.

—Oh Lo siento Serena, él es Drew, mi novio— los presenta May, Ash empieza a hacer memoria y compara al Drew actual con el que había conocido en la región Hoen. —¡Que! ¿Eres el enano de Hoen? — interroga Ash sorprendido, Drew tiene una venida salida en la frente. —Es un placer volverte a ver Ash, pierde-ligas.

En eso llega Begonia y quería iniciar una batalla con Jessie, James y el chimuelo pero Serena los calla a todos. —Primero rescataremos a mi madre, después le pateare el trasero a ese imbécil de Giovanni, salvaremos al mundo y después se pueden matar si quieren pero hoy les pido su ayuda… la de todos— explica Serena con tranquilidad, todos la miran y asienten.

0o0o0

Después de que anduvieron investigando en varias puertas estaban seguros que la que seguía era la buena, Serena azoto la puerta. —¡Donde esta ese imbécil de Giovanni! — chillo la joven adentrándose al cuarto y esta vez habían dado en el clavo, Giovanni estaba con su habitual traje naranja y su fiel persian a un lado mientras que a unos metros de él estaba Lysson con gyarados enfrente además de que el pelinaranja tenía en brazos a Vera había que contar que enfrente de gyarados estaban los dos pokemon legendarios que ayudarían en el plan malévolo de Giovanni: Mewtwo Y & Xerneas.

—¿Así educaste a tu hija Lysson? Pésimos modales para una mocosa— contesta con acidez el líder del team rocket, Serena ignora al tipo y al ver a su madre en brazos de Lysson quería ir corriendo hacia ellos pero mewtwo Y le lanza un ataque psíquico haciendo que pare en seco ella, Serena fulmina a Giovanni con la mirada. —No dije que podías caminar mocosa ¿crees que tu sola podrás contra mí y estos 2 majestuosos pokemon?.

—Por supuesto que no puedo sola imbécil ¿Qué pregunta tan mas estúpida es esa? Traje ayuda…— dice Serena con una sonrisa y en eso entran todos sus amigos y Ash.

—Giovanni, maldito infeliz pagaras con sangre el haberme jodido— dice la joven con el ceño fruncido y preparando su pokebola.

 **To be continued…**

* * *

¡Últimos episodios de Dark Side!.

 **-No olviden dejar un lindo review!**

 ***Haruzafiro:** _Tus palabras han sido muy lindas y me motivan a continuar con mi trabajo, me da gusto saber que la historia te gusta mucho y déjame confesarte que al principio yo tenía contemplado de esta historia solo hacer 12 episodios y mira lo que he logrado con ayuda de cada uno de ustedes, extender la historia y sacarle potencial ¡muchas gracias a ustedes! Créeme cualquier idea que ustedes me den yo la uso en este caso seguí tu consejo de Charizard ya que es uno de los más fuertes de Ash y se sigue entrenando en aquel valle! Espero que te guste el epilogo y los especiales que tengo contemplados! Saludos, un beso y un abrazo._

 ***** **pabillidge90** **:** _A ti debo agradecerte bastante tú has ayudado mucho en esta historia y eso es muy importante para ti, no olvidare a los que me apoyaron mucho en esta gran historia y creo que me pone nostálgica que esta por acabar… saludos un beso y un abrazo! Espero te de risa el momento incomodo jeje!_

 _* **RedYellowLove:** Me da mucho gusto leerte por ti y por los dos de arriba es que actualizo y pienso culminar mi gran labor escribiendo esta historia que ha sido de las más largas hasta la fecha! 38 CAPITULOS! Jaja ni yo me la creo!._


	39. Chapter 39 El fin parte II

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo: 39. El fin parte II._**

—Giovanni, maldito infeliz pagaras con sangre el haberme jodido— dice la joven con el ceño fruncido y preparando su pokebola.

Serena estaba más que furiosa, odiaba el hecho de que el team rocket era culpable de ciertas desgracias de su vida, sin duda hoy pagarían con sangre, la chica de ojos zafiros siente que alguien se pone a su lado y cuando voltea para ver era el azabache quien la toma de la mano. —Ella no está sola, te detendremos.

Dice Ash preparando una pokebola, Giovanni sonríe con malicia. —De verdad creen que un grupo de mocosos y un ex líder de una organización mediocre ¿podran detener mis planes? — dice el sujeto de traje naranja al tiempo que acaricia a su persian.

—No lo creemos, lo haremos estúpido— contesta Serena con todo el veneno que puede y sus amigos que estaban a un paso detrás de ella dan uno hacia adelante. —Y nosotros la ayudaremos— dice el joven del chándal.

—Que conmovedor… Si ahora lo recuerdo, los informes me llegaron rápido, Ash el perdedor de ligas fue salvado por una mujer de cabellos violetas antigua miembro del team flare , Xana una antigua miembro de mi organización salvada por el trio de inútiles James, Jessie y meowth ¿Dónde estarán esos imbéciles? Tampoco veo a las sirvientes de Lysson— hace una pausa Giovanni ya que efectivamente el trio no estaba presente y Begonia ni Caléndula tampoco. —Y por último Serena… derrotando y castrando al primer hombre que la convirtió en mujer, que malvada todavía que te hizo el favor— dialoga Giovanni mirándola directo a los ojos.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos a excepción de 3 personas que ya sabían la historia de Serena y Atila. —¿A qué te refieres con eso? — pregunta Lysson confundido ante tales palabras.

—¡Es un idiota! — grita Serena cruzándose de brazos y girando la cabeza para no ver a su padre a los ojos. —Oh vamos cariño no tiene nada de malo decirlo… Atila uno de mis mejores sirvientes te hizo mujer— dice Giovanni con una risa perversa, Lysson entendió lo que había ocurrido y estaba seguro que eso no había sido porque su hija quisiera, sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, sintió como empezaba a aumentar su ira.

—¡Que ese bastardo hizo que! — fulmino el padre de Serena ¿Cómo se había atrevido ese infeliz a tocar a su hija? Todos los amigos de Serena posaron su vista sobre la joven, Xana entendía como se sentía su amiga de la infancia, ambas pasaron por situaciones similares y recordarlo era sumamente doloroso.

—Tu niña no es más que una simple zorra, que le gusto como Atila se la introdujera por completo— Dijo Giovanni sabía que esto desestabilizaría a Serena, la joven no aguanto más y lo miro con todo el odio, sus ojos estaban brillosos pero no derramaría lagrimas no enfrente de ese bastardo. —¡Cállate! ¡Solo fue la puntita de ese imbécil! — chillo la joven, su cara estaba completamente roja tanto de ira como de vergüenza ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso enfrente de todos?.

—Estoy segura que te habría gustado que te metiera más que solo la puntita— dijo Giovanni, Serena soltó una leve sonrisa. —Ustedes maldito team rocket han logrado sacar lo peor de mi… ¡Lucario! — exclama la joven sacando a su fiel pokemon.

El sujeto de traje naranja suelta una gran carcajada. —¿Crees que ese inútil pokemon lograra derrotar a mis dos pokemon lejendarios? — dice el jefe del team rocket y entonces Xerneas y mewtwo Y se colocan frente de Lucario. —No lo enfrentara sola ¡Charizard yo te elijo! — dialoga el azabache dejando ver a su viejo amigo de kanto y como era costumbre el pokemon al verlo lo quemo un poco dando a entender que lo había extrañado, todos caen al estilo anime. —A mi también me da gusto ver charizard pero ahora hay que centrarnos en la batalla— dice Ash recuperándose de las llamas de su pokemon el charizard asiente y luego se pone serio viendo a los oponentes.

Cuando los demás estaban por sacar sus pokemon, Giovanni se enoja. —¡Suficiente! — exclama.

0o0o0

Mientras tanto en la torre prisma estaban los rubios mirando las noticias sobre el escándalo que había ocurrido al finalizar la liga pokemon la otra idea era esperar respuesta de su padre sobre la situación. —Hermano ¿Crees que Ash y Serena estén bien? — interroga la pequeña al tiempo que acaricia un poco a pikachu mismo que se encontraba dormido en el regazo de Bonnie, el rubio no podía negar que estaba preocupado por ellos y los demás pero tenía que ser fuerte.

—Claro que estarán bien, recuerda que ellos son Ash y Serena los entrenadores más fuertes que hemos conocido además de eso Alain esta con ellos y no olvidemos a May, todos ellos son muy fuertes— explica el joven de lentes, Bonnie asiente y mira por el gran cristal esperando que su hermano no se equivoque.

0o0o0

Mientras tanto debajo de pueblo Cromlech se estaban llevando a cabo unas batallas feroces, Chrizard de Ash y Mega blaziken de May estaban luchando contra mewtwo Y, por otro lado chesnaugth, mega absol y el mega absol de Drew estaban luchando contra Xerneas (si a estas alturas hasta el cabellos de lechuga tiene mega). Gyarados de Lysson estaba frente a su dueño cubriéndolo de los ataques que salían de las batallas hacia ellos.

—Lucario sígueme, necesito que me cuides la espalda necesito llegar con mis padres— dice la joven de ojos zafiros, su pokemon asiente y en una carrera rápida logran llegar hasta con Lysson y Vera, Lucario ayuda a gyarados a desviar los ataques mientras que Serena llego y acaricio el rostro de su madre (Lysson la seguía cargando al estilo princesa) Vera logra sentir el tacto de su hija y abre los ojos. —Serena… que alegría— dice la mujer y con un gran esfuerzo logra alzar su mano para acariciar el rostro de su hija, esto conmueve a Serena quien cierra los ojos y deja escapar una lágrima segundos después los vuelve a abrir y ahora mostraba una mirada desafiante. —Te prometo que en un momento estaremos en pueblo Boceto— dice Serena y le da un beso a su mama. —Padre— dijo la chica pero hizo una pausa al darse cuenta que lo había llamado "padre".

—Lysson necesito que la cuides un poco más, yo tengo que ayudar a mis amigos ¿alguna idea de cómo detener a los pokemon sin lastimarlos? — pregunta la joven hacia su padre. —Bueno si te fijas los pokemon tiene una espacie de casco en sus cabezas quizás si destruyen eso el control que Giovanni ejerce en ellos se acabe— explica el sujeto de cabellos naranjas. —Bien.

0o0o0o

En la gran liga Kalos o lo que queda del domo Cipres, Diantha y los demás ya habían terminado de sacar a los civiles. —¿Crees que estén bien? — interroga la antigua campeona. —Tranquila Diantha ellos no son cualquier entrenador pokemon— contesta el profesor aunque muy en el fondo él no podía dejar de preocuparse. —¿No crees que deberíamos ir a ayudarlos? — cuestiona la mujer de traje blanco.

—Lysson dijo que nos necesitaba aquí por si algunos reclutas causan un revuelo creo que lo sí podríamos hacer es enviar a las patrullas de Kalos para que detengan a los responsables de este caos— explica el profesor, Diantha asiente.

0o0o0o

Giovanni solo dará ordenes con otra especie de casco que tenía puesto y este manda unas ondas que respondían a los cascos de los pokemon legendarios haciendo que respondieran e hicieran lo que les ordenaba, le causaba gracia que a pesar de ser tantos no pudieran con el ¿Qué esperaba de esos chiquillos? Pero en eso empieza a notar algo ¿Dónde estaba la mocosa dueña de lucario? Y cuando la busca con la mirada la logra ver detrás del gran mewtwo Y. —Eso no te funcionara— dice y en una orden rápida el pokemon psíquico da un gran salto esquivando los ataques de los demás entrenadores y se posiciona detrás de Serena y lucario quienes son atacados por un gran rayo psíquico lanzándolos al otro extremo de la habitación haciendo que lucario se golpeara con la pared y en un intento de salvar a su dueña de un feo golpe el ablandar el impacto de ella.

Ambos se ponen de pie. —Gracias lucario— dice la joven y su pokemon solo asiente. —¡No nos detendrás Giovanni! ¡Nuestros deseos de pelea son más grandes! — chilla Serena, el sujeto ya se encontraba irritado ante tal situación entonces ordena a mewtwo Y que detenga a todos los entrenadores junto con sus pokemon, mewtwo los detiene con una especie de soga color purpura dejando a todos inmóviles.

—Ustedes han logrado darme un gran dolor de cabeza ¿saben? — dijo Giovanni mirando a todos los jóvenes junto con Lysson y Vera atados. —Tienes una hija muy valiente lo admito, mi hijo es igual o más valiente sin embargo no dejare que interfieran en mis planes— dialoga el jefe del team rocket.

Los chicos estaban enojados ¿Cómo era posible que logro atraparlos a todos?. —Es su fin— dice Giovanni y antes de que pudiera ordenar un ataque mortal por parte de Xerneas detrás de él escucha una voz bastante familiar. —¡Inkay hipnosis! — exclama James y de la nada el pokemon aparece enfrente de Giovanni y persian haciéndolos dormir. —¡Gourgeist bola sombra! — exclama Jessie y el pokemon logra darle al casco de mewtwo Y haciéndolo añicos y de igual forma los chicos dejan de ser sujetados por el pokemon psíquico al igual que sus pokemon.

—Pensamos que necesitarían ayuda bobos y también trajimos a alguien— dice Jessie y en eso Begonia y Calendula entran con Alain quien se miraba que había tenido una buena batalla sea con quien sea que se haya enfrentado. —Ash… sé que no es mucho pero yo confió en que podrás usarlo… Toma mi pulsera y la mega piedra de charizard, Calendula me dijo que pokemon traías contigo y sé que te ayudara en la batalla además James y Jessie me dijeron el lazo que tú y charizard tenían y lo poderoso que es, confió en que podrás lograr la mega evolución de tu charizard y con eso podremos acabar de una vez con todo esto, Xerneas sigue teniendo puesto el casco…— explica Alain extendiendo su mano ofreciendo la pulsera y la mega piedra, el azabache duda unos segundos sin embargo acepta los artefactos. —¡Bobos! ¡Rápido! Antes de que Xerneas destruya el lugar junto con el mewtwo— dice meowth.

Ahora ambos pokemon legendarios se encontraban confundidos ¿Qué hacían ahí? Por otro lado Ash se pone la mega pulsera y le porta a su charizard la mega piedra, Serena se pone a un lado de él. —¿Estás listo amor? — interroga la joven a su azabache, Ash sonríe. —Siempre lo estoy.

Ambos entrenadores sincronizan sus corazones con sus pokemon y logran tener una mega evolución exitosa. Nuestros dos héroes se preparan para luchar pero los legendarios siguen confundidos. — _¿Qué paso? ¿Qué estoy asiento aquí? Yo estaba tranquilo en el valle pokemon cuando…_ — empieza a recordar mewtwo Y, recuerda como Giovanni llego y lo capturo es entonces cuando empieza a sentir una enorme ira y desprecio por los humanos. — _¡Ustedes me atacaron! ¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo!_ — exclama el pokemon color morado, Xerneas quien estaba igual de confundido escuchando las frases de mewtwo Y empieza a recordar como Giovanni de igual forma llego y lo capturo de manera cruel. — _Es verdad, ustedes humanos llegaron y nos capturaron de una manera cruel_ — continuo Xerneas.

—¿Ahora qué? — interroga Drew, las cosas no serían tan fácil como él pensaba. — _Pagaran caro lo que nos hicieron humanos, de eso me encargare yo_ — dice Mewtwo Y muy molesto. Serena mira a May quien con solo mirarla asiente, había un plan y esperaba que funcionara.

—Bien si tan enfadado están con los humanos, los reto a una batalla pokemon ustedes dos contra mi lucario y yo— empieza a hablar Serena. —No lo harás sola— dialoga Ash y se pone a un lado de ella junto a su charizard.

— _Mis hermanos pokemon… que ustedes los estén usando para fines malévolos… ¡Eso aumenta más mi ira hacia los humanos!_ — Grita Mewtwo Y quien deja escapar una onda psíquica mandando a todos a volar y que se estrellaran contra la pared rápidamente Serena y compañía se ponen de pie. —¡No todos los humanos son malos! Si ustedes dos Xerneas y Mewtwo nos permitieran liberarlos y acabar con esta locura— explica Serena.

— _¡No! ¡ustedes humanos siempre mienten! ¡acabare con ustedes! ¡Xerneas ayúdame!_ — dice mewtwo Y , ambos legendarios empiezan a atacar y los pokemon de nuestros héroes lo único que pueden hacer es esquivar y protegerse de los ataques, mientras tanto May y James estaban planeando un ataque juntos, Inkay y el hypno de May atacarían usando hipnosis para adormecer a los pokemon o al menos a uno y liberarlo.

—¡Ahora May y equipo rocket! — exclama Serena y enfrente de Mewtwo Y aparecen los dos pokemon ya mencionados Hypno e Inkay usando su poder para dormir a mewtwo lo que funciona (¿Cuándo atrapo May a un hypno? En su aventura por diferentes regiones se hizo de uso y lo conservo).

—Bien uno menos…— dice Serena luego mira a su padre. —Necesito que te lleves a mi madre de aquí con ayuda de tallonflame, Ash y yo nos encargaremos de Xerneas— explica la joven y saca a su pokemon ave/fuego. —No… no puedo dejarte sola hija— dice Lysson preocupado. —Padre… necesito que tú y mama estén a salvo— dice la joven mientras toma su padre de las manos, Lysson lo analizo por varios segundos. —Tu… niño con marcas en forma de zetas— llamo Lysson a Ash y este último se gira para verlo. —¿Señor?.

—Más vale que cuides a mi flor de loto o sino… yo personalmente me encargare de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día ¿entendido? — explico Lysson, el azabache trago grueso. —No se preocupe señor, saldremos de esta.

Por ultimo Lysson le da un beso a Serena en la frente, toma a Vera y se monta sobre tallonflame saliendo del lugar, Serena espero a que salieran y luego miro a los demás. —Kalm, Xana, May y Drew necesito que se lleven a mewtwo al valle pokemon, Begonia, Caléndula y el team rocket necesito que desalojen el lugar con todos los reclutas que encuentren— explica Serena, todos asienten y le hacen caso a la chiquilla dejándola sola con Ash y sus dos pokemon en etapa mega v.s el Xerneas.

0o0o0

Una vez los chicos habían salido de la guarida, en lo que quedaba del pueblo ya estaban como 10 patrullas esperando a que salieran los reclutas del team rocket. —Oficial Jenny— dijo May sorprendida. —Hola, el profesor me llamo diciendo que mandáramos toda la ayuda posible para arrestar a los responsables— explico la mujer de cabello celeste. Y justo 5 minutos después salen Begonia, Caléndula, James, Jessie y el gato con algunos reclutas entre ellos Atila en pésimo estado, Butch y Cassidy además de Juno apenas salieron los oficiales los arrestaron y se querían llevar a los 4 que habían ayudado a detenerlos. —Ustedes también vienen con nosotros, Caléndula y Begonia son de las más buscadas y ellos por ser parte del circo de estos locos— explica la oficial Jenny.

—¡No! Oficial ellos nos ayudaron a detener el plan de Giovanni— explican todos los jóvenes y mientras la oficial Jenny debatía con los jóvenes los 5 aprovecharon la distracción para salir volando en el skarmory de Caléndula, Jenny se gira y deja salir un suspiro. —Ya los atrapare en la próxima y ustedes jovencitos no vuelvan a hacer eso o me veré obligara a castigarlos— dice la oficial y entonces cae en cuenta que aún faltan jóvenes. —Por cierto… ¿Qué hacen con ese pokemon, es muy peligroso— dijo la oficial notando al mewtwo Y dormido y continuo hablando. —Además aquí faltan dos personas, el campeón de Kalos y la jovencita que lo acompaña en su viaje.

—Oficial Drew y yo iremos a dejar a mewtwo en su hogar que es el valle pokemon ¿nos podemos ir? — pregunto May, la oficial lo analizo unos minutos. —Bien pero no irán solos, 2 de mis hombres los llevaran aún tienen que dar sus reportes sobre esta locura— explica la oficial y los deja ir con mewtwo Y.

—En cuanto a su pregunta efectivamente en la guarida se quedaron Ash y Serena luchando— explica Xana con un dejo de tristeza no podía evitar preocuparse por ambos chicos.

0o0o0

Xerneas estaba tan enojado que no espero alguna explicación de Ash y Serena, simplemente empezó a atacar, mega lucario y mega charizard desviaban los ataques pero esto empezó a ocasionar que el lugar empezara a colapsar y en un descuido de Xerneas un pedazo de meta le cayó encima dejándolo inmóvil. —Oh no ¡tenemos que ayudar a Xerneas! — exclamo Serena y se llevó a su lucario en cambio Ash tenía que asegurarse de que Giovanni no escapara y se acercó hasta el sujeto y de su mochila saco una cuerda huida que la utilizo para amarrarle las manos a Giovanni, persial simplemente lo regreso a su pokebola y además se aseguró de quitarle todos sus pokemon a Giovanni.

Por otro lado Serena ordeno a lucario una aura esfera lo cual ocasiono que el pedazo de metal saliera volando lejos de Xerneas. —¿Estas bien? — interrogo la joven al pokemon legendario, Xerneas se sorprendió que una humana haiga arriesgado tanto por salvarlo después de que el empezó a destruir el lugar. —Xerneas puedes salir del lugar por tu cuenta? — interrogo la joven, el pokemon intento ponerse de pie pero no pudo al parecer se había fracturado una pata. —Bien entiendo… Lucario necesito que lo ayudes y lo lleves a la superficie ¿puedo contar contigo? — dice su entrenadora, Lucario asiente y ayuda a Xerneas a salir del lugar, cuando Serena camina hacia el azabache no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

—Dime Ash… ¿Dejaras que tu padre se pudra en la cárcel? — interrogo el sujeto de traje naranja intentado desatarse. —¿Qué? — fue lo único que salió de la boca del azabache ¿había escuchado bien lo que Giovanni dijo?.

—Si, así es, yo soy tu padre Ash ¿Dejaras que me metan a la cárcel? — cuestiono el sujeto, la cuestión es que estaba diciendo la verdad pero solo para salvar su pellejo. —Imposible… no es verdad ¡mientes! — contesto Ash molesto.

—Oh eso crees… ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu madre? Como es que se llamaba… a si… Delia oh hermosa mujer de cabello castaño y vive en pueblo Paleta ¿Verdad? — empezó a hablar Giovanni. —¡No te atrevas a tocarla! — chillo Ash y lo tomo del cuello del traje levantándolo. —No dije que la lastimaría después de todo solo fue un pasatiempo no esperaba que la verdad hubiéramos tenido un hijo— dijo con crueldad Giovanni.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi madre! — dijo colérico Ash y en un impulso le soltó un puñetazo a Giovanni haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre. —¿Así tratas a tu padre? Que mal agradecido eres Ash, después de que te di la vida— dijo con malicia.

—¡No! Tú no puedes…— fue lo único que dijo Ash y cayo de rodillas y en un arrebato golpeo el suelo repetidas veces, Serena sintió culpa y coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de Ash. —Ash… este lugar se cae a pedazos tenemos que salir— le dijo su novia sin embargo el chico parecía seguía analizando la verdad que le acababan de decir.

—Escucha Ash sé que es difícil pero tenemos que irnos— dijo la chica de ojos zafiros Ash se levantó furioso y la miro. —¡No! ¿Cómo sabes tú mi dolor? — cuestiono, Serena lo mira seria. —¿Es enserio? ¿Olvidas que mi padre es Lysson? Al igual que tu papa es un mafioso, sé que es duro pero tenemos que irnos, por favor— dialoga Serena tomándole las manos a Ash.

—Que dulce nuera tengo, hazle caso y larguémonos de aquí, ahora solo suéltame para que tu padre pueda irse— dice Giovanni, Ash suspira y se da la vuelta para ver a su padre. —Lo siento padre pero tú tienes cuentas pendientes con la justicia.

0o0o0

Serena junto con Ash logran salir por el gran hueco que había dejado el arma definitiva del plan de Lysson, habían logrado escapar por el tallonflame de Ash y justo enfrente de la oficial Jenny dejan a Giovanni.

Una vez aterrizaron Ash empezó a hablar con la oficial Jenny mientras que Serena fue abrazada por su madre. —¡Serena! Que gusto que estés bien… no sabes el susto que me hiciste pasar— dijo Vera sin querer soltar a su hija.

—Lo se mama, lo siento pero ya acabo todo— contesto la chica de ojos zafiros y envolvió en un abrazo a su madre. Ese mismo día todos los chicos dieron sus testimonios y Lysson quedo libre de toda culpa ya que fue uno de los que ayudo a salvar todo Kalos, las cosas estaban tomando su curso se podría decir que la paz había llegado.

Una semana después del incidente se podía ver en el valle pokemon un mewtwo Y muy tranquilo ahora sabía que no todos los humanos eran malvados y en algún lugar de Kalos Xerneas estaba pensando lo mismo.

Por otro lado Diantha organizó una fiesta para celebrar a los héroes de Kalos y además celebrar a Ash como campeón, la fiesta estaba llevándose a cabo en la gran ciudad de Luminalia, había serpentinas por todos lados y un gran cartel que tenía el nombre de todos los héroes. —Gente de toda Kalos me complace anunciar al nuevo campeón de nuestra región Ash Ketchum— dice la mujer de traje blanco y toda la multitud empieza aplaudir, Diantha y nuestros héroes estaban en una especie de teatro de madera. —Además de que gracias a él y los demás jóvenes que están en aquí conmigo nos han salvado por segunda vez, un aplauso para todos ellos hoy Kalos puede dormir tranquilo— dijo la ex campeona y todo el público les aplaudió, más tarde todos los chicos estaban festejando a su manera, May estaba probando los diferentes platillos que había junto a su novio Drew por otro lado Xana y Kalm estaban charlando a solas sobre su próxima aventura esta vez juntos sin que nada los separe por otro lado estaba Lysson con su esposa disfrutando de la fiesta, Beni, Trovato y los rubios estaban jugando con sus pokemon mientras que por otro lado el azabache que se encontraba viendo todo decidió apartarse un poco da la multitud, tomo asiento en una banca que estaba apartada de la fiesta y solo se puso a contemplar las estrellas.

—Hola campeón de Kalos— dice una voz conocida para él, la mujer tomo asiento. —¿Qué se siente ser campeón y un héroe a la vez? — interrogo la joven mirándolo con una sonrisa. —Son cosas sin importancia, tu eres quien me hace sentir lleno de felicidad— contesto el azabache y envolvió a Serena en un abrazo. —Buena respuesta campeón de Kalos.

Ambos rieron y contemplaron la bella noche por un gran rato no hacía falta decir palabra alguna. —Ash…

—Dime Serena.

—¿Has pensado que harás a partir de hoy? — cuestiono la joven.

—Si, lo he estado pensando mucho— le contesto el azabache, la joven se sorprendió y lo miro seria. —¿Enserio?.

—Si, pienso estar pasar todos mis días a tu lado disfrutando de tu compañía y después de que me arrebaten el titulo si es que algún día lo llegan a hacer será el momento para irnos a unas largas vacaciones por todas las regiones— explico el azabache su plan, Serena soltó una risa y se acurruco en el pecho de Ash. —Ese plan me gusta mucho sobre todo en el que estarás todos los días a mi lado.

Los jóvenes enamorados no dijeron más palabras simplemente se miraron uno al otro y acercaron sus rostros para darse un tierno beso.

 **FIN.**

* * *

¡ _ **Último episodio de Dark Side!.**_

 _ **Atentos… esto aún no acaba pues falta el Epilogo.**_

 **-No olviden dejar un lindo review!**

 ***Haruzafiro:** _Gracias por tan lindas palabras me da tanto gusto que te guste la historia y es enserio cualquier idea la tomo de verdad me parecio bueno que Alain le prestara la mega-piedra e incerte la idea! Jeje bueno esto es el final de Dark Side pero no te preocupes aun falta el epilogo para cerrar con broche de oro!. Gracias por el apoyo un beso y un abrazo._

 ***** **pabillidge90** **:** _Gracias por dejar un review siempre que lo recuerdas, espero que el final te guste y… Que disfrutes del epilgo que próximamente lo publicare para dar fin con esta gran historia! Saludos un beso y un abrazo!._


	40. Chapter 40 Epilogo

**_Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor._**

 ** _Fanfiction:Pokemon X and Y dark side._**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo: 40 "Epilogo"_**

Pov. Serena.

Todo había terminado se podría decir que por fin habría paz en Kalos ¿Cómo estamos todos? ¡De maravilla! Lo único que me da nostalgia es lo mucho que los voy extrañar, cada quien tomo sus rumbos por ejemplo Xana y Kalm después de todo este alboroto decidieron ya nunca separase lo cual se me hace tan romántico, continúan viajando en diferentes regiones o eso me dijeron cuando se marcharon de Kalos, quien diría hace 2 años, Kalm era mi amor platónico ¿Qué? No me juzguen fue mi príncipe azul al principio de mi viaje.

Por otro lado tenemos a May y Drew, no imagine que podría hacer una gran persona y muy buena amiga pero supongo que Ash tiene suerte en ese aspecto siempre logra conocer gente muy buena, ellos regresaron a Hoen ya que May nos explicó que después del gran alboroto de Giovanni sus padres estaban muy preocupados y bueno… digamos que en esa despedida hubieron algunas lágrimas.

Continuando con la historia, Diantha y el profesor ahora trabajan juntos en su laboratorio en Luminalia con ayuda de Beni y Trovato, ¿Cómo olvida a Alain y Manon? Ellos iniciaron un viaje nuevo en la región llamada Sinnoh ¡oh! Casi se me olvidaba el equipo rocket y con ello me refiero a James, Jessie y Meowth ¿Creerán que abrieron su propio negocio de comida en pueblo Mosaico? La verdad cuando se inauguró yo fui una de las primeras clientes y… ¡delicioso! Además de que lo que atrae a los clientes es ver al pokemon hablar.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante, Ash ahora se encuentra laborando como el campeón de Kalos, Diantha le ayuda un poco en esa labor pero digamos que la parte que más le gusta a Ash es cuando tiene que enfrentarse a los entrenadores y a pesar de que ha pasado un mes, no han logrado quitarse su título.

Si quieren saber cómo me va a mí, les diré que excelente por ahora decidí descansar y estar en mi hogar: pueblo Boceto y ¿Qué creen? Mis padres ahora están juntos ¿Cómo sucedió? Pues en aquella fiesta donde nos estaban celebrando, Lysson hablo con mi madre pidiéndole perdón mi padre estaba realmente arrepentido y le dijo que quería recuperarla a ella y a su hija, eso conmovió tanto a mi madre que no puedo evitar abalanzarse hacia el por cierto si se preguntan ¿Qué hace mi padre actualmente? Es policía pokemon ¿irónico verdad? Pero después de ayudar a detener a Giovanni quedo libre de todas las cosas malas que había hecho y el mismo quiso empezar a ayudar a tener paz en Kalos.

Pov Off!~~

0o0o0

Pov Ash.

Y ahí estaba yo el problema que realmente no sabía si quería o no estar ahí, el lugar era enorme y de color gris una vez me adentre tuve que dejar algunas cosas en una bandeja y luego me llevaron a una celda… En la sombras se alcanzaba a ver solamente un pie que apenas y se divisaba. —¿Qué rayos haces aquí? — me contesto el sujeto.

—Solo dime una cosa… ¿de verdad nunca sentiste amor por mi madre? — interrogue de alguna manera tenía que saber ¿Por qué ella tendría algo con este sujeto? ¿El en verdad nunca la quiso? ¿Entonces porque nací yo? Escuche como el sujeto sonrió perversamente y se paró de lo que parecía ser su cama salió de las sombras y dejo verse, vestía un traje naranja con unos números y se acercó. —Ni un poco, como dije antes fue una mera calentura— me contesto, sentí que mi sangre hervía.

—¡Como puedes decir eso de ella! — chille, el sujeto rodo los ojos. —¿Solo viniste a eso? Hazme un favor y lárgate de mí vista— me dijo con todo el veneno en su voz.

—Te pudrirás en la cárcel solo como un hongo Giovanni— le conteste y me retire de ese lugar el cual estoy seguro que jamás volveré o al menos no para verle el rostro a ese sujeto solo pude escuchar las risas a mis espaldas de ese idiota.

Pov off~~

El tiempo había transcurrido y como era de esperarse Ash Ketchum actual campeón de Kalos merecía unas vacaciones y sabía exactamente a donde quería ir y a quien invitar, en la casa de la joven Serena en pueblo Boceto.

—¿Le darían permiso a su hija de ir a Kanto conmigo? Quisiera que ella conociera a mi madre— explico el azabache, Vera y Lysson estaban sentados en un sofá abrazados y Serena junto a Ash estaban en otro. —Bien me parece que mi hija puede decidir si quiere ir o no— contesto el hombre de cabellos naranjas.

Serena esbozo una sonrisa. —¡Claro que quiero ir! — exclamo la joven llena de felicidad tanto se puso de pie, en eso el azabache igual se pone de pie. —Bien prepara una maleta nos iremos por 2 semanas— explico el joven la chica asintió y corrió rápidamente a hacer sus maletas estaba tan emocionada sería la primera vez que viajaría con Ash hacia otra región y solos, esa idea hizo que se sonrojará ella misma.

Los jóvenes enamorados tomaron el avión que los llevaría a Kanto y aunque fue un largo viaje lo disfrutaron, la joven se quedaba dormida y acurrucaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio eso le conmovía a Ash y agradecía por tan bellos momentos a lado de Serena.

Una vez llegaron a Kanto y luego a su destino que fue pueblo Paleta, Serena quedo encantada era tan bonito y fresco con muchos pokemon. —Es hermoso— dijo la joven, Ash la tomo de la mano. —Si, es hora Serena— dialogo el joven, la chica lo miro y asintió caminaron hasta llegar a una casa muy familiar para el joven azabache casualmente cierto pokemon psíquico estaba barriendo. —Hola mr. Mime— saludo Ash, el pokemon soltó la escoba haciendo que callera al piso y corrió para abrazarlo. —¡Mr mime! ¡mime! — dijo el pokemon. —A mi también me da gusto verte.

Dijo el joven azabache y de su mochila sale pikachu contento de llegar al hogar de su dueño, mr. Mime lo saludo y se abrazaron y empezaron a platicar en su dialecto pokemon. —Ven Serena— la llamo Ash y cuando se adentraron a su casa inesperadamente Ash sintió un gran abrazo de una mujer. —¡Hijo! — exclamo la mujer con mucho sentimiento.

—Hola mama— saludo Ash y después de esa emotiva bienvenida el azabache le presento a Serena. —Eres una joven encantadora— dijo Delia. —Se lo agradezco señora, es un placer— le contesto Serena.

Una hora más tarde se ven a los 3 comiendo y riendo, Delia le contaba las anécdotas graciosas de su hijo a Serena haciéndolo enrojecer, después de comer el azabache le dijo a Serena que saldrían a otro lugar sin embargo antes de salir la jovencita tomo una ducha y se puso un vestido celeste con lunares blancos y unas sandalias blancas por otro lado Ash tenía una camisa de botones azul rey y un pantalón negro, tenis negros y una gorra negra con azul y rojo.

El siguiente destino de nuestra joven pareja fue la casa del profesor Oak donde fueron recibidos por Tracy y ahora estaban los 4 en la sala del profesor charlando. —Así que te volviste campeón de Kalos y salvaste al mundo 2 veces, felicidades Ash— dijo el anciano.

—Si y otra cosa profesor…— y es entonces que Ash le conto de la verdad que Giovanni le había dicho, el anciano suspiro y le confeso a Ash que él ya sabía quién era su padre lo que desconcertó al joven. —¿Usted lo sabía y no me dijo nada? — interrogo algo entre molesto y decepcionado.

—No me correspondía a mi decirlo Ash— se defendió el anciano, el azabache dejo pasar el tema y continuaron hablando, Ash seguía siendo campeón por lo cual sus ingresos eran muy buenos. —¿no has pensando en viajar a otra región? — cuestiono el abuelo de Gary.

—Por el momento no, solo quiero disfrutar de mi novia y las batallas— dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Serena, el profesor Oak sonríe y se pone de pie entre sus cosas logra hallar un folleto y se lo entrega a Ash. —Cuando quieras un descanso como el de estas dos semanas podrías visitar esa región, se llama Alola y se dice que es muy tranquila además de que los pokemon son algo diferentes le llaman "forma alola" podrías dar una vuelta y visitar a un viejo amigo mío y colega llamado Kukui— explica el profesor.

Continuaron hablando por un par de horas y luego la joven pareja se despidió cual fue la sorpresa de Ash al encontrarse a su viejo rival quien tenía una bata blanca. —¿Gary? — lo llamo el azabache.

En 10 minutos Ash lo puso al corriente de que ya era campeón en Kalos. —Vaya si que has hecho muchas cosas y además de eso tienes una linda novia, felicidades ex pierde ligas— dijo Gary, el trio rio y se despidieron, el día transcurrió normal y dio paso a la noche.

Ash y Serena estaban en el cuarto del azabache claro que con el paso de tiempo dejo de ser una habitación de un niño de 10 años (ya era un cuarto de un joven de su edad) ambos estaban acostados en el momento romántico. —Te amo Serena— le susurro entre besos, la joven se sentía feliz al escuchar esas palabras, los besos subieron de intensidad y el joven azabache sintió la necesidad de tocar a su novia empezó a masajear el busto de su chica sobre la ropa y cuando sintió que era el momento quiso deslizar una mano en la parte intima de la joven pero esta rápidamente detuvo el beso. —No estoy lista para esto Ash…— le susurro la joven, el asintió y le deposito un beso en la frente a su chica después de todo el sexo no lo era todo.

0o0o0

Después de esas gratificantes vacaciones de regreso a pueblo Boceto Serena recibió la noticia de que tendría un hermanito. Todo toma su curso en esta vida, Serena y Ash continúan juntos por otros largos 4 años en donde ambos deciden que era hora de dar el siguiente paso y se casan por las leyes y como Arceus manda deciden ubicarse en pueblo Mosaico (quizá para que le quede más cercas a Serena comer en el restaurante de James y Jessie), en la noche de Bodas había llegado el momento… Serena estaba lista para entregarse en cuerpo y alma a Ash.

Él tenía su traje negro y ella un hermoso vestido blanco, habían entrado a su habitación y Serena quedo maravillada la cama estaba llena de pétalos rojos en forma de corazón y más de estos regados por toda la habitación además de que habían pequeñas velas creando un efecto romántico. —¿Tu lo hiciste? — cuestiono la joven al tiempo que se giró y le dio un beso. —Tenía que ser perfecto para ti.

Le contesto, se besaron nuevamente y después la joven siguió admirando la habitación y mientras ella lo hacia Ash empezó por besar su hombro y con sus manos recorrer los brazos de la joven. —Te amo Serena— le susurro. —Y yo a ti Ash, te amo— le contesto la joven quien tenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de las caricias de Ash.

El joven deslizo el cierre del gran vestido haciendo que este callera al piso después le quito el velo a Serena y lo arrojo en algún lugar de la habitación. —Eres hermosa— le susurro al tiempo que besaba el cuello de la joven no antes de mover su gran cabello ella se giró y empezó a quitarle el saco negro a su esposo, mientras ella tenía la tarea de desvestirlo y al mismo tiempo besarlo el solo se encargaba de acariciar y recorrer cada centímetro de ella.

Una vez le quito el saco y la camisa de botones a Ash mismas que fueron arrojados al piso de la habitación el joven azabache tomo a su mujer al estilo princesa y la llevo a la cama, él estaba encima de ella y la beso apasionadamente, habían esperado tanto por este momento que lo disfrutarían.

De un momento a otro ambos jóvenes ya no tenían prenda alguna que estorbara, Ash se deleitaba con la hermosa vista que tenía enfrente suya y Serena estaba tan feliz de entregarse al hombre que amaba, la volvió a besar y empezó a tocar sus pechos con delicadeza, su boca paso a su cuello y después empezó a probar los pezones de la joven haciendo que Serena soltara un ruidito que le gusto escuchar a Ash. Las caricias continuaron hasta que llegó el momento esperado. —¿Estas lista amor? — interrogo el joven.

Ella asintió y lentamente Ash empezó a entrar en ella, Serena se aferró a las sabanas de seda que cubrían la cama, continuo Ash con su labor y cuando su mujer se acostumbró acelero las embestidas, entre besos y caricias, el ambiente era perfecto continuaron con su acto sexual hasta que ambos llegaron a su punto y minutos después tenemos a un Ash feliz y una Serena acurrucada en su pecho, ambos cubiertos por una fina sabana de seda color blanca. —Te amo— dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se dieron un tierno beso.

0o0o0

Ash y Serena eran muy felices nada podía ser mejor excepto una noticia inesperada para Ash. —Que cansado estoy… 15 batallas en un solo día— se dijo para si mismo y cuando entro a su hogar miro a Serena en la puerta. —Amor…— lo llamo ella. —¿Qué ocurre? — le contesto Ash.

La joven le mostro un pedazo de plástico que mostraba 2 rayitas. —Seremos padres— le dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa, el Ketchum trataba de asimilar las palabras y cuando por fin le cayó el 20 soltó otra gran sonrisa y después la tomo en sus brazos y dio una vuelta con ella. —¡Seremos papas! — exclamo el joven campeón.

—Serena me haces el hombre más feliz de toda Kalos que digo de toda Kalos ¡de todo el mundo! — dijo Ash y cuando termino de dar vueltas con ella la abrazo. —Te amo.

—Yo te amo y este bebe es una prueba de nuestro gran amor— contesto la joven y se volvieron a besar.

0o0o0o

11 años después de felicidad para la familia Ketchum y paz en toda la región (Ash seguía invicto, no había llegado entrenador que lo derrotara), en pueblo Mosaico se encontraba una madre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules reprimiendo a su hijo. —¡Sato! Ya es hora de dormir o… ¿quieres llegar tarde con el profesor? — le dijo su madre quien tenía ambos manos en la cadera. —Mama no puedo dormir, estoy tan emocionado ¡Sere una leyenda en maestros pokemon! — decía un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules como su madre y en su cara tenia las marcas características de su padre las "z", el niño estaba sobre su cama con su reloj en forma de pokebola. —¡Yo Sato el próximo campeón de Kalos! — exclamo.

En eso un hombre llega y recibe a su mujer con un abrazo por atrás. —Tu madre tiene razón Sato, tienes que dormir no querrás que te suceda lo mismo que a papa.

El niño corre y abraza a su papa después de unos minutos Serena y Ash logran acostarlo y entonces el azabache le cuenta su historia de cómo fue que llego tarde y su pokemon inicial no era su mejor amigo y con el tiempo se volvieron inseparables. —Ya veo… por algo pikachu es de tus pokemon más fuertes ¿Verdad? — dijo el pequeño, Ash asintió le dieron el beso de buenas noches a su niño y se fueron a su habitación.

Ya en su cuarto, Ash estaba acostado leyendo cuando de repente es interrumpido por su mujer quien desde el marco de la puerta deja verse con un babydoll. —¿Y eso amor? — cuestiono Ash, se la comía con la mirada. —Digamos que lo vi en Luminalia el otro día y me gusto para modelártelo— contesto y camino con lentitud hasta llegar a la cama y se montó sobre su esposo. —¿Te gusta?.

—Me encanta pero más disfrutare quitártelo— Dijo el joven azabache y entre besos y caricias una cosa llego a la otra e hicieron el amor, sin duda Ash era el hombre más feliz, Serena era la mujer perfecta para él, la adoraba y a su hijo.

Después del acto sexual, Ash parecía haberse quedado dormido, Serena tomo la camisa de botones de su esposo y se la puso camino hasta la ventana y contemplo el cielo unos momentos y es cuando se pone a pensar. — _Las lecciones que no traen con ellas algo de dolor no valen la pena, después de todo nadie puede ganar algo sin haber sacrificado algo... Pero una vez que se haya superado ese dolor se gana un corazón lo suficientemente fuerte como para nunca más ser vencido si... Un 'corazón de acero'._

Después de ese pensamiento que tuvo y los recuerdos de todo lo que le paso en su viaje sintió unos brazos que la abrazaron. —Vamos a dormir amor— le susurro su esposo al odio, ella asintió y ambos volvieron a la cama, sin duda ambos eran muy felices.

* * *

¡Epilogo de Dark Side!.

 _No saben lo feliz que me hace sentir que después de dos largos años he terminado uno de mis trabajos más largos y laboriosos… ¡todo gracias a ustedes! ¿Qué les pareció el epilogo? ¿Cumplió sus expectativas? ¿Esperaban algo más? ¿Esperan los especiales de Vera & Lysson, de Manon & Alain y por ultimo de Serena & Ash?._

 _Nota: El slogan que dice Serena al final lo tome de uno de mis animes favoritos Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood muy recomendado :3_

 **-No olviden dejar un lindo review!**

 ***Haruzafiro:** _Tus palabras me han llegado a mi corazoncito y por eso esto es para ti y para todos aquellos que lo han estado leyendo, muchas gracias por ser mi apoyo dejando un hermoso review, me da mucho gusto que el final te haya gustado y ahora espero que este epilogo sea de tu total agrado me encantaría leerte en mis próximos trabajos! Un beso y un abrazo! Hasta la próxima!._


	41. Chapter 41 AVISO

AVISO:

-DEBIDO A QUE HAN SIDO POCOS LOS INTERESADOS EN ESTE ESPECIAL DE SUN AND MOON, DECIDI DEJARLO DE PUBLICARLO AQUI.

-GRACIAS AL ULTIMO REVIEW QUE ME INSPIRO PARA CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA DE SUN AND MOON Y AGREGAR LAS NUEVAS COSAS DEL VIDEOJUEGO.

-GRACIAS A LEOKOLO, ME INSPIRO REALMENTE PARA CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA...

-LO UNICO QUE PUEDO DECIR ES QUE TENGAN UN BUEN INICIO DEL 2018.


End file.
